


Love and Fame

by Poorlittleklainer



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Singer!Blaine, famous!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 115,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poorlittleklainer/pseuds/Poorlittleklainer
Summary: Kurt Hummel never thought he'd be here, holding the autograph in his hand with Blaine Anderson's phone number on it. What follows next is a whirlwind of events, none he ever expected to happen as he sent that one text.Hey. It's Kurt.





	1. Chapter One

It was never supposed to happen like this. The old Kurt Hummel never dreamed he'd be here, in New York City, getting ready to make his Broadway debut with the amazingly talented Blaine Anderson by his side. Blaine, who started off as just a fantasy, someone Kurt could look up to and admire during the days he was taunted, he could go home and listen to one of Blaine’s songs and know that someone’s out there who understands. Kurt’s not going to lie. He was, and is, a major Blaine Anderson fan. The fact that there was someone out there touring the world, and who was actually gay, he found he could look up to him and try, just try, to take some of his courage. And then it happened, and he never expected his life would end up something like this.

****** 

“Get out of the way, homo!” Getting shoved into the locker, Karofsky manages to use enough force to knock me to the ground. It's my fault, I wasn't paying that much attention to where I was and who was around me. 

“Are you okay?” Rachel asks, giving me a helping hand up. I let her pull me up off the ground, dusting off my latest Marc Jacobs jacket and fix my hair. 

“I'm fine. It's nothing I'm not used to,” I breath, trying to let it brush off my shoulders. It's hard, getting bullied all the time. You never know when they will come up to you and throw a slushie in your face, or if they'll shove you to the ground, or if it's just going to be a good old fashioned “fag” or “homo.” 

“Well, at least you have this weekend to look forwards to! God, I can't wait to see Blaine Anderson live and in concert! And we have backstage passes! We’ll actually get to meet the man of your dreams,” Rachel playfully shoves my shoulder when she says that, and I roll my eyes. 

“Please, Streisand, don't act like you don't find him dreamy too. And please, I don't want to hear your excuses about my step-brother and all,” I put up a hand to stop what I know will be an attempt at a Rachel Berry comeback. She just scoffs as we near the choir room.

We enter the choir room together, and she goes to sit in her usual seat by Finn while I take a seat in the back. I let out an inaudible sigh. I had hoped that for my senior year, the bullying would stop even a little bit. But nope, it's the same as ever, maybe even worse. Karofsky just will not let up, he's made it his personal vendetta against me. It seems like a day can't go by, without at least a shove and a degrading comment from the jock. 

“All right guys! This week’s assignment is going to be inspiration! I want you all to take the weekend to think about what songs inspire you. Maybe it's a song that inspires you to do well on a test, or inspires you to do something courageous…” I zone out through the rest of glee club practice, already thinking about the concert later tonight. Rachel and I will be driving up and staying in Columbus overnight together. I couldn't wait until we left, even if it was just for the weekend. 

The day finishes fairly quick, and soon, Rachel and I are driving up to the capital of Ohio blasting songs from Wicked. Broadway is both of our dreams, and last year when the New Directions went to Nationals in New York, we both decided that we belonged there. 

“Can you believe it, Kurt? We are going to see Blaine Anderson live!” Rachel says for the umpteenth time. I resist the urge to roll my eyes as we get closer to the concert venue. To be honest, I'm really excited. Blaine Anderson means so much to me, and yes it is a perk that he is very hot, and gay, and did I mention hot? But that's not all of who he is. His music has a purpose, he's kind, and he has an inspiring story of his own. Hmm, inspiring, maybe I could use a Blaine Anderson song for my glee club assignment this week? 

We get to the concert hall and already it is filling up with fans. People wearing Blaine Anderson shirts are everywhere, and I laugh when a lot of them are teenage girls. As if they'd have a chance with a guy who gels his head into a helmet every day and who's out and proud. 

Rachel and I both buy a shirt with the logo of his newest concert before making our way into the stands, wearing our backstage passes so nobody keeps them. We were so close to the stage, I can't help but let the goosebumps of the occasion flow down my arms. I'm not wearing a Blaine Anderson shirt like most of the fans (I mean, hello I have to keep up with my amazing Kurt Hummel fashion) but I am wearing several wristbands with Blaise's album titles on them. 

The lights dim and screaming ensures as Blaine Anderson suddenly is standing practically right in front of me. I let out a gasp as I see him in person for the first time. His hair is in his signature gel helmet, and he smiles a very easy going grin, looking at the crowd happily. He's wearing red skinny jeans, that I have to admit make his ass look amazing. He's also sporting a white shirt with a black bow tie, his hazel eyes running over the thousands of screaming fans. He was so close, if I reached out I feel like I could touch him. I didn't though, even though part of me really wanted to. 

“Hey guys! How's it going?” He asks, causing the fans to start screaming even louder. He laughs as he continues to speak. 

“Man is great to be back home! I've sure missed Ohio. So in honor of my home state, I'm going to kick it old school with one of my first songs I ever recorded on my first album. Hope you guys enjoy!” And with that, he starts singing. 

Rachel and I end up singing along to all his songs, even the ones he does covers of. I laugh as she screams in my ear and she laughs as I do the same to her. What I feel like is too soon, the concert is over and Blaine is disappearing backstage. Rachel grabs my arm as we follow the crowd with backstage passes to go meet our favorite star. Well, Rachel's favorite star behind herself and Barbra Streisand. 

“This line is so long,” I can't help but whine a little as my feet are sore from jumping and standing all night. I guess it's my own fault for not wearing sensible shoes like tennis shoes to a concert I knew I would be standing around in, but like I said before, fashion stops for no man. Not even if that man is Blaine Anderson. 

We finally get to the front of the line, and I let Rachel get an autograph from him first. When it's my turn, I can barely breathe, and he's not even looking up at me. He checks his phone, letting out a quiet shit, and then rushes away. I watch him go, a little upset he didn't even look up. 

It's then I see that as he tries to shove his phone in his back pocket, the jeans that are so tight (his ass looks amazing in them by the way) barely moves for his phone. So that's when it clatters to the floor, and it seems he doesn't even notice as he continues to move. Doing the only thing I think of, I jog over and grab his phone. 

“Blaine Anderson!” I yell, trying to get his attention, but he keeps walking away. I look down at the phone in my hand, scenarios running through my mind. 

Okay, so you have the phone of the famous Blaine Anderson, what are you going to do about it? Oh god what if he doesn't come back, what if he thinks you stole it when he realizes he doesn't have it. What if he just thinks you're a total stalker?

“Kurt!” Rachel jogs up to me while I'm standing there shell shocked with Blaise's phone in my hand. 

“There you are! I turn around and you disappear. Who's phone is that?” Rachel asks, knowing it's not mine because of the phone case. 

“It's Blaine's,” I mumble, trying to find someone who could give the phone to Blaine. 

“What? How'd you get his phone! You didn't take it did you?” Rachel asks, giving me a little glare. I shoot her my famous Kurt Hummel ‘bitch please’ look, and she has the decency to look away. 

“No I didn't take it. He dropped it trying to get it into his pants pocket and just kept walking. Now help me find someone to give it back to and we can go on our way back to the hotel,” I tell her. 

“Hey! You two, what are you still doing back here?” We get stopped by a security guy, who is looking at us suspiciously. I breath a sigh of relief. 

“Thank god. So Blaine Anderson dropped his phone when he suddenly left and I swear to god I didn't take it but if you could just give it back to him so we could be on our way back to our hotel that would be great,” I say in all one breath. The security guard looks confused, and I can't help but compare that look to the one I've seen on Finn’s face when we are trying to study for math. I bite back a laugh as the guy suddenly glares at me. But before he can do anything, a voice suddenly stops him. 

“Travis! Hey, have you seen my phone? I can't seem to find it,” I turn around to see Blaine Anderson walking towards us, his bow tie untied and hanging around his neck as he stops in front of us. He turns to face me, and I bite back the gasp that wants to escape my lips as I stare into those golden honey colored eyes of his. He's a little shorter than me in person, and I can't help but find that cute for some reason. 

“Um, I'm so sorry. You dropped it and I called out your name as I picked it up. I swear I didn't take it or anything,” I say, holding out the phone for him. He looks at me a little suspiciously, before grinning and accepting the phone. Our fingers touch a little as we exchange the phone and the lightning that seems to suddenly rush through my veins probably isn't real, but it sure feels that way to me. 

“Thanks so much. I think you were the last fan in the line before I had to leave. I'm sorry about that by the way, my manager texted me with an emergency about our next tour location. It seems that the next stop is cancelled. So guess I'm staying in Ohio for another couple days! Anyways, I'm Blaine, which you probably already know,” he lets out an awkward chuckle, and I can't help my heart from skipping at that little sound. It's then that I realize he's still talking. 

“...ppy to be back home. Anyways, what's your name? So I can personally thank you for grabbing my phone before it was stolen by some crazy fan who probably would have gone through all my contacts.” 

“I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel. And it was no problem really, I'm just glad you don't think I like took it or something. And I swear I didn't do anything to it,” I laugh, trying not to sound like the most awkward person in the world. But I mean, it's Blaine Anderson. Blaine Anderson is fucking talking to me and I'm going to have to pinch myself when this is all over. 

“Thanks again Kurt,” he smiles at me and I can't help but reciprocate the smile back, and it's then Rachel grabs my arm and I remember that I'm not actually alone with Blaine Anderson. 

“Your concert was amazing. I'm so glad we were able to stop by,” she says. Blaine looks towards her, and I can't help but feel a little disappointed when his attention is turned away from me. 

“Thanks! I always like performing on stage in front of a crowd. That's one of the reasons I got into music,” Blaine says. 

“I know that feeling! Both Kurt and I are in our high school glee club, and the feeling of performing is just, so exhilarating!” Rachel laughs, her only sign of nerves being the claws currently sinking into my arm and drawing blood. Blaine laughs and looks back at me momentarily, and Rachel suddenly grins and turns to the security guard. 

“I don't suppose you could direct me to the nearest restroom at all? It was a long concert,” she laughs, and the security guard, Travis I think his name is, leads her away. I'm now left standing in front of one of the most popular pop artist in the U.S. all alone. 

“I was wondering,” Blaine stops and looks around nervously, almost as if he's scared of what to say next. 

“Yes?” I can't help but raise an eyebrow as I wait for Blaine to finish his sentence. He visibly swallows, and looks at me. I can't help getting a little lost in his honey colored eyes. 

“Did you want an autograph? I'm assuming you did because you waited in line for a while and I feel bad about suddenly getting up and leaving like that,” Blaine says. I can't help but feel just a little bit disappointed, however I still nod graciously and hand him the paper I wanted him to sign in the first place. 

By the time he finishes signing, Rachel has returned and Blaine has to go. He hands me the paper and I put it in my pocket without looking at it. 

“Thank you for coming out and seeing the show,” Blaine says, and he turns around and leaves. I stand there, shocked at everything that just occurred, before I realize Rachel is dragging me away and back towards the exit. 

“Did that seriously just happen?” I ask, my voice barely higher than a murmur. We wait until we are safely out of earshot before screaming. 

“I can't believe we just talked to Blaine Anderson!” I say, excitement still flowing through me. Rachel smirks and links her arm in mine as we walk to her car.

“Not only that, but I think he was pretty interested in you. What happened when I gave you guys some privacy? Was it a hot make out session? I could honestly feel the sexual tension in the air between you two when you gave him back his phone,” Rachel grins at me. I glare at her in annoyance, something I seem to be doing a lot with her lately. 

“Nothing. He just gave me his autograph. Besides, he's famous. It's not like he'd be interested in little old me,” I say, feeling a little bit dejected. Rachel scoffs. 

“Little old you? Kurt you are amazing and you will be famous too one day. Don't forget, our names will light up Broadway!” Rachel waves her hand in front of us, and I just roll my eyes. 

It's not until we get to the hotel room and get all settled in before I remember the autograph sitting in my pocket. I pull it out, seeing Blaine’s handwriting. 

Kurt, thanks for saving my phone. I really enjoyed talking with you and want to do more. I was wondering if you would text me sometime?

His number followed the message.


	2. Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I sat down to write the outline for this chapter.... Wrote the outline.... Started writing it.... Then I kinda finished it way earlier than anticipated. Surprise!

Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy fucking shit. I repeat this over and over in my head as I look at the paper in my hands that contains the Blaine Anderson’s phone number. A celebrity. A famous person. 

A guy who actually wants to talk to me and isn’t repulsed by the idea of me being gay, which is unlike most of the guys at my school. Excluding the guys in glee club of course. 

“Kurt, you okay?” Rachel asks, noticing I haven’t moved from my spot in the middle of the hotel room for what has to be several minutes. She walks over to me and looks at the paper in my hand before screaming in my ear. Her scream causes me to snap out of my mind and look at her. 

“Kurt! That’s Blaine Anderson’s phone number! He actually wants to talk to you! Oh my god what if he likes you. I mean you guys were practically oozing sexual tension and-” 

“Rachel, he doesn’t like me like that,” I state. She just grins, and then her smile falls. 

“You don’t think you’re going to text him? Do you?” She asks me. I look down at the paper again, the weight of my phone seemingly dragging me down for a moment. 

“I-I don’t know. I mean, I don’t even know what he wants.” I stammer. Rachel gently places a hand on my arm. 

“You never know unless you go for it Kurt. Besides, what’s the worst that will happen?” Oh I don’t know? I get my hopes up and he ends up hating me like every guy in my life that I’ve had a crush on has. Well, I guess besides Finn… But I just. I don’t know. What does he want though? 

“I’m going to go to bed,” I suddenly say, cutting off the conversation right there as I head towards the bathroom, preparing myself for bed. Rachel and I were sharing the lone bed, which I didn’t exactly mind. But now that she keeps hounding me about texting Blaine all throughout my forty five minute skin care regime, I’m wondering if I should just sleep on the floor. 

She eventually stops talking, and I’m guessing she’s fallen asleep, the excitement of the day finally catching up with her. I sigh, finally in blissful silence, before my mind turns again towards the number lying on the nightstand. 

I won’t deny it. A major part of me wants to hear what he has to say. But the other part, the part that tries to protect myself, wonders what he wants with me. I mean, I’m just a simple guy from Lima who goes to Homophobic High (otherwise known as Mckinley). As I’m crawling under the covers, trying not to wake Rachel, I make the split second decision. I figure I’ll deal with the consequences anyways. I don’t have to tell Rachel, right? 

Hey. It’s Kurt.

I send the message before I can talk myself out of it, before placing the phone on the nightstand nearest to me and falling asleep. 

******

I wake up early, like I always do. Even the late night last night doesn’t allow my mental clock to let me sleep in. I grumble a little, before getting up and heading to take a shower. I grab some of my clothes, my phone, and my bathroom kit as I head into the small bathroom. My skin care equipment is still laid out on the counter, so I find a place for my clothes before checking my phone to see if my father texted me last night at all after I sent him a text saying we got to the hotel all right. He hasn’t texted, but I do have one new message all right. 

Hey Kurt! Thanks for texting me back! I wasn’t sure if you were going to, if I’m honest… Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to go grab a cup of coffee or something? 

Blaine actually texted me back. My eyes narrow on the sentence describing how he thought I wasn’t going to text him. I can’t help but wonder why he would think that. Then I think, would he have been disappointed if I hadn’t? My fingers are flying across the keyboard before I can even think about what I’m doing. 

I’d love to! I’ll meet you at this Starbucks in about an hour or so? 

I include a google maps pin of the Starbucks nearest to the stadium, not knowing where his hotel or where he was staying in was. His response comes almost immediately, and I can’t help but let out a little smile as I delude myself into thinking maybe he was waiting by the phone for my response. And then I remember that he was probably just near it and wasn’t waiting. Oh well, a boy can hope. 

An hour sounds great! See you then, Kurt.

I don’t respond, but smile as I get into a shower, knowing I have to get ready quickly. 

An hour later, after a hurried round of styling, touch ups, and avoiding Rachel’s questions about where I was going, I’m walking into the Starbucks we said we would meet. My eyes scan across the tables inside, trying to find the gelled mass of hair that Blaine wears. I find him in the corner, trying to stay out of sight. He smiles as he sees me, and I can’t help but let out a reciprocating one of my own. I head over towards him, not wanting to have to make him get up only to walk back towards the table again. 

“Hey,” I say. Mentally slapping myself, I sit down. Why the hell do I only say hey? This is why I have about as much sex appeal as a baby panda. Absolutely none at all. I don’t even know how to flirt. 

“Hey yourself. You want to grab some coffee? Then we can walk around and you can tell me about yourself?” Blaine asks, smiling. I laugh as we both head towards the counter, ordering our drinks. Blaine refuses to let me pay for my drink, and a blush creeps up my cheeks as he playfully swats my hand away from reaching into my pocket. We head out of the coffee shop once we get our drinks and start walking aimlessly. 

“So Kurt, tell me about yourself?” Blaine asks. I shrug, not really knowing what to say. 

“What do you want to know? I’m a pretty uninteresting person,” I say. 

“I think I’d beg to differ. I don’t hand out my personal phone number to just anyone you know,” Blaine throws me a playful wink, and my cheeks redden slightly as I take a sip of my coffee. 

“Well, I’m 18. I’m from Lima, which is a couple hours away. I’m a senior at my high school, and I’m in our glee club. We actually have our Sectionals competition coming up soon, and I’m really excited. I have my first solo with Rachel because our voices blend so well together,” I continue to ramble about the solo I have in the upcoming competition before I realize what I’m doing. I blush as I stop yapping his ear off. 

“Sorry, I guess I’m just a little excited to finally have a solo,” I mumble quietly. Blaine laughs, and my heart skips a beat as I hear his laugh. It’s beautiful, like him. 

Wait, what? 

“No problem. I like seeing you excited. And I’m sure you’ll do great. I bet you have a great voice,” he compliments. My blush doesn’t seem to recede as he says that, and he lets out another laugh. 

“What about college? You said you were a senior. Any idea where you want to go?” Blaine asks. 

“Rachel and I are going to apply to a whole bunch of schools in New York and move up there once we graduate. We both have a dream about getting on-” I cut myself off, not wanting to embarrass myself about revealing my Broadway aspirations to him for some reason. I can just imagine him saying what everyone has said. The chances of that are one in a million. 

“Dream about what?” Blaine inquires, and I lightly bite my lip, trying to decide if I should tell him or not. 

“We both want to get on Broadway. It’s just a silly little dream we have. The chances of one of us, not to mention both of us, getting on there are like one in a million. At least that’s what practically everybody in our lives has told us,” I mumble. Blaine suddenly stops and I turn to look at him. 

“Don’t let anyone tell you that. People told me the same thing, and yet here I am,” he hesitates a little, and then places a hand on my shoulder. Nothing more than that, however I can’t help but let my breath catch in my throat as he continues talking. 

“I for one, would be excited to see you performing on that stage,” he smiles. I grin back and we stay like that for a little while. Just staring into each other’s eyes in the middle of the sidewalk. 

My phone suddenly rings, and I mentally curse. I look at the caller ID and see it’s Rachel. 

“What do you need, Rachel?” I let a little bit of annoyance leak into my voice as the call destroyed the moment between Blaine and I. 

“Hey, you were the one who wanted me to call you when we had to leave. Did you forget we have a rehearsal tonight for Sectionals or anything?” She says. I look at the time and realize I’ve been out with Blaine already for over two hours. We spent all this time just walking around and talking about ourselves. 

“I’m sorry. Thanks for calling me. I’ll be back at the room soon,” I tell her, hanging up. I look at Blaine, slightly disappointed I have to leave so soon. 

Okay, scratch that. Majorly disappointed. 

“You have to go?” He asks. I nod, smiling at him. 

“Yeah, I have to get back in time for a New Directions rehearsal,” I tell him. We start walking towards my room together, continuing our conversations. Too soon, I see the familiar Holiday Inn looming in the distance and stop in front of Blaine. 

“Thank you for the coffee, and the walk. It was nice,” I say. I mentally wince. Nice? That’s all I have to say about it? 

“Anytime Kurt. I’ll text you later?” He asks. I look at him surprised. 

“You will?” He laughs a little. 

“Of course. I’d like the think we are friends now after all,” he says. My heart drops the my stomach at the word friends, but I maintain a smile. 

“Friends. I’d like that,” I grin. Blaine surprises me and wraps his arms around in a hug. I quickly reciprocate it and we part ways. 

Neither of us heard the clicking of the camera.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda like this update one chapter a day thing.... Imma try to do it.

I leave Blaine as I head back towards Rachel, who hounds me about where I was. I just give her the same vague answer I told her before I left. That I was just going out for a little bit and to call me when we needed to be on the road back to Lima.

We pack our things and I throw on some fashionable sunglasses (purple to go with my outfit) and head out to the car. Rachel gets in the passenger seat, and I start the long drive back home. Like the drive up, we blast Broadway show tunes and sing along, trying to outcompete each other. And when Defying Gravity comes on, I almost kill us both as we reenact our diva off.

I don't care what she says. I know I won.

Several hours later, we drive up to McKinley High’s parking lot, where the cars from our fellow glee club members are already parked. We both jump out and hustle towards the auditorium, where Mr. Shue and everybody waits.

“Kurt, Rachel, you're late,” Mr. Shue tells us. We hurry onto the stage where we are supposed to be.

“I know, I know. We would have been on time if Kurt hadn't had to stop at the bathroom like four times on the way back,” Rachel glares at me and I shrug. It's not my fault I had coffee and a tiny bladder.

“It doesn't matter guys. Now, Sectionals is only a couple weeks away, and we have got to be on our A game to beat the Warblers this year.” Cheering ensures, and we get our game faces on. Sectionals is a must win, and I know I want to cream Dalton Academy. Not just because I want to win, even though that's a major reason. But because it's my first solo with the New Directions, and I want it to be my best performance ever.

“Alright guys. From the top!”

*****  
I get home sweaty and tired from the grueling three hour long rehearsal. Mr. Shue really wasn't kidding when he said he'd get us on our A game for Sectionals. Not only did we run through the vocals, which were very challenging. We also are stepping it up with the dancing. I'm so glad my brief time on the Cheerios taught me how to move my hips to the beat, otherwise, I probably wouldn't be in a much better position at the dancing than Finn. He fell at least five times, and it was like watching an oak tree fall down. All that was missing was somebody yelling “timber!”

In all honesty, that rehearsal was probably one of the best ones that I can remember. We all wanted to beat the Warblers so bad, and even though we fight a lot, we are still a family.

I sound like a crappy and cliche movie just then, but oh well.

_Hey Kurt. What's up?_ My phone buzzes just as I'm about to get into a shower, and I see Blaine texted me. I smile as I immediately respond, almost forgetting the sweat that's probably dripping into my pores right now.

___About to take a shower after a long rehearsal. What's up with you? _I throw the phone on the counter after sending the text to Blaine.__ _ _

I hear the phone buzz on the counter as I'm finishing up, and once I get out I dry my wet hair, wrapping a towel around my waist as I walk out of the bathroom. 

_This tour bus is so boring! I've been on the road back to New York all day and I'm done watching movies. How was your rehearsal? You going to kick the competition’s ass at Sectionals? _I laugh at Blaine’s text message and respond.__  

_We better. Mr. Shue kept us there for three hours until he felt we could do the dance number in our sleep. But it will all be worth it when we beat Dalton._ I throw on a pair of sweatpants and a T shirt as I lay on my bed. I know what you're thinking. Kurt Hummel is wearing sweatpants? Well I'm home and they are comfortable, so I figured the fashionista in me can shut up for a little while.

_Wait, you didn't tell me you were going up against Dalton! I used to go there before I was signed! I was part of the Warblers._ My eyes widen in surprised reading the text from Blaine, thinking about how I should respond. I'm not going to lie, after our time together this morning, I'm starting to like him as more than a friend, even though I know I shouldn't be. I know, I know, he's a famous pop star but that's not why I like him. We talked for hours, never once running out of things to say. He's kind, he's generous, and it doesn't hurt that he's hot as hell.

_Well, well, well, Mr. Anderson. I guess you could say I'm fraternizing with the enemy then._ I bite my lip nervously, trying to be a little flirty without being over the top. I end up deleting the entire text.  

_Really? Well, I hope you won't be too disappointed in your Warblers when we win ;)_ I send the text, biting my lip as I wait for his response.  

_I didn't take you for someone who's cocky, Mr. Hummel. I like it._ I read his reply, smiling. He sends me another message.

_I wonder if we ever competed against each other at one point or another. That would be funny if we did. Although if my suspicions about your voice is right, I can't imagine that I would forget a countertenor like yourself. That is what you are, right?_

_You'd be correct. And I agree, it would be a funny coincidence if we competed against each other._ I send. I lay down on my bed, holding my phone tightly as I wait for Blaine’s reply.

_Is it possible to die of boredom? I swear I forget about this part of touring every time I go on a new tour. The endless driving is so boring!_ I can almost hear Blaine's voice whining through his text.

_I guess I'm not entertaining you enough if you keep complaining you're bored then. What an ego killer :p_ I laugh a little at Blaine's response that happens almost as soon as I send the text. My heart skips a beat as I think about how he's waiting for my text.

_Oh believe me, Kurt. You are plenty entertaining ;) it's just when I'm not talking to you all I can do in this bus is watch tv or movies. And I've watched all the movies in my collection twice already._  I roll my eyes a little at how dramatic he is, but knowing that I'm the same way I don't judge him.

_Oh poor little rock star. All bored in your tour bus on your tour. Besides, isn't your New York show your last one of the tour?_ I'm trying not to sound like a crazed fan who knows everything about him, but I figured he knows by now that I'm a fan of his.

_Yeah. In a way I'll be glad that it's over, but at the same time I'll be sad. If that makes any sense._ I look at the time by my bedside and my eyes widen when I realize it's almost midnight.

_I understand that. I should get to sleep, and you should too. It'll help with the boredom._ I send. Blaine responds quickly again, like he has for the past hour and a half of texting.

_You're right. I didn't realize what time it was. Goodnight Kurt. Thanks for talking with me._ I smile at his sweet text, and my heart flutters. What can I say? I am and will always be a silly romantic.  

_I'll always talk with you :) goodnight Blaine._ I plug in my phone to it's charger and turn off my lamp, falling asleep with a smile on my face.

***** 

I sleep in for once the next morning. It's nearly ten when I finally get up and head downstairs, yawning. Carole and my dad are sitting in the living room, laughing and watching television.

“Hey, kiddo. Did you sleep in for once?” Dad asks, I yawn again, trying to wake up as I sit down next to them. 

“Yeah. I stayed up kinda late talking to a friend and didn't get to sleep until midnight. If I get bags because of this I'm going to kill him,” I murmur the last part, but apparently loud enough for my dad to hear.

“Him? Who is this guy?” He asks. I blush a little, and Carole looks at me with a knowing smile.

“Does Kurt have a crush?” She teases. I look away, embarrassed. This gives her all the answers she needs though.

“Oh my god you do! Tell me about him. What's he like?” She asks. My dad looks uncomfortable with the conversation, and I don't want to tell my parents I've been talking to Blaine because I know they will just say that it will never happen. 

“It's nothing. He's just a friend and he will probably always just be that.” I tell her. She looks at me sympathetically.

“Is he straight? Does he have a girlfriend?” She asks. I shake my head, choosing to ignore the smile that blooms over her face. My dad still looks very uncomfortable with the conversation. I know it's not because he doesn't accept me for who I am. It's more the fact that I've never talked with him about crushes, even when I was in the closet. And I don't think he will ever be ready for me to talk to him about boys.

“No, he's gay. But it's just, it's complicated.” I end my sentence in a tone that says I want to drop the conversation, and thankfully Carole does. She and my dad go back to watch whatever they were watching, and I head upstairs to ask Mercedes if she wants to hang out at the mall today.

We both hang out at the mall, and thankfully none of the bullies at McKinley are there. We end up spending what I know my dad will say is way too much, but I don't care. In my book, there is never such a thing as spending too much on clothes. Besides, if I didn't have an eye for bargains, I know that I would have spent a lot more for a lot less than what I ended up getting.

After dinner with the family, I lay down in my bed after taking a shower. My phone buzzes as I'm sitting at my desk on my computer, and I see that Blaine has sent me a text. 

_Hey, can you call me? It's urgent._

I frown at the message, and immediately dial his number, realizing that this is the first time I've heard his voice since we parted yesterday.

“Hey, Kurt, are you by a computer right now?” He asks, that's it. No hello, no how are you doing, straight to the point. He sounds like he's really nervous. I wonder why?

“Yeah, why? What's going on? Is everything okay?” I ask.

“Pull up People’s magazine’s website. It should be on there,” I google People's magazine and pull up their website. Right there, is the cover of their latest magazine. Staring at me is a picture of Blaine and me hugging yesterday morning. The picture is a good quality, however at a bad angle. You can clearly see that it's Blaine Anderson, however, you can't really make out the guy he's hugging. I see my WMHS sticker on the bag I had taken, but other than that, there is no way to tell who is the guy Blaine is hugging is me. Above the picture, the headline reads: _Blaine Anderson’s Mystery Man?_ I let out a gasp as I see the picture and read the headline. Blaine sighs and starts talking.  

“I'm so sorry Kurt. I didn't realize that anyone was there.” He apologizes. He sounds so upset, and I frown.

“Blaine, you can't really tell that it's me you're hugging.” I tell him, trying to comfort him, that just seems to make him more upset. 

“But he could have. Kurt, this could have been so much worse. I don't want to have to force you to suddenly get bombarded with reporters and photographers. They are absolutely relentless if they don't get what they want and-”

“Blaine, it's okay. Next time I see you, we will just have to be more careful. And besides, if I'm going to be friends with you, I have to know and accept the risks. I promise, this isn't scaring me away. You're stuck with me Anderson,” I joke. I hear Blaine let out a breath, and smile as the worry disappears from his voice. 

“I was worried you would see this and think why am I putting myself through this. I don't want to be on magazines. I just, I don't want to lose you,” he lets that sentence hang over the sudden silence, and I feel my heart flutter, even though I know that he probably doesn't mean it like I want him to mean it.

“Blaine, you forget, I'm a diva that rivals that of Rachel Berry. I want to be on Broadway. I like being the center of attention,” I let out a laugh and he does as well, “besides, I don't want to lose you too.” I whisper. Stunned silence holds over us, with neither one of us saying anything for a moment. There is this strange energy transferring through the air, and I don't want to ruin it.

“Is it bad I kind of want to see what it says about us?” I ask. Blaine laughs and I can't help but smile at the sound. That's the thing about him, he seems to make me smile just by laughing. 

“No, it's not bad. I was curious too but I called you before I could see. I have this little obsession with trying to mess with the press sometimes, and laughing when they get things completely wrong,” Blaine admits. I laugh as I look at the story following the headline. I read it outloud to Blaine. 

“ _Blaine Anderson and his new mystery man seen embracing each other in Ohio the day after Anderson’s show. The next stop on Blaine's tour was unfortunately cancelled due to weather conditions in Georgia, upsetting fans there. However, it seems like Anderson made the most of his extra time in his home state of Ohio. The two were seen sharing a coffee together and walking around the city of Columbus before they parted with a hug. Who is this mystery man who may or may not hold the key to the elusive heart of this teenage pop sensation?_ _”_ I read, blushing a little at the article and I feel very glad that Blaine can't see me.

“They do a little research don't they? I mean at that point we had long since thrown our coffee cups away. Maybe they asked people about us?” Blaine says. I laugh and he quickly follows.

We end up talking for a while, neither of us wanting to have to hang up. We talk about silly things, nothing that really has any meaning but the conversation just flows. It's easy, talking to Blaine.

“So, I checked on my schedule. How would you feel about me maybe flying out to Ohio to watch your Sectionals?” Blaine suddenly asks randomly. A smile blooms across my lips (okay, a wider smile because Blaine has that effect on me making me smile when he talks to me). 

“Oh my god that would be amazing! You would seriously do that?” I ask, my voice betraying my excitement by going even higher. I cringe a little at it but Blaine is too busy responding.

“Of course I would Kurt! I'm way too excited to hear you sing to miss it. Besides, I gotta make sure I'm there to see if you have what it takes to beat my old glee club” Blaine jokes. I laugh along with him. 

“Just don't cry when we beat them. I wouldn't want to see the famous Blaine Anderson crying,” I tell him. And then I remember our conversation just a little bit ago.

“But, what if people see you? Didn't we just talk about how you were scared you were going to cause my life to change because of my friendship with you? Not that I'm saying I wouldn't gladly be your friend publicly, it's just, you seemed upset at that fact,” I say. Blaine doesn't seem upset however. 

“There were more photographers in Ohio because they knew I was going to be there. This time, people aren't going to be expecting me at a high school show choir event. I might even take you out to dinner if you want to?” He asks. My breath catches in my throat and I have to remind myself to calm down. I can't let this little crush get in the way of my friendship with Blaine (okay, maybe not so little). We only became friends a couple days ago, but he understands me. And in some aspects, he understands what I'm going through maybe more so than Rachel or Mercedes sometimes. 

“I'd like that. How about this, if the New Directions win, which we will, you have to pay for dinner at Breadstix. But, God forbid, the Warblers win, dinner’s on me?” I bet. Blaine laughs again, and I think about how much I've been laughing with him today.

The answer is a lot.

“It's a deal. You're on, Kurt.” Blaine agrees and I grin. Looks like I'm getting a free dinner at Breadstix. I suddenly yawn, and I look at the clock. It's almost one in the morning.

“Holy shit, it's nearly one,” I tell Blaine, yawning again. Blaine chuckles, and I hear him yawn into the phone as well. 

“Crap, you're right. And you have school tomorrow. I'll let you go to sleep now,” Blaine whispers. I roll onto my side, not wanting to hang up on Blaine just yet.

“Hey Kurt?” Blaine's voice, which sounds just as tired as mine says in my ear.

“Yeah Blaine?” My eyes start to close, my voice barely a whisper. 

“I know we only met a couple days ago, but I just wanted to say you are one of the best friends I've ever had.” Blaine murmurs. I smile sleepily, knowing I feel the exact same way, and even a little more.

“You're my best friend Blaine. I'll talk to you tomorrow?” I ask.

“Of course. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Blaine.” And with that, I fall asleep.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize about formatting issues in this one. I'm struggling to get all the italics to work for the text messages, which are being stupid right now. I figured I'd at least post it and fight with it later. If you guys know how to fix it, will you help me out? Sorry, I'm new to AO3!!!

Sectionals approach way faster than I thought they would. Mr. Shue has us practicing nearly day and night for it, and Rachel and I are exhausted from having to sing practically 24/7 preparing for our duet.

I haven't told anyone that Blaine is coming to watch Sectionals. I just feel like if I don't say it, it's not real. Then, I don't have to deal with the heartbreak that will ultimately happen when I make a fool of myself in front of him and he realizes that he would be better off without me. Or when he ends up not even coming at all, and everyone thinks I’m lying if I told them.

The day of Sectionals finally comes, and my dad is downstairs cooking me breakfast when I wake up. My stomach is in knots, and just the smell of eggs cooking makes me want to throw up.

“Hey, kiddo. I’m making scrambled eggs, do you want any?” He asks. I shake my head, too nervous to eat anything. This is my first real performance in front of an audience, and all I can think about is screwing up in front of everybody.

“I know you’re nervous kid, but trust me, you can do this performance in your sleep by now,” Dad squeezes my shoulder sympathetically, and I manage a small smile at him.

“I’m sorry that Carole and I aren’t going to be able to make it tonight. You sure you aren’t mad?” Dad asks.

“Of course I’m not mad, Dad. I understand that you and Carole got those tickets before Sectionals were announced and besides, you two should go have fun,” I reassure him. He still looks at me a little upset, but doesn’t say anything as he puts some eggs on a plate.

“You really should eat something, Kurt. I don't want you passing out before your performance because you haven't eaten all day,” he puts the plate on the table for himself and grabs a fork. I sigh, knowing that he's right and get up and grab some nonfat yogurt from the fridge.

_Good luck tonight! I'm about to board the plane now._ My phone buzzes and I check the text message from Blaine. I smile as I eat some of the yogurt in front of me.

_Thanks. Text me when you land so I know you made it safely?_ I sent the text and look up at my dad's knowing face.

“Is that the boy you've been texting constantly for the past two weeks?” He asks. I try not to blush but I know that I do.

“Yeah. He's coming to watch our Sectionals, and we may or may not be going out to dinner afterwards. It depends on how I feel,” I say.

“I wish you would tell me who this guy is. I don't know anything about him,” he hesitantly states.

“He's a great friend dad, I promise,” I try to reassure him that Blaine wouldn't do anything to me without giving it away that I'm talking to Blaine Anderson. I'm pretty sure my even my dad has some clue about who he is, and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't exactly like it.

“I'm just not sure I should let you go out with the guy when I don't even know his name.” I finish my yogurt and lean against the counter towards my dad.

“He’s just a friend dad. He's kind and funny and wouldn't put me in a position to hurt me. We are just going to go to Breadstix after Sectionals and have dinner,” I tell him.

“Bring him around after you go out. Carole and I should be home and I want to meet this friend of yours,” he says with an unwavering tone. I swallow my nerves, knowing that my dad isn't kidding. He rarely orders me to do anything, preferring to let me have my freedom. And even though he didn't say that meeting Blaine after dinner was a condition of letting me go out with him, I know what that tone means.

“Okay dad. I will,” I grab my phone and head upstairs to my room, collapsing onto the bed. Nerves settle deep in my stomach again as I leave the kitchen.

Hey. So my dad really wants to meet this new friend I've been texting after we go out for dinner. If you can't I understand. I send a quick text to Blaine, knowing he won't be responding until he lands in Ohio later tonight. I wonder how my dad will take it knowing I'm friends with Blaine. I guess I should probably warn him before, but part of me wants to keep this secret friendship secret for just a little longer. Besides, I don't know if my dad will just outright ban me from seeing Blaine once he knows who he is. 

So I keep it a secret, from everybody. Even on the way to McKinley, where we are hosting Sectionals this year. Even as Blaine texts back that he has landed and is on his way to my school. Even as the curtain is about to rise and the competition starts.

“You nervous, Kurt?” Rachel asks. I turn to her, surprised.

“A little. This is my first time performing in front of an actual audience,” I say. She grins and wraps her arm around my waist.

“Don't worry. You're going to kill it. We've been practicing day and night for this anyways. You can do it in your sleep. Just don't expect to be better than me of course,” Rachel laughs, adding in her famous Rachel Berry arrogance. I laugh as well, the nerves in my stomach disappearing a little.

The group currently performing finishes, and I watch as the Warblers take the stage. Their lead singer, Sebastian Smythe, stands in front of them. I hold my breath as I watch their performance, knowing they are the team we need to beat. I can't help but feel nervous as they perform with unison. But I guess they are a little too put thought her for my taste, they don't seem to have that energy and passion that we have.

Before I know it, it's time for the New Directions to start. Rachel had rushed towards the opposite side of the stage during the Warbler’s performance, and I look up and catch her eye. She nods at me and I hear the music begin. She steps forward and starts singing __For Good.__

I join in, smiling as I see the crowd in front of me. We both sing to each other, a story about our friendship. Sure, I may not have liked the little diva when I first met her, but over time, we both grew to become best friends. Portraying all that emotion into the song, we sing together. At the end of our harmony, the rest of the New Directions storm the stage and we launch into the rest of our performance.

Even as the last note rings, I know we won it. We did the best we have ever done before, no one missing a beat, no one screwing up the dance moves. And yes, even Finn is included in that. Once we get backstage, Rachel and I hug each other tight.

“Thank you, Kurt. For being the best friend I could ever ask for,” she says in my ear. I smile as I hug her tighter.

“Back at you,” I say. We both part and she runs over to Finn, hugging him and laughing. I grin as I watch my step-brother and best friend.

“You were absolutely amazing.” I jump, turning around to see Blaine standing behind me, leaning against the wall with a smile on his face. He's holding a single yellow rose in his hand, and holds it out for me.

“I got you this,” he says. I rush over to him, wrapping him in a hug before I can think. He laughs and hugs me back.

“Oh my god you're really here!” I cry, hugging him tight. I pull away grinning and looking at his honey eyes. I accept the rose from him and blush a little.

“Thank you,” I tell him.

“God Kurt. Hearing you sing-it was like-I can't even find the words it was so amazing,” Blaine rambles. I laugh and blush deeper as he just stares at me in amazement.

“All groups to stage! All groups to stage!” The intercom says. I look at him and smile, holding my rose as I return to my friends so we can go out and see who won.

“Who’s the rose from, Kurt?” Rachel whispers to me. I smile, playing with the petals.

“Blaine,” I say before I can stop myself. She looks over at me in surprise, but before she can say anything, the judges are coming to the stage. They announce third place, and then it's just between us and the warblers.

“And the winners are” the judge pauses and pulls out the winner’s name from the envelope she carries.

“The New Directions!” We all scream and hug each other as Mr. Shue accepts the trophy. I grab Rachel in a hug after she kisses Finn, and then I turn towards Blaine who's watching from the wings backstage. He grins and holds a thumbs up. I laugh and turn back to Mr. Shue as we exit the stage.

“I guess I owe you dinner now,” Blaine's voice sounds in my ear, and I feel the weight of his arm on my shoulders. It's a little awkward because of the height difference, but right now I couldn't care less. Even as my friends all stare at me in amazement.

“Yes you do, and believe me I'm milking you for all your money. You will be taking me to the most expensive place in Ohio,” I joke, turning to Blaine. He looks worried for a second before I burst out laughing.

“I'm kidding, Blaine. We’re going to a place called Breadstix,” I say. He grins easily and Finn walks up to us. He looks at Blaine in disbelief.

“Dude, you never told us that Blaine Anderson was the friend you were talking to,” he says. Rachel approaches from behind Finn and glares at me.

“Yeah! And why didn't you tell me that you texted him after he gave you his number?” She thinks for a moment, and suddenly gasps.

“He was who you met the day after the concert wasn't it? You're the mystery guy he was hugging that everybody is trying to figure out!” Rachel says. Blaine and I look at each other and burst out laughing. We've both been following this ‘mystery guy’ investigation, and Blaine has refused to interview about it, causing more speculation. We both find it hilarious.

“Yeah, he was. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Rachel but I didn't tell anyone I was talking with Blaine. My dad doesn't even know, although he's going to find out tonight,” I mumble. Finn looks at me in surprise, before he reaches his hand out.

“Sorry about that dude. So, can I get the keys?” I look at him confused, and Finn continues to hold his hand out for my car keys.

“What?” I ask.

“I'm assuming that Blaine has a car or a cab or something that he will drive you guys to dinner and hang out. I'd like the car so I can take Rachel and myself back to our house. After all, you drove me and her dads dropped her off,” Finn explains like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I let out and “ooh,” and reach into my bag, pulling out the keys to my car and handing them to Finn’s still outstretched hand. He thanks me and wraps an arm around Rachel, the two of them walking away. I notice some of the odd looks Blaine is getting, and decide it's probably best to get us out of there quick before someone recognizes him.

“You ready?” I ask. He grins and nods.

“Ready for you to clear out my bank account. You bet,” Blaine laughs, and I can't help but laugh along. We head out towards the parking lot, where he has rented a car for the short time that he is here.

I give him directions towards Breadstix and we get in quickly. The waitress doesn't seem to really be paying attention to Blaine, and I let out a little sigh of relief at that. I know as much as the next person how much fans go crazy over somebody. After all, I was that fan once.

“I still can't believe you're here,” I tell him. This is the first time I've seen him in person since that day we got caught hugging, and it feels good to finally see his face when we talk. We've texted constantly, and maintain nightly phone calls when we have time, but it isn't the same as talking in person.

“I know. I'm happy I was able to take the time to come watch. I wasn't joking when I said that your voice left me speechless,” Blaine winks at me, and I let out a little blush.

“That means a lot. Coming from you,” I tell him honestly. Now it's Blaine's turn to blush, and I smile.

“I'm serious. If you don't get on that stage in Broadway, I'll be surprised,” he says. The waitress takes this time to interrupt us, asking what we want to eat. Both of us order and she leaves us alone once again.

“Yeah, well, I have to get to New York first,” I tell him. Blaine places his hand on his cheek and leans into it as we talk, and I can't help but think about how cute he looks like that. His hair that's normally gelled down has escaped a bit, causing curls to erupt on his head. And he stares at me with those honey colored eyes, causing my heart to flutter.

“What colleges are you applying to out there? If any?” Blaine asks.

“Pretty much all of them. My dream school is definitely the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts though. Both Rachel and I applied and they are one of the top dramatic arts colleges in the country. They are super competitive but they would help me so much. If I don't get in though, I'll probably end up just going to like NYU or something. But I really want to get into NYADA,” I ramble, talking about my dreams to get into NYADA. Blaine smiles as he listens to me talk, not interrupting my rambling.

“I'm sorry, I ramble when I get excited,” I blush, stopping myself from boring Blaine to death.

“I think it's adorable,” he tells me. My blush deepens, and I thank the God I don't believe in when the waitress returns with our food before I can make a bigger fool of myself.

“So, how's life after the tour?” I ask, eating my salad while Blaine stuffs his face with chicken parmesan. He finishes chewing before answering.

“It's good. A little less hectic, now that I'm not driving all over the country. But it's still busy, especially since I'm working on a new album,” Blaine laughs. I smile as I think about another album coming out. The fan in me will always be excited to hear Blaine's music, but now I know that that isn't the only thing he is. He's so much more than just his music, and I like being able to know the Blaine that many people don't know.

“I can't wait to hear it,” I tell him. Blaine grins at me, and I know what he's about to say before he says it.

“Oh I bet your fanboy side is screaming at that news. I haven't even had my managers let the fans know a new album is dropping,” he says. I glare at him as he laughs.

“Shut up, I'm not ashamed that you know I'm a fan of yours. It's your fault for producing such good music,” Blaine just continues to laugh, and I can't help but smile.

We continue to talk about our lives as we eat, the conversation stopping a couple times. But it's not an awkward silence, just content. But when the conversation turns towards my school, I try to shrug it off.

“It's about as good as the only out gay kid is going to get,” I say, not really wanting to go into details. However, Blaine seems to know that there is more to the story than that.

“You can tell me, I understand what it's like,” he tells me. I shrug. I've never like opening myself up and talking about the bullying, even to Finn or Rachel or my parents.

“It's just the usual stuff. I get shoved into lockers and called ‘homo’ and ‘fag’ pretty much constantly. There's this one jock, Dave Karofsky, who has made it his personal mission to make my life a living hell. I just wish I knew what his problem was, besides having an IQ of about four,” I grumble. Blaine reaches over the table and takes my hand in his. My breath catches in my throat as I feel the warm heat of his hand in mine.

“I'm sorry about that Kurt. Maybe you should try to call him out, let him know that nothing will change the way you are,” Blaine suggests. I smile slightly, not being able to think that much because of his hand holding mine.

“Yeah. Maybe I will,” I smile wider at him. Blaine squeezes my hand, but makes no move to let go at first. Then, slowly (actually really slowly) he lets go of my hand. I immediately miss the touch of it, and have to fight myself from reaching out and taking it back.

Come on Kurt. He's just a friend, nothing more. You don't want to ruin this friendship by telling him about the gigantic crush you have and watching him run away like everyone else has, right? I think to myself. I look at my phone and realize my dad wants me home in ten minutes so he can meet Blaine.

“We should go. You ready to get interrogated?” I ask. Blaine laughs like he thinks I'm joking.

“I'm not joking, Blaine. My father will grill you harder than you've ever been questioned. He takes my safety very seriously,” I tell him. Blaine smiles and opens the door for me.

Internally squealing at his gentlemanly actions.

“I thinks it's nice that your father cares that much about you. It sort of makes me wish my own father was like that,” he says. I frown as I hear that.

“Does your dad not accept you for being gay?” I ask. Blaine's smile disappears and I regret bringing up that topic. I already miss his smile.

“He accepts the fact that I'm gay. I don't think he rather likes it though. He doesn't make it a secret too, which is why I only visit home on the major holidays,” he says. My heart reaches out for him as I remember my fears before I came out to my dad. I was terrified he wouldn't love me because I was gay, I couldn't imagine what would have happened if dad hadn't accepted me.

“I'm sorry. I can't imagine my dad not accepting me. Besides, once you impress him, he'll like you. He just maintains that tough dad act, he's really a great guy,” I reassure Blaine that my dad isn't a bad guy. His smile returns, just not as bright as before. We head towards my house, and I set about making Blaine laugh. I need to hear his laugh before I face the firing squad. Otherwise known as Carole.

You think I'm joking but I'm not. That woman is more protective than a mother bear. In a way, it makes me happy, knowing that I have a mother who loves me about as much as my actual mother did.

We get to my house and Blaine parks on the street. I notice that dad's car is there, along with mine. So everybody is home. We head inside, and I hang mine and Blaine's jackets up by the door.

“Dad! I'm home,” I yell. My dad walks into the room, and I instantly regret not telling him who Blaine was.

“Dad, I'd like to introduce you to Blaine Anderson. The friend I've been talking to on the phone all the time,” I blush. Blaine steps forwards and reaches his hand out to my father.

“It's a pleasure to meet you, sir,” he says. My dad shakes Blaine's hand, trying not to look shell shocked.

“Well, I have to say I'm never expected they guy Kurt won't shut up about is a famous singer,” he says.

“Dad!” I yell at him, embarrassed. Blaine chuckles, and we head into the living room. Carole is waiting in there for us, and she has the same reaction as my father does at seeing Blaine.

“So, how in the world did you two start talking?” Carole asks. I laugh as Blaine tells the story about losing his phone and signing an autograph with his phone number on it. Then we talk about how we hung out that day after the concert and later on the phone, how our friendship grew.

“So yeah. That's how Kurt and I became friends,” he smiles. By now, it seems my dad has warmed up to Blaine, and is treating him like one of his own buddies.

“Well, son, if you're ever in town you are welcome to stay with us,” he says. Blaine smiles at his statement, and I can't help but hope that Blaine takes him up on that offer sometime.

“Thank you, sir. I actually should go soon. I have an early flight and all my stuff is still at the hotel I'm staying at,” Blaine says. My father and Carole say goodbye, and I walk Blaine out to his car. He leans against it, crossing his arms over his chest. I can't help but look at how the tight shirt he's wearing stretches over his bulging arm muscles and chest.

“I had a great time tonight, Kurt. Thank you,” he says. I smile, happier than I have been in a while.

“Me too. And thank you for the free meal,” I joke. Blaine laughs and rolls his eyes.

“I see. So you're just friends with me because of my money? I see how it is,” we laugh, and it suddenly gets a little more serious.

“I'll call you later, okay?” Blaine asks. I smile sadly, not wanting him to go.

“Okay,” I say. Blaine walks over to me, and I hold my breath as he places a light kiss on my cheek, the area instantly warming as a blush creeps up my neck.

“Bye, Kurt,” he whispers.

“Bye, Blaine,” I say. He smiles and gets in his car, driving away. I stand there on the sidewalk, my cheeks flaming red, holding a hand to the cheek Blaine just kissed. I swear I can still feel the ghost of his lips as I fall into my bed and fall asleep.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, this chapter has a little more cussing than I've had in previous chapters, as well as direct parallels with actual scenes from the show! Anyways, on with the story!

School the next morning sucks. After the high I've been on from winning Sectionals and Blaine, returning to regular life where I'm shoved into lockers constantly hits me like a ton of bricks.

But hey, at least I avoided a slushy facial today.

“Hey white boy, what are you up to tomorrow night?” Mercedes asks me. I turn around to see her approaching my locker with a smile.

“Apparently whatever you're doing,” I tell her. She hooks her arm through my own as we walk through the hallways together.

“My parents are hosting a dinner at my house and they said I could invite a friend. So I'm bringing my favorite white boy,” she says. I smile and pat her hand gently.

“Well, count me in. You know I go anywhere there’s free food,” we both burst out laughing. Suddenly, I'm shoved away from Mercedes and am laying on the floor.

“Watch where you're going, fag,” Karofsky’s familiar taunt sounds as he walks away with his football buddies. I glare and Mercedes offers me her hand. She helps pull me up off the ground and I dust myself off.

“You okay?” She asks. I take a deep breath, calming myself before I answer her.

“I'm fine,” I lie. I'm not fine. I'm getting sick and tired of always being scared that today I'll be thrown into the dumpster, or I'll be getting another slushie facial. Every time I hear a locker slam I jump anymore. I'm terrified to look around the corner because I'm scared that another jock is coming up the hall.

“Come on, let's get to glee,” Mercedes suggests. I nod and follow her to glee club. I take my seat towards the back as I wait for Mr. Shue to start today's lesson, wanting nothing more to just immerse myself into the music today. I just need an escape.

_Just recorded the best song ever! You are totally going to fanboy when you hear it :D_ my phone buzzes from Blaine's text, and it helps me smile a little. However, the feeling of fear still has its hold on my stomach as I respond.

_Can't wait to hear it._ I respond quickly, putting my phone away when Mr. Shue begins the lesson. I can feel it vibrating, but I don't want to respond at the moment. Like I said earlier. I just want to distract myself with the music. I ignore Blaine all day, feeling bad about that I'm ignoring him but not wanting to tell anybody about it. It's not until I'm doing my nightly skin care regime that I look at my phone for the first time since glee.

_You'll love it! So what's up with you?_

_Kurt? Is everything alright?_

_Are you busy?_

_Okay I know something is wrong because you always send me a text saying you can't talk. You've never ignored me like this before._

_Please, just talk to me?_ I sigh, feeling tears in my eyes as I choke back a sob. I don't text Blaine back, but instead I dial his number. He picks up on the first ring.

“Kurt! There you are-” he breaks off from whatever he was going to say when he hears my crying.

“Kurt, what's wrong? You can talk to me,” he says, his voice calm and gentle in my ear and I wish more than anything right now that he was here to hold me.

“I'm just, I'm so fucking done!” I cry. I try to steady my breaths so I can talk, but I can't seem to breath at the moment.

“Kurt, talk to me. What's going on?” Blaine asks. He just murmurs pointless words of encouragement into my ear as I calm myself down.

“I'm so fucking terrified anymore. I'm scared to walk down the halls because you never know if it's going to be a shove in the back. You never know if it's going to be a slushie facial. You never know if it's going to escalate and I'll just get the crap beaten out of me. I'm so fucking terrified and there's nothing anyone can fucking do,” I yell, thankful that my dad is out and Carole is at work and Finn is at Rachel’s.

“Then tell him off Kurt. Tell him that nothing they do will change you, that they will never win,” Blaine says. I laugh darkly.

“Yeah, not going to happen. I like my face the way it is thank you very much,” I say. Blaine is silent for a couple second.

“I think you'll end up regretting it if you don't,” he tells me. I just sigh, too scared to do what he's telling me to do. I can just imagine my dad’s face when he sees me in the hospital, beaten beyond the point of recognition. Karofsky’s and Azimio’s and all the football team’s knuckle prints clear all over my body.

“It's not that simple,” I whisper.

“You know, I wasn't always at Dalton. Before I transferred there, I was at a public school. I had just come out of the closet, and there was this Sadie Hawkins dance. I went with my friend, who was the only other openly gay kid at the school. While we were waiting for his dad to pick us up, we got the crap beaten out of us,” Blaine pauses, and it's obvious that this is a really traumatizing story for him. I gasp and hold my hand to my mouth.

“Blaine,” I whisper, not knowing what to say. “

I ran to Dalton because of it’s zero tolerance bullying policy. But Kurt, one of my biggest regrets is that I ran like a coward. I didn't stand up to the guys who beat us up, three on two because they needed the numbers to prove they were tougher than us. But what I'm trying to say, is that if you don't stand up to these bullies, you'll look back on it later in life and regret it. Don't be a coward like I was Kurt,” Blaine says. I swallow past the lump in my throat.

“You're not a coward Blaine. You perform in front of sold out audiences all over the country. A coward couldn't do that,” I tell him. Blaine sighs, and we sit there in silence.

“You're the only other person besides my family who knows that story,” he says. I smile weakly.

“Thank you for telling me it,” I trail off, thinking about what he said. What if he's right? What if I get to New York, and look back on this and regret that I never stood up to Karofsky? What if it follows me to Broadway? What if I compare every single critic of mine to him and I never get over it.

“I'll do it, Blaine. I'm going to do it,” I say.

“You aren't going to regret it Kurt. I promise you won't,” Blaine tells me. I smile, and laugh at the solemn silence in the air.

“I have no clue why I'm laughing, I'm sorry,” I say in between laughter. Blaine starts laughing as well, and soon we are both gasping for breath laughing at nothing at all. Yeah, maybe I'll manage to do it tomorrow.

*****

The next day, I'm walking down the hallway when my phone buzzes with a text. I pull it out and smile as I see it's from Blaine.

_Courage._

My phone clatters to the ground and I'm shoved to into the lockers by Karofsky.

He just shrugs when I look at him and disappears into the locker room. Anger wells up in me and I grab my phone before taking off after him.

“What is your problem?” I yell at him. He looks at me and continues taking clothes out of his locker.

“Besides you sneaking in here to take a peek at my junk?” Karofsky sneered at me. I roll my eyes.

“Right, every straight guy's nightmare that all us gays are out there to molest and convert you. Well guess what, you're not my type!” I yell at him, getting up in his face.

“ Don't push me Hummel,” he raises a fist and I look at it unflinchingly. _Courage._ I repeat over and over in my mind.

“You going to hit me? Do it,” I tell him.

“I said, don't push me!” Karofsky yells. I just look at him and glare.

“Do it. Because you can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can punch the ignoramus out of you. You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!” I yell.

Suddenly, his hands are on either side of my face and his lips are on mine as he kisses me. I stand there in utter fear as he kisses me. He pulls away and put my hand on my chest, feeling it beat uncontrollably. I push him away from me as he looks at me.

“You- you tell anyone, and I will fucking kill you,” he threatens, and then slams into my shoulder as he leaves, causing me to lean against the lockers. I stand there with a hand over my mouth, still feeling the weight of his lips on mine.

“Kurt? What are you doing in here?” I look up to see Finn standing in the previously empty room. I was standing there for the whole period. I try to keep my voice steady so I don't reveal the fear that's inside me.

“Nothing. I was just leaving,” I say, walking past him even as he tries to call me back. I don't go to my classes at all for the rest of the day, instead, I head out to my car and get inside, my mind still numb from what just happened. David Karofsky is gay. He kissed me, he took my first kiss. And then he threatened to kill me if I told anyone. And I didn't know if he would actually follow through with that threat. My first thought is to call Blaine. He would know what to do. But then I remember Karofsky’s threat. I can't tell anybody.

I drive home, knowing that dad will be at the shop and Carole is going to be at work. There, I can be alone. There, I don't have to worry about Karofsky. I avoid all questions about my dad. I avoid Finn when he asks why wasn't I at glee club. I avoid dad when he asks why he got a call that I ditched my last three classes. I avoid Carole when she comes into my room and asks me what's wrong. I avoid Blaine's texts, even his calls.

I leave my room to take care of my skin regime, only coming back in my room to find Finn on my phone, talking to someone.

“He's going to be pissed I called you but I know something happened. Just talk to him dude, will you?” Finn asks. I clear my throat, and he turns around. Finn holds out my phone, and I know immediately he called Blaine.

“Talk to him Kurt. If you won't talk to any of us, talk to him about whatever happened,” Finn says. I glare at him, wishing he would just drop it.

“Nothing happened Finn” I state.

“Don't give me that shit Kurt. When I saw you in the locker room you looked like someone was murdered in front of you. Talk to Blaine, and then talk to me. I need to know who I have to beat up,” Finn hands me my phone and then leaves the room.

“Kurt, what's going on? You've been ignoring me all day and I thought something must have happened to you. And then Finn called me on your phone and says that you haven't talked to anyone all day and you skipped classes which is unlike you. Please Kurt, talk to me,” Blaine pleads. A tear falls down my cheek before I can stop it.

“I can't Blaine. He threatened to kill me if I told anyone,” I whisper. I hear Blaine's sharp inhale as I say that.

“Who threatened to kill you? Why? Kurt you have to tell someone,” Blaine pleads. I sigh, knowing that this is why I didn't want to talk to him. Because if there's anyone who's would be able to convince me to tell them what happened, it's Blaine. And here he is, pleading with me to tell him what happened. And here I am, so close to breaking down and telling him.

“Kurt, please,” Blaine voice cracks and that's what breaks me. I let out another tear as I tell him everything that happened between me and Karofsky. Me yelling at him, him kissing me, and finally, him threatening to kill me.

“I'm going to kill that guy,” Blaine growls.

“Blaine, you can't. Besides, you're in New York, and I can't tell anyone. Not only because of what he said, but I really don't believe in outing. And that's what I would have to do if I told someone,” I say.

“I'd rather he get outed than you get hurt,” Blaine says. I sigh, knowing he's right. But do I really have the courage to tell someone?

“Kurt, you have to tell your parents. You have to tell the school, they will be able to do something, I promise,” Blaine says. I lick my suddenly dry lips, holding the phone tightly.

“Will you stay on the phone with me while I tell them?” I whisper.

“Always,” Blaine’s voice, always so calm in my ear, sounds like a promise. I smile slightly, wiping my wet cheeks, and head downstairs where I know my dad and Carole are.

*****

“A very serious allegation has been made here. We don't take these kinds of threats lightly,” Principal Figgins says, looking between my dad and me, and Karofsky’s father and him.

“I swear I didn't even touch him,” Karofsky says. My dad looks at him pissed.

“And why would my son lie? I raised him and I know he's not a lier,” he says. Karofsky shrugs, leaning against the couch behind him.

“I don't know maybe he likes me?” He tries to shrug it off, but I can tell he's scared. I just sit there silent, too afraid to speak.

“Mr. Karofsky, I don't card what or who your son is, but the minute he attacks my son, that's where I step in. If my son said that David here threatened his life, I believe him,” my dad tells Mr. Karofsky.

“David, there have been multiple reports of you bullying Mr. Hummel here. I'm afraid I have to punish you,” Principal Figgins says. Karofsky looks at him like he's crazy.

“Please sir, this will stop me from getting a football scholarship!” He pleads. But thankfully, Principal Figgins doesn't waver.

“You will get five days out-of-school suspension, effective immediately,” at this, my dad stands up, furious.

“That's it? He threatened to kill my son and all he gets is a slap on the wrist?” He yells. Principal Figgins looks at him sympathetically.

“I'm sorry, Mr. Hummel. But as of right now I have no proof. It is simply your son’s word against David’s. This is the most I can do,” he says.

“Dad, it's okay,” I tell him. He looks at me and I nod, trying to get him to calm down.

“Come on David, let's go,” Mr. Karofsky leads him out of the office, and I look towards Sue and Mr. Schue. They both were also voicing their opinions at Figgins about just five days of suspension.

“People, people, I'm sorry. But there's just nothing I can do about it. If I had expelled him, they would have gone straight to the school board and they would have said I had no proof. Simply the word of a student is not enough to warrant expulsion,” Principal Figgins says. Sue turns towards me next, and I have to remind myself not to flinch under her hard stare.

“Porcelain, I'm sorry about this. Don't worry, I've got my eyes out for you. If anyone makes a move to harm you, I will be on them faster than white on rice,” she promises. I manage a small smile at the gesture, knowing I'm seeing a side of Sue she rarely lets anybody see. Even by letting me pick out my own nickname, she is still protecting me.

“I appreciate that, Sue,” my dad says. Mr. Shue shakes his hand, and he leaves. My dad turns towards me next.

“Are you sure you're alright, kiddo?” He asks. I nod, taking a deep breath before I respond.

“Yeah, I will be. At least I got five days where I don't have to worry about anything,” I leave out that I still have to keep an eye out for the other jocks, but the worst of it will be gone with Karofsky.

“I'm going to have Finn keep an eye out for you-”

“Dad, he's already doing that. He can't watch me 24/7 and to be honest I don't want him to. I don't need a babysitter,” I argue. Dad just looks at me sternly.

“I'm not taking any chances here, Kurt. You mean too much to me to just let you suffer in silence,” he says. I nod, knowing I won't win any kind of argument against him right now.

“Now, go to class. You've skipped enough,” he says. I get up, and he pulls me into a hug.

“I love you kiddo,” he whispers in my ear. I smile at the words. It's not like my dad to be overly affectionate. And even though I know he's scared, I feel better in his fatherly embrace.

“I love you too dad,” I tell him. He lets go of me and I grab my bag, heading to class. I'm walking through the halls when I remember I promised to text Blaine after the meeting.

_Hey, so he ended up getting five days suspension._ Blaine responds almost immediately, and I somehow manage to walk and text at the same time.

_What? That's it? He threatened to kill you and all he gets is a five day suspension?!_ I smile a little at his response, my heart warming a little at how he cares for me.

_It's honestly more than I thought I'd get. It's just his word against mine, and I managed to not have to tell his dad about why he threatened to kill me._ I send the text as I walk into my French class.

_I'm still not sure if you should have done that. Like I said, I'd rather he get outed than you get hurt._ Blaine texts.

_I told my dad and Carole. That's enough outing for one person. Besides, like I said, I don't believe in outing somebody if I can help it. He still got punished, and he can tell his father when he's ready._

The bell rings, and I text Blaine a quick _talk to you later_ text before my class starts. These next five days will probably be the best of my life.


	6. Chapter Six

I wasn't wrong. The next five days were amazing. Azimio and all the other football jocks stayed away from me, just shooting hateful glares my way as I walked by, but those I can deal with. The day Karofsky came back to the school, I never went anywhere alone, Finn and Puck (how Finn managed to get Puck to escort me to classes is beyond my comprehension) made a schedule based on their own classes for who would walk me to class and who would meet me at the door after the bell. For glee club, we are working on Regionals, trying to narrow down our set list.

  
Thanksgiving comes way sooner than I ever thought it would. The weather is finally getting colder, giving me a chance to wear some of my favorite scarves and winter wear. Karofsky hasn't bothered me since his suspension, but the other jocks still harass me. I've gotten a couple slushie facials, but they don't bother me as much. I guess my rant before Karofsky kissed me helped get all that emotion I had bottled up inside of me out and that's what bothered me the most.

  
The day before Thanksgiving break started, I was excited. Later in glee club I was going to perform for the group, and I was looking forward to it. Also, I was talking with Blaine and he's coming to stay at his parents for the holidays and we had plans to hang out later that week. He's coming to Ohio in a couple days, and I'm planning on surprising him at the airport.

  
“Hey, Kurt. You ready for a week off of school?” Rachel asks. I turn towards her, smiling as I exchange the books in my bag. Since it's the day before break, all my classes are just watching movies, which means I've been able to text Blaine the whole day. So I'm in a pretty good mood. He had one time we couldn't text for a couple hours because he said he was going to be busy, with what I assume to be his new album. Seeing the reactions of his fans about his new album was hilarious because I had known for some time before. It made me wonder if that was how I reacted, and I was embarrassed when I realized it was.

  
“You bet I am. Doing anything fun for Thanksgiving?” I ask her. We start walking towards the choir room together once I finish grabbing the books I'll need for the homework I have over break.

  
“Well, I'm spending Thanksgiving Day at your house, which I'm sure you already know about. And my dads and I are going to have a quiet day before Thanksgiving together,” Rachel says. We walk into the choir room and I stop in my tracks as I see the person leaning against the piano, casually talking to Mr. Schue.

  
Blaine sees me and grins. I rush towards him and grab him in a hug. Mr. Schue just laughs and turns to talk with Rachel.

  
“What are you doing here?” I ask, happiness seeping into my voice as I hug Blaine tightly.

  
“I came out a couple days early to surprise you. Clearly it was worth it to see this face,” he laughs as he pulls away from the hug. It's then that I remember where we are and the amount of people that probably saw him coming into the choir room.

  
“What are you doing _here_? I thought you were worried about what people would say if they saw you?” I ask again, this time worried. Blaine just shrugs and leans against the piano like he was doing earlier before I practically tackled him in a hug.

  
“Let them talk. I missed you and I wanted to see you,” he says. I blush when he says that, and Mr. Schue suddenly speaks up. It's then I realize that as we were talking, everyone else had already taken their seats and were staring at us.

  
“You joining us, Kurt? Blaine, you are welcome to stay,” Mr. Schue asks. I blush embarrassed as he calls me out in front of everybody, but I know he is just teasing me.

  
“I’d be happy to stay and watch you guys. I really enjoyed watching you at your Sectionals,” he says. I grin as we walk towards the back of the class. Blaine takes the seat next to mine that is normally occupied by Mercedes, but she is sitting on the opposite side of the room next to Sam. She sends me a wink and I just look away.

  
“Kurt, if I remember correctly it's your turn to perform this week’s assignment,” Mr. Schue says. I happily get up and stand in front of the room, my eyes finding Blaine’s before I nod at Brad. He starts playing _Blackbird_ by the Beatles.

  
As I sing, people join in singing backup for me. I smile as I sing that sad song, knowing it was the perfect one for this week's assignment. By the end of the song, I notice Blaine looking at me strangely, but I just shrug it off. The last note rings through the air, and everybody claps.

  
“Nice job, Kurt! You really did that song justice,” Mr. Schue tells me. I smile and thank him, sitting next to Blaine for the rest of glee club.

  
As the meeting ends, Blaine and I head out to the parking lot together. I notice some people taking double takes at him, and quickly hurry him into my car before people can truly recognize him.

  
“How did you get here if you don't have a car?” I ask him as we head towards my house.

  
“I had my older brother drop me off. He wasn't doing anything and I practically begged him,” Blaine admits. I laugh, but then remember that he lives two hours away.

  
“But you live two hours away, you didn't want to just hang out at home and sleep? Aren't you tired from the plane ride over?” I ask him. Blaine shrugs.

  
“I just, I really wanted to see you. I wasn't lying when I said I missed you,” Blaine admits. I blush and feel his eyes on me.   
We arrive at my house and it's empty. I remember something Finn said about going over to Rachel’s after glee club, and I know my dad is at the shop. I guess Carole was working so the house is empty. We head into the living room, and I turn towards Blaine.

  
“You want anything? We have some snacks if you're hungry?” I ask. Blaine shakes his head.

  
“No, thank you. But I'd take a glass of water if you don't mind?” He asks. I smile and disappear into the kitchen to grab him some water. I return with two water bottles to find that he is sitting on the couch.

  
“You wanna watch a movie or something? I want to hang out with you, but don't really feel like going out somewhere,” I suggest. Blaine laughs and we both agree to try and figure out a movie.

  
“So what did you think of my song? You haven't said if you liked it or not? Unless you hated it which I completely understand. Oh god that's why you haven't brought it up, you hated it didn't you-”

  
“Kurt, I loved it. You sang it with so much emotion, I had to stop myself from tearing up,” Blaine laughs at my ramble, and I relax. I smile sheepishly, feeling my cheeks warm.

  
“So, what movie do you wanna watch?” I ask. I turn towards him to find he has moved closer to me. I gasp as he stares at me.

  
“Blaine?” I ask, my voice a whisper.

  
“I don't know why I'm so nervous to admit this. I've never had trouble with this kind of stuff before,” Blaine whispers. I look at him confused, and inhale sharply as Blaine reaches out to take my hand.

  
“Kurt, there is a moment, where you tell yourself, oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever. Watching you do Blackbird, for me, was a moment about you. And I just-” he stops, and his other hand reaches out for my cheek. He holds it in his hand, my pale skin contrasting with his tanned hand. And then I'm not thinking about his hand on my cheek or his other hand in my own because his lips are on mine. I reach my other hand that's not holding his to his cheek and hold it in my hand as I kiss him back. This kiss is so different from the one Karofsky forced on me. And when we pull away, I want to just dive back into his kiss.

  
“ Um, wow. I don't know what to say,” Blaine grins, his hand falling from my cheek. He doesn't let go of my hand however.

  
“Then don't say anything,” I respond. We both move towards each other at the same time, our lips colliding in a much more passionate kiss that the first one. It doesn't last long however, not because of either of us pulling away.

  
But because my idiot of a step-brother walks into the house and clears his throat.

  
“I'm glad to see you two finally decided to act on the feelings that were totally obvious to the rest of us, but could you not make out on the couch? Now I'm not going to be able to sit on it,” he says. We both pull away immediately, and I blush before turning towards Finn.

  
“Please, don't be a hypocrite. You and Rachel make out on this couch all the time when I'm home,” I shoot back. Finn shrugs and leaves to go to his room. I turn back towards Blaine, and smile.

  
“So, about that movie?” I ask. Blaine laughs, and laces our fingers together.

  
“Let's watch a movie,” he says. I grin and we end up watching Finding Nemo, the first movie we both agreed on. I roll my eyes at Blaine's obsession with Disney movies, but end up watching it anyways. He wraps an arm around my shoulders, and I lay my head against his chest and that is how my dad ends up finding us on his couch.

  
“Hello, Blaine,” he says from behind us. I jump away from Blaine, not having heard my dad enter the house.

  
“Dad! It's, um…” I trail off, about to say something like, it's not what it looks like, but my dad isn't that stupid.

  
“Are you staying for dinner, son?” He asks. I look at him surprised, and Blaine seems kinda surprised as well.

  
“I don't want to intrude,” he says. Dad waves off his protests easily though, and I wonder why he isn't yelling at me for having a boy over when he wasn't home.

  
“Don't worry, Carole will be happy to have another person to cook for,” he says. I laugh, knowing he's right. Carole loves to cook, and she loves to cook for everybody.

  
“Then I would love to. Thank you sir,” he says. Dad smiles and leaves us alone for our movie again.

  
“Blaine?” I look up at him, seeing him enthralled in the movie. However, he looks down at me, and smiles.

  
“Yeah?” He asks.

  
“What does, what does this mean?” I get off his chest and lean against the arm of the couch, looking over at him. Blaine looks down at his hands before turning towards me.

  
“I really want to be with you, like officially. However, I know you might not want to do the long distance thing and-”

  
“I don't mind doing the long distance thing. I just, I didn't know how you felt. If you wanted this to be real or just for fun. Because if that's the case, I don't know,” I trail off, not wanting to be just of be someone's boy toy.

  
“No, Kurt! I want this to be real. I want to be your boyfriend and be able to kiss you whenever I want. It's just hard because I'm in the public eye and I don't want to bombard you with reporters and paparazzi. Which I know would happen if we went public with our relationship,” Blaine says.

  
“And I don't want that either. At least right now. Maybe in the future when we know more about each other and have worked on this for a while,” I suggest. Blaine grins and grabs my hand in his.

  
“So, for now, will you be my mystery man? And by that, I mean will you be my secret boyfriend?” Blaine asks. I burst out laughing, smiling as I look at him.

  
“I was already your mystery man. Now I'll be your boyfriend,” I say. Blaine leans in and kisses me.

  
“Boys, dinner is ready if you want to stop making out,” Carole’s voice sounds. I blush as I realize that we have been interrupted yet again, and Blaine looks a little mad at that fact. I peck his lips and head towards the kitchen.

  
“Coming?” I ask him. Blaine quickly gets off the couch and grabs my hand in his.

  
“Let's go face the firing squad,” he grins. And with that, we walk into the kitchen where everybody is already waiting. We sit down, and everyone begins eating, the silence hanging over everybody is a little awkward, and I just wait for someone to bring up the topic of Blaine.

  
“So, are you guys together now?” Finn suddenly speaks up, and I blush even though I knew it was going to come up. Blaine just reaches to grab my hand on the table and smiles.

  
“Yeah, we are,” he says. I see Carole is grinning from ear to ear, and my dad looks at Blaine with an expression on his face I can't quite place.

  
“Not trying to be Debbie Downer, but how is that going to work? With you being in New York and all?” He asks.

  
“Dad, we already talk every day. We will just do the long distance thing. And I'm planning on moving out to New York after I graduate with Rachel anyways,” I say. He looks over at me.

  
“I know that, Kurt. I just don't want to see you get hurt,” he casts a glance over towards Blaine, and he nods in understanding.

  
“And I will never hurt him, sir,” Blaine says. My dad nods, and seems satisfied before Finn speaks up.

  
“Yeah, cuz if you do hurt my little brother, I won't care if you're in New York or if you're a famous star,” Finn lets that sentence hang in the air, and I turn to glare at him.

  
“Finn!” I cry. He just shrugs and goes back to eating his food.

  
“So, Blaine. What are your plans for Thanksgiving?” Carole asks.

  
“I'm probably going to have to endure the awkward family dinner at my parents house with my family,” Blaine says, his smile disappearing. I squeeze his hand, trying to comfort him. I know his family is a touchy subject with him.

  
“Well, you are always welcome to join us for dinner. We will have plenty of food, since both mine and Burt’s families are coming over. And I'm pretty sure Rachel is coming over as well,” Finn nods in reply to Carole’s question about Rachel and Blaine just smiles a little forcibly.

  
“Thank you, Mrs. Hummel, but I'm pretty sure my parents aren't going to let me ditch dinner since I see them so little anymore,” Blaine says. It seems that both Carole and my dad understand the underlying tone that Blaine doesn't want to talk about his family and thankfully drops it. Blaine looks at his phone, and stands up.

  
“That's my brother, he's here to pick me up. Thank you so much for the lovely dinner,” Blaine says. I get up with him to walk him to the door.

  
“I'll walk you out,” I tell him. Blaine smiles and we head towards the front room together. I can hear the clatter of dishes from the kitchen of everybody putting their dishes away.

  
“We still going out together on Monday?” I ask. Blaine grins and pulls me in close to him. I wrap my arms around his neck as he wraps his around my waist.

  
“Of course. I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he whispers. I lean down and press a kiss to his lips. Blaine eagerly responds, and we pull away when we hear a horn honk outside. I laugh as Blaine scowls.

  
“That's my stupid brother,” he says. I kiss him one more time quickly before he leaves. I stand in the doorway watching him get into his brother’s car and wave as he drives away.


	7. Chapter Seven

I wake up the next morning with a smile on my face, and I know exactly why. Blaine Anderson is my boyfriend. Wow, that's weird to say. I have a boyfriend. And it's not just anyone, it's Blaine freaking Anderson.

  
_Good morning handsome_ Blaine’s text makes me smile even wider as I respond with a good morning as well. I yawn as I grab my phone and head downstairs, preparing to go into the kitchen for some food and to spend the day texting with Blaine.

  
No matter how many times I say it, it still sounds weird to me. I, Kurt Hummel, have a boyfriend.

  
“What's up white boy?” I look up in surprise to see Mercedes sitting in my living room, along with Rachel and Tina. My thoughts immediately go to my hair, which isn't styled perfectly because I just woke up and didn't think they would be here.

  
“What the hell? A little warning that you guys are here so I can actually look presentable?” I yell at my three best friends. They all laugh and grin at me.

  
“Don't worry, Kurt. We don't judge you for your bed head. In fact, it makes you look pretty sexy. Anyways, we are kidnapping you and going to the mall for the day. So you get your butt upstairs and change while we wait,” Mercedes says. I blush and don't say anything, not being able to think of a witty comeback this early in the morning.

  
So instead, I spend forty five minutes getting ready. I normally take that long, but I'm not hustling at all. The girls pop into my room when I'm almost done, sitting on my bed as I'm styling my hair.

  
“So, white boy, how's lover boy?” Mercedes asks me. I look over at her in confusion.

  
“Who?” I ask. She laughs.

  
“Blaine Anderson of course! You know, the guy who flew from New York two days early just to surprise you at glee club yesterday,” she wiggles her eyebrows at me, and I blush as I think of him. Unfortunately, this doesn't go unnoticed by the girls.

  
“Oh my god something happened between you two, didn't it?” Rachel says.

  
“You gotta tell us, Kurt!” Tina pleads. I don't say anything at the moment. I just take my time perfectly styling my hair. Their pleads get louder until I finally turn around to face them.

  
“Well, we came back here after glee club and watched a movie. He stayed over for dinner and then his brother picked him up,” I tell them, leaving out the part where we kissed and when he asked me to be his boyfriend.

  
“Kurt, that isn't all of it. I know you and you wouldn't be blushing like that if it was it? So what happened? Did you two finally crack and tell each other how much you love one another?” Rachel asks. My phone buzzes on my nightstand, and Tina locks eyes with me.

  
“Tina, don't you dare,” I threaten. She dives for my phone at the same time I do. However, both Rachel and Mercedes hold me back, and she reaches my phone first.

  
“What are you planning on doing today? I already miss kissing you!” Tina screams, and I wince as the three girls scream at me. She is typing something and I try to grab my phone from her.

  
“Tina, what are you saying?” I yell. She just laughs as she sends whatever text she sent. I groan as I can't escape the two girls holding me down onto my bed and I hear my phone buzz in Tina’s hands.

  
“Oh god kill me now,” I put my face in my hands as I sigh. 

  
“Relax, I'm just telling lover boy that we are kidnapping you and that he will have to keep missing your kisses. He said please don't hurt him. Hmm, what should I say to that?” Tina wonders.

  
“Okay, you made your point. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him as soon as you walked in, but it literally just happened and we are trying to keep this under wraps. You know, because he is a famous pop star and all,” I glare at her. Tina just shrugs and finally hands me my phone.

  
_It's me now. Sorry about the girls. I'll text you later? Xx_ I send the text to Blaine as I shove my shoes on. The girls grab me and we head towards Mercedes’s car, where she drives the four of us to the mall.

  
As we are walking around in one store, I notice a magazine on a nearby table. I grab it as soon as I see Blaine’s familiar figure on the cover. It's a poor quality, probably captured from a cell phone, but it's of us at Sectionals. And I say us because his arm is around my shoulders and he looks like he's whispering in my ear. Like the previous picture from that day after the concert, you can't tell who I am. But again, you can clearly see Blaine. The headline reads: _Blaine Anderson Visits Mystery Man Again._

  
I snap a photo of the cover and send it to Blaine, curious what his response is going to be. Instead of texting me back, he calls me.

  
“Damn, I hadn't heard of another magazine going out. My publicist is going to kill me when I get back to New York,” Blaine says. I laugh as I hear he is a lot more upbeat about it than I thought he would. Based on the last time we both were on the cover of a magazine, I was afraid he was going to freak out.

  
“And it seems yet again that people keep photographing the back of me. I'm starting to think they are trying to get a picture of my ass now,” I joke. Blaine bursts out laughing and I smile.

  
“Well, I mean it, I definitely enjoy it. Especially in those skinny jeans you always wear,” I blush at Blaine's comment, and see Tina coming out of the dressing rooms holding two different shirts.

  
“ Kurt, which one do you think I should go with?” She asks, holding each one up to her body. I think for a moment.

  
“The green one,” I tell her.

  
“Thanks Kurt!” She grins and walks towards the checkout, where she pays for the shirt.

  
“Having fun?” Blaine asks.

  
“Tons. I always like hanging out with my friends,” I tell him. I hear something rustling in the background and wonder where Blaine is. It almost sounds like he's still in bed.

  
“I gotta go now. Rachel is looking like she's going to kill me if I spend any more time on my phone,” I tell him. Blaine laughs and I can't help the smile that spreads across my face.

  
“I guess I'll let you go. I can't exactly kiss you when you are dead,” Blaine says.

  
“Well, you can, but that's called necrophilia and that's incredibly wrong on all sorts of levels,” I joke. Blaine bursts out laughing so hard I can't help but laugh along.

  
“And on that amazing note, I'm going to hang up. I'll talk to you later, Kurt,” he tells me. I laugh and say a quick goodbye before hearing the dial tone. I put my phone away and go back to shopping with my best friends.

  
After a full day of shopping, we head back to my house, where I notice a strange car is waiting in the driveway. I look at it confused as we walk in, our arms laden with shopping bags. Inside, I hear the distant drone of the television, probably playing some sports game with Finn and my dad camped out on the couch.

  
“Hey Dad, we’re back!” I call, not expecting him to respond. As much as I love my father, I know that when a game is on, (especially a football game) he will not tear his gaze away from the television.

  
“I’m going to go say hi to Finn,” Rachel says, handing me her bags of shoes and heading towards the living room.

  
“Let’s go up to my room girls,” I tell Mercedes and Tina. They drop their bags by the hallway, and I leave Rachel’s there as well. I take my own up to my closet, which is already overflowing with all the latest winter fashion.

  
“Kurt, have I ever told you how jealous I am of your wardrobe?” Mercedes laughs as she sees me struggling to find room for the new scarves and brooches I bought.

  
“Damn, you weren’t kidding when you said you had an eye for fashion, Kurt,” I hear behind me. I gasp and turn around, seeing Blaine leaning against my door with his arms crossed over his chest.

  
“Blaine! What are you doing here?” I ask. He just laughs and walks over, kissing me on my cheek. I blush as I know my friends are watching our every move.

  
“I like surprising you,” he whispers. I hug him tightly and laugh.

  
“You seem to be doing that a lot these days,” I tell him. Blaine just laughs and grabs my hand, turning towards my friends.

  
“I’m sorry, I forgot your names from yesterday,” he says.

  
To give my friends credit, they didn’t completely freak out at meeting Blaine like I thought they would. But that might have had to do with the fact that they met him for the first time yesterday.

  
“I’m Mercedes and that’s Tina. So what’s going on between you and my white boy?” She asks, trying to be tough. I shoot her a glare but she just ignores me, staring at Blaine.

  
“We are going to try and give this relationship a shot,” Blaine answers, glancing at me and smiling. I can’t help but smile back, my frown that was directed at Mercedes disappearing when he smiles at me.

  
“So I have to head home and I’m Tina’s ride, so we will just leave you two boys on your own. Don’t do anything stupid, lover boys,” Mercedes looks pointedly between Blaine and I and I blush, walking them out of my house with Blaine in tow. With the door closed, I walk towards the living room hand in hand with Blaine to find Rachel sitting on the couch with Finn and my dad.

  
“Hey dad, I’m going to be upstairs with Blaine,” I tell him. He turns around and looks between the two of us.

  
“Door open,” he says, and then turns back towards the tv. Rachel winks at me and I roll my eyes in response before leading Blaine back to my room. Now that we are alone, I realize that this is the first time I’ve ever been alone in my bedroom with a boy I liked.

  
Well, besides that one really weird time with Finn…

  
“Your room is pretty cool,” he says, looking around at my bedroom. I smile and let him explore, watching as he picks up the programs from past New Direction performances, to the stack of CD’s on my desk.

  
“Thanks. It took me a while to figure out how I wanted to design it, but eventually I found the perfect wall color and everything went smoothly from there,” I smile. Blaine turns towards me and places his hands on my waist. I link my arms behind his neck and he leans in to kiss me.

  
“You take my breath away,” I mutter breathlessly. Blaine rests his forehead on mine, a little awkward because of the height difference but I honestly don’t care because of his lips being right there.

  
“Same,” he whispers, leaning in again to capture my lips with his own. I gasp as he kisses me, feeling fireworks explode behind my eyes. Blaine backs me up until my back is against the wall, kissing me even more fiercely. I trail my hands up his neck, feeling the hair that has escaped it’s gelled prison near the nape of his neck. Blaine moves his lips from mine and I can’t help the disappointed sound that escapes my mouth as he moves to my neck, kissing it gently until he finds the spot behind my ear and sucks. He pulls my body against his, and I cry out in pleasure as he sucks the spot behind my neck harder.

  
“Blaine, Blaine, we should stop,” I gasp, my body protesting against my mind. Blaine pulls away from me, and I can’t help but let out a deep sigh as I try to get my heart rate back under control.

  
“Yeah, you’re probably right. I just got carried away,” Blaine whispers. I smile, letting him know that while I needed to stop, it wasn’t because I didn’t like it.

  
“So did I. I really like you Blaine, but I’m just not ready,” I tell him. Blaine smiles, and I feel my cheeks blush. He kisses them and I lean against the wall in front of him.

  
“So am I. I really like you Kurt. I don’t want you to think that I’m only with you for one thing and one thing only,” he tells me. I grab his hand, reassuring him.

  
“I know. I don’t think that about you, I promise,” I kiss his lips lightly, smiling as I pull away.

  
“You want to go down and join them? I’m pretty sure the game is almost over,” Blaine asks. I crinkle my nose up and Blaine laughs.

  
“Let’s just stay up here. I like keeping you all to myself. You want to watch a movie?” I ask, gesturing to my movie collection. Blaine grins and pulls out the first Harry Potter movie and I laugh at his enthusiasm.

  
“Okay, we can watch Harry Potter,” I tell him. He grins and lays down on my bed. I look at him and can’t help but smile at the sight of him spread out across my bed. For a second, I allow myself to imagine what could happen in the future when I go to New York. Maybe we would be in the same position, about to watch a movie. But the bed could be our bed.

  
I shake those thought from my mind, not wanting to scare him or myself with thoughts of the future. We just got together yesterday, and while I’ve liked him for a couple months as our friendship grew, I don’t want to scare him away.

  
I end up curling against him during the movie. My head laying on his chest with his arms around me. I yawn, tired after a long day of shopping with the girls, and it doesn’t go unnoticed by Blaine.

  
“You can sleep, Kurt. I don’t mind,” he whispers, his fingers trailing up and down my back calming. I smile and scoot closer to him, closing my eyes and falling asleep in Blaine’s arms.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just letting you know ahead of time there are and will continue to be inconsistencies related to cannon and what actually happens in the glee episodes. This is an AU, where I try to keep to the relative time line of the show, but I deviate in characters a bit. Thanks for again for sticking with this story so far, it means a lot to me!!

Before I knew it, Thanksgiving Day had arrived. I woke up early that morning and quickly flew through my routine, knowing that Carole needed me to help her prepare the dinner for our families. We were going to have a pretty full house with both Carole’s and Finn’s family as well as my own. Well, at least the people who could make it out to Ohio.

  
I get into the kitchen to see Carole’s already there, starting the prep for the turkey, which would be cooking all day.

  
“Good morning, Kurt. Happy Thanksgiving,” she says. I flash her a smile as I grab an apron. Now, I normally wouldn't allow myself to be caught dead wearing something that clashed with my clothes, but I had no intention of getting flour all over my designer brands, and so the apron seemed like the best compromise.

  
“Happy Thanksgiving Carole! What do you want me to do?” I ask. She gestures towards the potatoes stacked on the counter.

  
“Can you start peeling those? And then cut half of them into about one inch cubes and put them on the cookie sheet? The other half we will mash,” she says. I nod and happily start in on the potatoes.

  
And that's how I spend the majority of my day, in the kitchen with Carole. We put on some music and dance around, having fun and laughing. I convince her to sing along with me, even though she claimed to have no voice. But she really did, I promise.

  
“Hey, Kurt. Your phone is ringing!” Finn yells at me.

  
“Can you answer it and bring it over here? My hands are dirty,” I call back. Finn walks over to me and presses accept, wedging the phone between my cheek and my shoulder.

  
“Hello?” I ask. I hear Blaine’s laugh and instantly smile.

  
“What are you doing?” He asks.

  
“Well currently I'm checking the temperature of the turkey sitting in our oven. My hands are pretty greasy at the moment. My diet will not like today,” I say. I can practically hear Blaine’s grin, and I'm glad he's smiling. I was worried with his family that he wouldn't have that much fun today. He was over at my house pretty much all break, hanging with Finn and my dad on occasion when I wasn't home.

  
“You sure you can't play hookie and come over here for Thanksgiving? I kinda want to rub it in my step cousin’s face that I have a boyfriend,” I ask. Blaine sighs, and I feel bad about bringing up the subject of him skipping dinner.

  
“I really wish I could, Kurt. But my parents are going to hold me hostage until dinner is over. But I want nothing more than to be at your house eating with your family,” he says. I sigh, feeling a little selfish about wanting to just grab him and bring him over here anyways.

  
“I understand. And I know that they probably want to see you. You've been over here pretty much every day this week anyways,” I say. Blaine laughs at that, and I smile a little knowing at least he isn't too upset today.

  
“Getting tired of me already, Hummel?” He asks. I grin as I wash my hands, getting rid of the grease they were covered with earlier.

  
“I could never get tired of you, Anderson,” I tell him honestly, feeling a slight blush creep up my neck.

  
“Why do you have to be so far away? If I was there I would have kissed you like a thousand times already,” Blaine whines. I blush even more as I lean against the counter, watching Carole go around the kitchen.

  
“Shut up,” I say, causing Blaine to laugh.

  
“You're blushing right now, aren't you?” Blaine asks. I don't say anything, which just causes him to laugh harder.

  
“Don't laugh at me!” I scold him. This does nothing to discourage him, however.

  
“Don't worry, Kurt. I like it when you blush. Your cheeks get this adorable red and you look so kissable. Well, then again, you always look kissable,” Blaine says.

  
“Okay, I get it. You are just trying to embarrass me,” I sigh. Carole looks up at me and laughs. I shake my head and roll my eyes, gesturing to my phone. Carole just laughs harder as she cleans up.

  
“Carole, why don't you make Finn do that? You and Kurt cooked this incredible dinner, it should only be right that we clean up,” my dad says.

  
“I'm down with that dad,” I say, heading upstairs to go clean up.

  
“My parents are calling me downstairs now,” Blaine says. I sigh and force a smile on my face, knowing Blaine can't see it anyways.

  
“I'll talk with you later, B. I promise,” I tell him, wishing his family was more accepting of him.

  
“I'm holding you to that,” he says.

  
“Bye,” I whisper, wanting nothing more to be there with him.

  
“Bye,” he murmurs back, and then with a click, he hangs up. I sigh, tossing my phone on my bed and hopping into a quick shower, knowing that people should be arriving in a couple hours.

  
When the doorbell rights for the fifth time, I realize that I probably should finish getting my hair ready and go socialize. So, with a finishing flourish of hairspray, I head downstairs where Carole’s mother and father have arrived, along with my mom’s sister and her husband, as well as my cousin. Hellos are exchanged, as well as hugs.

  
And to answer the usual questions: no I don't remember you seeing as I last saw you at my mother funeral. Of course I'm taller I hit my growth spurt over a year ago. And it's good to see you too, person I saw briefly at the wedding.

  
People start arriving quickly, and I glance over at Finn and Rachel a little jealous that he gets to spend time with his girlfriend while my boyfriend is stuck at a family dinner he doesn't want to be at. I disappear into the kitchen to help Carole grab the food when it's ready, spreading it over the long dining table we brought out.

  
“The food smells amazing, Carole!” People say, and I smile as she blushes and says that Kurt did at least half. I smile as people comment on the dinner, smiling and laughing at old family jokes as we eat.

  
“So, Kurt, anybody in your life like Rachel here is to Finn?” My Aunt asks. I smile, for once able to say that yes I do.

  
“Yeah, I do. He's sorry he couldn't make it. He's having dinner with his family,” I say, knowing that she accepts the fact that I'm gay. That's the only problem with family gatherings like this, having to come out over and over to people you barely see.

  
“Well, I hope he's treating you right!” She winks at me. I laugh and dab at the food on my upper lip before responding.

  
“He is,” I say, unable to keep the smile off my face as I think about all the time we've been able to spend together this past week. I momentarily think about how he leaves in two days, but shake the thought out of my mind. We will be fine, we will see each other again at winter break. Blaine doesn't know this yet, but I've been working on my father about letting me go out to New York the first week of winter break, and then flying back with Blaine the second week for Christmas. And I think he's pretty close to letting me go.

  
“Hey, Kurt, didn't you say you were going to bake something for dessert?” Finn chimes in. Rachel smacks him for being so rude about it, and I laugh. I get up and gather my dishes.

  
“Okay, Finn. I'll go make it. It should be ready in about an hour and a half,” I tell him. I smack him lightly across the head as I leave, hearing a satisfying “hey!”

  
I grab the ingredients to my apple and cherry pies, as well as my mother’s cookbook. Most people don't really know this, but if I was never a singer, I'd probably be a chef.

  
Even over being a fashion designer, I'd choose cooking. I love it, but I love baking the most. Finn’s probably spoiled because if I get the urge to bake, he's the one who always reaps the rewards.

  
I'm putting the pies in the oven when I hear the doorbell ring. Someone answers it, and then I hear my name being called. I head towards the front door, curious about who would be at the door so late.

  
I stop in my tracks when I see it's Blaine, standing there with red eyes and tears running down his cheeks. I'm not even aware of Carole leaving us alone as I'm pulling him into a hug on the front porch.

  
“Blaine! What's wrong?” I ask, holding him tightly as he cries into my shoulder. I shiver in the night air and pull away, frowning when I hear the whimpers escaping Blaine’s lips.

  
“Come on, let's go up to my room and out of the cold,” I tell him, pulling him through my house. I ignore my family calling my name and rush Blaine upstairs and into my room. I close the door behind me and he collapses into me, crying.

  
“Shh, shh, it's okay,” I whisper, rubbing his back lightly as I slowly walk us towards my bed. We lay down and I'm able to hold him close to me tighter as I let him cry.

  
“Blaine, honey, tell me what's wrong?” I ask over and over until he's finally calmed down enough to talk. He lays on my chest as I gently tug the curls on his head, massaging the skin on his scalp.

  
“My fucking family sucks,” he tells me, his voice slightly muffled against my chest.

  
“What did they do?” I ask, a little afraid to hear the answer. Blaine sighs, not saying anything for several moments. But I stay silent, letting him know we have all the time in the world.

  
“I may have lied when I said they accepted me, but just didn't like it. When I came out to my father, he nearly beat the crap out of me. He would have, if my brother hadn't been there,” Blaine whispers. I gasp, holding him tighter unconsciously.

  
“After that, I really worked on my music. I was gone as soon as the record label in LA picked me up. Once I started getting more popularity, they called me, trying to be a family again. I was ecstatic, but I learned that they just wanted to try to change me. They tried to send me to a camp, Kurt,” he breaks off into more crying, and I feel tears fall down my own cheeks as I hold him close. I can't believe that Blaine's parents would be this cruel to him, knowing that they are hurting their son just because he doesn't love like they do.

  
“So I only come home now for Thanksgiving and Christmas. That way, I don't have to deal with them flying out to try to get in the papers with me. I can keep them controlled and only have to deal with them for two weeks in the entire year. The rest of the time, I can get by in New York without them,” he says. I take a deep breath, the sound broken by the tears in my eyes as I see him hurting like this.

  
“You are so strong,” I whisper. He looks up, surprised. I continue to play with his hair, loving the feel of it in my hands without its gel.

  
“You endure so much abuse from the people who are supposed to accept you, no matter what. You shouldn't have to come here and deal with that from them, and yet you do. I'm so proud of you,” I say. Blaine leans up and presses a kiss to my lips. I smile and kiss him back, feeling him kiss me harder. I gladly let him take control, feeling as he rolls on top of me and hovers over my body. I gasp as he bites my lip lightly, and he takes advantage and deepens the kiss, his tongue brushing against mine and causing shivers to roll down my spine. He shifts his body to lay down next to me, pulling me tightly towards him.   
His lips start to trail down my neck, and I gasp as he sucks that one spot behind my ear. His hands begin to trail down my body, and I moan a little when I feel his hand on the bare skin under my shirt.

  
My lust filled mind clears for one crucial moment when I feel him trying to take my shirt off.

  
“Blaine, Blaine stop,” I say, trying not to sound so damn needy. He doesn't say anything, but succeeds in untucking my shirt from my jeans.

  
“Blaine, we have to stop,” I grab his wrists, and he looks at me with desire in his eyes, making me want to just say screw it and let him continue.

  
“Why? I want you so badly,” he says, his voice deeper and more husky from the lust in his body. I nearly whimper when I hear it because damn is he sexy right now. But I know we would just end up regretting it.

  
“I want you too-” Blaine cuts me off and kisses me hard, his hands trailing up my chest under my shirt and I actually do whimper when he rubs my nipples.

  
“But if are don't stop now we are going to regret it,” I pull away and say breathlessly. Blaine pants a little, and I place a hand on his cheek, making him look at me.

  
“You're upset right now, and if we did this, we'd end up regretting it. And I don't want any regrets when it comes to you,” I whisper. Blaine closes his eyes, and when he opens them I know he knows that I'm right.

  
“Kurt, I'm sorry,” he breaks off, not knowing what to say. He moves his head to the side, but I immediately grab his cheek, gently pushing his face back towards mine so I can look at him.

  
“Hey, it's okay. We can continue this later, hopefully when you aren't so upset, and my house isn't full of my family members,” I tell him. Blaine laughs softly, and I pull away, getting off my bed and walking towards my vanity.

  
“You are incredible, you know that?” Blaine asks behind me. I grin, looking at his reflection in the mirror. I start to fix my hair, trying to make it obvious that I wasn't just making out with my boyfriend.

  
“Yeah, I know. Now, come on,” I finish fixing my hair and smoothing my outfit again. I reach my hand out for Blaine, and he immediately grabs it.

  
“I have to go finish the pies I was making before you got here, which are probably done by now. And I'm sure my family is curious about why I disappeared for so long. I can only imagine the answers Carole and my dad had to come up with,” I say. Blaine grins and laces our fingers together. We head back down the stairs, and I pull him into the kitchen.

  
Miraculously, the pies didn't burn, and turned out to be perfectly done. I pull them out and set them out to cool, heading back into the living room with Blaine at my side. My family slowly notices us, and people look between me to Blaine. Especially my cousin.

  
“Aren't you Blaine Anderson?” He asks.

  
“Yeah, I am,” Blaine says. I smirk as I see my cousin’s jaw drop. Metaphorically of course, however it wasn't far from literally happening. My aunt comes up and smiles at Blaine.

  
“So you must be the young man that was making Kurt blush as we talked about you,” she says. Blaine looks at me grinning as I blush, glaring at my aunt. She just laughs and holds out her hand.

  
“I'm Sarah, Kurt’s aunt. It's nice to meet you,” she says. Blaine shakes her hand and she leaves to go back to her son, pulling him away. I barely hear his cries of “but it's Blaine Anderson,” as she drags him away. I laugh and turn towards Blaine.

  
“God, that felt so good. He's constantly making fun of me for never having a boyfriend. He just doesn't understand that this is Lima, Ohio and I can't just pick up a random guy on the street like he does with girls,” I laugh. I grab Blaine’s hand and pull him inside, feeling proud as my family greets him and welcomes him without blinking.

  
“By the way, people. Dessert is ready. I made two pies, cherry and apple!” I announce. Everybody laughs as Finn and my father are one of the firsts to rush the kitchen. People grab their desserts and comment on how good it was, making me blush as I thank them.

  
“Seriously, Kurt. I would marry this pie if I could,” Blaine gushes, making me laugh. I grin as I see a little bit of cherry pie filling on his lower lip. I reach out, gently wiping it off. He stares at me in surprise, and I smile slyly as I gently suck the filling off my thumb. Blaine narrows his eyes at me, and I just laugh at the hunger that suddenly filled his eyes.

  
“You little tease. Just wait until I get you alone,” he growls. I look at him, trying to be coy.

  
“What? I like cherry pie,” I smirk. I get up and grab out plate, since we shared one plate together. I head towards the kitchen, purposely putting a little extra swing into my step. I know Blaine is watching me and I'm glad he can't see the redness of my cheeks as I clean the plate and forks off.

  
“Is everything okay with Blaine?” My dad asks behind me. I sigh, not wanting to give away too much to him in case Blaine wanted to keep things to himself.

  
“My parents are dicks and I hate having to spend time with them,” Blaine answers my dad’s question. He turns around and looks at Blaine, who looks so sad suddenly.

  
“I'm sorry about that, son. You are welcome to stay overnight if you want,” he offers. My eyes light up, and Blaine looks at my dad in surprise.

  
“I don't want to be a burden, sir,” he says. My dad reaches over and pats Blaine on the shoulders, which is about as intimate a gesture my dad will give.

  
“Believe me, kid. I don't want to have to send you back to that house anymore than you probably want to be there right now. We have a guest bedroom that we can make up for you. I was serious about my offer a month ago. Any time you want to stay here, you are welcome to,” he says, leaving the kitchen to go find Carole so they could make the guest bedroom probably. I smile at Blaine, and I know he's happy to have my dad make that offer.

  
“So that means I get you all to myself tonight,” he says as I walk over to him. I can't help but to put my hands on his waist and pulling him towards me in a quick kiss.

  
“You do realize that we will be in separate rooms, you know?” I ask, pulling away. Blaine grins.

  
“Well, I could always sneak into your room. I find I like being in your arms too much,” he says. I laugh and kiss him again, heading into the living room where people are starting to say goodbye.

  
The house clears out and everybody cleans up even though we are all tired. Finn disappears into his room at the end, saying good night.

  
“Goodnight boys. I'm serious when I say this, you will stay in separate rooms all night,” Dad raises his eyebrows to show he is serious before he and Carole leave to go to their bedroom. I blush as Blaine laughs, and we head upstairs. I lead Blaine to the empty guest bedroom and kiss him goodnight.

  
“Goodnight, Blaine,” I whisper.

  
“Leave your door open. I might get nightmares and have to cuddle with you,” Blaine winks and I roll my eyes, even though I wouldn't be opposed to Blaine sleeping with me.

  
“Goodnight,” I say again, kissing him once more and disappearing into my own bedroom. 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning for homophobic actions and words. If it makes you uncomfortable, the beginning is pure fluff :)

I wake up a couple hours later, which was about midnight. I hear my door slowly creaking over and sit up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I know immediately who it is.

  
“Blaine, what are you doing? My dad will kill you if he finds us in here together,” I whisper, trying to keep the sleep out of my voice. I dimly see Blaine walking carefully towards me, and the bed dips as he crawls under the covers.

  
“If you really want me to leave, I will. It's just, I really want to be held by you as I sleep. Is that weird?” Blaine asks, his voice quiet yet seems like a yell in the silent room. I can't help but feel my heart skip a beat at his plea, and nothing in the world, not even the thought of my father finding us in the morning, stops me from wrapping my arms around his chest as he crawls under the covers. We lay down and I feel his head on my chest. My hands immediately go to his hair, playing with the soft curls that tickle my chin. We stay like that, and I'm sure Blaine is asleep until he speaks.

  
“I really don't want to go back to New York Saturday,” Blaine whispers. I smile and kiss the top of his head.

  
“We will hang out all of tomorrow, and I'm taking you back to your house so you can pack. I'm squeezing every single moment I have with you,” I say, feeling the same dread of his upcoming departure. This past week with him has been absolutely amazing, being able to see him whenever I wanted.

  
“You really would do that? Even after everything I told you about my family, you still want to go with me and help me pack? You do know they will be there, right?” Blaine asks. I laugh a little at the clear wonder in his voice, as if he can't believe I would want to deal with the bad parts of his life.

  
“Of course I will, Blaine. I'm not about to let you deal with them after what happened tokay,” I say. Blaine snuggles deeper into my chest, and I sigh contently.

  
“I love this. Being in your arms. You make me feel so happy, Kurt,” he whispers.

  
“You make me feel happly too, Blaine,” I tell him. I feel my eyes start to close, and barely have time to whisper goodnight before I'm falling asleep with Blaine in my arms.

  
I wake up to find that Blaine and I haven't moved much at all. His face is buried in my neck, and our legs are a tangled mess together. I smile as I look down at his sleeping form seeing the rise and fall of his breath. Like the creeper I am, I watch his face as he sleeps. He looks so peaceful, so stress-free. His eyelashes brush his cheeks in a way that makes me strangely fascinated, and my eyes trail to his plump lips, brushing my neck every so often. His hot breath washes over the skin of my neck, and I smile, unable to help myself as I reach up and play with his hair.

  
Blaine moans softly, and I know he's waking up. Instead of letting him sleep, I selfishly keep playing with his hair, gently tugging the curls so I can see him open those honey hazel eyes I love so much.

  
“Good morning,” I whisper. I look over Blaine's shoulder to the alarm clock and see it's almost 7. Knowing my dad, Blaine needs to get to the guest room soon before he wakes up and catch us in my bedroom together. But I'm selfish and want to stay here for a little while longer.

  
“Keep doing that,” Blaine says, his voice still husky from sleep and I quickly comply with his request. Not that I had any problems with it. We stay there in silence before Blaine finally looks up at me.

  
“I'd kiss you, but I probably have horrible morning breath,” I say, trying not to breath down at him. Blaine laughs softly, and reaches up towards me anyway.

  
“I honestly don't care,” he says, pressing a kiss to my lips. I gently kiss him back, slowly waking up as Blaine kisses me. His kisses are like a shot of electricity through my veins, waking me up hurriedly.

  
“We should probably get up before your dad or Carole does. I don't want to get you into trouble,” Blaine says. I smile and agree, however I don't make any move to get up. In my defense, neither does he.

  
“In a minute,” I tell him, “I really want to just stay here in this moment with you for a little longer,” I continue. Blaine hums happily, and we stay there for a couple minutes. Both of us just laying with each other, holding one another. Finally, we really do have to get up before we get caught and head down into the kitchen, where I start making breakfast.

  
“What are you making?” Blaine asks, sitting on the counters. He watches as I pull ingredients out of counters and a large bowl from one of the drawers.

  
“Fat free pancakes with fresh blueberries and eggs. I hope that's alright?” I ask him, looking up briefly as I crack an egg. Blaine smiles and watches me.

  
“That sounds amazing,” he says. I smile and start heading around the kitchen, tossing things together and making breakfast.

  
“You are unbelievably cute when you cook, you know that?” Blaine suddenly states. I blush and look at him shyly.

  
“Blaine,” I warn him, not knowing when my parents or Finn will come down. The last thing I want is for them to hear one of us saying something they wouldn't want to hear.

  
“I'm serious! You get really concentrated when you're measuring things out, and your brow crinkles a little and I think it's the most adorable thing ever,” Blaine continues, smirking at me. I wave the spatula in my hand at him.

  
“I'm warning you mister. Another word and I'm kicking you out,” I can't keep a straight face around him and end up grinning, making my threat pretty much useless. Blaine laughs and thankfully doesn't say anything else. Which is a good thing because my dad takes that moment to come downstairs.

  
“Morning, boys. What are you making Kurt?” He asks, heading straight for the coffee pot I had out on.

  
“Pancakes and eggs. I'm also going to do a little bit of turkey sausage,” I say. Dad smiles and turns towards Blaine.

  
“Did you sleep good, Blaine?” He asks. Blaine nods, smiling and shoots me a glance, making me blush because I just _know_ he's thinking about being curled up in my bed with me,

  
“Yes I did, sir. Thank you again for letting me stay over,” Blaine thanks my dad, and my dad frowns.

  
“What's with all this sir business? I thought I told you yesterday to call me Burt,” he says. Blaine smiles and laughs.

  
“Of course, sir. I mean, Burt,” he says. Dad laughs and looks at me.

  
“I'll be in the living room when you're done, Kurt. Thanks for cooking breakfast,” he says. I flash him a quick grin before flipping the pancakes currently cooking.

  
“Of course dad. You know I like to do it,” I tell him. He doesn't say anything as he is retreating back towards the living room, where I hear the tv turn on.

  
I finish up breakfast and we all sit at the table eating. Finn is probably still sleeping, and I laugh when my dad makes a joke about his absence. As we finish eating, Blaine shoves me back towards the couch when I get up to go clean dishes.

  
“You cooked, it's only right that I clean,” he says, glaring at me playfully. I hear my father’s laughter and Carole disappears to the kitchen.

  
“But I made the mess. Besides, you are a guest and it isn't right for you to have to clean up,” I say. Blaine just glares at me again and I sigh, knowing there is no way that I'm going to win this argument with him.

  
“Boys, if you are done arguing, you'll notice that Carole is taking care of the dishes. Why don't you get ready to leave? Didn't you say you were going to go to drive Blaine to pack the rest of his things?” Dad says. I look at him in surprise, forgetting he was here for a moment. Blaine has that effect on me, I guess.

  
“Yeah, we should. You sure you don't mind letting me stay here for another night, Burt?” Blaine asks, looking uncertain.

  
“Of course not, Blaine. Stay here as long as you want. I'm sure Kurt won't mind,” he laughs, causing me to shoot him a glare because I know he's absolutely right. And Blaine knows it too, although I gues you could say the same thing about him.

  
“Come on, I have to change and we have a long drive,” I say. Blaine nods, and we head up to my room. Knowing that he doesn't have any clothes with him, I dig through my closet for something that he could wear.

  
“Here, try these. They might be a little big on you though,” I say, handing Blaine a pair of my old skinny jeans. I give him an old shirt from my Cheerios days with the WMHS logo on the front. He eyes it surprised.

  
“Isn't this the same shirt that the cheerleaders at your school wear?” He asks. I nod, starting to look for something I can wear now.

  
“Yeah, it is. I used to be one,” I tell him, grabbing a shirt and looking at it with a clinical eye.

  
“Do you think your parents would like this shirt?” I ask, turning around and holding it up for Blaine to see. He's just staring at me strangely.

  
“Blaine?” I ask, confused.

  
“You used to be a cheerleader?” He asks. I nod, smiling at the memories of singing at Nationals.

  
“Yeah. I even helped them win a national title. I sang a fourteen minute Celine Dion medley in French,” I say. Blaine's eyes widen, and before I can think he has stepped forward and is kissing me hard.

  
“You have no idea how much the thought of you in a cheerleader’s uniform makes my head spin right now,” Blaine whispers. I blush and he kisses me again.

  
“I have to get ready, Blaine,” I try not to sound breathless as he pulls away, but I fail miserably.

  
“Okay,” he says. He grabs the clothes I gave him and leaves my room. My blush doesn't really leave my cheeks as I get dressed, trying to impress his parents without being too over the top. Blaine told me not to even try, however I do want to make a good first impression.

  
“You look gorgeous as always. But I thought I told you not to worry about impressing my parents?” Blaine asks, casually leaning against the doorframe. I swear, he knows how much I love looking at him when he's like that. His arms crossed across his chest, making his shirt pull over the muscles there, his biceps bulging as he unconsciously flexes a little.

  
And _god_ , I never thought I'd be the kind of guy who said that their boyfriend looked better in my clothes than I ever did, but damn. Seeing him in my clothes is like I'm almost marking him as mine and the primeval part in me can't help but feel accomplished. It's then I realize that I should stop eye fucking my boyfriend and answer him,

  
“I know you did, but I still want to make a good first impression, even if it won't change their minds about us. Besides, this is the kind of person I am. You should know that by now,” I grin, watching as he just shakes his head. I head over to my vanity and start to style my hair, fully aware that Blaine is still watching me.

  
“See something you like?” I ask cheekily. Blaine just shrugs.

  
“But of course. And I'm trying to imagine you in a cheerleader's uniform, singing and dancing. It makes my head start spinning again,” Blaine trails off, and I blush under his scrutiny. If him knowing I was a cheerleader apparently makes him blush like this, I'll have to tell him about being on the football team one of these days. Even if it was only for one game.

  
I finally finish and Blaine and I head towards my car. We start the two hour drive to Westerville where Blaine's family lives. I notice the closer we get, the stiffer Blaine becomes. So I reach over and hold his hand, glancing over at him quickly before eyeing the road once again.

  
“Hey, it's okay,” I tell him. Blaine sighs, and I frown a little as I hear the stress in the one sound.

  
“I'm just nervous about what their reaction is going to be when they see you. I don't want them to say anything bad about you,” he says. I gently stroke his hand with my thumb.

  
“Don't worry, I doubt they will do anything like that. You said your brother was going to be there, right?” I ask, knowing that Blaine really just wants me to meet his brother. A slight smile spreads on Blaine's face as I say that.

  
“Yeah, he will. And that's why I'm bringing you. If it was just my parents, especially my dad, I wouldn't. Not because I'm ashamed of you or anything, but I'd be scared they would say something to you. But since Cooper’s home, I really want you to meet him,” Blaine tells me. I smile and continue rubbing the back of Blaine’s hand with my thumb.

  
“You really love your brother, don't you?” I ask. I see Blaine nod out of the corner of my eye.

  
“Yeah, I do. He was the first person I ever came out to,” he says. I smile as I see Blaine opening up.

  
“Well, I'm glad someone in your family accepts you at least,” I say. Blaine nods, and I notice him relaxing a little.

  
“Yeah, he actually helped me out with my feelings for you. I constantly talk with him, and whenever you came up, he could tell I really liked you. Se he encouraged me to come out early and surprise you. And I'm glad he did,” Blaine smiles and brings my hand up to his lips, kissing my knuckles gently. I blush and wish I wasn't driving so I could reach over and kiss him.

  
We get to Blaine’s house, and my eyes widen at the size of it. I knew Blaine went to Dalton, which is a private school, but I had no clue that his family was this rich. Blaine doesn't pay my surprise any attention as we get out, heading towards the front door hand in hand. The door is unlocked, and we walk straight in. I look around, eyeing the pictures lining the walls. Many are family portraits, and I see Blaine throughout the years.

  
I can't help but notice so many more photos of his brother than him, and my heart reaches out for him. There seems to be no photos of Blaine in what could be his high school years, and I know it's because that's when he came out.

  
“Blaine, is that you?” I hear a voice and look up to see a woman walking in. She’s very...put together is how I'd describe her. She has Blaine’s hazel eyes, but on her they don't have the warmth I find in Blaine's. I don't find anything that I love when I look in Blaine's eyes in hers. I grip his hand tighter in my own, and notice Blaine's shoulders stiffen.

  
“Hi, mom,” he says. She looks between Blaine to me, and I notice her eyes drop to our combined hands. Instead of letting go, Blaine holds onto me tighter.

  
“You must be Kurt. I'm Sandra, Blaine's mother,” she says, her lips pressed into a tight line. She makes no move to shake my hand, or anything of that nature. I smile at her, even though I know she probably never will accept my relationship with her son.

  
“Yeah, that's me, Kurt Hummel. You have a lovely home, Mrs. Anderson,” I tell her. She doesn't say anything, and Blaine starts to pull me towards the stairs.

  
“We will be leaving shortly, mom. I'm just packing the rest of my things and spending the night at Kurt’s,” Blaine explains. His mother doesn't say anything, and I just allow myself to be pulled up the stairs. I can only guess that we are going to Blaine’s room.

  
He leads me through the complicated house, and soon is pulling me into a room that seems so different from the rest of the house.

  
While the house seems like a place where people live, the size of it seems to diminish that familiar quality that my house has. That feeling that memories are practically dripping off the walls, that this is where people have grown up in. Blaine's house doesn't really have that, and I wonder if it's because I know Blaine doesn't really belong here anymore.

  
But his room is a different story. Pictures from Blaine's life line his dressers. I shamelessly walk around as he shoves some clothes into already full suitcases. It looks like he didn't even bother unpacking, and I feel bad that he wants to get out of there so fast he doesn't even unpack.

  
His pictures are full of Blaine smiling with his friends. I smile as I see one from his years at Dalton, seeing him grinning at the camera with his arms wrapped around friends dressed in similar blazers. There's more of him posing with his friends, and a couple of them at competitions.

  
“You know, I've never had a guy in here that I liked,” Blaine says, his chin resting on my shoulder as his hands rest on my waist. I grin as I turn around, and Blaine keeps his grip on my waist.

  
“I'm glad to know I'm the first,” I whisper, my eyes unconsciously glancing at his lips that are so close to my reach.

  
“I've always wanted to kiss a boy in here, just as a personal ‘fuck you’ to my parents,” Blaine says. I grin, pulling him closer.

  
“Well, you know I'm happy to help you with that,” I say. Blaine doesn't say anything and leans forward, kissing me deeply in the middle of his room. I tug lightly on his hair, which is still free from its normal gelled prison. I can't help but moan slightly when I feel Blaine gently bite my bottom lip.

  
“So this must be the famous Kurt Hummel,” we jump apart when the teasing voice speaks. I blush as Blaine glares at the person who interrupted us.

  
“Shut up, Cooper,” Blaine says. The guy, Cooper, laughs. He looks at me, and I'm struck with the similarities between the two boys. While Cooper’s eyes are blye, and his hair isn't as curly as Blaine's, they both look pretty similar. They have the same skin color, and generally the same body shape. Although Cooper is taller than Blaine, he still is shorter than me. He's also slightly less muscular than Blaine is.

  
“I'm Cooper, Blaine's brother,” he says, holding out his hand and smiling. I grin and shake his hand, happy to finally meet the brother Blaine is so fond of.

  
“You already know I'm Kurt,” I grin. Cooper laughs and wraps an arm around Blaine's shoulders. I can tell Blaine doesn't like that and tries to escape, but Cooper doesn't let him.

  
“I know. This one won't shut up about _perfect_ Kurt with the _amazing_ eyes and the _incredible_ voice and the-”

  
“Alright he gets it,” Blaine cuts his brother off with a jab of his elbow into his ribs. I can't help but blush as I see Blaine shove his brother away as Cooper laughs. I can see that even though Cooper is teasing Blaine, he's still protective of him. I'm happy that Blaine has someone in his family that will do that with him, despite the fact that he's gay.

  
“Just teasing you, Blainers,” he grins. Blaine rolls his eyes, but a smile rests on his face and that's all that I wanted to see. Even though he hates being here, I can tell that he endures it in order to spend time with his brother.

  
“Blaine, who is this?” A different voice sounds from the door. Blaine’s smile immediately disappears, and I notice both brothers tense up. I look to see the man that must be Blaine's father walk into the room. He had some of Blaine's facial features, as well as the same tanned skin tone, but other than that the similarities ended there. It's obvious that the two brothers share more features with their mother than their father.

  
“This is Kurt, my boyfriend,” Blaine says, grabbing my hand tightly in his. I manage to keep the wince off my face as Blaine grabs my hand too tight. Blaine's father narrows his eyes at me, and I notice Cooper take a step towards him.

  
“So you weren't kidding when you said you had a boyfriend. I was hoping that you had grown out of this in New York,” his father says. My eyes narrow slightly at his father, and I feel Blaine's hand start to shake in my own. I gently rub the back of his hand with my thumb, trying to calm him and myself down.

  
“No, dad. Like I told you before, this isn't something I can ‘grow out of’ like you seem to think it is,” Blaine's voice, which is normally light, has taken a hard edge to it that I don't like at all.

  
“And like I told you last night, I think it's time for you to realize that you need to start dating people more appropriate than this,” he gestures towards me, a look of disgust in his eyes.

  
“We both know by that, you mean anylons who doesn't have a dick,” Blaine laughs darkly, without any of his usual lightness. I really don't like it.

   
“Don't talk to me like that, young man,” his father takes a step towards Blaine, and I speak up for the first time, unwilling to let him continue to be insulted.

  
“Well, as much as I'd like to say it was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Anderson, we both know that would be a lie. Now, if you would excuse us, Blaine and I are going to head back to my house now and enjoy a day with my family. You know, a family who actually accepts Blaine for who he is. You ready, sweetie?” I ask, looking at Blaine. He stares at me in surprise, and I hear a sound from Blaine's father that reminds me way too much of Karofsky and Azimio.

  
“How dare you talk to me like that, fag,” he spits. Blaine glares at his father, but before he says anything, Cooper steps in.

  
“Don't say that, dad. Now, let's go before anybody does something they will regret,” he says, practically pushing his father out of Blaine's room. I watch him go, a hard look in my eyes as he glares at me. I don't shy away from his glare, knowing that just shows weakness, and I've had enough of that at high school.

  
“I'm sorry you had to hear that, Kurt,” Blaine says. I turn around me look at him and soften my eyes. I grab both his hands me look at him.

  
“Blaine, I'm so sorry you have to deal with him,” I whisper. He doesn't say nothing, and looks down at his shoes.

  
“Hey, I told you before. I don't care if your parents hate me or not. The only person that I care about what they think of me is you,” I say. Blaine finally looks at me, our eyes connecting and I step forward, gently kissing him.

  
“Now come on, I'm sure my dad wants us out of here as soon as possible,” I tell him, grabbing Blaine's suitcase.

  
“You are so fucking incredible,” Blaine whispers. I smile and look at him, who's staring at me intensely.

  
“So are you, Blaine. So are you,” I say. And with that, we head back towards my car and back to my house. To the family that will always accept Blaine for who he is, even if he's not related by blood. 


	10. Chapter Ten

“Have a safe flight,” my dad says, laying his hand on Blaine's shoulder. Carole gives him a quick hug, and then the two walk away, leaving Blaine and I alone. Well, as alone as you can be in a crowded airport. We quickly wrap our arms around one another, fully aware that we can't kiss because we are in a public place in Ohio.

  
“Thank you, for the amazing week,” I whisper. Blaine breathes in deeply and then sighs, and I feel his breath wash over the exposed skin of my neck.

  
“Thank you, Kurt,” we pull away, and I smile sadly. Tears are welling in my eyes and I blink quickly to try and get them to disperse.

  
“I have to go,” Blaine says, softly so that I almost can't hear him over the loud din of the airport.

  
“I'll talk to you later,” I tell him. I grab his hand and bring it up to kiss his knuckles, smiling.

  
“This isn't goodbye. I'll just, see you later,” I say, my throat catching. Blaine laughs quietly, and I wish we weren't in Ohio so I wouldn't be afraid to bring him into a kiss. But it is. And we can't kiss any time that we like and while it's not okay, I'll accept it for now.

  
“I'll see you later,” Blaine slowly comes out of my hold and grabs his suitcase, walking towards the security gate and back towards his life in New York.

  
“Come on, Kurt. Let's go,” my dad places his hand on my shoulder and leads me away.

  
*****

  
Two weeks later and I'm laying on my bed with my homework in front of me. My computer sits towards the foot of my bed, where Blaine and I are skyping together. He's strumming some chords on a guitar, a combination I've never heard of before. I get a little excited when I think about how he's comfortable enough to work on a song in front of me.

  
“What are you doing?” Blaine's voice sounds from my computer. I look at him briefly, the Skype feed a little slow but it's better than nothing.

  
“Homework. I have to read and annotate this for class tomorrow,” I tell him, grabbing the highlight. I put the cap in between my teeth as I highlight, my feet in the air as I lay on my stomach.

  
“I certainly don't miss that,” Blaine laughs, and I glare playfully at him.

  
“Yeah, but you have homework too mister. Didn't your record label say you needed another verse by the end of the week?” I tell him. His laugh immediately dies, and he lays on his bed, groaning.

  
“Yes. But I'm all out of creative juices right now,” he says, his voice muffled from being so far away from the computer’s speakers.

  
“Play me what you have so far,” I suggest, pushing my English away and sitting up on my bed. My computer bounces around as I adjust my position and look at Blaine.

  
“You're just trying to get an exclusive, you sneaky bastard,” Blaine jokes. I roll my eyes, looking at him pointedly.

  
“I'm actually trying to help. In case you didn't know, Blaine, I do have experience in music,” I tell him. Blaine's eyes widen as he realizes that I'm being completely serious.

  
“Of course, Kurt. I'm sorry, it's just I never really play any of my songs to other people besides the record label until they are finished,” he says. I smile, letting him know I don't take any offense to it.

  
“I understand. Now, play me it!” I demand, feeling excited that I'm going to hear one of his songs before anybody else. Not only that, but I'm going to try to work on it with him. God, the fanboy in me is going absolutely nuts right now.

  
Blaine grabs a guitar and strums it lightly, playing the intro. As he goes into the chorus, I can't help but watch him. His brow is furrowed in concentration as he plays, his voice as smooth as ever. The lyrics are amazing, and his emotions pour out onto the notes. This is what I really love about music, being able to show the emotions you might not be able to put into words.

  
“And that's what I got so far,” Blaine says. I think, trying to figure out what I would like to hear as a fan.

  
“What if you do this,” I start humming the chorus softly, and then go into a verse that seems to go with what Blaine is saying. When I stop, he is looking at me with only an expression I can say is awe. I blush under his gaze, before he snaps out of it, moving his fingers in a silent melody only he can hear.

   
“That, that might actually work. Can you sing it again?” Blaine asks. I do, and this time he starts playing different chords. He places his guitar pick in between his mouth and writes what I assume to be notes on some paper in front of him.

  
Blaine then sings what I just suggested, his voice and the guitar’s sound blending smoothly with one another. I smile as he finishes, looking at him when he turns to me with happiness.

  
“Kurt, this is perfect! Thank you so much,” he says. I blush slightly at his praise, unable to tear my gaze away from the childlike excitement on Blaine's face.

  
“You did most of the work, I just suggested some lyrics,” I tell him. Blaine rolls his eyes at me lightly.

  
“Give yourself more credit. Now, can you write me another one that has to be finished by the Christmas deadline?” Blaine jokes. I laugh and return to my homework.

  
Blaine's phone rings and he glances at it. He answers and I turn away, figuring if he needs privacy he will call me back later.

  
“Wait, are you serious?” I hear. I look at the computer, unable to help myself as I watch Blaine listen to whatever the person on the phone is saying.

  
“Oh my god,” Blaine says, his phone sliding from his grip and tumbling onto the bed. He frantically dives at it. 

  
“Yeah, yeah I'm still here. Just dropped my phone. With who else, do we know? Can I know?” I continue to watch Blaine, curious about what is going on.

  
“Of course, thank you so much Julia,” Blaine hangs up, and I watch him. I know Julia is the name of his publicist, so whatever it is seems important.

  
“Blaine, what's going on?” I ask. Blaine turns to me, surprise and shock clear on his face.

  
“I just got nominated for the Grammys,” Blaine soft voice sounds through the computer. My eyes widen in shock as I drop my pen in surprise.

  
“What?” I ask.

  
“I just got nominated for the fucking Grammys, Kurt. For the Best New Artist,” Blaine grins, still clearly in shock but the excitement of the news beginning to sink in.

  
“Oh my god, Blaine! That's amazing!” I tell him, wishing nothing more than to leap through the computer screen and kiss him.

  
“Holy shit! I can't even believe it,” Blaine says, his voice still conveying the shock of the news.

  
“You deserve it, Blaine. People really like you and your music. I mean, you are a really popular musician,” I tell him. Blaine laughs, looking at me with wonder.

  
“Be my date?” He blurts. I look at him surprised, figuring he just asked that without knowing what it means for our relationship.

  
“I know we said we were going to hold off on going public for a while until we knew each other better. But Kurt we've been talking since August. That's four months, and yes it may seem like that's not a lot of time but, the Grammys are the end of January. That would be almost six month since we've known each other. And Kurt, I can't imagine being there without you,” Blaine says, seeing my surprised look. I laugh, realizing he mistook my surprise for reluctance.

  
“I'm going to need a really nice tux,” I tell him. Blaine’s smile grows wider, and he laughs.

  
“Wait, you're not just saying that because I'm saying all this stuff, right? Because God do I want you there with me, but only if you are ready,” Blaine rambles, suddenly worried. I laugh and wish (not for the first time) I could kiss him to shut him up.

  
“Blaine, I promise, the minute you asked me of be your date I agreed. And then you went into your adorable little rant and I couldn't just kiss you to shut you up. So I had to let you finish,” I grin. Blaine looks at me with an expression I can't really place. 

  
“I really wish you were here right now,” his voice is deeper than normal, huskier than his normal smoothness and it does way too many things to me right now that I can't feel because he's not here. I bite my lip and manage not to groan at how goddamn sexy that voice is. I really have to stop thinking about how sexy my boyfriend is at the moment.

  
And then the moment is totally ruined by my dad coming into my room. He doesn't see me on the computer with Blaine, and holds up a plane ticket.

  
“Oh my god! You're seriously letting me go?” I ask, forgetting about Blaine in front of me.

  
“I trust you two to be responsible and you're right. It would do you good to go see the city you'll eventually be living in,” he says.

  
“Wait, what's going on?” Blaine says from my computer. I gasp, grabbing my ticket and the computer. I hold the ticket up to the camera so he can clearly see the destination. Out of the corner of my eye, I see my dad leave and close the door behind him.

  
“How would you feel about me coming out the week before Christmas? I know you'll be busy working on the album and everything, so if not that's totally fine,” I ramble. Blaine stares at me in shock.

  
“Could this day get any fucking better? What's next, I'm gonna get cyber lucky?” Blaine wiggles his eyebrows and I blush.

  
“Shut up," I grin embarrassingly, looking down at the keyboard as my cheeks flush red.

  
“I'm kidding, Kurt. God, I can't wait to see you,” Blaine says. I grin and put the ticket back on my desk.

  
“So, how'd Julia deal with the photos of us at the airport?” I ask, feeling guilty that his publicist had to work so hard to protect my identity only for us to eventually go public anyways.

  
“She was pissed at me, like she usually is. But she understands that I just want to be with you, and that we want to ‘come out’ in a sense on our own terms,” Blaine explains. I sigh, still feeling guilty.

  
“I just feel like it's somehow my fault for being careless and getting caught at the airport with you. I feel bad that she had do so much in order to keep my name private. I mean, I doubt there are any laws protecting me since I'm eighteen,” I explain.

  
“Sure, rub it in that you're legal and I'm not,” Blaine jokes, but he seems to understand my feelings on the fact that someone took pictures of us at the airport two weeks ago. And not the kind of pictures that you had no clue who I was. This time, it was a full on front shot of both me and Blaine as I'm kissing Blaine's hand.

  
Blaine's publicist, Julia, was practically Wonder Woman as she went to all the papers and magazines and tabloids and everyone to protect my name. So for now, I will just continue being Blaine's Mystery Man.

  
“Just, thank her again for me,” I tell him.

  
“She's probably getting tired of hearing that from me, but I will. And I'm sure you can, when you come out. You'll probably have to spend a day by yourself though, since I have to go in and record the new songs one day,” Blaine explains.

  
“How about I just hang out at the studio with you? I wouldn't mind seeing _the_ Blaine Anderson hard at work producing his next album,” I grin.

  
“Careful, Kurt. Your fanboy is starting to show,” Blaine playfully scolds, and I just smile cheekily at him.

  
“You love the fanboy in me. If I wasn't a fan of yours, we wouldn't have met,” I say. Blaine's laugh stops, and he looks at me seriously for a second.

  
“I'd like to think that even if we hadn't met at my concert, I'd have still somehow would have met you and we'd find our way together,” Blaine says. I bury my face in my pillow and groan before looking back up at him.

  
“You can't say things like that over Skype. You can only say that in person because it's torture not being able to kiss you for that. And you say you suck at romance,” I tell him. Blaine laughs, and I momentarily think I see a blush on his cheeks.

  
“When you get here, you can kiss me however much you want,” Blaine says.

  
“Promise?” I ask softly. Blaine smiles at me, and I can't help the matching one that blooms across my face.

  
“Promise,” he whispers. We stare at each other in silence for several moments. He's only been gone for a couple weeks and I already miss him so much. Talking to him like this is great, but it seems that in moments like these, they only make the physical distance between us that much farther.

  
“Kurt, dinner’s ready!” My dad yells at me from downstairs.

  
“Be down there in a second,” I yell back. I turn to my computer, and smile softly at Blaine.

  
“I'll talk to you later, okay?” I tell him.

  
“Promise?” Blaine asks. I smile.

  
“Promise,” I whisper back, and wave goodbye as I end our Skype call. As I'm closing out of my computer, I realize how dangerous this is. How dangerous Blaine is, because already he is slowly grabbing my heart in those hands of his. Already, he is making me fall in love with him. We've only known each other for so short a time, and yet, I still feel like the connection we have exceeds the four months we've known each other. Which has to be way too soon for these strange feelings, right? 

  
“Kurt, I'm serious, get down here,” my dad’s voice snaps me out of my reverie and I quickly hurry down the stairs, trying to leave the troubling thoughts of love behind. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our boys take another step in their relationship together at the end of this chapter, just warning you ;)

“You ready for this, Kurt?” Rachel asks. I grin and grab her outstretched hand, pulling her towards my side as we walk towards glee club together.

  
“You know it, Berry,” I tell her.

  
“I'm so excited for finals to finally be over! This is our last chance to sing with each other until break ends,” Rachel playfully pouts and I laugh.

  
“It's not like I'm leaving forever, Rach. I'm just going to New York for a week and I'll be back for Christmas,” I tell her. She smacks my side lightly.

  
“I'm still upset at you for going to New York for an entire week without me,” Rachel says. She was a little upset when I told her that I was going to the city to visit Blaine, but she understands that I miss my boyfriend.

  
I don't think I'll ever really get used to that. Blaine Anderson is my boyfriend.

  
“Yes, I know you're just jealous. Now, are you ready to hear the magic that is me singing _White Christmas_?” I ask as we walk into the auditorium together.

  
“As long as you remember you can't be better than my _Silent Night_ ,” Rachel jokes and heads towards my step brother. I pull out my phone and send a quick text to Blaine.

  
_Hey, about to do my solo. I can't wait to see you tonight._ I smile as I see the message send. I'm not expecting a text back because Blaine is recording his new song all afternoon. I'm headed to the airport as soon a glee club is over, with my dad and Carole driving me there.

  
“Alright, Kurt. You ready for your final in glee?” Mr. Schue asks. I grin and gladly walk to the front of the room.

  
“You know it, Mr. Schue,” I turn to Brad and nod for him to start the piano. I perform the holiday song flawlessly, seeing the New Directions singing along softly in the background as I sing. They applaud as I finish, and I gladly sit in the seats waiting for everybody to finish their finals performance so we can do one last group song together. Rachel sings _Silent Night_ and I roll my eyes at the tears that she sheds, her usual singing tears cause no surprise. Finally, we all get up and perform _All I Want For Christmas_ for Mr. Schue. I can't help but think of Blaine as I sing, and blush slightly at the thought of being alone with him for an entire week.

  
“That was amazing guys! I hope you have an amazing break, as well as incredible holidays,” Mr. Schue looks at Rachel and Puck, taking care to not just say Christmas because of their religion. I smile as I gather my things, walking to the parking lot where I see my dad’s familiar car.

  
“Have a good week, Kurt!” Tina cries, hugging me tightly. That sparks the hug fest between my three girls, and I hug Rachel and then Mercedes tightly.

  
“Make sure you use protection!” Santana yells, her pinkies joined with Brittney. I blush and she laughs, continuing to walk away.

  
“We aren't going to do that!” I yell back, causing her to laugh harder.

  
“See you in a week, little brother,” Finn says, patting my shoulder awkwardly. I smile as I look up at the giant.

  
“See you in a week,” I say. I hug Rachel one last time and hustle out into the cold, where my dad and Carole are in the car. I see my suitcases are in the back, filled with all my clothes for the week, as well as all my hair and skin products. I probably didn't have to pack as much as I did, but Kurt Hummel will not be caught dead without a contingency plan.

  
“You ready kiddo?” Dad asks, handing me my suitcases. I smile as I accept them, watching the hustle of all the cars at the airport around me.

  
“Yeah. I am. Thank you, dad,” I say. He smiles and opens his arms, and I quickly hug him.

  
“You stay safe. I love you,” he whispers. I hold him tightly and then let go.

  
“I love you too,” I tell him. I quickly hug Carole and then head into the airport, getting mentally ready to spend the week with my boyfriend in the city of my dreams.

  
*****

  
“Please, fasten your seat backs in an upright position as we will be landing in New York soon,” the captain’s voice sounds over the intercom. I watch out the window as the clouds part, revealing the lights of the city. I smile as we get lower and lower, until eventually landing at the airport. I grin, I'm in New York!

  
I pull out my phone and send Blaine a text letting him know I've landed. Slowly, the people trickle out of the airplane and I head towards the terminal. I call Blaine like he made me promise to do when I was in the train.

  
“Hey, B. I'm heading towards baggage claim now,” I tell him when he picks up.

  
“Sweet. I had a car sent to pick you up. I'm finishing up at the studio now, so I'll be home when you get to my house. I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up directly.” Blaine apologizes. I smile at his words, knowing that I will see him so soon.

  
“It's okay. I understand that you can't stand to be seen with me in public,” I laugh and Blaine chuckles. The train stops and I follow the crowd of people to baggage claim.

  
“Alright, I'm going to hang up so that I can get my bags. You said that the driver should be holding a sign with my name, right?” I ask.

  
“Yeah. I'll see you soon,” Blaine tells me. I respond with the same, and hang up. I see the crowd of people waiting to pick up their loved ones, and am momentarily jealous that I can't have Blaine waiting there for me. But I quickly shake that thought because I know I'll be seeing him in about an hour or so. I head towards baggage claim where I grab my suitcases. I look around and immediately see the sign that Blaine had to have wrote.

  
_Future Broadway Star Kurt Hummel_

  
I laugh as I approach the driver, a man who couldn't have been much older than fifty. He sees me approach and eyes me with a professional eye.

  
“Kurt Hummel?” He asks. I nod, and his stern outer layers melts away. He smiles and gestures to my bags.

  
“I'm Richard. I'm Blaine’s personal driver. He's really sorry he couldn't be here to pick you up. May I take your bags?” He asks.

  
“You don't have to do that,” I tell him. Richard just grabs both my bags, and I feel a little guilty.

  
“It's my job, Mr. Hummel. Besides, Blaine made me promise to take good care of you. You must mean a great deal to him,” Richard says. I smile and blush as he leads me to the pick up area where I'm betting his car is waiting.

  
“He means a lot to me as well,” I say. Richard stops outside a nice black town car. My eyes widen as I look at it, because it looks expensive. I wasn't expecting this when Blaine said he sent a car for me.

  
“Damn,” I can't help but say. Richard laughs as he puts my suitcases in the trunk.

  
“Blaine said you'd probably say something like that,” Richard remarks. I laugh and he opens the door for me. I thank him as I sit, running a hand over the blush interior. The windows are blackened, but I can still see out of them from the inside. Richard starts driving away, and I look out the window at the passing scenery. I was in New York once before, but it seems like the buildings must have gotten even taller than I remember. It seems like none of the buildings in Ohio would even reach halfway up some of these skyscrapers.

  
The noise and lights of the city bring a huge smile to my face. I smile as I roll down the window, feeling the wind ruining my hair but for once I don't care. Outside, pedestrians walk around and traffic is terrible but I don't mind. I watch the people of the city, a smile on my face always.

  
Finally, we reach a building that Richard stops in front of. I can only assume that this is where Blaine lives. Even though I'm excited to see Blaine, at the same time I'm a little nervous. I've never stayed with a boy before, especially not one that I like as much as Blaine. But even through the nerves, I feel a strange emotion at the prospect of seeing him that I don't know what it is.

  
“Tell the doorman your name and he will direct you to Blaine’s suite. Have a good day, Mr. Hummel,” Richard says, handing me my suitcases.

  
“Thank you, Richard. And please, call me Kurt,” I tell him. Richard smiles and wordlessly get back in his car. I turn towards the doors of the expensive looking apartment, and watch as they open for me.

  
The doorman directs me to a separate elevator towards the side. He tells me that Blaine lives in the penthouse, therefore the elevator needs a special key as it deposits you right in the middle of his living room. I'm a little surprised at that news, but then the doors are closing and I'm heading up to Blaine. The ride seems way too long, even though it has to be only a minute before the elevators ding and I'm stepping out into Blaine’s apartment.

  
I look around the room in awe, seeing the spacious living room and in the distance a kitchen I would love to cook in. Then, I'm not looking at the rooms because Blaine is there in front of me with a grin. I drop my bags there on the floor and we rush towards one another, our lips connecting in a hard kiss.

  
“You're here!” He pulls away, and I can't keep the wide smile off of my face if I tried. Blaine grabs my suitcases and looks up at me, as if he really can't believe I'm here.

  
“Follow me,” he says. I smile and he leads me towards a separate hallway, which contains various doors to various rooms. He stops outside of one, and I know immediately that it's his bedroom. On the other side of the hall another bedroom lays, and Blaine looks at me.

  
“I wasn't really sure where you wanted to stay. I made up the guest room, but if you wanted to stay with me, I'd really like that,” he whispers. I'm suddenly aware of the fact that I'm really here with Blaine, and we are all alone. I look down at him, a blush on my cheeks as he stares at me.

  
“I'd like that too,” I say softly. Blaine grins and walks into his room. I take the chance to look around. It's very spacious, and in the middle of it is his king sized bed. A walk in closet is to the right side of the bed, while a full bathroom is to the left. His dressers are much like his dressers at his house, full of pictures. This time, however, the pictures are of people he’s met. I see one from an Ellen interview and laugh at the selfie of the two. I continue to look at pictures as I feel Blaine wrap his arms around my waist, placing his head on my shoulders.

  
“So, I figured that I'd let you take a shower, and if you weren't too tired I could take you out to dinner at this amazing Italian place I know. But if you're too tired, I can always order pizza or something,” he whispers, his breath washing over my neck and I close my eyes in pleasure.

  
“I would mind just hanging here with you for tonight. We have all week to go out on a date,” I tell him. Blaine kisses the crook of my neck, and backs away. I turn and watch him head towards the door.

  
“I'll order some pizzas, and then we can have a movie date? What do you say?” Blaine asks.

  
“That sounds perfect,” I tell him. Blaine looks at me with what has to be lust, and I laugh.

  
“I'll see you after my shower, Anderson,” I say, pushing him out the door.

  
“I don't need that image in my head, Kurt. It's already hard enough keeping my hands off you as it is,” Blaine groans. I laugh and close the door in his face, hearing his low chuckle before going off to order pizza.

  
I quickly grab my bathroom kit and hop into Blaine's shower, washing away the grime. I can't help but hum the tune of one of his songs, the knowledge that I'm in Blaine’s shower in Blaine's apartment causing me to be in a Blaine Anderson mood.

  
“Whenever you are done singing my songs better than I do pizza is here,” I dimly hear Blaine's voice shout. I blush as I realize I was caught and turn the shower off, the prospect of food causing my stomach to growl. I will gladly cheat on my diet for a pizza and movie date with Blaine. I dry my hair and put on a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt, heading out into the bedroom where Blaine is putting a movie in. The smell of pizza causes my stomach to growl, and I sit on the bed, quickly digging into the pepperoni pizza in front of me.

  
“Sometimes I forget how much of a fanboy you are,” Blaine smirks at me. I blush and grab the nearest object (a pillow) and throw it at him.

  
“Shut up,” I tell him, laughing as the pillow hits him square in the face. Blaine looks at me hurt and grabs the pillow and throws it back at me.

  
“Jerk!” He says, launching himself at me and grabbing the pillow, lightly hitting me with it. I laugh as I shove him off and grab the slice of pizza I was currently enjoying.

  
“So, what are we watching?” I ask between bites. Blaine grins sheepishly and I laugh when the intro to Harry Potter comes on.

  
“Did I even have to ask?” I joke. Blaine just sticks his tongue out at me and I laugh harder at his childish antics.

  
We both sit there together, watching movies and eating pizza for a while. After the first movie, we brush our teeth together before crawling back into Blaine’s bed, the second Harry Potter movie already playing. I lay my head down on Blaine’s chest, his fingertips running up and down my arms causing shivers to run down my spine.

  
“I still can't believe I'm here,” I say softly. I feel Blaine kiss the top of my head and smile, hugging him tight.

  
“I'm so happy you are,” he says, I look at him and reach up, pulling him down into a kiss. He happily kisses me back, and he adjust himself until he was hovering over me, our kisses getting longer and deeper.

  
I moan when I feel Blaine lightly bite on my bottom lip, and I reach up to gently tug at the curls on his head. Blaine starts kissing down to the crook of my neck. He sucks at that spot behind my ear, and I can't help my hips from thrusting up, moaning when I make contact with Blaine’s hardness.

  
“God, Blaine,” I'm cut off from what I was going to say by Blaine's lips on mine again, his tongue and mine dancing as I feel Blaine's body against my own. I tilt my head back and let out a long moan.

  
“Blaine, we should stop,” I moan, even though my entire body is crying out for more when I can't help but thrust up against Blaine again. He groans at the movement and I feel his hands on my waist.

  
“Fuck, Kurt,” he cusses, and I close my eyes at how much I want to keep going. But I know we have to stop because we hadn't talked about this and I just wasn't ready to go all the way with him.

  
Blaine groans and practically rips his body off of mine, panting next to me. I squeeze my eyes tight when my dick practically throbs because I'm so turned on.

  
“God, Kurt. I'm sorry,” Blaine whispers in my ear.

  
“Fuck, I wish I was ready for that Blaine, but I'm just not right now. You're my first boyfriend and I want to do this right,” I practically whimper, my eyes still closed. I feel Blaine’s hand in mine and open them, making my eyes stay on his face and not travel down to the obvious tent in his sweats because that just makes me want to continue more than anything.

  
“I know you aren't, Kurt. I'm sorry I keep putting you in positions where you have to tell me to stop,” Blaine tells me. I smile shyly.

  
“Well, I wasn't exactly putting up much of a fight myself,” I tell him. Blaine groans.

  
“Kurt, you can't say things like that because in case you hadn't noticed, I'm in a very uncomfortable position here,” he says. I bite my lip as I look at him.

  
“What if, what if we didn't go all the way?” I can't help but ask. Blaine looks at me confused, and I blush.

  
“What do you mean?” He asks. I blush harder and look everywhere other than Blaine.

  
“I'm not ready to go all the way, but I'm in a similar position as you right now and I just, what if we just helped each other out?” I suggest, feeling beyond embarrassed. I can just imagine Blaine's reaction, and am surprised when he grabs my hand.

  
“Kurt, I don't want you to say that just because you feel like you should. I want you so bad, but only if you are ready to go another step,” he whispers. I don't say anything, and just launch myself forward and kiss him.

  
“I want to, Blaine,” I whisper, threading my fingers in his hair again. We kiss again, and I curse my shaking hands as I shyly run them up Blaine’s chest.

  
“If I do something you don't like, you have to tell me,” I say. Blaine nods, his voice cracking when he speaks.

  
“Fuck, Kurt. Anything you do to me I like,” he groans as I rub my hands over his nipples, feeling them harden as I rub over them. I blush when Blaine’s hands start to explore my own body. I move my kisses from Blaine’s lips to his neck, feeling encouraged by the sounds he makes. My hands travel lower, and I stop above the waistbands of his pants.

  
“Kurt, please,” Blaine moans, and I move to grasp him for the first time. Blaine groans low in his throat as I wrap a hand around him. With hesitant strokes, I move my hand up and down, spurred on by the broken moans Blaine makes. I gasp as Blaine’s hand reaches into my pants, grabbing me and stroking.

  
“Fuck, Blaine,” I cry, my face buried in his neck. I'm panting hard as we try to move together, but our strokes are of different tempos and I honestly couldn't care less when I feel myself reaching my high.

  
“Kurt, I'm so close,” Blaine breaths. I quicken my strokes and cry out when he does the same. Suddenly, I'm there and I'm releasing all over Blaine's hands. My grip tightens on him and it's only moments later that Blaine comes with a cry of my name.

  
I lay there panting as I feel Blaine grab tissues and hand some to me. I blush and can't help the smile that spreads across my face.

  
“I guess I need another shower,” I laugh. Blaine laughs as well and the awkwardness between us is gone like that. I get up and grab another pair of pants, heading towards the bathroom to quickly clean up. 

  
When I return, Blaine has changed and I'm guessing he went across the hall to clean himself up as well. The used tissues are in the trash can and I lay down on his chest. Blaine's arms immediately wrap around me and I smile.

  
“That was pretty good,” I laugh. Blaine laughs as well and kisses the top of my head.

  
“I think it was absolutely perfect,” he says. I blush and snuggle closer to Blaine. I yawn, the excitement of today finally catching up with me.

  
“Go to sleep, Kurt,” Blaine whispers, his fingertips running gently up and down my back. I yawn again and feel my eyes closing, falling asleep in arms that bring the feeling of safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if that was absolute crap. This is the first time I've ever attempted writing anything of a sexual nature. You have no idea how much klaine smut I had to read for research!


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about not updating yesterday! My wifi was acting shitty all day and I couldn't update!

Nothing in the world will compare to waking up in Blaine’s arms. My head lays on his chest, moving up and down with his breaths. His arms are wrapped around me lightly, and I just close my eyes and lay there, listening to Blaine’s heartbeat under my ear. I don’t want to move, for fear of waking him up, but eventually I absolutely had to get up to use the bathroom. As silently as possible, I untangle myself from Blaine and head into his restroom.

  
While there, I decide to take a shower, figuring that Blaine wouldn’t mind. Once I’m finished, I wrap a towel around my waist and look around, searching for clothes. I realize I forgot to grab some, and poke my head out of the bathroom. Blaine is awake and lying under the covers, his phone in his hand. He looks up at me and smiles.

  
“Hey, so I forgot to grab some clothes?” I tell him, embarrassed even after the events of last night.

  
“Do you want me to leave?” Blaine asks. I blush and try to get over how silly it sounds, but I’m a little self conscious about my body compared to him. Blaine clearly works out regularly, and while I appreciate looking at the muscles he doesn’t mind flaunting, it makes me a little scared about his reaction to my own body.

  
“Um, no, you don’t have to. It’s just, I’m a little nervous,” I say. Blaine just looks up a me, and puts his phone down.

  
“You don’t have to be embarrassed, Kurt. I love your body,” his voice is that lower, huskier tone that I now know means he is turned on. I blush as the events of last night roll into my head, and grip the towel around my waist tightly. With a deep breath, I walk out of the bathroom. I hear Blaine’s low inhale.

  
“God, you’re beautiful,” Blaine whispers. The blush on my cheeks deepens, and I don’t know how to respond to that. I just continue to look through my suitcase, trying to find something to wear. It’s then I realize I don’t know what Blaine was planning on doing.

  
“Hey, Blaine, what did you think we were going to do today?” I ask, turning to look at him. He’s watching me intensely, and I see him visibly swallow before answering in that husky voice.

  
“I was, I was thinking that we’d walk around New York. I’d show you the sights and stuff,” he say, his voice breaking off a little. I smile and go back to looking at the clothes I brought, finally deciding on some. I bend over and grab them out of my suitcase, hearing a strangled groan from Blaine. I blush as I realize I’m probably giving him an amazing view of my ass in the towel, and quickly stand up, clothes in hand.

  
I hurry to the bathroom again, a blush on my cheeks as I change into a pair of black skinny jeans and my favorite Marc Jacobs sweater. I style my hair into its signature style and head out into the bedroom once again.

  
Blaine has gotten dressed, however he’s not in his usual outfits, which include skinny jeans that are so tight they could rival my own, button ups, and bow ties. I think he owns more bow ties than my own collection of scarves, which is saying something. Instead, he’s wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans and a plain white shirt, his ungelled hair stuffed under a hat. I pout as I see his curls hidden, having grown to love seeing them.

  
“Why do you have to hide your curls?” I ask. Blaine laughs at my reaction and I glare at him.

  
“I know you love them, but I’m trying to be incognito,” Blaine poses like secret agent for a second and I just burst out laughing at him. Blaine playfully glares at me and I just continue laughing.

  
“You’d make a terrible secret agent, Blaine,” I say between bursts of laughter. He just glares at me as I grab my Doc Martins and shove them on.

  
“Alright, I’m ready to see New York,” I grin, grabbing my coat. Blaine smiles and we head towards the elevator, riding it down and smiling at the doorman as he opens the door for us.

  
“Where to first?” I ask. Blaine grabs my hand and laces it with my own as we head towards the busy streets of New York.

  
“I figured we’d be the classic tourists and see the normal sights. The Empire State Building, the Statue of Liberty, etc.,” Blaine suggests. I smile and let him lead me towards the subway.

  
“Are we going to take the subway everywhere?” I ask.

  
“But of course. After all, I'm giving you the true New Yorker experience,” Blaine kisses my cheek, and out of habit I look around nervous about homophobes.

  
“Don't worry about it. Karofsky and everyone like him aren't here,” Blaine tells me. I smile as I realize I can truly be myself with him, not having to worry about what other people think.

  
“Of course, there still is the occasional homophobe here. But generally, people don't bat an eye at us,” he explains. I squeeze his hand in mind as we get onto the subway together.

  
“That will take some getting used to. Lima isn't really known for progressive thinking,” I say. Blaine grins at me as the subway begins to move. I scoot closer to him as people filter in, crowding the small space. Blaine places a kiss on the exposed skin of my neck as I step even closer to him.

  
“You smell good,” he whispers in my ear. I laugh as he blushes.

  
“That sounded a lot less creepy in my head,” he says. I just laugh harder as he continues to blush.

  
“I appreciate the creepy compliment,” I tell him. Blaine just grins sheepishly and we eventually get off the subway together. We walk hand in hand towards the exit, and then head the direction of the Empire State Building. I laugh as Blaine grabs his phone and squishes our faces together, taking a selfie with the building in the background.

  
“Do you think we can go to the top?” I ask. Blaine nods, and we head in with a group of tourists that seem to be going to the top. I can't help but giggle quietly, trying not to make it obvious we aren't part of this tour group.

  
Somehow, we manage not to get caught and arrive on the top floor. I shiver as we get outside, looking around at the city below me. I walk straight to the fence that stands protectively in front of me.

  
“Wow,” I whisper. From up this height, you can barely hear the bustle of the city below. Buildings stretch all around, creating a pretty unforgettable view. I turn around to see Blaine is standing farther back.

  
“Blaine, come here,” I gesture, holding out my hand. Blaine shakes his head, looking a little pale.

  
“No, I'm fine right here,” he says. I look at him confused, but then I realize he must be afraid of heights.

  
“Are you scared of heights?” I ask. Blaine laughs, and I know immediately he is.

  
“It's not the height I'm scared of. It's the falling,” he says. I smile, making sure I don't laugh at what I think is a pretty stupid fear.

  
“Come on, I promise you aren't going to fall,” I tell him. Blaine doesn't move, so I walk towards him, grabbing both his hands and slowly walking backwards. We walk right up to the edge, and I notice Blaine's eyes are closed.

  
“Blaine, open your eyes. Look at me,” I whisper. Blaine slowly opens his eyes and stares directly into my eyes. I smile as I see the fear slowly leave, and squeeze his hands in mine.

  
“See, you're fine,” I tell him. Blaine swallows and I kiss his cheek, still a little hesitant to kiss him in front of people. I look off into the distance again, and Blaine soon does as well. We stand there silently for a moment, just holding hands and staring at the city below us.

  
Blaine eventually asks someone to take a picture of us, and I can't help but laugh when he excitedly wraps an arm around my waist. Still, I pose for the picture and thank the lady who took it.

  
“Come on, let's go see the Statue of Liberty,” Blaine smiles, grabbing my hand and we head back down to the ground floor.   
Blaine pulls me to all these different places. After the Statue of Liberty, we went to the Brooklyn Bridge, and then to Times Square. I had Blaine take a picture of me gesturing widely as I stood in the middle of Times Square. I can't wait to show that to Rachel.

  
We walked down Broadway, and I was like a kid in a candy store. Blaine told me he bought tickets to see a show later in the week. I begged and begged him to tell me what but he refused.

  
If he's taking me to _Wicked_ I think I'd die then and there.

  
Finally, we ended our New York tour in Central Park. By now, the sun is setting, and we manage to find spots on a bench, just looking at the sunset together. I lay my head on his shoulder and feel Blaine's head rest against my own. I hold his hand tightly in mine, and just lay there.

  
The sun sets but we don't move for a while. I watch as lights begin to light up buildings, and stare at the wonderful beauty of the city.

  
“I can't wait for next year. Even if I don't get into NYADA, I'm going to come here,” I say, breaking the silence.

  
“I can't wait to see you anytime I want to,” Blaine whispers back. I look up at him and smile, unable to stop as I stare at him.

  
“This view is beautiful,” I remark, looking back out at the city lights. Blaine brings the hand that he's holding up to his lips, kissing the knuckles gently.

  
“Not nearly as beautiful as you,” he says, smiling against my knuckles. I blush and lean in, kissing him gently.

  
“You keep saying things like that and I'm going to end up spoiled for compliments,” I say. Blaine laughs and kisses me again.

  
“You already are, don't deny it,” he grins. I laugh and shiver from the cold. Blaine tugs me closer to his body, and I gladly melt into him. We stay there for awhile, neither of us wanting to move.

  
“Thank you for the amazing day, Blaine,” I whisper, watching as my breath clouds in front of me.

  
“Any day spent with you is my new favorite day,” I laugh as he quotes Winnie the Pooh.

  
“Trust you to quote Disney at a time like this,” I laugh. Blaine chuckles with me, and we laugh easily together.

  
Eventually, the cold gets to be too much for us and we get a taxi to take us back to Blaine's apartment building. We cuddle in the back of the taxi together, whispering sweet nothings over and over as we slowly move through the traffic.

  
Blaine pays the driver when we get to his apartment, but instead of going in, he walks me down the street.

  
“I hope you're hungry. This is my favorite restaurant, and I remember you saying you loved Italian,” Blaine says to me as we walk up to a small little Italian place. I smile as I see the lights lighting up the outside seating area, even though no one would be stupid enough to stay outside. Blaine opens the door for me, and I gladly walk into the warmth.

  
“Blaine, my boy! It's been too long,” a man with a thick Italian accent welcomes Blaine. I look at him a little nervous, nobody else recognized Blaine at all today and I knew it was too good to be true. I keep waiting for the inevitable crowd of fans to attack us, but none comes. In fact, Blaine just hugs the man in front of me. When he pulls away I get a good look at him. He was about as old as my dad, with a head of thick black hair. His eyes were a cocoa brown, and his skin was about as tanned as Blaine's was. He looked at me with a smile that easily reached his eyes, laugh lines prominent across his face.

  
“And you must be the amazing Kurt Hummel,” the man grins, pulling me into a hug. I laugh as he eagerly embraces me, and smooth out my clothes when he releases me. This just causes the man to laugh.

  
“I apologize, Blaine always says that I hug first and ask questions later,” Blaine and the man laugh.

  
“Where are my manners, I'm Eliano Corradi, but please call me Eli,” he introduces himself.

  
“Come, come, you shall have the best seat in the house. It's also the most romantic,” Eli winks at me and I blush, causing him to laugh. I can't help but smile at his boisterous attitude. We stop in a private room, candles flickering all around, casting mysterious shadows everywhere.

  
“Should you need anything, just let me know!” Eli pats both of us on the back before disappearing. Blaine pulls my chair out for me, and I sit. A waiter comes over as soon as Blaine sits, holding a bottle of red wine. He pours some for both of us, even though neither one of us is twenty one.

  
“I will give you time to decide,” the waiter says, disappearing as quickly as he arrived. Blaine holds up his glass, and I do the same.

  
“To tonight,” he toasts. I smile.

  
“Tonight,” I tap my glass with his and take a sip, the wine washing over my taste buds deliciously. I lick my lips as I put my glass down.

  
“That is delicious,” I remark. Blaine grins and grabs his own menu.

  
“Eli and I met when I first started gaining popularity. He had just opened this restaurant, and I helped him gain the attention of several food critics, who helped put this place on the map. From then on, he's treated me like royalty every time I come here,” Blaine laughs, explaining how he met the owner.

  
“That was really nice of you,” I say. Blaine smiles as he continues scanning the menu.

  
“He deserves it. His family came over from Italy and had nothing. He is an incredible man, and I wish I had just half of his courage sometimes,” he tells me. I smile and reach across the table, grabbing his hand in my own.

  
“You have plenty of courage yourself,” I remark. Blaine smiles at me, and I return it happily. I look down at the menu again, our hands still intertwined.

  
“Have you made your decision, sirs?” The waiter asks. I look up, letting go of Blaine's hand on reflex.

  
“I'll have the chicken parmigiana,” Blaine orders.

  
“I'll have the eggplant lasagna,” I tell him. Blaine and I hand our menus to the waiter, and he disappears once again.

  
Our date is like that first one at Breadstix. We talk about so many things, running out of things to say a couple times. But the silence isn't awkward at all, it's a nice silence, broken by the clinking of silverware as we eat the amazing food.

  
I compliment Eli on the food when he checks in, causing the man to blush and tell me that earns us free dessert. I laugh, thinking he's joking until he brings out tiramisu.

  
“Oh my god I love you,” I tell Eli as he places the custard in front of us. He laughs.

  
“I think Blaine here has something to say about that,” he grins. I blush as I look at Blaine, who playfully glares at me.

  
“Go away, Eli,” Blaine grumbles. I laugh along with Eli as I wink at him, just trying to mess with Blaine. Eli leaves and I quickly grab the fork in front of me, digging into my favorite dessert. I moan as I take that first bite, the flavors bursting in my mouth.

  
“This is literally the best thing I have ever tasted,” I moan. Blaine looks at me, and grumbles as I take another bite.   
“You can't just say things like that, Kurt," Blaine whispers huskily. I swallow and blush.

  
“I…I,” I trail off, not knowing what to say. Blaine just reaches over the table and crashes his lips on mine. I moan into the kiss as his tongue swipes across my lip, licking off a little bit of the dessert left on my lip.

  
“You're right. It sure does taste amazing,” Blaine says. I blush harder as I struggle to control myself from just launching towards Blaine and kissing him again.

  
Blaine insists he pays when we finish, and I blush when Eli says that it's on the house for his new favorite person. Blaine holds onto my waist jealously as Eli and I joke with each other. I laugh as Blaine pulls me out of the restaurant, saying something about getting to bed because of an early morning at the studio tomorrow.

  
I had barely entered the bedroom in front of Blaine before he's kissing me harshly. I gasp as Blaine pushes me against the wall, attacking my lips with a fervor. I moan out his name as Blaine trails kisses down my neck, sucking so hard on one spot I know that I'll have a hickey.

  
“I've wanted to kiss you like that all day,” Blaine whispers against my skin. I lean my head against the wall, swallowing past my suddenly dry throat.

  
“No complaints here,” I say, cursing my voice as it reaches a higher pitch. Blaine groans as he kisses me again, but this time softly, but full of just as much passion. He pulls away with another groan, and let's me change while he gets ready for bed in the bathroom.

  
After brushing our teeth, we both lay down in bed together. Blaine wraps his arms around me, and I lay my head back down on his chest. As I'm closing my eyes and losing myself in the rhythm of his breath, I realize it. That feeling that's been following me around everywhere I go when I think of him.

  
I think in love with Blaine Anderson.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

I'm woken up the next morning by Blaine moving me off his chest. I groan, burying my face in his pillow, feeling cold even as I feel him wrapping the blankets tighter around me.

  
“I'm going to take a shower, Kurt. If you still want to come with me to the studio, we are leaving at eight,” I hear Blaine say. I feel him kiss the top of my head and then hear him disappear into his bathroom. I close my eyes and snuggle deeper into his bed, surrounded by the scent that is distinctly Blaine. The realization I came to last night comes up in my mind, and I can't help the smile that spreads across my face.

  
I'm in love with Blaine.

  
I don't worry myself yet if he loves me back. After all, I know I pretty much jumped the gun early. We've known each other for so short a time, and have been dating for even shorter a time. And yet, the five months seem like forever all the same. It's suddenly hard to remember my life before Blaine. And as I lay here, surrounded by Blaine, the love I feel for him grows with every moment.

  
Eventually, however, I do really need to get up so that I don't make Blaine late. I know he would wait for me to get ready, causing him to be late and his label to be pissed at him because of it. I can't help but be excited as I get ready to go to Blaine's studio, the fanboy in me rearing its ugly head.

  
I dress in my signature skinny jeans, this time it's a pair of light grey pants, paired with a pink shirt tucked into the pants. I grab a white belt as well as a grey scarf, and finally, my Doc Martins. I grin as I look over my outfit, waiting for Blaine to finish showering so I can do my hair.

  
I realize that I've been waking up next to Blaine, and he's seen my terrible bed head not just once, but twice. I blush as I realize I really don't care about it too.

  
“Good morning beautiful,” Blaine says, exiting the shower. My blush returns when I see him walking out wearing only a pair of dark red skinny jeans. His toned body moves with grace, and I can't tear my eyes away from the thin line of hair on his navel, traveling down into his pants and disappearing.

  
I'm totally eye fucking my boyfriend, and when I finally look up to see his smirk, he knows it. Well, two can play at that game.

  
I quickly walk over to him and his smirk widens.

  
“See something you like?” Blaine asks. I give him another once over, making myself not think about how he felt in my hand, hot and hard.

  
“I've seen better. I was on the football team once you know,” I whisper, mentally cringing at the image of all the chubby football players at my school. But Blaine doesn't have to know that, yet.

  
“You just keep surprising me,” Blaine says, looking at me with wonders clear on his expression. I laugh as I remember exactly why I was on the football team.

  
“I was the kicker for one game and it was the only game we won that season,” I say between laughs. My laughter immediately dies in my throat when Blaine grabs my waist and pulls me into him. I flush as I remember that Blaine wasn't wearing a shirt, which isn't really forgettable. Because _seeing_ shirtless Blaine and _feeling_ shirtless Blaine are two entirely different things.

  
“So not only were you a cheerleader, you were also on the football team?” He practically growls. I smirk and lean down to kiss him, teasing him by only lightly brushing my lips against his own.

  
“Maybe one day I'll show you a move or two,” I murmur. Blaine groans as I continue to deny him a deeper kiss.

  
“Come on, we need to leave soon so you aren't late,” I pull away, laughing. Blaine glares at me, which only causes me to laugh harder. I just wink as I walk towards the bathroom, swaying my hips only slightly more than I need to.

  
I quickly style my hair, keeping it relatively simple. When I get out, Blaine has dressed in a black and white tee shirt, and is struggling to decide which bow tie he should wear. I walk behind him and grab them, holding each one up to his neck and quickly decide on the red and black one.

  
“Let me?” I ask, holding the tie in my hand. Blaine smiles and lets me fix his bowtie for him. I smile at the domesticality of the action, but can't help but think that it feels right. It feels right to pick out a bow tie for Blaine, it feels right to tie it for him before I send him on his way.

  
I really hope that I can continue to do that in the future.

  
“You ready?” Blaine asks as I finish. I smile and straighten the tie before I nod.

  
“I can't wait to see your studio,” I admit. Blaine laughs and grabs my hand, bringing it up to his lips to kiss my knuckles.

  
“Yes, yes. We both know your fanboy is showing,” Blaine winks at me and I just stick my tongue out at him. Blaine laughs and we head towards the elevator together.

  
Richard is waiting down at the door this time. He smiles as he sees Blaine and I walking towards him.

  
“Mr. Anderson, Mr. Hummel, are you ready to leave?” He asks. Blaine groans and looks at the older man.

  
“How many times do I have to tell you to call me Blaine, Richard?” Blaine asks. Richard just smiles unapologetically and leads us to the car. He holds open the door for both of us, and we head into the car.

  
“So, are you going to let me hear the new song you are recording? Is it the one I helped you with?” I ask as we start moving. Blaine grins.

  
“I finished recording that the day you flew out. This is the last song of the album I'm recording today,” he explains.

  
“You didn't answer my first question though. Are you going to let me hear it?” I plead, pouting my lip a little. Blaine surprises me by leaning over and kissing me, gently biting my lower lip.

  
“Probably not, no.” He teases me.

  
“Please?” I ask, giving him my famous Kurt Hummel puppy dog eyes. Blaine groans when he sees them, and I mentally cheer. They've never failed me before, which I guess is a reason I'm a little spoiled.

  
“Maybe later? I don't want to show you until we have it all finished,” Blaine says. I figure that is the best I'm going to get, and smile. I quickly peck his lips in response, and when I pull away Blaine is grinning practically ear to ear.

  
We sit there in silence pretty much the rest of the drive. But it's a comfortable silence, as I've put my head on his shoulder and snuggle close to him, the seat belts a little awkward but I honestly don't care.

  
We arrive at Blaine's studio pretty quick, which I guess is a reason why Blaine lives where he does. I'm sure it makes the commute pretty easy. Blaine leads me in, and I look around the building in awe. He grabs my hand and leads me through the building with the ease you get from being there often.

  
He tells me stories of different people he's met here, different artist that I never realized recorded here.

  
“And this is where people get paid the big bucks to make me sound good,” Blaine leads me into a sound booth. He grins as we enter, his words causing a guy who can't be more than twenty five to look up. He laughs as he hears what Blaine says.

  
“They couldn't pay me enough to make you sound good. I'm not that much of a miracle worker,” he remarks. Blaine and him laugh easily together, while I smile.

  
“You must be Kurt. My name is Reggie. Like he said, I'm the one responsible for making him sound good,” he introduces himself. I look at Blaine, unable to stop myself from teasing him.

  
“How many people did you tell about me? Everybody you introduce me to has had that same reaction?” I ask. Reggie laughs as Blaine blushes, which causes me to bite back a groan, because he looks hot blushing.

  
“Shut up, Kurt,” Blaine remarks. I laugh along with Reggie.

  
“I like this one, Blaine,” he says. Now it's my turn to blush, until we are both just sitting there blushing together.

  
“Blaine, good to see you bud. So as you know, you are recording your last song for the album today. Then, you'll have the holidays all to yourself as we cut tracks together. You ready to start?” A man in a suit walks in. Blaine turns to him and acts all business and professional, which just causes me to stare and try not to get turned on.

  
“Yes, sir. I am,” Blaine states. The man grins and rubs his hands together.

  
“Alright, I leave him in your very capable hands, Reggie,” he leaves the room as quickly as he appeared. Blaine then goes into the recording studio and follows Reggie’s instructions.

  
I watch him sing, but don't hear anything as the sounds just go straight to Reggie’s headphones. Blaine records the same part at least ten times before Reggie lets him go to the next verse. Eventually, after a couple hours straight, Reggie lets Blaine take a break. He comes out of the studio and I hand him a water bottle. He looks at me gratefully before gulping half of it in one go.

  
“Take a quick break, Blaine. I’m going to head to the bathroom and then we will continue,” Reggie says.

  
“Alright, thanks Reg,” Blaine responds. I watch as he leaves and turn towards Blaine.

  
“So, are you at least going to let me know what the song is about?” I ask, the fanboy in me wanting something to know. Blaine smirks, shaking his head.

  
“I don't think so. You'll just have to wait until I finish,” Blaine says. I narrow my eyes before putting on my best seductive face. I don't really know what I'm doing, after all I have all the sexual appeal of a baby penguin. But thankfully, Blaine seems to think I'm being seductive.

  
“And there's no way I can get it out of you?” I ask, my voice lower than normal, but still higher than most guys. Blaine shakes his head, visibly swallowing as I step closer to him.

  
“Nope. It's a surprise,” Blaine whispers.

  
“Oh, really? Not even if I do this?” I kiss his lips lightly before trailing my kisses up his jaw, sucking lightly on a spot behind his ear. His moan gives me confidence, and when I lightly lick the spot I'm sucking on, Blaine groans. I smirk against his skin as I trail my hands on his body.

  
“So what's it about?” I ask. Blaine shakes his head, not saying a word. I go back to teasing him, enjoying the feeling of power in my veins as I reduce this confident pop star to putty in my hands. I even get bold enough to run my fingers around his inner thighs, going high but not high enough.

  
“Kurt, you are such a fucking tease,” Blaine moans. I smile as he leans his head back, exposing more of his throat for me to kiss.

  
“What's your song about?” I ask, sucking hard on one particular spot near his collarbone.

  
“How we met. Please, Kurt, you have to stop. Reggie will be back soon,” Blaine moans. I smirk against his skin, and lightly trail my fingers over the bulge in his pants. Blaine groans and I kiss him hard, pushing my body up against his. Our tongues dance with each other and neither of us hear Reggie come back into the room, too absorbed in each other.

  
“Alright, stop sucking face and get back in the studio, Blaine. We have a song to record,” Reggie interrupts us. We jump apart, but not too far apart.

  
Sometimes, skinny jeans suck because they make it way too obvious that you're aroused. Somehow, we manage to maneuver ourselves in a way that isn't too obvious that Reggie asks embarrassing questions.

  
Blaine records for most of the day, and I stay there with him. While some might say that sitting around watching Blaine record might be boring, to me it's not. I watch his facial expressions, knowing which ones mean he's hitting high notes, which ones mean he's drawing out notes, which ones means he's singing softly. He creates a story with his expressions, and I like trying to figure out how his song goes without hearing any music or notes.

  
After a while, Reggie finally gets everything he needed to get from Blaine. He quickly collapses into the couch I'm sitting on, exhaustion clear in his body. He stretches out, placing his head in my lap. I smile as I play with the curls that have escaped his gel, stroking his hair as we wait for Reggie to put together a preliminary track.

  
When I hear it, I can't help but smile. The emotions that Blaine shares perfectly capture my own experience. The confusion about why this boy would be interested in me, the excitement that comes with a new experience. All this and more was explained in Blaine’s song, and I think that this will become one of the fans favorites.

  
“I love it,” I tell Blaine. He smiles tiredly from my lap, and I gently stroke his cheek.

  
“Come on. How about you take a hot bath and I can take over your kitchen and cook us something to eat? We haven't eaten all day and it's nearly six,” I suggest. Blaine groans and his eyes close momentarily.

  
“That sounds perfect,” he says. I smile and we stand up. I grab his hand after he hugs Reggie goodbye.

  
“It was nice meeting you, Reggie,” I say. He smiles and tells me likewise, and before long, Blaine and I are in his apartment once again.

  
My suggestion is quickly followed as Blaine takes a bath while I look around at what ingredients Blaine has, trying to figure out something to make. I end up seeing some leftover chicken he had, and cook a chicken and rice dish that was quick and easy to make.

  
My phone rings as I start cooking the chicken, and I smile when I see the caller ID.

  
“Hey, Rachel. What's up?” I answer.

  
“Hey, Kurt! How's New York?” Rachel immediately asks, the jealousy in her voice clear, but at the same time she's curious.

  
“It's really cold. But besides that I'm having so much fun. Yesterday, Blaine took me to see the Empire State Building, the Statue of Liberty, Central Park. We even went to Times Square and walked down Broadway. God I can't wait to live here, Rachel,” I gush. Rachel laughs, and I'm glad to hear the jealousy isn't in her voice.

  
“I know. And we will be at NYADA becoming stars and getting famous on Broadway together. I can't wait either,” Rachel's voice has taken a dreamy quality from talking about college that I know my voice takes as well.

  
“Blaine apparently bought tickets to a Broadway show on our last full day together,” I tell her. Rachel squeals, and I laugh.

  
“Which one?” She demands.

  
“He won't tell. No matter what I do,” I grumble, thinking back to all the pleading I've been doing. I blush when I think about what would happen if I tried to convince him like I did at the studio today. Would that work? It worked pretty well when I convinced him to tell me about his song today.

  
“So how is lover boy anyways?” Rachel snaps me out of my thoughts.

  
“Good. We just got back from his studio. He was recording the last song for his new album all day today so he's exhausted. I'm cooking us dinner right now while he takes a bath,” I tell her.

  
“You two are sharing the same apartment together, right? All alone?” Rachel asks.

  
“Yes, we are,” I inform her, already knowing where this is going. But before she asks the inevitable, she suddenly gasps.

  
“Kurt! Turn the tv to channel 263!” Rachel suddenly demands. I head to the living room after putting the rice on, setting a timer for five minutes. I turn on the channel and am instantly greeted by a celebrity talk show.

  
“Rachel, you know I don't watch these shows,” I complain about to turn the tv off when I suddenly see a picture of me and Blaine outside his studio today.

  
“That's right, folks! Blaine Anderson’s Ohio Mystery Man has visited the big apple! Here, they are seen together outside of Anderson's recording studio, where sources say Anderson was recording his latest single for his next album. And it seems that Mystery Man is returning the favor of visiting Anderson, as the later seems to be always visiting Ohio for him. It raises even more questions about Anderson’s extremely stylish Mystery Man, who's seen wearing the latest Marc Jacobs apparel. Who is this Mystery Man, and will we see him at the Grammys alongside Anderson? Stay tuned,” the female announcer says. I blush as they talk about me, and Rachel rambles about it in my ear.

  
“I guess I should get used to it,” I remark. This shuts her up pretty fast.

  
“What do you mean by that?” She asks.

  
“Well, you know how Blaine was nominated for the Grammys? Well, we are planning on coming out as a couple then,” I tell her. I rip the phone away from my ear as she screams.

  
“Kurt, oh my gosh this is huge! I'm so incredibly jealous of you right now,” Rachel screams. I laugh at her antics, and hear the timer for the rice go off.

  
“I got to go, Rachel. I'll talk to you later though,” I tell her. Rachel agrees, and hangs up quickly. I grin at her antics, before heading back into the kitchen. I put the chicken and rice on two separate plates, putting both of them out on the table. I pour water for both of us, and then light a couple candles I found. I smile at the scene in front of me, and then head to tell Blaine that dinner is ready.

  
He comes out a couple minutes later, his hair free of gel and curls damp to the touch. He's just in a pair of old sweats and a tee shirt with Dalton’s logo on it. I smile as I see it, and lead him to the kitchen. He looks at the scene in front of me and hugs me.

  
“Oh my god you are perfect,” he murmurs in my ear. I smile and lead him to the table.

  
“Then sit down and eat the food your perfect boyfriend made for you,” I say cheekily. Blaine laughs but eagerly digs in. He compliments me on the dinner, and I blush and try to shrug it off, saying that I'm better at baking than cooking.

  
“I remember. I still have dreams about that cherry pie,” Blaine jokes. I laugh at him.

  
“If you liked that, I should make you my mom’s chocolate chip cookies. We made those one Sunday of very month. My dad loved it,” I smile at the memory, even though talking about my mom is still a little painful for me. It probably always will. Blaine reaches over and grabs my hand.

  
“She sounds like an amazing person,” he says. I smile sadly.

  
“She was,” I tell him.

  
“You miss her, don't you?” He asks.

  
“I'll always miss her. I know I have Carole now, and I love her, I really do. So does my dad. But, my mom was different. She's someone who nobody could ever replace, and I'm glad Carole never tried to,” I explain, trying not to sound like a dick.

  
“I understand,” Blaine says. And thankfully, he doesn't press me for any more, because if I continued to talk about my mom, I'd probably cry and I really don't feel like crying right now. We move on to happier topics, and continue eating.

  
When we finish, Blaine makes me sit and cleans the dishes. I watch him move with a huge smile on my face, unable to tear my eyes away from him. He's just so mesmerizing to watch. He finishes quickly, and together, we get ready for bed.

  
We kiss goodnight, and I know I could quickly get used to this. Falling asleep next to Blaine is easy, what will be hard, will be leaving him once the holidays are over. I manage to push those thoughts away for now, figuring I'm going to enjoy these next two weeks of bliss before having to face the harsh realities of real life once again.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sex towards the end, just in case you want a warning!

I wake up to an empty bed for the first time this week. I vaguely remember Blaine getting up, kissing me goodbye before he went to his morning interview. He said that he was being interviewed (by some show I completely forgot the name of) and had to be out of the apartment by five to be at hair and makeup in time.

  
I yawn as I look round, realizing that this is the first time I've been alone in Blaine's apartment since I've been here. I smile at the silence, welcoming the chance to get a little bit of alone time. Don't get me wrong, I love spending time with Blaine, and because we don't see each other often, I love squeezing every moment I have with him. But, I guess it's nice just to have a morning alone.

  
And this way, I get to watch Blaine’s interview. I will gladly take the jokes about being a fanboy from Blaine later when I bring it up to him.

  
I get up, heading straight for the kitchen, where I put on a cup of coffee. I turn on the tv to the channel Blaine will eventually be on, knowing that it won't start for at least thirty more minutes. I send Blaine a quick good morning text as the coffee is brewing.

  
_Good morning, sexy_ Blaine responds. I laugh a little at his enthusiastic response, no longer feeling very awkward around him when he's like this.

  
_I missed waking up in your arms_ I send. Blaine takes a moment to respond, but he does so in his usual fashion.

  
_I missed kissing you good morning_ Blaine texts back. I pour myself some coffee before walking into the living room, putting my feet up on the edge of the couch as the tv drones about the weather.

  
_Well at least I didn't have to worry about my morning breath this morning_. I smile as I text him, feeling content with a blanket and a cup of coffee on my lap. I can just imagine the winter days next year with Blaine, curled up next to each other. He can be watching some kind of sport while I read Vogue, or we could be watching a movie. Probably Harry Potter knowing his obsession.

  
_You know I don't care about that. I just want to kiss you whenever I want._ Blaine responds.

  
_How much longer until your interview? I wanna watch._ I change the subject from my embarrassing morning breath. I might have gotten used to letting Blaine see my bed head, but my morning breath could kill small animals, and even though he states he doesn't care I still protest against kissing until we have brushed our teeth.

  
_8:00. Why do you wanna watch though? You know that they just ask about the album and I sing a song. Although lately all my interviews don't end without at least one question about my Mystery Man._ Blaine always gets asked anymore about who I am. And he always just says that we are trying to stay out of public attention for the time being. But now that we are planning to go to the Grammys together, I wonder how the public will react to not knowing anything about me.

  
_You know, if you wanted to, you could talk about me. I know you really want to brag about your incredible boyfriend. Just don't give away my address and social security number ;)_ I text. Blaine doesn't respond, but instead he ends up calling me.

  
“Hey,” I say, a little confused why he's calling me instead of continuing to text.

  
“I just realized that I don't know why I'm texting you when it's actually easier to talk,” Blaine laughs. I laugh along and can't help but roll my eyes at his adorableness.

  
“You're adorable,” I can't help but say.

  
“Not as adorable as you,” Blaine responds quickly. I smile at the ease he says it with, even though Blaine claims to suck at words. I usually just tell him that he has to use words to sing and he tells me to shut up when I do.

  
“But back to your last text, are you sure? Because as much as I want to brag about how hot my boyfriend is, I wasn’t sure what you wanted me to reveal to the public,” Blaine says.

  
“Well obviously keep my personal information to yourself. Everybody already knows that I'm from Ohio, but I trust you to keep my information private. It's just, we will be coming out at the Grammys together and I figured that it might be easier to ease into it than just get slammed all at once when we are there,” I explain my reasoning the best I can.

  
“The fanboys and girls are going to go crazy with this new info, you know,” Blaine teases. I laugh.

  
“Oh, I know. From a fan perspective, learning about your music is cool. But hearing you gush about your love life is what really gets those fanfictions going,” I explain. Blaine laughs.

  
“I try to stay away from that part of the Internet but from what I've seen it's pretty intense,” he tells me. “Kurt, they are calling me to stage. I'll call you when I'm finished,” Blaine continues a second later.

  
“Alright. See you on tv in a few minutes,” I grin. Blaine chuckles and says a quick goodbye before hanging up. I take a sip of coffee as I see the host introduce Blaine. The people who are actually at the studio cheer as one of Blaine's songs comes on. I watch him come out, waving at all the cheering fans.

  
He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, paired with a white sweater. Under the sweater, he had on a red collared shirt, the collar layered over the sweater. He finished the look with a off white hat, his curls ungelled. I bite my lower lip as I look at how hot he was in that outfit, knowing that I can kiss him later.

  
“Welcome, Blaine! It's good to see you,” the host, a woman I really didn't know, says as she and Blaine sit on a couch.

  
“Thanks. It's great to be here,” he grins, crossing his legs over one another.

  
“So we hear that you have a new album coming out soon. Can you give us any exclusives?” The host asks. The fans cheer briefly, and Blaine laughs as he looks at them.

  
“It's going to be dropping before the Grammys in January. The specific date is January 17th, and I can't wait for it to come out. Recording it was a blast, and I just finished this week,” Blaine explains. The crowd cheers again at the news, and both Blaine and the host wait for them to die down before continuing to talk. They discuss the most recent tour, and then the subject finally comes up.

  
“Speaking of your tour, you went back home to Ohio, didn't you?” The host asks. Blaine smiles, probably knowing where this is going.

  
“Yup! It ended up being the second to last stop,” he says.

  
“It's also where the first picture of you and your Mystery Man surfaced. Ever since then, you've been spotted returning to Ohio more than usual. The most recent picture here is of you and your man outside your studio yesterday. Care to comment at all?” As she speaks, pictures of Blaine and I fill the screen. The first one was the one of me and Blaine hugging after his concert, the second one when he visited for my Sectionals, another one of Blaine and I saying goodbye at the airport after Thanksgiving, and finally me and him holding hands and heading into his studio. Blaine smiles, and I can't help but mentally squeal at how cute he looks.

  
“Yeah, that's my boyfriend,” he says. The crowd explodes at that statement, cheering loudly as Blaine laughs. The host manages to calm him down, and quickly starts asking questions, knowing that she is the first interviewer to get an exclusive about Blaine Anderson's Mystery Man.

  
“You and him have exploded in your fans eyes. People have dubbed him your Mystery Man, seeing as nobody seems to know about him. What's he like? What did you first notice about him?” The host asks. Blaine laughs.

  
“Well, I obviously noticed his looks first. I think we can all agree that my boyfriend is pretty hot, right?” Blaine has to break off because of the cheering of the crowd. I blush as I hear lots of agreement, and even the interviewer is nodding.

  
“Anyways, what first drew me to him was his voice. When he spoke for the first time, I swear I got chills. Not to mention how he sounds when he sings,” Blaine gushes. I blush at his words, watching him smile as he talks about me.

  
“He's a singer? Does he want to produce music like you do?” The host asks.

  
“He doesn't want to get into the recording side of it. He knows I mean it in the nicest way when I say he's a bit of a diva,” he chuckles and I burst out laughing, knowing he's remembering the words I spoke to him when I told him I liked the spotlight.   
“But his dream is to eventually get on Broadway. And I have no doubts that he'll get there,” Blaine continues.

  
“Well, the best of luck to him, and to you as well. We are going to take a commercial break, and when we come back, Blaine is going to sing his hit single! Stay tuned!” The hostess says to the camera. I watch as the tv turns back to commercial, and busy myself with looking around his kitchen during the commercials.

  
I return to watch Blaine sing, and he performs flawlessly. He finishes his song and the hostess bids him away. It's a couple minutes until he calls me, and I eagerly answer.

  
“You better get here quickly, because I need to kiss you for everything you said about me,” I tell him. Blaine laughs.

  
“Well, I have to go to a meeting with my producers unfortunately. So you'll have to hold out on those kisses for now. I meant every word you know,” Blaine says softly. I smile at his words.

  
“I know. And I guess I'll see you after your meeting,” I tell him. Blaine agrees, and has to hang up because his manager calls him.

  
After a quick glance around the kitchen, I change into some different clothes, throwing my hair in a simple hair style. I grab the spare elevator keys that Blaine left me, and head down to the lobby of the building.

  
“Excuse me, I'm sure you don't remember me-”

  
“Of course I remember you. I don't forget Blaine’s visitors, and you seem to be the one he cares about the most. Anyways, what can I do for you?” The doorman interrupts me. I blush slightly at his words, but continue my mission.

  
“I don't suppose you can direct me to the nearest grocery store?” I ask. He laughs, and then directs me to a store. I thank him as I head to gather to ingredients to my mother’s chocolate chip cookies, feeling in the baking kind of mood after Blaine’s interview.

  
A couple hours later, I'm pulling the latest batch of cookies out of the oven when I hear the elevator ding, signaling someone just arrived.

  
“Kurt?” Blaine calls.

  
“In the kitchen,” I yell back, putting the cookies on the cooling rack. I look up as he walks in, watching Blaine look around the kitchen at the cookies lining the tables.

  
“You decided to make cookies?” He asks, even though he knows the answer is obviously yes.

  
“I felt like baking. And after last night, I figured I'd make my mom’s cookies,” I explain. I look up as a woman walks in. She smiles easily at me, and I watch as she stops next to Blaine.

  
“It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Kurt. I'm Julia, but everybody calls me Julie,” she introduces herself.

  
“It's nice to meet you too. Would you like a cookie?” I gesture to the tables surrounding us. She laughs and accepts one, and Blaine eagerly grabs one as well. I watch their reactions, anticipating their first bite. I laugh as they both compliment me.

  
“You are an incredible baker, Kurt,” Julie says. I laugh and accept the statement.

  
“Thank you, but my mother deserves all the credit. This is her recipe,” I explain. Blaine smiles and I laugh as he quickly eats the cookie, unable to not compare him to a little kid.

  
“Anyways, as I'm sure you know, the Grammys are going to be here soon. And I'm here to take both of you to get a suit and get it tailored. I'm sure you already have a suit in that pretty remarkable wardrobe you have, Kurt, but the Grammys are a little bit different than a high school prom,” Julie says.

  
“I guess you're right. But I don't have a lot of money to get a suit tailored,” I say. She just smiles.

  
“Don't worry about that. It's on the label, after all, their star was nominated,” she pats Blaine on the shoulder and he just blushes.

  
“Then I guess I'm ready,” I say. Blaine grins and grabs my hand, and we follow Julie to the car.

  
Richard drives us to an expensive looking store, which is full of different suits and tuxedos. Julie takes us directly towards the tuxedo section, and I look around in absolute heaven. I quickly rush through the store, pulling out several different jackets and trying to decide what color would look best on me next to Blaine.

  
After several looks, I decide on a dark, midnight blue jacket. I pair it with a white button up shirt, and a dark blue tie that matches the jacket color. Blaine looks at me hungrily as I come out of the dressing room, getting both his and Julie's approval.

  
Blaine eventually walks out of the dressing room dressed in a charcoal grey tuxedo, complete with a matching grey bow tie. He wears a white collared shirt under the jacket, and I look him up and down, appreciating the way it looks on his body.

  
Fuck, he looks way too hot in that.

  
“Are those your final choices?” The store owner asks. We both nod, and he directs us towards a stand. He measures both of our outfits quickly before saying he will finish tailoring them in several weeks.

  
“That's fine. I’ll pick it up for you, Kurt, and keep it for you before you fly out the day before the Grammy’s,” Blaine tells me. I agree, and Julie gets a ticket for both suits. The owner promises we can pay after the suits have finished being tailored, and sends us on our way.

  
Richard drops off Julie, and then takes both Blaine and me back to his apartment. We head up hand in hand, and I notice the mess the kitchen is still in. I can't believe I forgot to clean up.

  
Blaine and I have fun with each other cleaning up the kitchen, laughing and singing as we clean.

  
“You wanna just order Chinese? We can watch a movie while we eat,” Blaine suggests. I gladly agree, letting him order the food as I pick out a movie.

  
I pull out _Moulin Rouge_ ,wanting to watch something that wasn't Disney or Harry Potter, which seemed to be most of Blaine's collection. It also was my favorite movie, which was another reason. Luckily, Blaine agreed, stating it was one of his favorites as well.

  
The food arrives and we settle down together, eating and watching. When the scene with _Come What May_ comes on, I can't help but sing softly along, smiling when Blaine sings along with me.

  
“I've always wanted to sing that song to my husband at my wedding,” I admit once the song is over. Blaine smiles, and pulls me closer to him. He doesn't say anything, and I can't help myself from thinking about my wedding. I've thought about it a thousand times, planning an imaginary wedding with an imaginary groom. But for the first time, the groom has a face, the groom has a name. And it's Blaine. I imagine singing _Come What May_ with him in front of our friends and family. I imagine marrying him, and it scares me how much I want it. I want to marry Blaine, and that scares me a little, especially seeing as I don't know if he feels the same way I do right now.

  
The movie finishes, and we both gather the trash, heading for the bed. I smile as I finish changing into sweats and one of Blaine's shirts.

  
“You know, I just realized I never kissed you for your interview this morning,” I say, walking behind Blaine and resting my head on his shoulder. I kiss his neck, nuzzling my nose into the skin as I smell that distinct scent that is just him.

  
“Nothing's stopping you now,” Blaine whispers. I smile and he turns around. I place a hand on his cheek and kiss him gently at first. But the kisses quickly become more and more needy, and we end up falling onto the bed together, with me on top of Blaine. I continue kissing him, straddling his hips. I move my kisses down his jawline, latching onto a spot on his collarbone and sucking. Blaine places his hands on my hips and I hear him groan when I lightly bite the spot I was sucking on. I smooth my tongue over the spot, grinning as I hear him moan. Blaine's hands travel up my back underneath the shirt, and I lean back, letting him take the shirt off of me. I make quick work of Blaine's own shirt, running my hands over his tanned chest.

  
“God, Kurt. You're killing me here,” Blaine whimpers as I run my hands over his hard nipples. I smile, leaning down to kiss his lips once again.

  
“I wanna try something,” I whisper. Blaine nods, not knowing what I wanted to try but still looking eager. I almost laugh, even though I'm a little nervous. Even though I've held him, I've never actually seen his dick, and for what I want to do, I'd be getting up close and personal.

  
“Tell me if I do something wrong, or if you don't like it, okay?” I ask, making him promise.

  
“Of course, Kurt,” he whispers, smiling up at me. I kiss him gently before trailing kisses down his body, paying attention to his nipples before continuing my way down his body. I reach the edge of his sweatpants, looking up at him. Blaine is staring at me with wide eyes, his pupils dilated so much they practically take over his honey hazel eyes I love so much.

  
“Can I take them off?” I ask. Blaine swallows before nodding, unable to say anything. I slowly ease him out of his pants, taking his briefs along with the sweatpants as well. He kicks them off and out of the way, and I pause as I look at him.

  
He's different from my own, which I expected. Not like a huge difference, it wasn't like he was abnormally thick or anything. And it's not like I'm comparing my dick with his, I'm not that creepy or self centered. God, I'm so nervous I'm even rambling in my thoughts.

  
Hesitantly, I grip the base of his dick in my hand. Blaine groans loudly, and I lick slowly from the base to the head, encouraged by the loud moan Blaine lets out. When I suck gently on the head, I have to hold Blaine’s hips from thrusting.

  
“Fuck, Kurt,” Blaine cries. I suck a little harder, letting a little more of him in my mouth. I don't go too deep, not wanting to gag and ruin this. I can't help but look up at Blaine, wanting to see him. His head is tipped back in pleasure, his mouth open and eyes shut tight. His entire body is so stiff, his hands twisted in the sheets next to them. I suck hard once, loving the groan that Blaine lets loose.

  
All the sounds escaping Blaine turn me on to no end, and my own neglected dick throbs in an almost painful pleasure. Even so, I ignore it and focus on Blaine, strangely loving the power I feel giving him pleasure.

  
“Kurt. I'm close. Oh god,” Blaine lets go of the sheets with one hand and instead I feel it on the back of my head, gripping the hair there. He gently pulls me up so only the head is in my mouth, and I let my tongue stroke under the head, hearing his broken moan.

  
“Kurt, please,” Blaine begs, which makes me moan and I suck as hard as I can over and over, wanting to experience Blaine finishing in my mouth. I don't have to wait long before he cums with a shout of my name, which causes me to feel a strange sense of pride. I swallow around him, not used to the slightly bitter taste and strange texture of his cum. However, I still suck him through his orgasm, stopping only when he finishes and letting his dick slide limply from my mouth. I crawl up Blaine's body to watch him as he lays there panting.

  
“Oh my god, Kurt. You are way too good at that for someone who's never done it before,” Blaine finally says, making me blush. That seems weird considering I literally just had his dick in my mouth. Blaine groans and switches our positions, and I moan when his thigh comes in contact with my own hardness.

  
“You have to let me return the favor,” Blaine whispers, looking down at me. I nod, trying not to seem too eager.

  
“Fuck yes,” Blaine whispers, leaning down and kissing me hard despite the fact that he just came in my mouth. He practically bruises my lips with the force of his kiss, but I couldn't care less.

  
Blaine's hands travel down and trace my chest, running over my nipples much like I did to him. I moan as I thrust my hips up against him, trying to gain a little bit of friction because I'm so hard it's starting to actually hurt.

  
“Blaine, please,” I whimper. Finally, his hands reach my pants and he rips them off. I start to laugh at his eagerness but it dies in my throat the minute he takes my dick in his hands.

  
“Oh, God, Blaine,” I tilt my head back in pure pleasure as he grabs me. My hips try to thrust up into his fist, but he holds them down with an iron grip.

  
“God Kurt, you're beautiful,” he whispers. I try to thrust against his fist again, as he's not moving it and instead just staring at me. Instead of moving his hand, he slowly moves down my body.

  
“Blaine, as much as I love the compliments and everything, if you don't move your hand soon or do something, I'm going to scream,” I say breathlessly. Blaine chuckles.

  
“Bossy, bossy,” he says. I whimper because his breath washes over my extremely sensitive dick and then I actually do scream a little when Blaine takes me into his mouth.

  
“Oh, God, Blaine,” I hear myself say. What I say next is unintelligible even to me as I lose myself in the feeling of Blaine’s mouth moving up and down.

  
“Blaine, fuck,” I tug on his hair a little harder than I meant, but Blaine just moans around my dick at the action. That's all it takes for me to reach my high, coming so hard I swear is see the cliche stars.

  
Blaine kisses me gently, and I vaguely taste myself on his lips as I slowly recover. He pulls away and lays down besides me, his face in the crook of my neck and our legs tangled together. I don't even care how messy we are as Blaine pulls the covers over us, my eyes already closing in blissful sleep.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

I wake up before Blaine once again in the morning. I quickly am made aware of the fact we are both still naked as I look at him. A blush comes to my cheeks as I remember last night, and slowly get up, untangling our limbs as I hurry to the bathroom to take a shower. Even though I try to be silent, Blaine wakes up as I'm getting off the bed.

  
“Kurt?” Blaine mumbles, sleep making his voice heavy. I smile and kiss his forehead.

  
“Hey, go back to sleep. I'm just going to take a shower and then make some breakfast,” I tell him. Blaine looks up at me with a sleepy smirk.

  
“Can I join?” He asks, still managing to tease me even though he just woke up a minute ago. I laugh and head to the bathroom.

  
“Even if I said no I'm sure you'd end up joining. Besides, it's not like I have anything to be embarrassed about anymore,” I call out over my shoulder. I can't help but laugh when I hear the scramble from behind me, and when I turn the shower on, Blaine is walking onto the room. I blush under his hungry gaze, fully aware of my nudity, as well as his. And even though a little awkwardness remains at being in front of Blaine's gaze like this, most of it is gone. And it's not just because of what we did last night, I feel so much more comfortable with him ever as this week together comes to a close. Tomorrow we will be flying back to Ohio, where Blaine is staying at my house. We will be inviting Blaine's family over for Christmas Day, so my parents can meet his brother. Unfortunately, this also means that Blaine's parents are coming over. Hopefully the fact that they are guests in a house that accepts both Blaine and me will keep them from making too many hurtful comments.

  
“I don't think I will ever get over how beautiful you are,” Blaine whispers, walking over to me and kissing my lips lightly. I blush and step back under the spray, feeling the warm water flow over my body. I smile at Blaine and he stands there completely dumbstruck, which makes me laugh.

  
“Are you coming in? Or are you just going to stand there in the cold?” I ask teasingly. Blaine glares at me and steps into the water, making me laugh as he sprays my face. There is plenty of room in his shower for the two of us, and we stand there in comfortable silence, washing ourselves.

  
I feel Blaine's hands on my shoulders, gently massaging some of my lavender scented soap into the skin. I feel him hit a tight spot on my shoulders and my knees nearly buckle as he works the knot.

  
“You're so tight,” Blaine remarks, rubbing my shoulders. I tilt my neck to the side, silently pleading with him to move a little higher, groaning as he does.

  
“I always carry my stress on my shoulders,” I admit, my eyes closing as he continues to massage.

  
“Why are you so stressed?” He asks.

  
“Well, I was stressed about finals. And now that winter is here, I'm waiting on my NYADA application. So I guess collage and the future is stressing me out right now,” I say.

  
“It will all be fine. NYADA is going to love you, and as for the future, I can't promise it's not scary. Not everything is going to be handed to you, but I believe it will all work out the way is should in the end,” Blaine's voice is right behind my ear, and I feel the ghost of a kiss on my neck, still tilted to one side. I smile as he continues to kiss my neck, probably adding to the marks he left there last night.

  
The memories of last night cause me to remember we are both very, very naked right now. I turn around and feel the spray of the water hitting my chest, and look at Blaine with lust. I kiss him passionately, and he eagerly returns it.

  
Needless to say, we didn't end up getting out of the shower for a while.

  
When we finally do leave the bathroom feeling a little happier than when we went in, I remember that today Blaine said he was going to take me to see a Broadway show.

  
He's still refusing to tell me which show we are going to, and I really want to try to convince him to tell me, but he has to leave to shoot a promotional photo shoot for his new album.

  
“Wait, I was going to cook you breakfast,” I grumble, watching him getting ready to leave. Blaine flashes me a quick smile before holding up two shirts. I point to the one on the left and he puts the other one away.

  
“You can cook me breakfast as much as you want at your house, but I really do have to leave soon. Our shower was a little longer than I anticipated,” Blaine grins cockily at me. I roll my eyes as he gets dressed.

  
“Now, I know more than anybody that fashion is always necessary. But why are you worrying about what to wear when you know they will just make you change?” I ask, curious. Blaine laughs, and grabs a couple bow ties.

  
“Because I always have to look my best for the paparazzi, you never know where they are,” he says, holding out the bow ties for me to pick. I grab the one that goes best with his outfit and tie it for him.

  
“There you go. Now, go on. Be a good pop star and promote your new album,” I tell him. Blaine laughs and as he walks away, I can't help but to smack his ass playfully. I laugh when he looks at me surprised.

  
“I'm going to get you back for that later,” he all but growls. I smirk at him and watch as he visibly swallows.   
“I'll be holding you to that,” I whisper as seductive as I can, walking towards the kitchen. I hear the elevator ding, as well as Blaine's goodbye. I pick up my phone and see a text from Rachel.

  
_Your boyfriend’s interview is all over the Internet._ She texted a link as well. I laugh as I open it, seeing it's one of those gossip sites she loves to follow. I read it anyways, curious to see what they said about Blaine.

  
**_Blaine Anderson Finally Opens Up About Mystery Man_ **

_  
Blaine Anderson reveals never before seen (or heard) details about his Mystery Man in Ohio in an interview yesterday morning. Anderson, who previously had denied any details about his Mystery Man, reveals where they met, who he is to the pop star, as well as what drew them together._

_  
“When he spoke for the first time, I swear I got chills,” the star says. Anderson reveals that his boyfriend, who still remains nameless, has dreams to be on Broadway. Will a duet between the two of them surface at all?_

_  
Fans of Anderson gleefully accepted the minimal details about his boyfriend, with many tweeting the star congratulations on finding someone. Anderson came out to the public a year ago when he headlined his first tour._

_  
“I was so happy when everybody accepted me. You have no idea what it means to me, and to everybody like me when they see that kind of reaction. I've gone from being bullied constantly, to being welcomed with open arms and that's the best feeling in the world,” Anderson stated in an interview the day after he came out last year._

_  
Watch Blaine Anderson's interview and performance below, and stay tuned for more news between the pop sensation and his Mystery Man as it comes._

  
I grin as I read the comments, many of them congratulating Blaine. It makes me happy seeing so many of Blaine's fans happy that he has found someone, that they accept him for who he is. Which is more than his own parents do.

  
_Why did he finally talk about you in interviews? I thought you said you guys were keeping your relationship on the downlow, even though you seem to be photographed everywhere…_ Rachel texts when she sees I read her previous message. I laugh at the obvious jealousy she has, knowing her better than anyone. She's jealous that I am getting attention, thinking it will give me a leg up when it comes time to audition for NYADA and eventually Broadway.

  
_I told him to ease into it. I just think that it would be easier on me for interviewers to know a little bit about us before we come out at the Grammys. Don't get me wrong, I'm ready to go public with him, but I figured this might make the transition a little easier on both of us._ I explain, grabbing a yogurt from Blaine's fridge and settling myself down to watch a little tv.

_  
I guess that's smart. Have you gotten yourself an outfit for tonight? I'm so jealous that you get to see a Broadway show without me!_ Rachel changes the topic to the show tonight.

  
_You know me, Berry. I plan for every possible contingency. I'm sure I will be able to find something._ I text her.

  
_I know, I had to listen to Finn complain about you commandeering his suitcase to fit all your extra clothes. Is he still refusing to tell you what show you are going to?_ She asks.

  
_Yes! He said he'd tell me tonight at dinner. He got us reservations at this fancy French place that is really good. I tried my best to get him to tell me but he refuses._ I quickly respond.

  
_Lemme at him. Put me on speaker and I'll give him an earful about withholding valuable information from you because you need to talk about it with your future Broadway costar._ I laugh at Rachel's text.

  
_Sadly, he's not here. He is at a photoshoot to promote his new album, so he won't be home until later. And then he's going to have to change quickly so we can get to dinner on time._ I explain.

  
_Aw, okay. Well, I got to go anyways. Finn just showed up and my dads are probably telling him embarrassing stories about me._ Rachel says.

  
_Say hi to Finn for me._ I respond.

  
_Will do! Have fun tonight._ I put my phone down and look at the tv, trying to find something to watch, and unable to think of anything but tonight. Eventually, I decide to figure out my outfit for tonight.

  
It takes me several tries to finally get the right one. I decide on some black jeans, not as tight as the ones I usually wear but still on the tighter side. I pair that with a white button up shirt and over it, I wear a black vest. I keep the top two buttons of the button up open, revealing a little of my chest. I smirk when I see myself, knowing that Blaine is going to go crazy as the hickey he gave me last night is just visible. I style my hair so it reaches up, waving a little. I have to hairspray the shit out of it in order for it to stay up, but I honestly don't care. This is Broadway, after all.

  
I busy myself throughout the day by watching movies. I will admit I had raided the bedroom, trying to see if Blaine left the tickets anywhere in there. He didn't, and I'm guessing it's because he expected me to do the exact thing I did.

  
Eventually, the elevator dings, and Blaine walks in looking a little tired. I quickly bound towards him, pulling him into a quick hug.

  
“Hey,” I hear him say. I pull away and grin at him, my excitement practically pouring out of me. Blaine laughs, his exhaustion disappearing from his features.

  
“Let me go take a shower and change. You look like you're obviously ready to go in an hour,” Blaine laughs at me. I stick my tongue out, and Blaine pulls me towards him with a growl. His fingers trace the edge of the hickey on my neck, partially hidden by the collar of my shirt.

  
“You are way too hot in that,” he says. I pull at the curls on his head lightly, hearing Blaine breath sharply when I tilt him up to look at me. I grin, liking the power I feel.

  
“I wear it just for you, you know,” I whisper, leaning down and kissing him. I pull away quickly, stepping away from Blaine.

  
“Now, go shower. I will not be late because you decided for a repeat performance of this morning,” I tell him. Blaine groans, and I can't help but notice the obvious problem he's having.

  
Oh well, guess he's taking a cold shower to help with that right now.

  
“Don't think I'm not going to get you back for that ass slap from this morning later as well, Kurt!” Blaine calls over his shoulder as he's walking away.

  
“I'm counting down the minutes,” I retort, hearing the exasperated groan that tells me I got the last word. I laugh as I head into the bedroom when I hear the shower start. I fix my hair, touching up the little mistakes that a day does to the style. I hear the shower stop as I'm still fixing my hair.

  
Blaine walks out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a white towel around his waist, and nothing in the world could stop me from watching him from the mirror. I follow his movements across the room and towards his closet, seeing the muscles on his body move with each step. My eyes narrow on a spot at the base of his neck, seeing the hickey I gave him last night, and refreshed this morning. I smirk as I see it, unable to shake the feeling that I'm basically marking him as mine. And even though that feeling is definitely primitive, it still makes me a little proud when I see it.

  
Hmm, never thought I'd be the kind of guy who would like something like that.

  
“I thought we'd be past the eye fucking stage,” Blaine says, snapping me out of my thoughts as I see him standing there in the closet, fully dressed. I just shrug.

  
“I think we will never be past that. I'll probably always eye fuck you, not my fault you're hot,” I tell him.

  
“I'll gladly let you eye fuck, and then in private, let you do more,” Blaine growls. I laugh and watch him as he finishes getting dressed.

  
We head downstairs, where Richard is waiting outside the door for us. He drives us to the restaurant, and I look at the expensive place in wonder. It was absolutely beautiful, both inside and out.

  
“This is beautiful, Blaine,” I breath, feeling him grab my hand. I lace our fingers together instantly.

  
“And it's still less beautiful than you,” he says. I smile and kiss him lightly, unable to help myself.

  
“Hello, welcome. Do you have a reservation?” We are interrupted by a lady walking up to us. She seems unfazed that we were just kissing, as well as when she obviously recognizes Blaine. I smile and thank her in my mind for not making a big deal.

  
“I do, under Anderson,” Blaine says. She nods and hands two menus to a waiter, and he leads us through the tables to one in the corner.

  
“Here you are, sirs. Your waiter will be here shortly,” he says, handing us our menus. We thank him and he leaves. I slide into the booth on one side, while Blaine slides on the other. I grab the menu and quickly glance over it, trying to avoid the prices next to everything.

  
“Blaine,” I breath, unable to help myself when I see the price next to one particular entree.

  
“Kurt, don't worry about the money. I promise, you are worth every cent,” he easily knows what I'm worried about, but I still feel guilty he's spending all this money on me. First, this dinner, plus Broadway tickets which I know aren't exactly cheap at the last minute.

  
“Kurt, I promise, you don't have to worry about money. My father, while the uncaring bastard that he is, still gives me access to my trust fund. My mother comes from a pretty wealthy family, and he's unfortunately a pretty good lawyer. Added onto the success of my albums, I don't really have to worry about money at all,” Blaine admits. I gasp at that knowledge, and Blaine laughs.

  
“Okay, but you do know I'm not with you for your money or your fame or anything, right? Because-”

  
“Kurt, I know. And I still love you anyways,” Blaine interrupts. My heart catches in my chest, and my mouth suddenly dries. Blaine realizes what he said, and I can't find the words to let him know I love him too because I'm too surprised he loves me back.

  
“I didn't mean for it to just slip like that. You deserve a huge, romantic gesture. I was going to take you on a walk through Central Park and-”

  
“I love you too, Blaine,” I say softly.

  
“And I was going to- wait, what?” Blaine continues to rant before stopping in surprise when my words register with him. I smile and reach across the table, grabbing his hand.

  
“I love you too, Blaine. How can I not? This week has been incredible, and I know it's probably really early in the relationship. You know I hate when couples just throw around ‘I love you’s’ two days after they start dating, but it doesn't seem like it's only been five months since we met,” I stop, not wanting to sound like a complete idiot.

  
“It's because we are soul mates, Kurt. We find each other in every single lifetime and choose to fall in love over and over again, I'm sure of it,” Blaine says, squeezing my hand. I smile, fighting tears from falling because of how happy he makes me.

  
“I love you,” I can't help but say again. Blaine laughs and I can't not laugh along with him.

  
“I love you,” he repeats. We are sitting there staring at each other so intensely, we don't even hear the waiter coming up to our table at that moment.

  
“Can I start you two off with anything to drink?” He asks. I look up at him, startled out of the Blaine induced haze I was in.

  
“Water, please,” we both say. We also order, and the waiter leaves with a promise to return with food soon. I look back at Blaine and am unable to stop smiling, grabbing some water in the wine glass in front of me and taking a sip.

  
Dinner is amazing, the food incredible, and Blaine the perfect gentleman. He pays and we exit the restaurant. I try to let him lead me towards the theatre without begging him to tell me what we are going to go see.

  
“Okay I give up! Please, please tell me,” I crack, pulling his hand so he turns to look at me. He laughs, and I just give him my Kurt Hummel puppy dog eyes.

  
“Fine, fine! I tried, I really tried to get the backstage passes for _Wicked_. I know that's your favorite but they were all taken,” Blaine tells me. I am unable to keep the slight disappointment off my face. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out two tickets.

  
“So I had to get general seating ones instead,” he grins, showing me the two tickets in his hand are indeed for _Wicked_.

  
“Wait, you're serious? We are going to see _Wicked_?” I squeal, my voice going so high, I'm sure dogs everywhere are going crazy. But Blaine just laughs and hands me the tickets, pulling me into him.

  
“Completely. Now, let's go see the show you're so obsessed with,” Blaine teases me. I grab his hand and pull him towards the theater, laughing as Blaine trails behind a little.

  
We maneuver ourselves through the crowd, sitting towards the right side of the stage, but I couldn't care less where we sat. I was in New York, watching my favorite Broadway show, with the man that I loved. I don't think life could get much better.   
Well, it could if I was up on that stage right now.

  
All through the play, I can't stop myself from whispering along to the songs in Blaine's ear, holding his hand tight with excitement as my favorite parts come on. All in all, it was a perfect evening, and I still can't believe that Blaine managed to get tickets to the play I love so much.

  
After the play was over, Richard picks us up, and we head back to Blaine's apartment. I giggle and laugh all through the drive, drunk on the excitement of Broadway. Blaine jokes with me, saying if he hadn't been with me every step of the way, he'd swear I was drunk. I pull him into the elevator, laughing. The minute the doors close, I pull him in for a hard kiss.

  
The elevator stops and somehow, we manage to make our way into his bedroom without tripping over anything in our haste.

  
“I love you so much,” Blaine whispers, laying me down on his bed. He holds himself on top of me, pressing kisses into my neck. I moan, feeling him take full advantage of the exposed skin on my collarbone.

  
“I love you too,” I say, holding him close, feeling every inch of his body. The air is thick with a heavy feeling, and I swallow past a lump on my throat, suddenly scared. Blaine notices this, and brings himself up to look at me in the eyes.

  
“Hey, what's wrong?” He asks, stroking my cheek with one hand. I feel tears well up in my eyes at the intensity of the feelings I have for him.

  
“I'm just a little overwhelmed I guess? I love you so much,” I break off, not knowing exactly how to say what I'm feeling, because I don't even know what I'm feeling.

  
“Hey, it's okay. It'll all be okay,” Blaine whispers, kissing me lightly. He kisses the tears that have escaped my eyes, and I just hold him tighter to me.

  
“I love you, Kurt. And I promise, no matter what happens in the future, I will always love you,” Blaine promises. I smile, stroking his cheek with the palm of my hand. I bring myself forward to kiss him, only pulling away when the need for air overcomes the need to continue kissing Blaine.

  
“I'm never going to say goodbye to you,” I tell him, bringing a smile to his face.

  
“You won't have to,” he says, kissing me again. We keep kissing each other, wrapped up in one another's arms. Nothing more than kissing happens that night, and we fall asleep a little after midnight, wrapped up in one another's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was probably my favorite chapter I've written so far....


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of smut, whole lot of of fluff, God I love writing this story! :D

The next morning is filled with slight chaos. Blaine and I held off packing (in my case repacking) until now, and we had to be at the airport in two hours. We both sneak in kisses as we pack, making the other laugh and gently pull away.

  
Blaine was the one usually sneaking the kisses.

  
We finally gather all our things, heading out pretty much just on time. Richard is waiting for us, like usual. He helps us with our suitcases and we slide into the backseat. I pull out my phone, texting my dad that we are heading to the airport now.  
When we get to the airport, it is packed with photographers. Richard manages to pull up as close to the gate as possible, and I watch the photographers outside start to take pictures.

  
“Shit, they must have found out that I was heading back to Ohio today. And after the picture of us at the studio, they must have realized you were with me. I'm so sorry, Kurt,” Blaine says. I take his hand and smile slightly.

  
“Hey, it's okay. We just have to manage to get inside, and they don't know anything about me at the moment except that I'm from Ohio,” I tell him, trying to calm him down. Blaine smiles and leans across the car, kissing me lightly before getting out. Cameras flash away as he quickly runs to my side, causing more cameras to flash as I get out. Not knowing what to do, I just follow Blaine as he grabs our suitcases. I manage to thank Robert before he drives away, and quickly get pulled into the airport with Blaine. Inside, security was keeping the photographers from following inside.

  
“Thank you,” Blaine tells them. They don't say anything, so Blaine and I gladly walk towards the check in. The lady looks a little surprised at seeing Blaine, but doesn't make a scene, thankfully. The last thing I really wanted after that debacle outside was for a mob to ensure in here.

  
We manage to breeze through check in and security, heading to our gate without any problems. Once the chaos of getting there dies down, we decide to stop and grab some lunch before we board. And when the attendant announces that we can board, Blaine and I are glad for the privacy of the first class seats that he bought.

  
I lay my head on Blaine's shoulder, that scent that is just him washing over me and making me believe we are back in his room, in his bed. My eyes close and I can't fight the pull of sleep if I tried.

  
“Hey, babe. Wake up,” Blaine shakes me awake as we are about to land. I yawn, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I look up to see he's watching me, and I lean back into his chest despite the fact that I just moved out of his grasp. Blaine doesn't say anything, just wraps his arms around me as I nuzzle my face in his neck.

  
“You're a comfy pillow,” I say. Blaine laughs and I feel him kiss the top of my head.

  
“Glad I could be of service,” he says. I laugh and stay there in his arms, surrounded by his warmth. Finally, we really do have to separate because the plane is going to land, and I just know that Blaine's chin would somehow crash into my head painfully if we stayed like that.

  
We land and I quickly text my dad that we have landed and are waiting for the doors to open.

  
_Okay, we will be waiting for you boys._ He responds. I smile and put the phone away, unbuckling my seatbelt and getting up when the plane stops. Blaine and I head towards the terminal, where I know my family will be waiting for us. We don't say anything, just hold each other's hands as we ride the escalator up.

  
I spot Finn quickly, his head at least an inch taller than everybody else. I smile and lead Blaine over in that direction, calling out his name.

  
“Finn! Hey,” I say, waving my hand as we head towards my family. My dad and Carole stand next to him, and turn to look at us the minute Finn does.

  
“Kurt! Blaine! There you two are,” Carole states, smiling and pulling first me into a hug, and then Blaine. I can tell that he's surprised by that action, but I can't watch because my dad is pulling me into a hug himself.

  
“Wow, dad. I knew you missed me but I was only gone for a week,” I joke, feeling him squeezing me tight.

  
“Shut up and accept the hug, Kurt,” he says. I just laugh and let go when he does, watching as he then pulls Blaine into a one armed hug. Blaine again looks surprised, and this time I can see the happiness he feels from the fatherly affection. I fist bump Finn, grabbing Blaine's hand once again as soon as I can. Carole shoots me a knowing glance, and I can't help but blush under her eye.

  
“Come on, let's head home. I'm sure you two are tired from the trip,” my dad says, leading the way to baggage claim. We collect our suitcases, no as we wait, I go into detail about my time in New York.

  
I'm in the middle of a very detailed account of watching _Wicked_ when I see the first one. A camera flashing in the distance, and know that they will be many more if we don't leave soon.

  
“Blaine, I'm pretty sure people are taking our picture behind me,” I say as it maneuver myself into a position that he can look over my shoulder. Blaine sees the camera flashing that I saw, and we both hurry my family up towards the car.

  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa, where's the fire?” Finn jokes as we both look over our shoulders. I don't see the photographers following us, so I think that we are safe for the time being.

  
“There were people taking pictures at baggage claim and I figured we needed to leave before someone recognized Blaine,” I explain. Finn looks confused, but luckily both my dad and Carole seem to understand.

  
“The car is just up there,” they point out the familiar car and I let out a relieved smile.

  
“How did you guys deal with it in New York?” Finn asks.

  
“It wasn't really bad. I was disguised most of the time when we went out together, and when I wasn't we got lucky. Getting to the airport was really the only time we had a big crowd of paparazzi to deal with,” Blaine explains. I smile and squeeze his hand in mine.

  
“Yeah, I won't be surprised if I see those pictures on the Internet tomorrow,” I say, letting Blaine know I didn't mind by smiling at him. He grins as we get into the car, even though he is squished between Finn and me since he was the shortest of us three.

  
He leans his head on my shoulder as the scenery drives by, and I run my thumb over the back of his hand between us. I look down and see he's asleep, and I let him sleep on me until we get to my house.

  
“Hey, Blaine, we’re here,” I gently wake him up, watching him grumble a little as he does. I smile and resist the urge to kiss him as I'm surrounded by my family, and watch as he slowly wakes up.

  
“Come on, Carole made us dinner and then we can sleep after,” I tell him. Blaine smiles at the thought of food, and I have to admit I'm starving as well.

  
Dinner was filled with laughs. I continue to gush about New York, and how I can't wait to get out there and attend NYADA. I laugh along with Blaine as Carole tells embarrassing stories about Finn, and blush when my dad tells embarrassing stories about me.

  
We both say we are going to sleep after dinner, too tired to stay up and chat. My dad says that the guest room is set out for Blaine, and warns me that we will be sleeping in separate rooms. I knew this was going to happen, and I'll probably crack my door open for Blaine to sneak in. After spending night after night this week falling asleep in his arms, I can't imagine that it will stop just because we are down the hall from each other.

  
Sure enough, around midnight, Blaine enters my bedroom as silently as possible. I smile as I feel my bed shift as he crawls in with me. I quickly kiss him, feeling a little excited about this sneaking around. I end up rolling on top of him, not able to see Blaine's expressions but feeling his arousal is definitely enough.

  
“Kurt, what are you doing?” He whispers as I start kissing his neck.

  
“Shh,” is all I say. I kiss his lips again before making quick work of his shirt, running my hands along the smooth skin of his chest. Not being able to see adds another exciting element, and I'm curious about how quiet Blaine can actually be.

  
“You have to be quiet, okay?” I tell him, trailing my kisses lower down his body.

  
“God, Kurt. I'll be quiet, just don't ever stop,” Blaine groans, and reach the waistbands of the sweats he's wearing. I pull them down just enough to grab his dick and pull it out, wrapping my hand around and slowly stroking.

  
I hear strained noises from Blaine, and I grin at the fact. I know I'm being way too reckless right now, but I don't care. This is turning me on to no end, the sneaking around.

  
I lower my mouth to Blaine's dick, grinning around him as I hear the muffled groan from Blaine. If I had to guess, I'd say he was holding a pillow to his face at the moment. I suck and I lick him, enjoying the noises that Blaine is unable to hold. Finally, I feel his hand in my hair, pulling the strands lightly.

  
“Kurt, I'm gonna-,” Blaine whispers, cutting himself off with a low whine. I lick the underside of his head, before swallowing as much as I can. This causes Blaine to come quickly, the hand in my hair tightening as I hear his muffled moans. I swallow around him, and when he's finished, I reach for the tissues I know are on my nightstand. Gently cleaning him off, I toss them in the general direction of the trash can, knowing I'll clean it up later. I crawl up and lay down next to him, holding him close.

  
“What about you?” Blaine mutters sleepily. I smile and kiss the top of his head.

  
“You can pay me back later. Right now, I just want to hold you,” I say. Blaine mutters something but it's pretty much unintelligible as his face is in the crook of my neck. We fall asleep like that, limbs tangled with one another.

  
“Kurt, wake up,” Blaine's whisper pulls me out of my sleep. I feel him kissing my lips, but before I can kiss him back he's pulling away. He starts trailing kisses down my neck, sucking lightly.

  
“Blaine, what are you doing?” I ask, trying to be silent because my dad wakes up early.

  
“Relax. I'm paying you back for last night,” Blaine whispers. I glance over at my clock, it's 4:00 in the morning.

  
“Okay,” I say dumbly. Blaine chuckles and gently slides my shirt off. I see his shirt is still laying on the floor and bring my hands up to his chest, running my hands over the muscles there. Blaine's kisses fall to my collarbone, and I gasp. I pull him in to kiss me as I thrust my hips up, my erection brushing with his. Blaine lets out a low groan as I do so again. And again.

  
“Kurt, if you keep doing that, I'm going to cum,” Blaine moans in my ear, and I chuckle. I pull him closer to me, thrusting up again.

  
“But I'm so close,” I whine. Blaine crashes his lips to mine, his tongue dancing with mine in a way that makes me want so much more. He pushes our pants and underwear down, locking himself back to me as soon as he can. Our clothes are tangled around our ankles, but I'm not thinking about that. Blaine grinds his hips against mine harder, and I have to pull away from Blaine's lips to stop the loud moan that wants to escape.

  
“Blaine, close,” I can't seem to get out full sentences. Blaine's fingers are holding my hips in a bruising grip, but I don't care at all. It takes a couple more thrusts from Blaine before I'm releasing against our stomachs, my breaths coming in pants as my mind goes blank. I register Blaine biting the pillow next to me, moaning in my ear as he finishes as well.

  
We roll off each other, panting. I can feel the stickiness against my stomach, but my entire body is limp at the moment. I feel Blaine grabbing the tissues on my nightstand and clean us both off.

  
“We should clean up,” I say. Blaine laughs and kisses my neck before getting up. I can't stop myself from following him, blushing as I see the white streaks he missed across his toned stomach.

  
“I'll see you downstairs,” Blaine practically growls as he says this, leaving his clothes in my room and darting across the hall totally naked. I lay back against my pillow, my cheeks red.

  
“Holy fuck,” I whisper to myself, grinning.

  
*****

  
I show Blaine some of the better spots of Lima, which isn't much. We go out to Breadstix one night, get coffee from the Lima Bean, and hang out in my dad’s shop. I help my dad out like I normally do when I'm there, cursing the coveralls I'm forced to wear. However, Blaine hangs with me the entire time, watching as I conduct oil changes, tire pressure, and I know he was watching my ass when I was bent over the hood of one car.

  
Later, he showed me how much he liked the coveralls when everybody was asleep.

  
Christmas Eve came faster than I thought it would. The morning of, I slowly get of bed without waking Blaine. How he has managed to sneak into my room each night and not get caught the next morning was beyond me.

  
I head downstairs I start making chocolate chip pancakes. It was a tradition that my mom started. Every Christmas Eve, she and I would go to the kitchen and cook chocolate chip pancakes, trying to be quiet so we didn't wake up my dad. We never would, however, because both of us would start singing and dancing which caused my dad to come down the stairs. He would laugh and my mother would slap his hand away from the plate of bacon that would always be waiting just for him.

  
I sprinkle some of the chocolate chips in the pancake batter when I feel arms wrap around my waist. I smile as the scent that is just Blaine fills the air, mixed with the chocolate, creating the most perfect aroma in my mind.

  
“This smells amazing,” Blaine murmurs in my ear, pressing a kiss to my ear. I laugh as I gently push him off.

  
“Shh! My dad is still asleep!” I scold him. Blaine just laughs and kisses my lips.

  
“I'm sorry. Do you want any help?” He asks. I instantly bite my lip, wondering if I should let him into the little tradition. My mom and I would make these pancakes, and after she died, I continued it. My dad tried to help me, but I told him that I wanted to do it myself. It was something that was just between me and my mom, something I thought was sacred.

  
“Sure, you can sprinkle the chocolate chips in,” I say, handing Blaine the tiny bowl of chocolate chips. Blaine grins, and stands right next to me, his arm wrapped around my waist as I flip the pancakes over.

  
“I really can't stay,” Blaine suddenly sings in my ear. I look at him surprised, but he's continuing into the next lyric of the song. Despite my reservations about waking up my parents, Blaine's voice just causes me to want to sing with him.

  
We dance around the kitchen, singing _Baby it's Cold Outside._ I grin as Blaine flirts with me through the song, but am unable to stop myself from flirting back. We finish the song and Blaine wraps me in his arms, pulling me into a hug from behind. I laugh as he lifts me off the floor, even though I'm taller he picks me up gently with ease.

  
“You guys sound amazing,” I look up to see my dad is leaning against the doorframe, watching us. I smile and step out of Blaine's hold.

  
“Thanks, dad,” I say. I grab the last of the batter and Blaine quickly grabs the chocolate chips, sprinkling them on. He grabs the rest and eats them, grinning and turning away from me before I could take them away.

  
“Blaine, you can't just eat chocolate chips,” I scold. Blaine's laughter is accompanied by my dad’s, and I realize he's still watching us. I wonder how strange this must be for him. I constantly told him that I wanted to do this Christmas Eve tradition by myself. Just me and my mom, and then he sees me accepting Blaine's help. I hope he doesn't think it's because I don't love him enough.

  
“Blaine, could you go wake up Finn? It looks like breakfast is almost ready,” Dad says. Blaine nods, disappearing from the kitchen.

  
“You let him in on the tradition,” he states. I look up at him, a little nervous about his reaction.

  
“Dad, I-”

  
“You love him, don't you?” He interrupts. I look at the counter, not wanting to see what has to be his judgement.

  
“I do. And I know you're probably going to say we are too young to know about love, but-”

  
“Kurt, I'm happy you found someone who loves you as much as you love him. Seeing you two down here,” he pauses, before surprising me by pulling me into a hug.

  
“God, you remind me so much of your mother sometimes,” his voice breaks, and I just bury my face in his shoulder.

  
“I love you dad,” I say, my voice muffled by his shoulder.

  
“Love you too, kiddo,” he lets go, and a couple seconds later, Carole walks in followed by Blaine and Finn. I realize she probably saw our father-son moment and stopped the two other boys from walking in. She smiles at me, grabbing plates and handing them to everybody.

  
“This looks amazing, thank you Kurt,” she says. I smile gratefully back, telling her thank you for understanding. I see my dad kiss the side of Carole’s head, and smile at how lucky they both were. They both had one great love, and when they died, we're lucky enough to find another. I look at Blaine, knowing that he is my great love. And I hope beyond hope I will never need another.

  
“What are you waiting for, Kurt? Grab some food before Finn eats it all!” Dad laughs, causing Finn to look embarrassed as he piles his plate high with the pancakes. I laugh along with everyone as I grab a plate and some pancakes. We sit at the kitchen table, telling old Christmas stories.

  
“And Kurt, for his eleventh Christmas, said all he wanted was the pink power ranger because it was the only one he didn't have,” dad laughs as he finishes the story about my obsession with the pink power ranger when I was younger. Blushing, I glare at him.

  
“Dad, that was long time ago,” I say, looking down at my plate. Blaine grabs my hand under the table and I look at him to see his grin.

  
“I think it's adorable,” he says, obviously not caring that he's sitting at a table with my family. I blush even more, looking away and seeing Carole’s grin and Finn’s awkward look.

  
“Well, since we are all sharing embarrassing stories, what about you Blaine? Any humiliating holiday stories?” I ask. Blaine laughs, and blushes.

  
“You do, you have to tell us now,” I grin, noticing that I haven't let go of his hand under the table.

  
“Okay, so I have one when I was nine or so? So, my mom decides that this year she wants to try to be a normal mother and cook us Christmas dinner,” Blaine trails off, blushing at the confused looks he's given from my family.

  
“My family is kind of well off,” he explains. They nod in understanding and then he continues with the story.

  
“Anyways, so my mom decides to cook for what probably is the first time in her entire life. As you can imagine, it's absolute chaos. She somehow managed to burn pretty much everything and the kitchen was an absolute mess. We ended up having to order Chinese takeout for dinner, and she was banned from the kitchen from there on out. I sadly inherited her cooking skills,” Blaine flashes me a grin, and I laugh and roll my eyes at him. He smiles, and then starts thinking.

  
“You know, I think that was really the last good Christmas memory I have,” he says softly, obviously not meaning to say it outloud by the absolute look of mortification on his face.

  
“I did not mean-”

  
“Well, you are going to be in for a treat. Christmas at the Hudson-Hummels are a pretty interesting affair. Obviously you saw the chocolate chip pancake tradition Kurt and his mom had. Then, we all go last minute Christmas shopping at the mall before it closes, and spend the evening watching Christmas movies,” dad says, changing the subject that is obviously causing Blaine embarrassment. I shoot him a thankful smile, and Blaine looks happier.

  
“That sounds perfect,” he says, looking at me and smiling. I grin, squeezing his hand and getting up.

  
“Well, I'm going to go take a shower and get ready. I'll meet you all down here for our mall trip,” I announce. I head up the stairs, closely followed by Blaine. I quickly pull him into my room, pulling him into a hug.

  
“I love you,” I whisper, feeling Blaine bury his face into my neck. I know when he was telling that story his family at one point really did love him. It kills me to think that the reason that changed, at least for his parents, was because they don't accept that he's gay.

  
“I love you too,” Blaine says. I pull away, kissing him lightly. 

  
“Now, I really do have to shower. And as much as I'd like to bring you with me, my parents aren't that stupid. Plus, my shower isn't as spacious as yours,” I grin, kissing him again. Blaine doesn't let me pull away for a light kiss however. Instead, he pulls me closer when I pull away, gently biting on my lower lip. I groan, parting my lips to taste his tongue in my mouth.

  
I finally have to pull away, the need to breathe too much. Blaine grins, and presses another light kiss to my lips before leaving, letting me shower.

  
The day at the mall was a lot of fun. I dragged Blaine around to all my favorite stores, picking up my last minute gifts for my dad, Carole, and Finn. I already had picked up Blaine's gift before I left for New York, knowing that he would love it. Well, at least hoping that he would love it.

  
Later that evening, we watch _Elf_ while eating Chinese, Blaine and I curled up next to each other on the floor, while my dad and Carole took up the couch. Finn took the other chair, and I was able to lay with my boyfriend without feeling awkward. We both didn't pay a lot of attention, whispering in each other's ears stupid little things the entire time, annoying Finn to no end.

  
“If you guys aren't going to watch the movie, why don't you just go upstairs or something?” Finn finally snaps, and I just roll my eyes at him.

  
“Fine, Finn, we will,” I grab Blaine's hand and lead him upstairs.

  
“Door open!” My dad’s command follows us upstairs and I blush. I do leave the door open, but still pull Blaine into my bed.

  
“Won’t your dad be mad if I stay in here?” Blaine asks. I shake my head, pulling him closer to me. I lay my head on his chest, closing my eyes in pleasure as he plays with my hair.

  
“I don't care. The door is open and I just want to cuddle with my boyfriend on Christmas Eve,” I say, tracing random shapes on Blaine's chest next to me.

  
“I'm a little scared for tomorrow,” Blaine whispers, and I look up, resting my chin on my hand so it's not digging into his chest.

  
“Why? Because of your parents?” I ask. Blaine nods, sighing.

  
“I've been having the best time with you, and your family too. It's different, seeing your parents accept who you are without question,” he trails off, and I know he wishes his own parents were like that.

  
“I know,” I say. I crawl up to face him, leaning my forehead against his as I gently kiss him.

  
“I know your family isn't the best. But you have your brother, you'll always have him. And you have me, and all of my crazy family,” I tell him.

  
“Yeah, but what if,” I stops, obviously afraid of something.

  
“What if what?” I ask, reaching up and tracing circles on his chest.

  
“What if one day I don't? What if one day you wake up and realize that you don't love me anymore?” He asks, tears welling in his eyes and one even escaping. I reach up and brush that tear off with my thumb.

  
“That will never happen,” instead of continuing to tell him how much I love him, I kiss him. I kiss him softly at first, but soon get more and more passionate as I try to say everything I need him to hear. How I will always love him. How I will never leave him. How heartbroken I would be if he left me.

  
“I love you so much, Blaine,” I cry when we break apart, my tears mixing with his as I pull him in for a kiss again.

  
“Come here,” Blaine says, holding his arms open for me. I sigh happily, feeling his arms wrap around me. I face away from him, feeling his head in the crook of my neck as he presses his body against mine. I sigh happily as I intertwine our fingers.

  
“I love you,” Blaine whispers.

  
“I love you,” I say back, closing my eyes and falling asleep.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

I'll never get used to this. Waking up in Blaine's arms, his warmth embracing me. I have to lay still for a moment, not wanting to move and wake him up at all. But eventually, I roll over, to find that he's awake and looking at me.

  
“Good morning,” I whisper. He smiles and kisses my forehead.

  
“Morning beautiful. How'd you sleep?” He asks.

  
“I always sleep good when I'm in your arms,” I say, snuggling as close to him as I can possibly get, my face buried in his chest as I feel him start to play with my hair. I smile, relaxation spreading all across my body.

  
“Merry Christmas,” Blaine whispers.

  
“Merry Christmas,” I repeat, a lazy smile still on my face as we stay like that, just breathing each other in. My eyes close in bliss as Blaine continues to play with my hair.

  
“We should head downstairs before your parents wake up, shouldn't we?” Blaine asks. I sigh, not wanting to ruin this moment, but knowing that we do need to get up.

  
“Yeah, we should,” I say, and with a deep sigh I slowly crawl out of Blaine's hold. I let him go to his room to brush his teeth while I do the same, meeting him downstairs, where Finn is already awake. This doesn't surprise me, as Christmas is the only morning he wakes up before noon voluntarily.

  
“Merry Christmas,” Finn grins at me as I head to the kitchen, preparing a pot of coffee for everybody.

  
“Back at ya,” I say, yawning. I start to grab some eggs and a bowl, preparing to make breakfast.

  
“How does eggs and toast sound for breakfast, Finn?” I ask. Blaine walks into the kitchen then and kisses my cheek as he passes me, making me smile.

  
“Sounds good. Do you think we should wake up mom and Burt?” Finn asks, looking at the presents under the tree longingly. I roll my eyes at him.

  
“We can wait until breakfast is ready, or they come down on their own. In the meantime, why don't you and Blaine separate presents into piles?” I suggest, knowing Finn is dying to get started on opening his presents.

  
“No problem. Come on, Blaine!” Finn and Blaine start organizing presents into separate piles according to the recipient. I smile as I watch Blaine’s face break out in a grin when he sees his presents from my parents.

  
Breakfast is made quickly, and I send Finn up to wake the adults. He comes down with them, both looking tired while Finn’s excitement is clear.

  
“Hey, Finn, what time is Rachel coming over with her parents?” I ask.

  
“Around noon or so? I just told her to bring them whenever,” Finn answers, grabbing a plate and piling it with food.

  
“And my family should be coming over around three,” Blaine says. I grab his hand and squeeze, knowing that he's not exactly looking forward to seeing his parents.

  
“Your brother is coming over too, right?” I ask. At this, Blaine smiles again, a fact not ignored by my parents.

  
“Yeah, he's excited to meet you guys,” Blaine tells my family. I grin, grabbing my food and coffee before heading to the living room, where Dad and Carole sit next to each other on the couch. Finn takes the chair, and Blaine and I take the floor next to each other, just like we were last night.

  
“How'd you boys sleep?” Dad asks.

  
“Good,” Finn and I state at the same time. Blaine looks up, realizing that he should also answer.

  
“Yeah, pretty good,” he says, reaching out and grabbing my hand.

  
“Yeah, I figured. Kurt’s bed is pretty comfortable,” Dad casually takes a sip of coffee, while both Blaine and I blush.

  
“Dad, I know you said we would be sleeping in separate beds-”

  
“Mr. Hummel I’m sorry, we just ended up falling asleep-”

  
“We didn't plan it, I promise, Dad,” both of us are trying to get out of trouble while dad and Carole just start laughing.

  
“I'm not mad, boys. I know you just fell asleep, the door was wide open like I asked. Besides, it's Christmas,” Dad grins, and my blush refuses to leave. Finn just laughs, and we continue to eat in silence. Everybody finally finishes breakfast, and Finn rushes to clean our plates, wanting to open presents. Blaine leans his head on my shoulder as we wait, and I play with our fingers, oblivious to the stares we are getting from my parents.

  
“Alright, who’s going first?” Carole asks as Finn sits back down.

  
“Kids can go first,” dad says, gesturing to us. Finn immediately grabs his present, reading that it's from my dad and his mom. It ends up being yet another hoodie he always wears, and I laugh when Blaine comments on it.

  
Blaine goes next, opening up the present from my dad and Carole first. It's a collection of guitar picks.

  
“Kurt told us you needed more picks,” Carole explains.

  
“So we went to the local music store and saw this. Kurt said that they would be perfect,” dad continues. Blaine is looking at the gift with wonder, and I'm surprised when he looks up at my parents with tears in his eyes.

  
“Thank you,” he chokes out. He takes a deep breath, and I pull him close to me.

  
“Like I said last night, you'll always us,” I whisper. Blaine smiles and tries to discreetly wipe the tears from his eyes. I wonder how long it's been since he's received a gift from his parents.

  
“Your turn, Kurt!” Carole says. I smile and continue the theme of opening their gift first. I open the envelope to see a visa gift card loaded with a hundred fifty dollars.

  
“I learned a long time ago you don't try to give Kurt clothes,” dad explains to Blaine's confused face. He laughs and I just gratefully slide the card back into the envelope.

  
“It's not my fault you guys have no fashion sense! Thank you so much,” I tell them. Everybody laughs and we continue to exchange presents.

  
I give Blaine the present that I feel comfortable giving in front of my parents. I have another one up in my room that I will give him later, when we are alone.

  
He laughs at the collection of bow ties, ten bow ties of all different colors.

  
“I know you already have tons of bow ties, but I figured you can never have enough,” I grin as Blaine looks over each one of them.

  
“Alright Mr. Scarf Man. Open mine,” he grins, pushing a small box towards me. I look at it in surprise, and open it. I laugh when it's a fey bowtie, and Blaine grins.

  
“I figured we could start your own collection, because if you touch one of mine you're dead,” Blaine chuckles. My parents laugh along with me, and Blaine leans in to kiss my cheek.

  
“I have another present for you in private,” he whispers, and I smile, grabbing his hand.

  
We all clean up the wrappers thrown everywhere, turning on the Christmas lights on the tree.

  
“Blaine and I will be upstairs, call if you need us,” I say, pulling Blaine to the stairs. We rush into my room and I smile.

  
“I have another present for you. It's a little more personal, so I wanted to give it to you when it's just you and me,” I tell him, walking to the closet and grabbing the box. Blaine grins and looks between the box and my eyes. He opens it, and I smile nervously.

  
“Kurt, it's beautiful,” he says, pulling out the locket. He opens it to find the picture that the paparazzi had taken of us, that first day when we were hugging goodbye.

  
“If you don't like the picture I can change it. I just wanted to put it in there because to me, it was the moment that it all started. You don't have to wear it, I know you don't really wear jewelry but-” Blaine cuts me off from my ramble by kissing me. I sigh happily into his kiss, warmth spending through my body. I tug him closer as the kiss deepens, my love for him never more apparent than it is now.

  
“I love you. So, so much,” Blaine whispers against my lips. I smile as he kisses me again, and then grabs my hand.

  
“Wait here while I go grab yours,” he tells me. I nod, watching him leave. He returns quickly, holding a red box in his hand.

  
“If that's an engagement ring my answer’s yes,” I say jokingly. Blaine laughs and opens the box, revealing a ring made to look like a bow tie.

  
“I wanted to give you a promise ring,” Blaine says softly. I look between it and him, curious.

  
“What are you promising?” I ask. Blaine smiles sheepishly, and I have to stop myself from kissing him from how cute he looks.

  
“I promise to always love you, to defend you, even if I know you're wrong. I promise to surprise you, and to always pick up your phone call no matter what I'm doing,” he breaks off to chuckle a little, and I swallow past the lump in my throat, tears welling in my eyes because of how much I love this boy in front of me.

  
“I promise to bake you cookies, at least twice a year. Even if they end up burnt,” I laugh, unable to help myself.

  
“I promise to kiss you, whenever and wherever you want. But most importantly, to make sure you always remember how perfectly imperfect you are,” he finishes. I lean forward and kiss him, unable to stop the tears from flowing.

  
“I love it. I love you,” I barely manage to get out, pulling him in for another kiss. I pull away, wiping the tears from my eyes as I look over at the open door.

  
“I really wish we were alone right now,” I laugh, out of breath from kissing Blaine. He has that effect on me, he just has to look my way and I'm breathless.

  
“I know. Later tonight?” Blaine asks, looking adorable. I laugh, and walk towards my dresser, where the bow tie sits.

  
“Should I wear your gift later tonight?” I ask, and watch as Blaine's eyes fill with obvious lust at the thought of me wearing the bow tie.

  
“If you want,” he says. I can't resist teasing him more, and step towards him with what I hope a seductive look.

  
“Or I could wear it just for you. With nothing else,” I whisper in his ear. Blaine practically growls as I say that, and I can't stop imagining his reaction if I actually did.

  
“Are you trying to kill me here, Kurt?” Blaine moans as I lightly kiss along his jawline. I pull away and smirk, heading downstairs.

  
“Hey, Carole! Do you want me to make some Christmas treats?” I call out, unable to keep the grin off my face as I walk away. I can basically feel Blaine's gaze on my ass in my skinny jeans and I fight the urge to sway my hips a little more than necessary.

  
I head into the kitchen, where Carole is cooking dinner. I start grabbing ingredients for the sugar cookies I was going to make.

  
“You don't have to make more cookies, Kurt,” Carole says. I laugh, pulling out some eggs.

  
“Of course I do! You know how much I love to bake, right?” I tell her. She just looks a little concerned.

  
“I just don't want you to think we are making you do it,” she says. I smile and start cracking eggs.

  
“Please, Carole. I promise I want to, I love baking for you guys,” I say, reassuring her that I enjoy this. She smiles and goes back to cooking dinner, and I watch as Blaine finally comes down the stairs.

  
“There you are. What took you so long?” I grin, watching as Blaine walks towards us. He glances at Carole momentarily before returning his gaze to me.

  
“I was fixing that problem I was having,” he glares at me, and I bite my lip to keep from laughing.

  
“Well, you obviously fixed it,” my eyes narrow in on the gold chain around his neck, and I smile.

  
“You're wearing it!” I cry, happiness bubbling in me as I see him wearing my gift. Blaine looks down at it, patting the spot the locket rests on his chest underneath his shirt.

  
“Of course I am. I love it,” he says, pecking my cheek. I smile and gently push him out of the kitchen.

  
“Now go! There are too many people in this kitchen and you distract me,” I laugh. Blaine laughs along and I watch him go to sit down with my dad and Finn, watching basketball.

  
Carole cooks and I bake until Rachel and her dads arrive. I'm just pulling the last of the cookies out of the oven when the doorbell rings, and Finn answers the door. I head out, watching the clock reach three pm.

  
“You okay?” I ask Blaine, wrapping my arms around his waist. He sighs, and I sit on the couch with him.

  
“Nervous. I apologize now for anything my parents do or say to offend you guys,” Blaine says. I sigh, pulling him in closer to my body.

  
“You don't have to apologize for their actions. I warned my dad and Carole, and told Rachel to tell her dads about it. I'm honestly surprised they still came,” I say.

  
“Because they deserve to see you can be happy with someone you love,” I glance up with surprise to see LeRoy Berry, one of Rachel's dads, come up from behind.

  
“I'm sorry that you have such unsupportive parents, Blaine. However, we figured that if we could show them that you can truly be happy and successful in the future, then we might as well try,” Rachel's other dad walks up and puts an arm around his husband. I smile at the two gratefully for their support of Blaine.

  
“Thank you, sirs,” Blaine says. The doorbell rings, and his face falls. I grab his hand and stand up off the couch.

  
“You ready?” I ask. Blaine shakes his head, and sighs.

  
“No, but I'll never be ready,” he says, walking towards the door with me at his side. Carole has already answered the door, my dad standing next to her. They open it, and the Andersons walk in. First it's Blaine's father, and I think back to the only other time I met him. He's wearing a suit, which is very out of place next to my dad’s jeans and shirt with the logo of Hummel’s Tires and Lube. Blaine's mother walks in next to him, wearing a sparkly blue dress that unfortunately she looks very good in. Cooper follows behind, and immediately spots Blaine next to me.

  
“Squirt! There you are little brother,” he cries, pushing forward and pulling Blaine into a hug. He laughs as he tries to ruffle his hair, but Blaine pushes him off quickly.

  
“Not the hair, Coop,” he glares. Cooper laughs and turns to me.

  
“Nice to see you again, Kurt,” he says. I smile and accept the hand he reaches out to me, my other hand grabbing onto Blaine again.

  
“Nice to see you too, Cooper,” I respond.

  
“This is a lovely home you have, Mrs. Hummel,” Blaine's mom says.

  
“Oh please, just call me Carole. This is my husband and Kurt’s father, Burt. My son Finn is probably in the living room with his girlfriend Rachel,” Carole explains.

  
“This is my husband, Walter. I'm Sandra,” she introduces herself. Carole smiles, and holds a hand out for Blaine's father. He takes it and kisses the back of her knuckles, a move that Blaine does to me sometimes. It seems wrong for Blaine's father to do that.

  
“Why are we all standing around, come in,” my dad gestures for the Andersons to lead, and they immediately walk into the living room without even a hello to Blaine. I squeeze his hand, looking at him sadly.

  
“Hey, no matter what happens tonight, know that I will always love you,” I whisper, kissing him lightly. Blaine doesn't look happy at all, and my heart drops as we walk towards the living room together.

  
Finn is introducing Rachel and her dads, and I can't help but notice the barely contained disgust in Blaine’s father’s face as he sees the two.

  
“So, dinner is just about ready. Why don't the kids set the table, and we can eat once everything is done?” Carole suggests, trying to diffuse the tension in the room.

  
“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea,” Finn says, and pulls Rachel into the kitchen. We quickly follow, straining an ear out to make sure everything is fine.

  
“I'm so sorry about my parents, Rachel. I should never have told them I'm spending Christmas with Kurt,” Blaine apologizes to Rachel. She shrugs, and I know she's trying to pretend like it doesn't bother her. I know she hates the fact that her parents are grown men and still receiving hate constantly for their relationship.

  
“It's fine, Blaine. You aren't responsible for them,” she says, placing napkins around the dining room table.

  
“It's just dinner, we can get through this,” I whisper in Blaine ear.

  
“Just think about tonight. Me, you, maybe that fey bow tie if you're lucky,” I continue, trying to distract Blaine. Sadly, it seems even that doesn't bring the smile to his eyes.

  
“Just have to get through dinner,” Blaine repeats it like a mantra. I sigh, kissing his cheek as I help Finn with the plates.

  
We finish setting the table and return to the living room, where the tension is so obvious it's like running into a wall. Blaine's parents are by themselves, whispering while shooting glances over at Rachel's dads. Cooper seems to be the only one oblivious, chatting animatedly with my dad about something. Carole comes out of the kitchen, announcing that dinner is ready. Everybody gets our food, and sit at the table. I keep a grip on Blaine's hand until I have to let go so he can eat. Even so, I lay my hand on his thigh, just letting him know that I'm here. He looks at me gratefully, and I'm happy that I did something right for him in this evening.

  
“So, Mr. Anderson, what do you do?” Finn asks, trying to start some sort of conversation.

  
“I'm a lawyer,” he responds.

  
“That's nice. Do you work at a big firm?” Finn asks.

  
“Yes, I would have thought the name Anderson gave that away. I'm a partner at Anderson, Gibbs, and Trance,” Mr. Anderson states, looking at Finn like he was an idiot for one second before remembering where he is. Thankfully, Finn seems too occupied by the food to realize he's being disrespected, but Carole isn't. I notice my dad lay a hand on her shoulder, obviously trying to keep her from saying something.

  
“What about you, Sandra? What do you do?” My dad asks. She smiles, placing a hand on her husband’s.

  
“I help out Walter at the office,” she leans across and kisses him on the cheek quickly, smiling before turning back to the rest of us. “What about you, what do you do?” She asks my dad.

  
“I own a garage, and Carole here is a nurse at the local hospital,” dad explains. The both have this look that makes me think of the classic snobs in movies. That look that said we are so much better than you.

  
“This ham is delicious, Carole,” one of Rachel’s dads say.

  
“It's a lot different eating a home cooked meal for Christmas,” her other dad says, laying a hand on his shoulder. I can't help my eyes to glance to Blaine's parents, to see his father glaring at the hand on LeRoy’s shoulder. Luckily, or unluckily if you wanna look at it that way, they seem oblivious to his stare.

  
“It's not my fault neither of us can cook!” LeRoy says, laughing. I watch as he lays a kiss on his husbands cheek, and hear the sharp inhale from Blaine's mother.

  
“Could you not?” She says sharply. Everybody looks at her, and she thankfully looks down.

  
“Do you have a problem with me kissing my husband’s cheek? When after all I noticed you did that not two minutes ago,” LeRoy states, and I grab onto Blaine, knowing this is about to get ugly.

  
“Husband? Last I checked Ohio doesn't recognize the marriage between two men,” Blaine's father says, raising his eyebrow.

  
“Yes, husband. We were married in a state that legally recognizes my right to love whomever I want,” LeRoy snaps, and I can tell that this is not going to end well.

  
“Why don't we-” I try to say before I'm interrupted.

  
“Right? Right to love? You don’t think that do you? Clearly, two men were not meant to love each other. It's unnatural and wrong,” Mrs. Anderson’s voice is sharp, cutting across the table like a knife.

  
“You say that even as your son, who is very much in love with Kurt, sits across from you?” LeRoy raises his voice slightly, and I wince as he includes Blaine and I in this conversation. I glance over to watch Blaine's face to see he's staring straight ahead, expressionless. However, he holds my hand with a near bruising force, revealing his anger.

  
“Please, he knows how we feel,” Mr. Anderson waves off LeRoy’s attempt at getting him to see his son for who he was, and not just as someone who loved differently than them.

  
“I think you should leave my house,” my dad says calmly. He gets up from the table, and both of Blaine's parents drop their napkins on the table.

  
“I think we should. I can see we clearly aren't welcome,” Mrs. Anderson states, glaring at everyone sitting at the table.

  
“Oh, believe me. You are welcome, after all you are Blaine's parents. It's just your views aren't. And I'm not about to have anybody who doesn't accept my son, or their own, under my roof,” dad’s voice is level, but carries all the sharpness of a sword. Both of Blaine's parents recoil like they've been slapped. They finally look at Blaine for the first time this night, and I can't help but want to hide him behind me so he can't be the target of their hateful glare.

  
“So, I see this is the type of company you've reduced yourself to. Well, if you continue to insist that this is where you belong, so be it. You will not be welcome in my house anymore,” Mr. Anderson says, and I notice Blaine’s hard glare as he continues to sit at the table next to me.

  
“I'm glad we finally see things the same. I will be glad to never see you again in my life,” Blaine practically growls. The two glare at each other, before Mr. Anderson turns to look at Cooper.

  
“Cooper, we are leaving. Let's go,” they both exit the room without a second thought, and Blaine stands up with Cooper.

  
“I'm so sorry about them, little brother,” he cries, pulling Blaine into a hug. I watch as tears fall from his face as he hugs his brother.

  
“We’ll still see each other. I'm here until a couple days after New Year’s. You'll come visit?” I hear Blaine ask.

  
“You know it,” Cooper pulls out of Blaine's grasp, and turns to my dad and Carole.

  
“It was a pleasure to meet you. I apologize for my parents hateful words,” he directs his apology at Rachel’s dads. They nod their acceptance, and I watch as Cooper exchanges one last glance at Blaine, before following his parents out the door.

  
The table is silent for a couple seconds, and then Blaine is leaving. He walks away without a word, and I'm following him upstairs seconds later.

  
“Blaine?” I call out, trying to get him to stop. He strides straight into my bedroom, falling on my bed and pillows as sobs rack his body. I quickly rush towards him, pulling him into me. He lays on my chest, crying so hard he can't talk about what just happened.

  
“Shh, shh, I'm here,” I whisper, tears falling down my cheeks as Blaine continues to sob in my arms.

  
“Why am I so pathetic I'm crying over parents I know never loved me?” Blaine finally chokes out.

  
“You aren't pathetic. They are your parents, they are supposed to love you no matter what. Your job was just to be their son. They failed in their job,” I struggle to get out, trying to reassure him that he is not pathetic. He is far from it.

  
“You are the most incredible, the bravest, the most inspiring person I know, Blaine. You face the hate every day of your life, and you never change who you are. Any parent in their right mind would be proud to have you as a son,” I say, feeling Blaine's sobs start to lesson in strength until he's just laying in my chest, tears drying on his cheeks. I hand him a tissue, letting him blow his nose before pulling him back into me.

  
“God I don't deserve you,” Blaine mutters, almost too silently for me to hear. I kiss the top of his head, ignoring the taste of his hair gel as I do so.

  
“I think that it's the other way around,” I say. Blaine stays there in my arms, as I continue to hold him tight. I look down to find that his eyes are closed, and start to lay him down so he can sleep when he grabs me tight.

  
“Don't leave me. Please, can we just stay up here and pretend like we are back in New York?” Blaine asks. I smile and lay down, for once not caring about the wrinkles my clothes must be getting.

  
“Of course. Imagine it's the night after we said I love you for the first time. Just laying in your bed, just you and me,” I whisper, stroking down up and down his back. Blaine moves until his face in in the crook of my neck, and I sigh as I feel his breath wash over my skin.

  
“I love you,” Blaine mutters. I smile sadly, pulling him into me tightly.

  
“I love you more,” I tell him. Blaine chuckles lowly, but I can still hear the pain in his voice.

  
“Not possible,” he responds. I laugh, and close my eyes.

  
“Let's agree to disagree,” I suggest. Blaine doesn't respond, because he's already asleep. I sigh, holding him as close to me as possible. I allow myself to relax, falling asleep with him in my arms.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this actually has a lot more smut that I originally was planning on writing.... Surprise?

I wake up the next morning with Blaine still in my arms, sleeping soundly. Memories of what happened yesterday are fresh in my mind, and I gently pull him closer. I know that Blaine never expected that his father would pretty much disown him like that, but I hope he will realize it's for the better. Now, he won't have to worry about enduring their hate, because they will be out of his life.

  
“What are you thinking so hard about?” Blaine mutters sleepily. I look down at him and reach up to play with the curls on his head.

  
“You,” I tell him, “how are you?” I continue. Blaine sighs, burying his face in my neck once again.

  
“I don't know. On one hand, I'm glad that I don't have to deal with them any more. But they were still my parents, and despite everything that happened I know they loved me at one point or another,” he says. I continue to play with his hair, knowing that it relaxes me when he does it, and hoping it does the same to him.

  
“I wish there was something I could do to make it all better,” I whisper softly, not necessarily meant for his ears. Blaine tightens his grip on my waist.

  
“Just hold me, please?” He asks, his voice cracking as I feel a tear on my neck. I turn so I'm on my side facing him, pulling him as close as humanly possible.

  
“For as long as you want,” I kiss the top of his hair, holding him close.

  
“I love you, so much Blaine,” I say, tracing up and down his back with my fingertips. I feel him sigh, and we lay there. As we lay there, I remember a song that I feel would be perfect for him right now.

  
So I start singing _Chasing Cars_ softly. Just holding him close to me, not really even singing it, more like whispering in his ear. By the time I finish the song, Blaine takes a deep breath and looks up at me.

  
“What did I do to deserve you?” He asks.

  
“Run off without giving me an autograph,” I reply. Blaine laughs, and leans up to kiss me. I smile into the kiss, feeling him run a hand down my side until it's resting on my waist. He suddenly moves us so that he's straddling my hips above me, our kisses getting deeper and more passionate. He bites my lower lip, causing me to gasp and he suddenly thrusts his tongue in my mouth, dancing with my own. I moan as I taste him, knowing I will never get used to the way he feels.

  
Blaine's kisses move to my neck, and when I feel his lips on that spot, I can't help but let out another low moan. I run my hands up and over his chest under his shirt, feeling his hard muscles.

  
“You are so beautiful,” Blaine whispers, looking in my eyes. I smile as I cup his cheek.

  
“I love you,” I say in response. He smiles and leans back down to kiss me again. I tug lightly on his hair, hearing his groan and smiling as I do it again. I run my hands down his body until I’m holding his waist, pulling his body into mine. I gasp as a rush of air leaves me from Blaine's body against mine. His erection placed against mine, causing my eyes to roll in pleasure.

  
“Fuck, Kurt. We have to stop. Your parents,” Blaine’s voice is higher than normal, in an almost whiny tone that makes me thrust my hips against him unconsciously.

  
“Oh god,” Blaine whimpers and crashes his lips on mine. I groan as our tongues dance, and I brazenly place my hands on his ass, nearly moaning as I feel the soft flesh under my fingers through his pants.

  
“Kurt, your parents are down the hall,” Blaine groans, his face in my neck and I practically whimper as I feel his breath wash over the exposed skin.

  
“I don't care,” I say, thrusting my hips up against his and actually whimpering when I get nearly half the friction I feel like I need.

  
“Blaine, please,” I actually beg, and Blaine groans again into my neck, causing me to thrust my hips again. The noises that he makes turn me on to no end.

  
“Okay, okay. Just we have to be quiet,” Blaine says, and I nearly cheer when I feel his hands on the waistband of my pants, pulling them down just below my ass. He grabs my dick in his hand, and I crash my lips against his to stop the loud moan from escaping.

  
I let go of his ass to reach into his own pants, grabbing his length in my hands. Blaine whimpers against my neck as I run my thumb over the head of his dick, spreading the precome over his length.

  
“Blaine, I'm close,” I gasp into his mouth. Blaine moans quietly, gripping me tighter in his hand as I continue to stroke him. I can't stop my hips from thrusting into his fist, feeling my high getting closer and closer. Blaine pulls away from my mouth and buries his face back in my neck.

  
“Fuck, Kurt,” Blaine gasps as I feel him release all over my hand. I don't know if he meant it or not, but he actually bites down on my shoulder as he comes. The pain combined with the pleasure of his hand tightening on my dick is what does me in. I bite down on my lower lip hard as I come hard.

  
Panting, Blaine rolls off of me and we lay there together for a minute, despite the mess we both are.

  
“God you are incredible,” Blaine pants. I laugh, kissing his cheek and getting up on shaky legs. I wince as I feel the material of my pants stick to my dick, pulling them off and grabbing tissues. Blaine watches me as I clean myself off, tossing the box of tissues at him.

  
“Here,” I say as I toss the tissue box over to him. I throw away the ones I used and pull on the new pants, tossing the old ones into the laundry hamper I know I'll do later.

  
“I'm going to go take a shower now,” Blaine tells me, slipping his pants off and looking at me. I blush as he stands there naked from the waist down, feeling like I'm intruding for some reason.

  
“I love you,” Blaine pecks my cheek and makes sure the coast is clear before heading to his room across the hall. I laugh and hop into my own shower.

  
*****

  
“Please, Kurt? It'll be fun, and you can bring Blaine along as well,” Rachel pleads with me as we stand in line at the Lima Bean.

  
“No offense, Rachel. But a New Year's Eve party at your house doesn't sound like a blast,” I say.

  
“It won't be like last time, I promise. I'm even letting Noah bring alcohol. All of the New Directions said they'd be there, but I need my best friend as well,” Rachel continues to beg. I sigh, and before I can answer the line moves forward and we have to order our coffee.

  
“Fine. But if it's boring Blaine and I will leave,” I tell her. Rachel doesn't take offense to my dig at her last party, and instead cheers.

  
“This will be so much fun! Alright, so party starts at 8. My dads are going to a different party out of town so they won't be home at all, so we don't have to worry about that. Like I said, I'm allowing Noah to bring alcohol so it's not a total flop like last year’s party was,” Rachel rants. I hear our names being called, and go grab the coffee, leaving her in her seat for a moment. I get back and grab my phone, sending a quick text to Blaine about the party.

  
_Hey, just letting you know that Rachel invited us to a party tonight. If you have plans already with your brother just let me know and I'll tell her you aren't coming._ I send. Rachel is still going into details about the party, where the stage is, who all is coming, and something else that I just tune out. My phone buzzes and I look at it, smiling when I see it's from Blaine.

  
_Sounds fun! Count me in. Coop has to attend the New Year’s party my ex-parents are throwing, so we don't have any plans for tonight._ He replies.

  
_Not sure if fun is the word I'd necessarily use... By the way, tell him I said hello._ I quickly send back, and look up at Rachel, who is still talking.

  
“So Blaine will be there too,” I interrupt her talking about the new karaoke system she just installed in her basement. She smiles.

  
“Perfect!” She glances at her phone and frowns.

  
“Hey, Kurt, I know we had a coffee date, but my dads just texted me saying they are leaving earlier than I thought and to come home,” she says apologetically. I smile and get up, coffee still in hand.

  
“No problem. I'll probably just spend the day at my dad’s shop helping out then. Blaine's hanging out with his brother for the day,” I tell her. She smiles and reaches up on her toes to kiss my cheek.

  
“Thanks for understanding. I'll see you tonight?” She asks.

  
“Yup, see you tonight,” I confirm, watching as she turns and leaves. I sigh, grabbing my phone and keys before heading back home.

  
Luckily, my dad hasn't left for the shop yet, and I manage to convince him not to leave until I change. He seems surprised that I want to go help out at the garage, but accepts my offer to help.

  
We get to the shop, and I help him interact with customers, work on the cars, even keep him company doing paperwork. I realize how much I really missed this, just hanging out with my dad at the garage. I've been so busy with school and NYADA, and lately I've been spending nearly every minute with Blaine, I haven't spent much time with him.

  
“You know what, dad? I think I'm actually going to miss hanging with you in the garage when I'm in New York,” I tell him as we are both working on a car. He looks up from the hood at me, surprised.

  
“Really? I thought you hated coming here?” He asks, returning his gaze back to the engine.

  
“I don't hate coming here. I practically grew up here, especially when mom died. It was our chance to have father son time, and even though we both know I'm never taking over the shop, it's nice to help out once in awhile. Brings back some good memories,” I explain.

  
“Well, you're always welcome. Even when you're a big shot Broadway star too good for your little old hometown,” dad laughs, and I can't help but laugh along with him. We keep working together until five, when we close the shop early for New Year's Eve, and where it will stay closed for New Years.

  
“So, what are you and Carole going to do tonight?” I ask as we head home.

  
“We are actually going to a party one of Carole’s coworkers invited her to,” he states. I raise my eyebrow in surprise, not having known that they would be out of the house at all tonight.

  
“So you wouldn't mind if Blaine and I went out to a party at Rachel’s tonight?” I ask

  
“Of course. Go, have fun, be a teenager. Just be responsible, alright. I'd love just to say don't drink, but-”

  
“Dad, I think I know the ‘drink responsibly’ speech. I'll talk with Blaine and Finn just to make sure one of us stays sober,” I interrupt, not really wanting to hear the speech right now.

  
“Thank you. All I ask is that you boys stay safe,” he says, pulling into our driveway. I smile at him, reassuring him we will before heading upstairs, where Blaine is sitting on my bed reading an old Vogue magazine I had laying around. He looks up as I walk in, smiling widely.

  
“Hey you,” he says. I smile and take off my shoes before crawling onto my bed next to him.

  
“Hey back,” I say, kissing him lightly.

  
“So what time are we heading over to Rachel’s?” He asks.

  
“Well, the party starts at eight. So we should probably head over about then?” I suggest. Blaine smiles and wraps his arms around me, and I lay on his chest as we both start reading the magazine together.

  
“So, what did you and your brother get up to?” I ask.

  
“Oh you know us, we went to a whole bunch of strip joints and bars,” Blaine jokes. I roll my eyes, and wait for him to tell me what they really did.

  
“We went out for lunch and just caught up on what's been going on. I forgot how annoying he can be, always pointing at me when he's talking to me,” Blaine laughs, and I chuckle as well.

  
“But it was nice to catch up. We never really got to talk. Much about what was going on in each other's lives. He's planning on going to law school actually,” he says. I smile, watching him flip the page.

  
“Good for him. Unless, not good for him?” I ask, not knowing if that was what he wanted to do. Blaine chuckles at my hesitant question.

  
“Good for him,” he confirms, “he’ll be a good lawyer.” We both lay there for a while, before Carole and my dad announce they are leaving and should be home around three in the morning.

  
“Where are they going?” Blaine asks, confused.

  
“A party one of Carole's coworkers is hosting,” I explain, looking up at him. Blaine smirks.

  
“So, they will be out most of the night?” He asks, looking at me mischievously. I roll my eyes and smack his chest.

  
“We are going to a party too. Think with your head, not your dick,” I say. Blaine laughs, abandoning the magazine in order to wrap his arms around me.

  
“I'm sorry, well, not really. But I am excited to go see how the New Directions party,” Blaine grins. I roll my eyes and look at the time.

  
“We should probably get ready. We have to leave in an hour,” I say, getting off of Blaine.

  
“You know, your parents are gone, we could always get ready together,” Blaine wiggles his eyebrow, and I laugh, shaking my head.

  
“As tempting as that is, I don't think my shower quite has room for the two of us to fit. Not all of us are famous pop stars living in penthouse suites,” I say, pushing Blaine out of my room while he laughs.

  
“Oh well, it was worth a try,” I hear as he leaves. I roll my eyes yet again at him and head throughout my room getting ready.

  
A couple hours later, I'm watching my best friend and step-brother making out on the couch with no intention of stopping.

  
“You would think that as hostess, she would actually participate in her party over making out with your brother,” Mercedes says next to me. I jump at her sudden appearance, causing her to burst out laughing.

  
“God, Mercedes. You scared me,” I tell her. She continues laughing, handing me a red solo cup.

  
“Here, I got you something besides diet coke to drink, white boy,” she says. I smile sadly at her.

  
“Sorry, both Blaine and I are staying sober,” I say.

  
“What? Why's that?” She asks.

  
“Well, as much as we trust you guys, Blaine still is a celebrity. If someone snapped a picture of him drunk, it would create a pretty big scandal. So I'm staying sober because he has to stay sober,” I explain, gesturing to my boyfriend who is currently in a deep discussion about something with Sam. Sam, who is already drunk, seems to be trying to do one of his impressions, which are normally pretty bad. Add that to the fact that he's drunk, I'm wondering if Blaine needs some rescuing.

  
“So when is he going back to New York?” Mercedes asks me.

  
“His flight leaves in two days,” I sigh, feeling sad it's so soon. These past few weeks have been amazing, having him to myself. But soon, I will have to go back to school, dealing with all the stupid and idiotic Neanderthals, while he flies back and works hard for his album release and the Grammys.

  
“I'm sorry, boo. I know it's hard for you not to see him everyday,” Mercedes pats my shoulder in sympathy, and I smile sadly. Blaine comes up behind me and wraps a hand around my waist, while Sam stands next to Mercedes.

  
“What are you guys talking about?” Blaine asks, briefly kissing my cheek.

  
“Oh, Lady Lips here was just about to tell us all about your guy’s sex life,” Santana suddenly appears out of nowhere, and Blaine and I both blush.

  
“Our sex life is none of your concern, Santana,” I glare. Santana raises an eyebrow, looking at us triumphantly.

  
“So there is a sex life? Wow, Hummel, I thought you were too much of a virgin to bag Anderson,” she says. I glare at her, trying to get her to stop.

  
“So, who tops and who bottoms? I'm curious,” Santana looks between us, and I know my cheeks are as red as a tomato right now.

  
“Santana, shut up,” I state, giving her my best bitch glare. She seems unfazed, and I realize it probably won't work seeing as she's the one who taught me that glare.

  
“All right, I'll stop talking about Teen Gays sex life,” she says. Brittney walks up to us, smiling as always.

  
“Unicorn!” She says as she sees me. I laugh at my nickname, not knowing when she gave it to me or why.

  
“Hey Britt. How are you?” I ask, ignoring Blaine’s confused look. Brittney shrugs.

  
“I'm alright. Lord Tubbington is mad at me because I threw away all his cigarettes when I found out he never stopped smoking,” she says. I don't really know exactly what to say to that, but then again I never do.

  
“Are you a dolphin like Kurt?” Brittney asks Blaine. He looks confused, and glances at me. I gesture for him to say yes.

  
“Yes?” He asks. Brittney smiles and links pinkies with Santana.

  
“Okay. You better treat my unicorn well, because he gives good kisses and I don't want to see him upset and lose his unicorn horn,” she says before pulling Santana away. Blaine turns to me, surprised.

  
“Wait, you kissed her?” He asks, causing me to laugh as I remember briefly dating Brittney.

  
“I pretended to be straight at one point because I thought my dad was replacing me with Finn for a while when he and Carole were dating. So I went through a sort of butch phase and dated Brittney,” I explain. Blaine looks a little confused still, and I pull him in for a quick kiss, ignoring the fact that we are surrounded by my friends.

  
“I actually asked her what boys lips taste like at one point,” I admit, laughing at myself. Blaine grins and kisses me again.

  
“Well, as much as it surprises me you dated a cheerleader, it doesn't at the same time, knowing you,” he says. I laugh and grab his hand.

  
“Alright, guys! It's almost midnight!” Rachel announces from the stage. I guess she finally stopped making out with Finn, and now she's trying to get us to start singing.

  
I watch with Blaine as she makes Finn sing song after song with her until Santana eventually takes the mic away from her. I send her a silent thank you, thankfully not to have to hear another duet between the two. As much as I love Rachel, she can be a bit annoying sometimes.

  
“Alright, one minute until midnight!” People start getting. Excited as we watch the tv announce midnight is approaching. We start counting down, and I look over at Blaine. He locks eyes with me, and I quickly surge forward as everybody cheers as the clock strikes twelve. I kiss him hard, enjoying the fact that for once, I have a midnight kiss.

  
“Happy New Year,” I yell over the noise of my friends. Blaine laughs. And pulls me in for another kiss, feeling completely at ease with him.

  
“You want to go back to your friends?” Blaine asks. I smirk, wrapping my arms around his shoulder.

  
“No. I want to go back to my house,” I say. Blaine looks surprised, glancing around before looking back at me.

  
“Are you sure?” He asks. I smile, kissing him again. I pull away and grin.

  
“Positive,” I say. I look over at Finn to see he is completely crashed out next to Rachel, feeling relieved I won't have to worry about lugging him back home. I grab Blaine's hand and we head out of Rachel’s house and back to my car.

  
The ride home is quiet, but not uncomfortable so. We get to my house in record time, nearly no cars out at this time of night. My house is dark, and I barely manage to get inside before Blaine is kissing me against the wall. I moan as he grabs me, pushing me up the wall as I wrap my legs around his waist. He carries me effortlessly up the stairs and into my bedroom.

  
“Blaine,” I gasp, squeezing my eyes tight in pleasure as he practically rips my pants off. I make quick work of his clothes while he sheds my own, our work interrupted by the occasional passionate kiss.

  
“Blaine, I want to try something new,” I whisper, nervous that he's not going to want to do it. Blaine looks at me, pupils blown as his eyes travel over my body before finally settling on my face.

  
“If you don't want to, it's totally fine. I just, I was curious about how it would feel,” I trail off, my throat suddenly dry as I have to swallow a couple times.

  
“How what would feel?” Blaine practically growls. I feel my cheeks flush and close my eyes briefly, opening them once again when I finally work up the courage to ask him.

  
“How it would feel to have your fingers in me,” I say in one breath. Blaine inhales sharply, and I'm scared he's going to say something like no way.

  
“Are you sure?” He chokes out, and I nod, my hands running up his bare chest.

  
“Tell me that you're sure because I would love to, Kurt. I love what we do already but I want to make sure you're ready for that,” I cut him off by kissing him lightly, pulling away.

  
“I'm sure,” I tell him. Blaine smiles, and looks around my room.

  
“Um, do you have anything we can use as lube?” He asks. I blush at the bluntness of his question, and roll onto my stomach, reaching into my nightstand drawer for the bottle of lube my dad gave me when he gave me the talk.

  
Just remembering that makes me embarrassed, but hearing Blaine's moan and feeling his hands on my ass quickly snaps my mind back to the present.

  
“Fuck, Kurt,” Blaine growls, and I hand him the bottle. I move to roll over, but Blaine places a hand on my shoulder.

  
“Stay just like that,” he commands, and I have to bite my lip to keep back the moan just from his tone. He's kissing my bare shoulder now, and I never thought that as an erogenous zone, but I swear just by touching me he makes my entire body one huge raw nerve.

 

I feel his hands on my ass cheeks, feeling him gently kneading the flesh and then I actually do moan as his finger trails over my entrance.

  
“God, you are incredible,” Blaine whispers. I hear the cap of the bottle open, and the squelch of the liquid squirting onto Blaine's fingers. I jump when the cold lube touches my entrance for the first time, unconsciously tightening my body.

  
“Relax, baby. I got you,” Blaine murmurs, and I take a deep breath, relaxing my body as Blaine just rubs a finger over my entrance. I moan, unable to help myself as I feel pleasure I never thought I would just by that action. And then I gasp as Blaine firmly but gently pushes the tip of his finger inside me.

  
“Tell me if you want me to stop,” Blaine says. I nod, my fingers digging into the sheets as he stretches me in a way that I've never been stretched before.

  
“How does it feel?” Blaine asks. I lay there, panting as his fingers stills inside me. The slight burn a little uncomfortable, but as he gently moves it, I moan.

  
“Good. You-” I bite back another moan, settling for more of a groan as he moves his finger around inside of me, stretching me out.

  
“Blaine-you can-another please,” I gasp out, the pleasure making my toes curl as I feel Blaine start to circle another finger around my hole.

  
“God Kurt. You look so fucking incredible like this,” Blaine growls, adding another finger inside me. I cry out as he pushes it in, circling around inside of me. And then all of a sudden he reaches a spot inside me that causes me to shout his name, arching my back and pleasure crashing into me like a ton of bricks.

  
“Fuck, Kurt. I just found your prostate,” Blaine growls, brushing his fingers against that spot inside me again.

  
“Blaine,” I cry, burying my face in a pillow and my hands in the sheets above my head. Blaine starts thrusting his fingers in me, making sure to brush up against that spot every time. I can't form a coherent thought, much less a coherent word. I end up in just a constant mantra of Blaine's name.

  
“Lift your hips,” Blaine says, and I quickly follow what he says. He slides a pillow under me and in this position, he manages to thrust his fingers directly into that spot inside me. I feel Blaine's hand on my dick and he only has to stroke me a couple times before I'm calling out his name, coming harder than I ever had before. I'm dimly aware of Blaine groaning above me, and his hand lets go of my dick and out of my ass, making me whimper at the loss. Blaine flips me over, and even though my post orgasm haze I see how hard he is. I reach a shaky hand to his dick and knock his own hands out of the way. Like me, I only have to stroke a couple times before Blaine is releasing over my hand with a call of my name.

  
We lay there next to each other, waiting until our thoughts clear enough so we can actually say something.

  
“Holy fuck that was incredible,” I breath out. Blaine laughs breathlessly as he grabs tissues for me. He kisses my lips lightly before getting up and heading for my bathroom. I hear the water running from my sink and blush as I realize he's probably washing off the lube on his fingers. I clean myself off with the tissues, knowing I'll take a shower in the morning. Right now, my body is so limp I don't think I could stand without falling.

  
Blaine returns quickly and pulls me in close to him, my eyes closing even as he whispers goodnight.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally managed to block out all my chapters. That number may change depending on how the story is going, but I'm going to try to stick to my outline.

"I love you," I whisper, trying to keep the tears from falling down my cheeks. Blaine pulls me into a hug and I can't help but cry.

 

"I love you too," he says, his face buried in my neck like it always is when we hug. I feel his lips kiss the skin there, and let out a sad smile as I pull back, looking at my boyfriend.

 

"Hey, you'll see me in a couple weeks for the Grammys. And we'll skype as often as we can like we always do," Blaine tells me. His hands reach up and wipe the tears off my cheeks, and kiss the knuckles on his hand like he does to me all the time.

 

"I'm going to miss kissing you everyday," I admit. Blaine smiles and chuckles at me.

 

"Tell you what. When you visit, I'll kiss you once for every day I didn't," he proposes, and I laugh at his agreement.

  
"Okay, okay. Now, go. I love you but I don't want you to miss your flight. I think that Julie would kill me if I did," I say. I really wish we weren't in Ohio so I wouldn't be afraid to kiss him in public, and I settle for just kissing his cheek quickly.

 

"I love you. I'll text you when I land, okay?" Blaine asks. I nod and watch as he grabs his bags and disappears into the airport. My dad places a hand on my shoulder, looking at the door Blaine just walked through.

 

"You ready, kiddo?" He asks. I sigh, looking up at him.

 

"Yeah, dad. Thanks again for taking us to the airport," I thank him. My dad just smiles down at me, and we head into the car.

 

"Of course. I'm not letting that kid have to pay for a cab to the airport, and besides, I knew you would want to say goodbye," he pulls out of the drop off area and we head back to Lima.

 

"Still, you've done so much for him. You let him stay over at our house and gave him acceptance. You never had to do any of that," I say. Dad glances at me quickly before looking back at the road.

 

"Kurt, I told you before that I never cared about the fact that you loved differently. All I care about is that you find someone who makes you happy, and if that someone is a famous pop star, well so be it," I laugh in relief.

 

"Thank you," I say, and we let the conversation move to different topics, like the garage and school on Monday.

  
*****

  
"Hey, white boy," Mercedes says as I approach my locker. I smile and she hands me a cup of coffee, while I look at her like she's the best person in the world.

 

"Thank you so much. I was up late skyping with Blaine and didn't get to sleep until one am. I'm exhausted," I groan, taking a gulp of the coffee. Mercedes laughs and we head towards the choir room together.

 

"What were you guys talking about?" She asks. I blush as I recall some of the events of our skype conversation. This sadly does not go unnoticed by my best friend.

 

"No way. You did not have cyber sex, did you?" Mercedes accuses. I blush deeper, taking a sip of coffee.

 

"Well, that's not all we did. We actually did talk about his album release," I mumble. Mercedes shrieks and slaps my arm, causing me to rub the spot in surprise.

 

"Mercedes! What was that for?" I ask.

 

"White boy, I do not need to know the details of your skype sex life with lover boy," she says. I roll my eyes at her.

 

"You were the one who brought it up, not me," I grumble as we walk into the choir room. We both sit down in our normal spots as Mr. Shue starts the class. We are starting to prepare for Regionals, which would be next month.

 

After glee club, I head home with Rachel, knowing that I will be unable to talk to Blaine as he will be getting interviewed soon.

 

"Hey, Kurt! You wanna watch your boyfriend's interview?" Rachel asks, plopping on the couch and turning the channel to whatever one Blaine was getting interviewed on.

 

"I was going to anyways up in my room," I shrug, sitting down next to her. I look at the clock, knowing that I have about an hour to hang with Rachel before Finn comes back from basketball practice. While the football season was long over, basketball was in the middle of its season, and Finn was a pretty decent player. Or so I've heard.

 

"It's starting!" Rachel's cry brings my attention to the tv, where I see Blaine waving to the crowd at wherever he is.

 

"Hello, Blaine. How are you?" The host asks. Blaine grins, looking at him with his legs crossed.

 

"I'm doing great. What about you?" He asks the host.

 

"I'm doing good, thanks for asking. So, how busy are you with the album getting released in two days?" The host gets right down the business, asking Blaine about his album.

 

"I've been really busy actually! You would think that once you're done recording everything that you'd be able to relax? Ever since I got back after New Years, I've been super busy," Blaine answers, his smile never leaving his face.

 

"That's right, you went back to your home state for Christmas and New Years, right?" The host asks.

 

"Yup. I visited my boyfriend back home and we spent the holidays together," Blaine smiles. The crowd cheers at the mention of Blaine's boyfriend, and the host has to wait until they calm down.

 

"So will we see this man at the Grammys?" He asks. Blaine laughs.

 

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," he winks, causing the audience to cheer again.

 

"So, are you going to any of the midnight releases of your album?" The host brings the conversation back to Blaine's album.

 

"Oh you bet I will! It's a chance to see my fans and to thank them for supporting me. I'm excited to see their reactions to the album," Blaine grins.

 

"There you have it. Blaine will be at one of numerous midnight releases for his new album. Buy your copy in select stores on the 17th in two days. Stay tuned and see you after a short break," the host turns to a camera, and it zooms out to show Blaine waving goodbye to fans in the studio, and he waves the the camera before they cut for a commercial break.

 

"We are still going to buy his album at midnight together?" Rachel asks.

 

"Of course! We always do, don't we?" I tell her, surprised she thinks we weren't. We have gone to every midnight release of Blaine's at the local music store.

 

"I just wasn't sure if you get a free copy because you are dating the artist," Rachel grins, and I roll my eyes laughing.

 

"Blaine doesn't even get a free copy," I tell her. She laughs, and the topic turns to our NYADA applications. Both of us are terrified we aren't going to get in, convinced that they have already rejected us.

 

Finn eventually comes home and takes Rachel's attention, and I head up to my room to do homework and wait for Blaine's text.

  
*****

  
"It is freezing!" Rachel complains for the tenth time as we hop back and forth in line.

 

"Of course it is. It's January in Ohio," I snap, burying my hands deeper in my pockets. Despite my many, many layers, it still seems like the cold has managed to bury it's way into my body.

 

"Excuse me?" I groan as I look at the person who spoke, already knowing where this is going.

 

"Yes?" I ask the girl who was probably in middle school. I'm surprised her parents are actually letting her out this late.

 

"This is probably a really weird question, but are you the guy that's on the magazines with Blaine Anderson?" She asks. I sigh, telling myself not to just tell this girl to fuck off.

 

The first time was surprising when someone recognized me. The second time was honestly just as surprising. The third and fourth time it started to get annoying.

 

This is probably the tenth time someone has asked me, and it's actually bothering me now. They just come up and interrupt whatever Rachel and I are talking about, asking me about Blaine until I lie and say I don't know him.

 

"I'm not. And yes, I know I look like the guy," I say, trying to keep the harshness out of my voice but at the same time wanting her to leave me alone. It doesn't help that I'm cold and I'm tired, making me more than a little bitchy.

 

"Oh, okay. Sorry to have bothered you," the girl says, turning back to her place in line.

"What are you going to do after the Grammys?" Rachel asks quietly, laughing as I sigh and run my hands together.

 

"Hire a personal bodyguard," I retort, causing her to laugh harder. My phone suddenly rings, and I look at it surprised.

 

"Tell him I said hello and he better know how cold we are," Rachel says as I pull my phone out. I pull off my gloves in order to answer it, quickly putting it back on so I don't feel the chill as sharply.

 

"Hey. I didn't expect you to be able to talk at all," I tell him. Blaine laughs on the other end of the phone.

 

"What are you doing up so late? I was planning on just leaving you a voicemail to listen in the morning. And I'm taking a break from the fans for a moment to answer your question," Blaine explains.

 

"Well, currently I'm freezing my ass off with Rachel waiting for this store to open," I tell him. Blaine is silent for a couple moments, and I briefly wonder if the connection was broken.

 

"Are you- are you at a midnight release?" He asks. I laugh, wondering why he's surprised.

 

"Well yeah. Why else would I voluntarily wait in Ohio winter at night?" I say.

 

"Why? I mean- I'm just a little surprised," Blaine admits. I laugh again, looking at Rachel who's not even pretending not to eavesdrop.

 

"I'm proud to say that Rachel and I have been to every midnight release. Are you forgetting how much of a fanboy I am?" I'm careful not to say Blaine's name, knowing that I'm surrounded by people who are suspicious of who I am. Blaine laughs, and I can't help but grin.

 

"It makes me strangely happy to hear that," Blaine admits.

 

"It makes you happy to know I'm suffering in the cold for you? Good to know I mean so much," I joke. Blaine laughs, and I can't keep the smile off my face, even as the cold makes me wish I was home and wrapped in my covers.

 

"I have to go now. It's almost midnight and Julie is looking at me like she's going to break my phone if I'm on it any longer," Blaine says. I laugh knowing that he's probably not joking. As briefly as I met his publicist in New York, she did remind me of an older, whiter, Santana Lopez.

 

"Alright, I'll let you get back to her. I love you," I tell him, hearing his quick I love you back and hanging up.

 

When midnight comes around and the doors open, I'm happy to learn that the store owners learned from the last midnight release of Blaine's and it's more of a controlled chaos. Rachel and I buy our copies, and I have her snap a picture of me posing like Blaine does on the cover. I laugh as I look at it, sending it to Blaine. We both put it in my car's CD player immediately, and I play it through as I drive her back to her house.

 

"I thought of those lyrics," I admit to Rachel during the part I helped him on. Rachel squeals, and the song Blaine admitted was based off how we met came on, I blushed deeply when Rachel gushed about how much she liked it.

 

Yeah, that song is definitely one of my favorites now.

 

I drop her off at her house, the adrenaline from listening to the album wearing off. I yawn, seeing her get into her house before I drive away. As I'm driving home, Blaine calls me again.

 

"Hey, you," I yawn.

 

"So, do you like the album?" He asks excitedly. I laugh, knowing he can hear his own voice in the background as his songs play on repeat.

 

"You know I do. Especially the last song," I grin. Blaine laughs, and I can't help but wish I was back at his apartment, listening to his newest album with him in New York.

 

"You'll never guess how many times people came up to me asking if I knew you," I tell him. Blaine laughs again, but then he gets serious when he hears the annoyed tone in my voice.

 

"I'm not saying this to scare you, but if we are going public, you should probably get used to it. It'll get worse when we come out," Blaine says. I sigh, pulling up to my house.

 

"And don't worry, I'm not scared of it. It just kinda annoyed me after the tenth time they came up to me," I say, opening the door as silently as I can.

 

"And sometimes it does. But eventually you get used to it, even the paparazzi taking pictures," he tells me.

 

"Do you think I'll have to deal with that when we come out? Just because people will know I'm your boyfriend?" I whisper as I go through the house, closing my door and turning my lamp on so I can see.

 

"Probably a little just after. People are going to want to know who you are. Thankfully, they can't get onto your school grounds, but you might want to warn your parents there will be a possibility. But once the newness of it dies, they should leave you alone," he explains. I sigh, wedging the phone between my cheek and shoulder as I strip of my layers, getting ready for bed.

 

"So I'll make sure I wear my best clothes out of the house when I go out. Got it," I say, causing Blaine to laugh.

 

"Think of it this way, it'll be great practice for when you get on Broadway," Blaine suggests. I smile, unbuttoning my shirt before I grab a pair of sweats with my school logo on them from my cheerleading days.

 

"I guess that's a good way to look at it," I laugh. I crawl into my bed and turn the lamp off.

 

"Are you in your bed?" Blaine asks. I let out a tired sigh.

 

"Yeah. Are you?" I ask.

 

"Yeah, I am. I wish I was there with you," he whispers. I smile, fighting to keep my eyes open.

 

"I wish you were too. I can't wait to see you in two weeks," I say.

 

"I'm counting down the days. Even if I don't win, which I probably won't, it's incredible to have even been nominated. I mean, I'm barely eighteen," Blaine says softly.

 

"It's because you are an amazing artist, as well as a great roll model. So many people look up to you, myself included. You helped me deal with all the bullying, knowing your story. And now that I actually know who you are, and some of the struggles you have to go through, I'm so proud to be able to call myself your boyfriend," I admit. Blaine is silent for a moment, and I let him process what I've said, knowing I mean every word of it.

 

"I love you so much, Kurt," Blaine finally says, and I smile, knowing what he means.

 

"We should get some sleep," I tell him. Blaine sighs, and if I close my eyes I can almost imagine his breath washing over my neck as he sighs in my ear.

 

"I love you," he whispers

  
"I love you too. Goodnight Blaine," I whisper back. I hear the click of the phone as he hangs up, and reach over to plug it into it's charger. I sigh, closing my eyes and falling asleep in an empty bed, wishing not for the first time that Blaine was here to hold me as we fell asleep together.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I apologize now if it's the shittiest thing ever. I am currently so sick and decided for some reason now, while I'm practically drowning in my own snot (amazing image I know), would be a good time to crank this thing out.

"I seriously need this caffeine right now," I groan as Rachel and I wait in slow moving line at the Lima Bean.

 

"Same. I was up late last night studying for that test I have with Ms. Short," Rachel says. I wince when I hear her teacher's name. Ms. Short is notorious throughout the school for being the shittiest teacher everybody knows about. Either you have horror stories of her classes, or you know someone who has horror stories.

 

"That sucks. Makes me glad I never got her," I say, stepping up and ordering my coffee.

 

"Enough about that. Are you excited for next week?" Rachel asks after she orders her own coffee. I smile as thoughts of Blaine and the Grammys fill my mind.

 

"You know it. I'm honestly surprised my dad is still letting me go, even after I told him what it means for our relationship," I tell her. It turns out going public isn't just saying "oh hey, this is my boyfriend Kurt." No, it actually means that we will probably become one of the top stories because Blaine is famous, as well as a fan favorite to win in his category. That means interviews galore, and Blaine has sadly been asked by Julie to coach me on what to say and want not to say in front of cameras. It sucks because I'm a naturally sarcastic person, and I have to bite back most of the comments I want to make so I don't seem like a complete bitch.

 

"Are you seriously going to have to deal with photographers?" Rachel asks. I smile nervously.

 

"Maybe. Blaine told me it will probably happen, but you never know," I explain. She laughs, clearly just a little jealous that she won't be in the spotlight. I have a feeling she won't be leaving me alone for a while after the Grammys.

 

"Hey, I'll be right back, I have to go to the restroom. If they call my name, grab my coffee will you?" Rachel asks, heading off the the bathroom before I can even respond. I sigh, turning to face the counter when a semi-familiar face suddenly stops before me.

"Holy shit. You're Blaine Anderson's boy toy aren't you?" A tall, lean boy in a blazer says. I look at him, surprised, before I recognize the Dalton crest on his blazer.

 

"You go to Dalton, don't you?" I ask, ignoring the previous question.

 

"And you're on the New Directions, McKinley's glee club. I'm sure you recognize me. I'm Sebastian Smythe, lead singer for the Warblers," he doesn't hold out his hand for me to shake, like you normally do when introducing yourself. Instead, he stares at me up and down, seeming to judge me based on my body, and my latest Marc Jacobs sweater and skinny jeans.

 

"Kurt," I hear the barista call my name, and I have to brush past Sebastian (who refuses to move) to get my drink.

 

"You're avoiding my question. You're sex-on-a-stick Blaine Anderson's boy toy, aren't you?" He asks again. I fight the jealousy that rises in me when I hear him refer to my boyfriend as sex-on-a-stick. I mean, it's true, but I'm the only one allowed to call him that. Not like I would call him that, I don't think I ever would call him that. Not that he's not sexy, oh god I should just shut my awkward thoughts up and get this guy off my back.

 

"No, I'm not. You have me confused with someone else," I give him my bitch glare, wishing he would actually shrink away. But he just leans closer to me, his face way too close for comfort.

 

"Darling, photographers just took pictures of your ass at first, and I don't forget a view as lovely as that. Although the thing is, the camera doesn't do that vision justice," he whispers, his breath washing over my neck causing shivers to roll down my spine. And not the good ones that Blaine gives me.

 

"Hey, Kurt. You ready?" Rachel's voice says, causing Sebastian to lean back and grab his own coffee.

 

"Nice meeting you, Kurt. If you get tired of Anderson, give me a call," he winks before leaving. Rachel looks up at me, surprised.

 

"How does he know you're dating Blaine?" She accuses. I sigh, not needing this much drama this early in the morning.

 

"I tried to tell him I'm not, but he refused to believe me," I tell her. I watch as she goes to grab her own coffee, feeling slightly violated from Sebastian's gaze and words.

 

"Are you going to tell Blaine that you just got hit on in a coffee shop?" Rachel asks. My eyes widen and I quickly shake my head.

 

"Hell no. Nothing is ever going to happen with me and that meerkat so why bother him?" I deny. Rachel just laughs at my comparison of Sebastian and a meerkat, and thankfully drops the subject.

 

We head to school and I sigh, knowing this week will go by much slower than normal. I just gotta last until Friday, then I can fly out to meet Blaine.

  
*****

  
You know that moment in the second High School Musical when it's the last day of school and all the kids are counting down until summer vacation? Well, that's basically me right now. Unfortunately, my teacher continues to drone on and on in French, something about the paper due next month. The clock is barely moving, I swear it's gone back five minutes since the last time I looked.

 

Finally, finally, the bell rings and I'm the first one out the door, my bag hitting the side of my leg with every step I take as I head towards my car. I had already talked to all of my teachers about missing school Monday, so I had a free pass to drive home to say goodbye to Carole and Finn before my dad dropped me off at the airport.

 

"I don't think I've ever said this before, Kurt. But I'm so proud of how much you've grown from the time I met you until now. You've gone through some hard things in your life, and look at you now. I'm proud to be your stepmother," Carole whispers in my ear as I hug her goodbye. I smile, unable to form the words she deserves to hear after that.

 

"Thank you," I muster. She laughs and pats my cheek lightly, turning to see my dad waiting with my suitcase at his feet.

 

"See you, little brother. Weird to think the next time I'll see you, everybody will know who you are," Finn says. I laugh as he says that, realizing it's true. My life is going to change after this weekend, that's the weird thing.

 

"Alright, we should go before you miss your flight," my dad says. I smile and grab my suitcase, waving goodbye at the Hudsons as we walk towards dad's truck.

 

We get to the airport, and I grab my suitcase from the back. It's not much, a couple changes of clothes seeing as I'll only be there for a couple days.

 

"I'm only going to ask this once, kiddo. Are you absolutely sure you want to do this? Because if you aren't, it's not too late to tell him no," dad asks, leaning against the car. I smile, knowing he doesn't mean it maliciously.

 

"I do, dad. I know, we're both so young, but I know I love him. And that's all the convincing I need to do this," I tell him. He smiles back at me, pulling me into a quick hug and placing a hand on my shoulder.

 

"Well then, have a safe flight. Text me when you land. Be safe," he says. I smile and nod, grabbing my suitcase and heading into the airport.

 

Blaine paid for first class tickets for me again. I'd complain about all the money he's spending on me, but I'm selfishly enjoying it? I know that probably sounds really bad, but it makes me feel good that he pampers me like this. Besides, it's not like I won't thank him later...

 

After the two hour flight, I send a quick text to my dad that I've landed. I look around for Richard's now familiar face, quickly spotting him in the crowd. I smile as I head to him, my suitcase in tow.

 

"Hello, Mr. Hummel," Richard says as I walk up. I sigh, rolling my eyes at his insistence of being so professional.

 

"I would have thought I asked you enough times by now for you to call me Kurt, Richard," I tell him, laughing. Richard doesn't say anything, just motions to grab my bag. I shake my head, refusing to let him carry my luggage.

 

"Just lead the way," I tell him. Richard sighs, and we walk to the town car parked in the drop off area.

 

"Allow me," Richard moves quickly, grabbing my suitcase as we get to the car. He pops the trunk and puts the suitcase in, oblivious to my laughs. I open the door and get in still laughing when the hand rests on my thigh.

 

"I swear, you get more gorgeous every time I see you," Blaine says, grinning from across the car.

 

"You're here!" I cry, jumping across and hugging him tightly. Blaine's laugh is cut short when I kiss him, nearly moaning as our lips finally touch again. Blaine gathers me into his arms easily as we kiss again for the first time in nearly a month.

 

"God, I almost forgot how good you taste," Blaine whispers. I smile and move to sit next to him in the middle of the car, resting my head on his shoulder as Richard starts to drive.

 

"I missed you," I say, leaning up to kiss the underside of Blaine's jaw. Blaine grabs my hand in his, lacing the fingers together and bringing it up to his lips, kissing my knuckles.

 

"I missed you too," he tells me. I smile as Richard drives silently. The radio plays softly in the background, and Blaine softly sings along as we sit next to each other.

 

"Are you hungry?" Blaine asks as we get closer to his apartment. My stomach decides to growl loudly at that statement, causing Blaine to laugh and me to blush.

 

"How does Italian sound?" Blaine smirks at me, and I roll my eyes at him.

 

"Italian always sounds good. Can we go to Eli's?" I ask, my eyes lighting up at the prospect of eating at the Italian's restaurant. Blaine wraps an arm around my waist and kisses the top of my head.

 

"As long as you promise not to flirt with him again," Blaine jokes. I laugh, and then lean in to whisper in his ear.

 

"As long as you promise to let me thank you properly later tonight," I say softly, not wanting Richard to overhear us. Blaine makes a noise in the back of his throat that is a cross between a whimper and a growl, and I laugh.

 

"Done," Blaine says, his voice lower than normal which is an indicator that he is turned on right now. I blush as he looks at me hungrily, and if I wasn't starving, I'd say let's skip dinner and go up to his bedroom right now.

 

We pull up in front of Eli's restaurant, and Blaine thanks Richard before he drives off. He wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me in for a hard kiss right there on the sidewalk. I smile as we pull away much too quick for my tastes.

 

"Come on, the sooner we eat, the sooner I can thank you," I laugh as Blaine practically pulls me into the restaurant. Eli approaches us quickly, and much like the first time we came here, he sets us up in that room with the candles.

 

We eat quickly, both of us starving and not just for food. Blaine starts up a game of footsie under the table and I seem to be blushing constantly. Eli comes and brings us tiramisu again for dessert, and I couldn't stop the huge smile I send his way if I tried. Besides, jealous Blaine is also an extremely hot Blaine.

 

"I'm starting to think that you love that dessert more than me," Blaine grumbled as I finish it off. I spy a little of the custard on the plate, and keep Blaine's eye. I watch him as I wipe it on my finger, bringing it up to my mouth and sucking the cream off my finger. Blaine narrows his eyes at me when I pull my finger out of my mouth and I smile innocently.

 

"What can I say? I love tiramisu," I say, trying to keep my voice as sultry as possible. Blaine growls and stares at me lustfully. He gets the check and quickly pays before practically dragging me down the street and into his room.

 

I barely have time to see my suitcase in the living room before Blaine is pulling me in for a kiss. The kiss is all passion and full of tongue, both of us trying to catch up on the month missed. A month of missed kisses, missed touches, missed moans.

 

"Remember that time you once said you were about as sexy as a baby penguin?" Blaine asks, his teeth gently nipping the spot on my neck that makes me go crazy. I gasp, closing my eyes tight in pleasure.

 

"Y-yeah," I stutter, unable to move as Blaine starts on my layers.

 

"I think you were lying. You are way too fucking sexy for your own good," Blaine growls, pulling me in for another kiss.

 

"Bedroom- Blaine," I gasp, my head tilting back and hitting the wall. Blaine either ignores me or wants me to drag him there myself, as he doesn't move. Well, he moves, but he moves his hips into mine.

 

"Blaine," I grab onto his shoulders as I feel him kissing my Adam's apple. No doubt he can feel my pulse beating wildly under his lips, and I moan as he continues to push his hips into my own, causing our dicks to rub together in unbelievably pleasurable ways.

 

"Blaine, take me to your damn bedroom," I say again. He pulls away from me with a groan, grabbing my hand and we both rush to the bedroom together. Once there, I take control, pushing him onto the bed. I finish taking off my shirt, smirking as Blaine watches me with wide eyes. I leave the pants on, for now, and crawl on top of him. I grab his shirt and he leans up, letting me pull it off of his body.

 

"So, I wanted to thank you," I tell him, kissing up his jawline.

 

"What for?" Blaine asks, and I look at him to see his eyes closed, his mouth open as he breaths in little pants. I smile as I trace my hands down his body, feeling him shudder under my touch. I grin at the power I have over him in this position.

 

"You spoil me with these amazing dates. You refuse to let me pay for my airline ticket and pay extra for the first class-"

 

"I told you, money isn't an issue for me," Blaine interrupts. I kiss him, effectively shutting him up.

 

"I know you said that, but you still never had to do any of that. So I wanted to thank you," I say, trailing kisses down his chest, paying special attention to his nipples. I kiss both of them, enjoying the way they harden under my lips. Blaine gasps and I feel his hardness on my thigh, and I make sure to put pressure on it.

 

"Kurt, God," Blaine moans, and I watch as he tilts his head back in pleasure. I smirk as I kiss his V line, teasing the hair on his toned stomach that leads down. I make quick work of his pants, pulling them down to reveal his boxers. I can't help but tease him slightly, so instead of pulling his boxers down, I mouth at his dick through his underwear.

 

"Kurt, please," Blaine moans, and I feel his hands in my hair. I look up at him, still mouthing at his dick, to see him watching me. Lust shoots through me as I watch him watching me, and my own pants feel way too tight. I put both of us out of our misery and quickly pull off his boxers. Blaine manages to kick them off, and I hear them hit the floor before I lick his dick from the base to the head. Blaine shouts as I trace a prominent vein before sucking the head into my mouth.

 

"Kurt-you-fuck," Blaine mumbles. Then, I try something I'm embarrassed to admit I've been practicing. Relaxing my throat, I take him into my mouth. I reach the point where my body wants to start gagging, but I force myself to relax, taking him a little deeper in my throat.

 

"Fuck Kurt!" Blaine cries, his hand tugging my hair in his fist as I take him into my throat. I hum around his dick, unable to reach all the way down in my inexperience. I grip the rest of him in my fist, just staying there with him in my throat. I eventually I pull back, catching my breath as I slowly pump, his dick shiny with my spit.

 

"God, Kurt. You are way too fucking good at this," Blaine cries, his hips thrusting up at me as I lick where the head meets the shaft. I smirk as I press kisses all over his dick, feeling his hand on my head, twisting my hair in a slightly painful but delicious way.

 

"Kurt, I'm so close," Blaine whimpers, and I look up at him this time when I take him into my throat, humming around his dick. Blaine shouts my name as I swallow once, and that's all it takes for him to come in my throat. I swallow around him, dimly aware of his continued cries of my name as he climaxes. He practically rips me off his dick when he gets too sensitive for me to continue.

 

"I need to take these damn pants off. Crap, Kurt-" I kiss him, and he doesn't seem to care that he can probably taste himself on my lips as our tongues dance in our mouths. I feel him pull my pants down to my knees and he grips me in a firm grasp, causing me to cry out in pleasure.

 

"Blaine, I'm already so close. The sounds you make, oh god," I cry out as Blaine does something with his hands that I swear makes stars dance in my vision. Blaine kisses me again, doing that thing with his hands again. I pull away and moan loudly, feeling his lips on my throat. I dig my nails into his shoulders unconsciously when I come.

 

I think I shout some things in my high, but I have no clue what they are. All I know is that when I come back down, I'm shaking.

 

"God, if the sounds I make get you that close, the sounds you make should be enough to come a second time," Blaine groans, pulling me in close despite the mess we both are. For once I actually don't care about the stickiness on my stomach or how he wiped his hand on the blanket before pulling me into him. I laugh breathlessly, leaning my forehead on his shoulder.

 

"Are you okay? I kinda clawed your shoulders there," I ask.

 

"I didn't even notice. If that's the way you say thank you, I have to spoil you more," Blaine laughs, and I lightly smack his chest before I roll away with a groan.

 

"Here," I say, handing him the box of tissues conveniently on his nightstand. We clean ourselves up and Blaine tosses the used tissues in the trashcan on his side.

 

"Come here," he holds open his arms, and I quickly fall into his embrace. My eyes close as the scent that is distinctly Blaine washes over me, bring me into that safe spot in my mind.

 

"I love you," I mumble, nuzzling my face against his chest. Blaine chuckles, and I feel his fingers gently trace up and down my bare back.

 

"I love you too. Goodnight, Kurt," Blaine whispers. I smile and lay there, not having to wait long before I fall asleep in his arms once again.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize now for any and all inaccuracies in this. I don't know how any Grammy or grammy prep works.

"Kurt," says a singsong voice. I groan, turning my head away from the sound and burying my face in the pillow next to me. I hear distant laughter, and I try to drown out the noise so I can go back to sleep.

 

"Kurt, wake up," the voice says again.  I mumble something unintelligible, causing even more laughter to sound. Finally, I have enough and focus in on the person who is waking me up.

 

"Kurt, please wake up?" The voice registers in my mind as Blaine's. I groan and turn towards him, finally opening my eyes.

 

"What?" I ask, my voice huskier than normal from sleep. I rub my eyes, trying to wake up from the best sleep I've had in awhile.

 

"I just wanted a kiss," Blaine pouts, and I narrow my eyes at him.

 

"You woke me up just because you wanted a kiss? What time is it?" I glance over his shoulder at the clock resting on the nightstand, seeing it was already nine.

 

"Yes?" Blaine's statement sounds like a question, and I can't help but smile and roll my eyes at his innocent look.

 

"God, I'm dating a five year old," I mumble, causing Blaine to look slightly offended.

 

"Hey! Everybody knows I'm five and a half!" He counters, causing me to laugh loudly.

 

"Come here," I say, opening my arms for him. He eagerly falls into them and I lean down, kissing him gently on the lips. I pull back to see his happy face, and fight the urge to laugh and roll my eyes again.

 

"There, you got your kiss," I say. Blaine pouts up at me again.

 

"Now I want another," he grumbles, and I actually do laugh again, pulling him up to me again for another kiss. Blaine smiles into the kiss, and I pull away laughing.

 

"There you go. Now, I gotta shower," I say, pulling away and getting up. The chill I get as the air hits my body makes me remember I'm actually still naked. Blaine makes a noise behind me, and I blush.

 

I quickly hurry to the bathroom, forgetting once the water starts that my shower stuff is in my suitcase out in the living room. I grab a towel and wrap it around me, heading out of the bathroom to see Blaine hasn't moved from his spot.

 

"Forget something?" He smirks, and I roll my eyes at my five year old boyfriend.

 

Sorry, five and a half.

 

"My suitcase has all my bathroom products," I explain, heading out of the bedroom to grab said suitcase. I pull it with me into the bedroom, to see Blaine isn't in bed. Assuming he's changing in the walk in closet, I grab my products and head to the bathroom, stopping in my tracks when I get there.

 

Blaine is standing in his shower, steam rising everywhere, washing his hair. This exact scene is probably in so many porn movies, and I can see why. I nearly groan when I see the suds slide down Blaine's body, unable to stop my eyes for tracing down the muscles of his back, falling to the perfect curves of his ass. Blaine turns around to see me staring at him, and smirks.

 

He's definitely not acting five and a half now.

 

No, instead he continues washing his hair, keeping his eyes locked with mine. He tilts his head back under the spray and closes his eyes, and I quickly head towards him, opening the shower door and getting in.

 

"See something you like, Hummel?" Blaine asks cheekily. I narrow my eyes at him and slap his chest, water spraying both of us.

 

"Shut up," I blush, unable to say anything else. Because I definitely like what I see. And he knows it. Instead of grabbing him and pulling him into a bruising kiss like my body wants me to, I start washing my hair like he was. Blaine watches my every move, and when he moves to try and grab me, I step away, shaking my head and smiling.

 

"Kurt, come here," Blaine whines. I laugh and step under the spray, as close to him as I dare and rinse the suds from my hair. I suddenly feel Blaine's hands knock mine away, and he gently massages my scalp as he lets the water rinse the shampoo away.

 

"Come here," he says again, and this time I don't step away. I smile as I lean down slightly, kissing him lightly.

 

"I love you, even if you did steal my shower," I smirk. Blaine laughs and kisses me again, this time a little longer.

 

"I love you too. And it's my shower anyways," he retorts. I laugh, and we both start cleaning our bodies, not really talking. Just enjoying one another's company in an intimate moment.

 

We finish the shower without incident and get out, drying off and changing into some clothes to just lounge around in. We both decided to hang out here for the day, knowing that tomorrow will be very hectic and chaotic with prepping for the Grammys.

 

I head into Blaine's kitchen, looking for something to cook us breakfast with. I start making my pancake mix when I see the griddle he has. Blaine follows me and just sits, watching as I move around his kitchen. He sadly doesn't have blueberries for blueberry pancakes, so I just make plain ones instead.

 

"Are you nervous for tomorrow?" I ask him as I start mixing everything together.

 

"Right now I'm not. I'm just still so excited to have been nominated. I think the nerves will hit me more tomorrow when we get there," he replies. I smile and look up at him.

 

"You know what we should do?" I ask. Blaine looks confused and I just grin, waiting for him to say something.

 

"As long as it involves staying in this apartment, I'm down," Blaine states.

 

"We should bake something. I always bake before a big competition for the New Directions. Finn loves it," I suggest. Blaine grins, and I almost laugh at the childlike excitement he has.

 

"That sounds like fun. What do you wanna make?" Blaine asks. I don't have to think very hard, knowing what I love to make before a big test or competition.

 

"Cupcakes. We can make so many different ones! Vanilla, chocolate, red velvet, marble, oh and we can try different things, like just throw different flavors together and see what happens?" I ask, looking at him excitedly. Blaine laughs, and I hope he wants to bake with me. I miss having someone to bake with, ever since my mom died, it's just been me.

 

"I would love to. But I think we need to go to the store and pick things up, I don't have too many ingredients in this kitchen," Blaine says. I sigh, knowing he didn't want to leave the apartment.

 

"We can just watch movies too, if you don't want to make a trip to the store," I tell him. Blaine shakes his head, his smile never dying.

 

"No, I want to watch you bake. And I'll help, I promise! Besides, you need a taste tester for your experiments," Blaine grins, and I laugh, excitement flowing through me.

 

"Really? Oh I can't wait! Let's go after breakfast, alright?" I ask, flipping a pancake. Blaine grins as I continue to make breakfast, finishing rather quickly. We both eat our pancakes, and I insist on helping to clean, despite Blaine's best efforts to get me to sit down.

 

After breakfast, we change into more presentable clothes, because Kurt Hummel will not be caught wearing sweats outside of this apartment. Even if it's just to the store, I will still style myself from top to bottom perfectly. Besides, you never know when a photographer will pop up and see Blaine.

 

We get to the store and I eagerly pull Blaine around, grabbing various ingredients and putting them in the cart. Blaine doesn't even complain as I pile in more and more flavors, knowing we are baking way more than we will ever need. He pays for the food, again waving off my protests that I could pay for half. The cashier seems amused at our argument, thankfully not really paying too much attention to us as she rings up our groceries.

 

We return to Blaine's apartment quickly, and after unloading our many bags, we start in on my famous Hummel vanilla cupcakes.

 

"What's so different about these vanilla cupcakes than others?" Blaine asks. I gasp loudly, placing a hand on my heart and looking at him like he just killed my puppy.

 

"How dare you ask that! These will be the best vanilla cupcakes you've ever had, Blaine Anderson," I tell him.

 

"Yeah, but what's different about them? I'm curious," he asks. I look at him seriously.

 

"Hummel family secret. No one outside of the family can know, so if I told you I'd probably have to kill you. Or at least keep you in my basement until you die, whichever one works best," I grin. Blaine rolls his eyes, going back to filling up the cupcake liners with batter.

 

"It's probably something cliche like love or something," I hear him grumble. I pointedly ignore him, instead turning back to the batter I'm making.

 

We spend most of the day making our cupcakes, utilizing the two separate ovens that Blaine has carefully. In the end, we probably have enough cupcakes to feed everybody at the Grammys tomorrow...

 

"Why did I let you talk me into making these caramel blueberry ones? They were disgusting?" I ask, throwing away the dozen cupcakes nobody would want. Seriously, they were terrible.

 

"Hey, it was an interesting idea! And besides, you found a new combination," he grins, looking at the coffee cupcakes in the corner. I roll my eyes at his enthusiasm, seeing as he had the idea to try and recreate the flavors in my favorite dessert. I have to admit, tiramisu cupcakes aren't that bad.

 

After we finish cleaning the gigantic mess we made of Blaine's kitchen, I head not his bedroom to change for bed while he orders pizza for dinner. I look around at his movie collection, trying to decide what to watch.

 

"We haven't finished the Harry Potter series together yet," Blaine suggests, startling me. I turn to see him looking way too innocent, pouting slightly. I laugh, rolling my eyes but still grabbing the fourth Harry Potter movie in my hand. Blaine cheers and jumps onto the bed as I put it in his DVD player, bouncing slightly.

 

Yup, my five and a half year old boyfriend is back.

 

We watch the entire movie together, wrapped up in each other's arms in bed. When the credits begin rolling, I look over at Blaine, who is fast asleep. I smile and turn the tv off, kissing his forehead as I close my own eyes, falling asleep quickly.

  
*****

  
I wake up before Blaine this time, glancing at the clock to see it's about eight thirty in the morning. I smile and get out of bed slowly, not waking him up for once. Today is Grammy day, today is coming out day, today is my last day as somebody nobody knows. And I couldn't be more excited and nervous, not just for me. I'm excited to see Blaine at the Grammys, I'm excited he got nominated (and the fanboy in me is really excited he was nominated). I'm nervous for him too, because I really want him to win, and I know he does as well. Of course he wants to win, it's the Grammys, who wouldn't want to win a Grammy? But I know he's nervous he won't win, especially with some of the other people in his category.

 

I'd say he has it in the bag, but I think I'm a bit biased.

 

"What are you making?" I practically scream as Blaine suddenly comes up behind me. He chuckles as he wraps his arms around my waist, placing his head against the back of my shoulders because he's too short to rest his head on them like I do.

 

"You scared me," I grumble, trying to ignore Blaine's laughter. He lets go of me and leans against the counter, watching me cook.

 

"I'm just making eggs and sausage, nothing fancy. But I wanted to make you breakfast in bed, which doesn't exactly work if you're not in bed," I tell him, raising an eyebrow playfully like it's his fault he spoiled my plans. He grins as he continues to lean against the counter, his arms crossing over his chest.

 

"You don't have to cook me breakfast. I am capable of doing some things by myself you know? I'm not a complete waste in the kitchen," he tells me. I smile and lean in to kiss him lightly.

 

"Of course you aren't, honey. Besides, you should know by now how much I like to cook. Now, go sit down and wait for me to finish," I motion for him to sit, stubbornly staring at him until he does. I smile as I turn back to the eggs, quickly finishing them and grabbing the orange juice in his fridge. I place them on the table and sit down, not grabbing a ton as my stomach was in knots. I was way too nervous about tonight to eat a ton.

 

"Hey, you okay?" Blaine asks, reaching across the table and grabbing my hand. I smile as he grabs it, remembering back to our first date at Breadstix's where I told him about the bullying at school.

 

"Yeah, I'm just nervous about tonight," I flash him a quick closed mouth grin and turn back to my barely touched eggs.

 

"I'm the one who should be nervous between the two of us. All you have to do is sit with me and look pretty, a job that is physically impossible for you to fail at," Blaine grins, and I laugh a little.

 

"It's not that, although I do really want you to win. It's just, after tonight, things are going to be different," I say. Blaine is silent for a couple moments, and I look up to see he's staring intensely at me.

 

"If you don't want to go public right now Kurt-"

 

"No, no, I do," I rush to reassure that despite my nerves, I really do want to do this. "I want people to know you're taken, and not just by some mystery man as they like to call me," we both laugh, and I put my other hand on the one holding mine.

 

"But I'm still nervous I'm going to say the wrong thing or do something wrong. I'm still new to all this," I explain. Blaine smiles at me, and moves his chair closer to mine.

 

"Kurt Hummel, you are the most sarcastic, funny, witty, sexy, incredible person I know. And I know that everybody will love you almost as much as I do," I blush under blaine's praise, and he places a hand on my cheek.

 

"I love you, and I can't wait to show you off to the world for you to shine," Blaine says, leaning in to kiss me. I smile as I reach up and grab his other cheek, kissing him back. Sadly, he pulls away far too soon for my liking, and smiles at my obvious pout.

 

"Come on, we have to shower before Julie gets here, which is in half an hour," Blaine tells me, glancing at the clock. I sigh, eating some of the remaining eggs and quickly cleaning the dishes that for once Blaine actually lets me clean without protest. He instead goes to take a shower while I clean dishes, knowing if we both got in there together, Julie would probably catch us in a compromising position...

 

I'm walking out of the bathroom after my shower when Julie arrives. Blaine goes to greet her as I throw on some clothes, heading out to say hello once I'm decent. She says hello and then quickly goes into what I'd like to call Lopez mode. She rushes around, making us grab our hair products and throwing them in a bag as we would apparently be going to get our hair and makeup done professionally.

 

Lopez mode turns off when we get in the limo, and Julie spends pretty much the entire time on her phone, chatting with various people. I fall into Blaine's chest, looking out the window at the passing streets of New York.

 

We arrive at this little place that's been squeezed in the corner, and I look at it a little confused. It looks a little run down, not somewhere where celebrities would get professional makeup and hair done. Walking in however, I learned the old don't judge a book by it's cover lesson.

 

It was absolutely beautiful inside. The walls were a warm homey yellow, and the room was spaced out, chairs evenly spread across the floor, with several workers moving to and from. I don't recognize any of the people in the chairs, and turning to Blaine, he doesn't either. Julie hustles us towards the front, where she grabs someone she knows as they immediately hug one another.

 

"This is Blaine, and his boyfriend Kurt. They will be going to the Grammys later today, and I want them stunning. You know what to do, Clara," Julie says, pulling the woman towards us. I smile and shake her hand, watching her look over me. Her eyes flicker to my hair, and she even grabs my chin, pulling me closer to look in my eyes. I blush awkwardly as she looks over me.

 

"You have beautiful eyes, darling. Come, come. Let us create something beautiful yes?" She speaks in a heavy accent, which I have to guess would be German? She eagerly pulls me into a chair, and I look at Blaine, who's watching from the sidelines amused.

 

After describing how I normally do my hair, I let Clara do whatever she wants. She makes quick work, combing my hair and pulling it up like I normally do. She uses my own products, which I was happy about. I like knowing what goes into my hair, okay? 

 

Clara spins me around so I can see the finished product, and I widen my eyes in surprise. At first glance, it looks pretty similar to the way I style my hair normally, but as I look, you can see the tiny differences. Remembering what the suit looks like on me, I know that this will match with it perfectly.

 

"Good, good, yes?" She asks. I smile and nod in agreement, looking over at Blaine who's sitting to the side, watching.

 

"If you touch my hair, I don't care if you've been nominated for a Grammy. You die," I tell him, watching as he bursts out laughing, and Clara nods in agreement.

 

"This is my masterpiece. You just insist on trapping those beautiful curls of yours," Clara glares at Blaine, and this time I burst out laughing.

 

"I keep telling him he should stop. I love the curls," I tell Clara.

 

"Hey, I'm right here," Blaine protests. I laugh and Clara waves him off, turning my chair back around.

 

"Blaine, come. Let's make you camera ready now," Clara says, and Blaine seats himself next to me, grinning. She spends the next hour bouncing between Blaine and me, putting on light makeup. Obviously not a lot, just enough to make sure we aren't washed out in all the cameras, or so she says.

 

"And now you two are ready to make everybody jealous. They will either want to be you, or kill you," Clara finishes, and I laugh at her statement. Julie immediately pounces on us, pulling both of us towards the limo, where our tuxedos are still waiting. We drive back to Blaine's apartment quickly, and I notice Julie getting more and more tense. I'm guessing she's stressing on getting Blaine to the Grammys on time, but you never know.

 

We get back inside and Julie makes us change into our suits right away. I would have laughed at her frantic tone if I wasn't so terrified of her in Lopez mode. I'm serious when I say that woman is what Santana will become when she's older.

 

Changing into the blue suit, I smile at the way the tailor made it to perfectly fit my body. It looks like it was made just for me, hugging my body tightly in all the right places. I finish buttoning up the white collared shirt underneath and turn around to see Blaine watching me.

 

"You look amazing," Blaine says, and I smile, heading over to him and grabbing his bow tie.

 

"You look pretty good yourself, Mr. Anderson," I smirk, wrapping the bow tie around his neck and starting to tie it for him. Finishing quickly, I lean in to kiss him, laughing when he pulls me closer by my tie when I pull away.

 

"Hey you two, you ready?" Julie asks, poking her head in. I smile and fix the tie Blaine messed up, and then nod.

 

"I am," I say, grabbing Blaine's hand. He laces our fingers together, and we head towards the limo after Julie. The ride to the event center goes by quickly, and before I know it, we are pulling up to the red carpet. Blaine looks over at me, the flash of the cameras illuminating his face even through the blacked out windows of the limo.

 

"You ready for this?" He asks. I smile and grab his hand as Julie opens the door for us.

 

"Born ready," I laugh, letting him step out of the limo first, closely followed by me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, sorry it's a day late. I've been sick and I pretty much literally passed out at my keyboard last night. Cuz you know, I'm an idiot and only get to writing after I go to bed...


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

The noise from the crowd increases as Blaine exits the limo. Scooting across the seats, Blaine extends a hand for me, which I eagerly grab, holding onto it like a lifeline. The noise seems drowned out by the pounding of my heart as I take my first steps with Blaine in public. He lets go of my hand, but before I can freak out about the loss, he's wrapping his arm around my waist.

 

"Just be you and smile," he says in my ear, and I do just that. I smile and wave at the fans, for a moment unable to believe I was just one of them almost six months ago. On that fateful day of Blaine's concert, where he actually gave me his phone number. Where all of this started.

 

"Come on," Blaine says, gently pulling me along until I snap out of my daze and we are past the initial photographers, and now we are heading to interviews. My mouth goes dry as I see the first interviewer step up to Blaine, quickly securing the first interview with him.

 

"Hi, Blaine. How are you today?" She asks. Blaine grins, his grip on my waist tightening as he pulls me into him, where I wrap my own arm around his waist.

 

"I'm great, what about you?" He asks politely. She smiles and they exchange a couple more formalities while I stand there, looking excited when I need to.

 

"So I see you didn't come alone. What's your name?" She turns to me, and then her microphone is in my face and I have to fight to remember my own name.

 

"Kurt. It's nice to meet you," I say, holding out my hand for her to shake. She laughs and shakes my hand, and I can't help but wonder if she laughed at me or because I tried to shake her hand or why did she laugh? Oh crap, she's asking me another question.

 

"So Blaine Anderson's mystery man finally has a name to his face! Are you excited for Blaine?" She asks. I quickly nod, looking at Blaine with a smile.

 

"I'm so excited that he's here. Personally, I'm also a huge fan of his, so to see him here, it's a dream come true for the fanboy in me," I tell her, causing both Blaine and I to start laughing. She looks a little surprised when I mention I'm a fan.

 

"How did you two meet?" She asks. I grin as I look at Blaine with what I can only hope to be lovingly, fully aware of the cameras flashing our way.

 

"Actually at one of his concerts. He dropped his phone backstage and when I returned it, we started talking," I say. Blaine jumps in after this, revealing his side of the story.

 

"And as we were talking, I realized I didn't want to stop so I gave him my number in an autograph-"

 

"I actually think I still have that autograph at home by the way," I interrupt, causing both of us to laugh.

 

"Anyways, we met up after the concert and started off as friends. Then we started officially dating around Thanksgiving and everything else is history as they say," Blaine finishes, and the reporter smiles as she waits for him to finish. The topic turns back to Blaine's nomination, and eventually we leave and head for the next interview, Julie herding us along the entire way.

 

"This is my boyfriend, Kurt," Blaine introduces me to the next interviewer when she asks. I smile and hold out a hand.

 

"Damn, Blaine, where can I find more boys like Kurt here? He's gorgeous," she remarks, causing me to blush and Blaine to pull me into his body again, his arm wrapped around my waist.

 

"I know, but he's one of a kind," I look down at Blaine and wish we weren't being surrounded by people so I can kiss him. Like I mentioned earlier, he looks amazing in his suit.

 

"So I know in a previous interview, Blaine mentioned you had Broadway aspirations, Kurt. Is that still true?" She asks.

 

"Well that's the dream! One of my best friends and I both dream about getting on Broadway and doing a show together, and we both are planning on moving out here after we graduate," I explain.

 

"So you're still in school?" She asks. I nod.

 

"Yeah, I'm a senior at my high school right now," I tell her, smiling as she talks with me. I really hope that I'm not making a fool of myself right now, I would hate myself for doing that to Blaine. I can just imagine the headlines tomorrow, _Blaine Anderson's Boyfriend Hated by Fans._

 

"Well, best of luck to you. You seem like a great guy," the reporter says, and my smile widens at her words.

 

"Thank you!" I state, allowing Blaine to pull me away from the interviewer and we head into the event center. Blaine surprises me by pulling me into a quick kiss, despite all the cameras still flashing around us.

 

"You did incredible. I love you," he says. I laugh, the adrenaline rushing through me making me feel like I could do anything at the moment.

 

"That was, so weird and so cool at the same time. Oh my god, we did it Blaine!" I laugh, resting my forehead on his shoulder as I laugh. Blaine chuckles and wraps me in a hug, and I know that we are being photographed right now but I really don't care at the moment. Right now, it's just me and Blaine, nothing in the world except us.

 

But then reality hits us and we separate, and I kiss his cheek as we do. I see Julie walking towards us, and she smiles at Blaine.

 

"So whatever you two have been doing, keep it up. Everybody is asking if they can interview you and Kurt about your new relationship. It's almost like we aren't at the Grammys anymore," she laughs, and I blush a little at that fact. The fact that people actually want to interview me, to talk to me about the relationship I have. The relationship I have with a boy, and they don't want to scream at me for being a fag or a homo or whatever other hateful slur they think of back home at McKinley.

 

"You really made an impact with Blaine, Kurt. People are already talking about your relationship," Julie continues, making Blaine laugh and I grab onto his hand tightly. I'm terrified that they are talking because they hate me, and luckily Blaine seems to realize this.

 

"That's a good thing, Kurt. People already love you, like I said they would," he reassures, smiling as he talks to me.

 

"That's right. Some of the hardcore fans have already started cresting your couple name," Julie laughs, and I look surprised. I mean, I know that fans like to 'ship' people together as they say, but I never thought they would ship me with Blaine.

 

"That's awesome," Blaine laughs, "I can't believe they started it so fast. You know, you fanboys and girls surprise me sometimes," Blaine teases. I laugh and gently hit his chest.

 

"Hey, I was never a part of that," I tell him, exaggerating the truth just slightly...

 

"Well, either way, you guys should go grab your seats. It should be starting soon," Julie says. She places a gentle hand on Blaine's shoulder and smiles at me before leaving. I turn to Blaine and grin.

 

"So, where are we sitting?" I ask. He grins and pulls me over to a table with seating charts. We wait in the crowd, and for the first time I allow myself to look around at who all is here.

 

"Blaine! Is that Lady Antebellum?" I ask, grabbing his shoulder and looking at the group. Blaine glances that way and laughs.

 

"Yeah, it is," he states, turning back to the table, where we finally get to the front. He thanks the guy helping out, and grabs my hand, pulling me away as I continue to look around at everybody.

 

"Come on, fanboy. Let's go before your eyes pop out of their sockets," Blaine teases, dragging me away from looking at the red carpet, where I think I see the legend herself: Lady Gaga.

 

"But Blaine!" I whine, looking around with wide eyes. Blaine laughs as he continues to lead us to our seats. I sigh as we reach them, the stadium filling up quickly as Katy Perry got on stage. Blaine grabs my arm in excitement, looking up at her with awe.

 

"So I'm not the only fanboy between the two of us," I can't help but tease him as she starts the ceremony. Blaine shushes me, hanging onto her every word. I can't help but laugh, and we watch the performances greedily.

 

And then the time comes. We have to wait for a couple other people to get their Grammys, and I nearly scream when Lady Gaga wins Best Pop Vocal Album. Blaine again teases me for being a fanboy, but like he did to me, I just shush him and listen eagerly for her acceptance speech.

 

"And now, the nominees for Best New Artist include," I tune out for the nominations, instead watching Blaine as he grabs my hand tightly. I know as they call Blaine's name, the cameras will be on us, but I tune them out. Focusing on Blaine, the nerves in my stomach hit full force.

 

Please, please, please let him win.

 

"And the winner is," I hold my breath as she opens the envelope, my heart pounding in my ears. Can anybody else hear that?

 

"Blaine Anderson!" She announces, and the entire room erupts in applause. I laugh, watching as Blaine goes from surprise to ecstatic in two seconds flat. He looks over at me, and says something that I can't hear over the crowd, but looks like "I love you."

 

"Go!" I motion for him to head up to the stage, and he laughs, walking up and accepting the award. He turns to the mic, and let's out a little laugh.

 

"Oh my god! I honestly can't believe this. I want to thank my label, of course, for taking the chance on this kid who had big dreams. Thank you for helping them come true. I want to thank so many others, my publicist and manager Julie, for one. But most importantly I want to thank my fans, you guys are incredible, and I couldn't be here without you!" Blaine gushes, and the audience applauded the end of his speech. I discreetly wipe a tear from my eye as the happiness bubbles inside me. I watch him return, and despite the cameras that are probably on us, I can't help but kiss him quickly as he sits down. Blaine eagerly returns the kiss, and sits down, receiving congratulations from everybody around us.

 

"I love you so much," I lean in to say in his ear. Blaine turns and grins at me, his smile so wide you can't help but not smile along.

 

"I just won a fucking Grammy!" He says, unable to sit still because of his excitement. I laugh and look at it, still clasped in his hand. It was heavier than I thought it would be, but what draws me is the engraving on the bottom. Blaine Anderson- Best New Artist.

 

"You just won a fucking Grammy," I repeat back, laughing.

 

We watch the rest of the Grammys excitedly, knowing that Blaine wasn't nominated for any other categories. But I know he will later in his career, he'll be up there again and again, winning Grammy after Grammy. And hopefully, I'll still be by his side. And in the future, he'll be there with me at the Tony awards, watching me accept my first Tony.

 

The award ceremony ends, and everybody gets up to go to many different after parties. I smile as I follow Blaine, standing with him while he's interviewed about his win, congratulations are thrown his way, and my love for him seems to reach new heights as he laughs with other stars.

 

"Hey, you ready to head back?" Blaine asks, grabbing my hand as we wait for Richard. I smile and turn to him, linking my arms around his neck. He easily places his hands on my waist, and I lean in to kiss him passionately. I pull back way too soon, but fully aware we are in public.

 

"What was that for?" Blaine asks breathlessly. I smile, strangely feeling no nerves at what I'm about to say. Because I trust him, and I love him, and I know he will take care of me.

 

"I love you. And I want to tell you I'm ready," I say, watching Blaine's confused face. I pull him back for another kiss, unable to help myself. When I pull away, he seems to understand.

 

"Wait, you mean you're ready like?" He trails off, obviously not wanting to tread down the wrong path.

 

"I want to go to your apartment," I tell him. Blaine smiles, and kisses me one more time. We pull away when Richard chooses that exact moment to pull up, and I nearly laugh at how quickly we get in, requesting him to head back to Blaine's apartment.

 

We spend most of the ride back making out in the backseat, laughing and giggling. Thankfully, the ride back is pretty quick, and Blaine grabs my hand, and his award in the other, and we head up to his apartment and into his bedroom.

  
I lay down on the bed and Blaine quickly gets on top of me, kissing me like I've wanted to kiss him all night. I reach up and grab his tie, undoing the knot as he does the same with me. We take off each other's suit jackets, and Blaine falls down next to me. I wraps his arm around my waist, and I reach up and stroke his forearm, just looking into his eyes as our noses touch.

 

"I love you," Blaine whispers. I smile and lean in to kiss him lightly.

 

"I love you so much," I whisper back. Blaine moves his hands to unbutton my shirt, and I start working on his, pulling it off his body quickly. I run my hands up his chest, feeling the hard muscles under my fingertips and watching Blaine. He smiles at me, taking my own shirt off and tossing it away. We both work on each other's pants, pulling them down until we are both in our underwear. Blaine kisses me again, and I nearly moan when he traces over my erection through my briefs.

 

He flips us so that he's above me, and gently pulls off my underwear while watching me. I bite my lower lip in pleasure as he wraps a hand around my dick, stroking slowly. All the while he refuses to look away, and I seem unable to tear my gaze from his own. I cry out, bucking my hips up towards him as he continues to pump me, and I reach for his shoulders, pulling him down to kiss me. As we kiss, I work on his boxers, pushing them down his hips and letting out a groan when his dick rubs against mine.

 

"God, Kurt, you are incredible," Blaine whispers, stroking my cheek with his thumb. I smile and laugh lightly as I kiss him again.

 

"Please, Blaine. Make love to me," I say. Blaine smiles and I nearly whine when he rolls away, reaching into his nightstand and pulling out lube and, holy shit, a condom.

 

This is really happening. I am about to give my virginity to Blaine Anderson.

 

He pulls me from my thoughts by kissing me again, and I'm not even aware of him coating his fingers with the lube until he's rubbing one of them around my hole. I gasp into his mouth, bucking my hips up as he continues to stroke around my entrance.

 

"Holy shit," I groan, tilting my head back as Blaine slowly, so so slowly, pushes one finger inside. Even though we did this already once, knowing that it's just the warm up to his actual dick inside me gives it new meaning.

 

"Is that a good holy shit or a holy shit this is way too painful?" Blaine quickly asks. I laugh breathlessly, feeling his finger motionless inside me.

 

"A good one," I quickly tell him. Blaine smiles, relieved and starts moving his finger inside of me. Soon, I'm gripping his shoulders and moving my hips in time with his finger.

 

"Are you ready for another one?" Blaine asks, and I quickly nod. I stop the embarrassingly loud moan that would have been released as he slowly enters another, moving them inside me and stretching me out. I can't stop the moan that I make when he brushes against my prostate, however.

 

"Blaine, please. I need you, inside," I whimper, unable to form completely sentences as he continues to rub against that spot inside me. Blaine pants, pulling his fingers out and I whine a little from the loss.

 

"Help me," Blaine says, his voice practically a whole octave lower as he hands me the condom and the lube. I quickly roll the condom on, hearing his groan as I squeeze the lube onto my hand, pumping him a few times. He finally pulls away, and I feel him line up with my entrance. I gasp as I feel it, knowing it's about to happen.

 

"You have to tell me-I haven't done it like this," Blaine quickly rushes out, pushing slightly.

 

"You mean, you haven't topped before?" I ask. He shakes his head, sweat dripping down his forehead. I reach up and grab his cheek, making him look at me.

 

"I trust you. Nothing you could do would make me not. I promise," I tell him. He nods, and then he pushes into me. It's just the head, but I tilt my head back and moan loudly. The feeling of him, stretching me, the slight burn, it's indescribable.

 

"Fuck, Blaine," I gasp, feeling him slowly entering me. I whimper and squirm, the pain a little uncomfortable, but the pleasure of him entering me, of him bottoming out inside me, is incredible.

 

"God, Kurt. You are so absolutely perfect," Blaine gasps as he just rests inside of me, motionless.

 

"Blaine, move," I plead, needing him to move and help quench this building fire inside of me. He pulls back and then pushes back in, and I cry out at how perfect it feels. Blaine moves slowly, taking care not to hurt me as I'm still feeling the uncomfortable stretch. The pleasure I'm feeling from this is definitely worth it though.

 

And then he's angling his thrust to rub against my prostate with every thrust and I'm thinking, what pain?

 

"Blaine, right there!" I cry, grabbing his arms which are supporting his weight as he continues to thrust against that spot.

 

"You can-faster please," I gasp, feeling him quickly comply. He groans, looking down at me, sweat dripping down both of our bodies but I couldn't care less.

 

"I love you," Blaine says. I pull him down, causing him to fall onto my body but I gladly take his weight on mine, kissing him hard in response. Blaine continues thrusting, and while this position doesn't make him rub against that spot inside me, the pleasure is still incredible and I thrust my hips up, rubbing my dick against our stomachs trying to gain some sort of friction.

 

"Let me," Blaine whispers, reaching between us and grabbing my dick in his hand. I groan into his shoulder as he strokes in time with his thrusts, crying out as he does that thing with his hand again.

 

"Blaine- close," I manage to say. Blaine quickens his pace, and he leans up, angling his thrust to hit my prostate again. He only has to thrust a couple more times before I'm coming with a scream of Blaine's name.

 

Blaine grabs my hips and thrusts hard into me, panting until he finally reaches his own high. I slowly come back to myself when he pulls out, throwing away the condom and laying next to me, panting.

 

"God, Kurt. That was," he trails off, smiling. I laugh and reach for the tissues on the nightstand, unable to deal with the sticky mess I am right now.

 

"Perfect. It was perfect," I finish for him, grabbing some tissues and wiping my cum off of my stomach. I throw them in the general direction of the trash can as Blaine pulls me down into his body, snuggling into my neck like he always does. I laugh and play with the curls that have escaped it's gel prison on the back of his neck.

 

"I love you," he says, his breath tickling my neck. I smile, closing my eyes and relaxing against his body.

 

"I love you too," I say. We stay like that in silence, Blaine's breaths washing over my neck, and I lay there, happiness bubbling inside me. I smile as I fall asleep, realizing I've finally found that someone I can be myself around. That person who I will love forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel like you guys probably knew what was going to happen because I'm basic af but oh well :D


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

The next morning when I wake up, I'm in Blaine's arms. I smile as I feel his warmth around me, the air cold against my skin above the covers. Looking up at him, seeing him sleeping soundly, I swear just makes me love him more. I try to get out of his arms so I can shower without waking him, but it seems my movement wakes him up.

 

"Where are you going?" Blaine mumbles, pulling me back towards him. I laugh as I gently fight his hold.

 

"I'm going to shower," I tell him. Blaine groans, and I look up at him to see his eyes opening. He rubs them, and I just watch him, smiling. Finally, I get up, wincing a little at the soreness.

 

"Are you okay?" Blaine quickly asks, seeing my wince. I have to laugh a little at his over protectiveness.

 

"I'm fine. Just a little sore," I say, flashing him a smile as I continue to make my way to the bathroom.

 

Once the water warms, I quickly get in. Under the spray, the events of last night flash through my mind. The Grammys, Blaine's win, and finally, the sex. It brings a little smile to me, and despite the soreness I feel, it was all worth it. Taking that final step with him, knowing I could trust him, made the wait definitely worth it.

 

I finish quickly, knowing I have to pack soon. Heading back to Ohio after this weekend seems like having to return to reality. Almost like this weekend was all just one big dream.

 

"You're taking too long," I jump as Blaine wraps his arms around my waist from behind, placing his head on my shoulder.

 

"I just got in. You are just impatient," I tease him.

 

"Not my fault I don't want to spend one minute away from you. It's your fault for being so perfect," Blaine mumbles into my neck, and I blush from his words. We just stand there, the water raining down on us, just us in our own little world.

 

"I don't want to leave," I whisper, thinking it too soft for him to hear. Blaine sighs, and holds me a little tighter.

 

"I know. I guess now would be a bad time for me to say I don't want you to leave either," Blaine says. I sigh, turning around so I'm facing him again. I reach a hand up to cup his cheek, and smile sadly.

 

"I can't wait for this year to be over with. Then, I can move out here and just be with you," I tell him.

 

"You and me both. But you have to go back, otherwise I think your dad would actually kill me," Blaine laughs, and I roll my eyes, laughing along with him.

 

After our shower, which only consisted of two make out sessions, I start packing all of my clothes in my bag, including my new suit. I smile as I pack it, knowing it will come with so many good memories now.

 

"Hey, Kurt! Your phone is ringing!" Blaine calls out from the living room, where he is putting a quick breakfast together. I walk out and grab it, thanking him before I head back to the bedroom to finish packing.

 

"Hello?" I answer. Shrieking fills my ear and I quickly yank the phone away from me before I go deaf in that ear.

 

"Oh my god Kurt! You looked amazing at the Grammys! How was it? Was Blaine excited? Of course he was excited-"

 

"Breathe, Rachel. Yes, he was excited, he won a Grammy of course he was excited. And it was absolutely amazing! There were so many people there that I had no clue I would ever have been in the same room as," I tell her.

 

"And the interviews you and Blaine did together were amazing. All of the gossip sites say pretty much the same thing, that you and him are obviously in love. And guess what? You and Blaine have reached ship name level with the fans. People are arguing over what sounds better, Klaine or Blurt. Personally, I have to say Klaine is better than Blurt," Rachel says quickly. I mean, she says all that in practically one breath, it's incredible that I even understood any of that.

 

"Yeah, but Klaine just sounds like some weird country in Europe that you want to skip over," I find myself saying. I hear laughter from behind me, and look up to see Blaine leaning against the doorframe.

 

"Stop eavesdropping, Blaine. It's rude," I tell him. ("Tell him congratulations!" is shrieked in my ear)

 

"I'm just here to tell you breakfast is ready. It's not as elaborate as you would have made it, but I tried," he grins. I roll my eyes and zip up my suitcase.

 

"I'll be right there. Rachel, I have to go," I tell her.

 

"Yeah, so do I. I have a feeling if I pretend to be going to the bathroom any longer, Mr. Douglas will think I have problems," Rachel says. I laugh and say goodbye before I hang up, going to grab some breakfast for myself before Blaine drops me off at the airport.

 

"You watch that gossip channel, Blaine? I thought Rachel was the only one," I laugh, seeing the tv in the background talking about the Grammys.

 

"I just wanted to see what their Grammy segment was. Besides, I find it funny when they get things totally wrong," he defends himself, turning back to the tv. I almost spit my cereal out when I see a picture of Blaine and me taking up the screen.

 

"Are they talking about us?" I ask. Blaine scrambles to grab the remote, turning the volume up.

 

"Speaking of surprises, Blaine Anderson surprised many fans by bringing along a date last night! The eighteen year old heartthrob brought along equally heartthrob worthy Kurt Hummel, a small town boy from Anderson's home state of Ohio. The two were subject to many rumors throughout the past couple months, as Kurt was previously unknown to anyone other than as Blaine's Mystery Man. Kurt and Blaine shared several intimate moments throughout the event, and Hummel even gives Blaine a congratulatory kiss after his Grammy win! Congratulations on your Grammy win, Blaine Anderson, and on snagging that beautiful boy!" She grins, and then moves the subject onto other people at the Grammys. I blush as Blaine grins, turning to me.

 

"So, seems like people like you. You've reached heartthrob worthy faster than I did," Blaine says. I blush deeper, looking very interested in my cheerios.

 

"Shut up," I mumble, causing him to laugh.

 

We get through the rest of breakfast uneventfully, and way too quickly, it's time for me to leave. Blaine insists on carrying my suitcase out to the car, and despite the fight I put up, he eventually wins. I roll my eyes at his insistence, but he still says that it's his duty as my boyfriend to carry my things for me.

 

I'll have to take him shopping with me and see if he still says that.

 

"Do you know when we can see each other again? Now that we don't have the Grammys to look forward to I mean," I ask as we drive to the airport.

 

"I don't know," Blaine sighs, "they are going to have me pretty busy these next couple weeks. I'll be doing lots of interviews for publicity after the Grammy win. And there's talk about doing another summer tour," he continues.

 

"Do you think you can fly out for my spring break at all?" I ask.

 

"I don't think I can promise anything right now. I will definitely try, and I will try to fly out and visit for a couple weekend," he says.

 

"Okay," I say, unable to keep the disappointment out of my voice. Blaine reaches across and grabs my hand, making me look up at him.

 

"Hey, we will work this out, I promise. I don't want to spend too long without you. I'd miss you too much," he tells me. I smile slightly and squeeze his hand.

 

"I'll miss you anyways," I say. Blaine smiles a little.

 

"I'll miss you too," his voice chokes a little, and I realize he's holding back tears. I sigh, unbuckling my seatbelt and scooting across to sit in the middle. I wrap my arms around him and he buries his face in my neck.

 

"I love you," I hear him, his voice slightly muffled against my neck. I hold him tighter to me, not wanting to let go, even as I see us approach the drop off area of the airport.

 

"I love you too, Blaine," I say, fighting my own tears from falling. I pull away, causing him to look up at me. Before he can even blink, my lips are on his in a passionate kiss. I want to memorize how his lips taste, of coffee and mint from his toothpaste. So far from the burgers and fries Britney once told me boys tasted like. I need to memorize how he smells, so when I'm all alone in my bed I can imagine he's there, holding me as we lay in bed together.

 

"I have to go," I whisper, pulling away and feeling a tear fall down my cheek. Blaine reaches up and wipes it away with his thumb.

 

"I know. Call me when you land?" He asks.

 

"And I'll skype you later tonight," I confirm. He sighs, and kisses me again, this time it's closed mouth and full of the promise of later. The promise that we will kiss later, that we will see each other again later.

 

I finally make myself get out of the car before I just tell Richard to head back to Blaine's apartment. Grabbing my suitcase, I glance back at the darkened windows of the town car. I can just imagine Blaine behind them, and I force myself to head into the airport and back home to Ohio.

  
*****

  
It takes a couple of days before they show up. Just like Blaine had said they might, they show up to the house first. I'm first made aware of it when I leave for school one morning with Finn. The distant clicking of cameras going off makes me look up, seeing the photographer in the distance. It takes me a moment to let it sink in, and by that time I'm already at my car.

 

It's paparazzi, here, taking pictures of me.

 

They aren't there at school, because they aren't allowed on the school grounds. But when I get home, this time alone because Finn caught a ride with Rachel, there's more. Distantly taking pictures, I see a couple of them clutching cameras. I luckily remember to smile and not just look like a dumbstruck idiot.

 

I tell my dad about it later that evening when he gets home from the shop. He doesn't seem too ecstatic by it, but seems to accept that it should be over with soon. I also bring it up in my skype session with Blaine that evening.

 

"So where should I expect to see my picture?" I asked him. Blaine looked confused, and I told him about what happened.

 

"Oh, really? They showed up already?" He asks. I laugh and look at my closet, trying to decide what I should wear tomorrow. I need to look my best, especially if I'll be getting photographed.

 

"Got any inside tips on how to keep them from going crazy?" I ask, deciding between two different shirts.

 

"Just don't flip them off or go crazy on them," he laughs. I roll my eyes and chuckle, finally deciding on one shirt and putting the other back in my closet. I glance at the time, seeing it's almost midnight.

 

"I should get to bed. I love you," I tell him. Blaine smiles and kisses the air towards the camera, making me laugh and roll my eyes again.

 

"You are a dork," I laugh. Blaine clutches his heart in mock hurt, and I can't stop laughing at him.

 

"But I'm your dork," he says.

 

"Yes, and don't you forget it," I quickly respond. Blaine laughs, and I sigh, wishing not for the first time he was here with me or I was there with him.

 

"I love you. I miss you like crazy already," I say. Blaine smiles slightly, and I know he's wishing the same thing I am.

 

"Same here. I love you, Kurt. Goodnight," he hesitates for a moment, and I wave goodbye before he clicks to hang up. With a heavy sigh, I reach over to turn off my laptop, closing it and laying it back on its spot on the desk.

 

I sigh as I get in bed, hugging a pillow to my chest and wishing that it smelled like Blaine so I could pretend I was holding him. 


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

The next couple of weeks seemed to drag on forever. Being a second semester senior, graduation just seems so close and senioritis is hitting me hard. The only thing keeping me going is the fact that I have to keep my grades up for NYADA. Speaking of NYADA, I am still anxiously waiting for my callback letter, and both Rachel and I are getting more and more stressed about it.

 

"Kurt, buddy. Wake up before you're late for school," I'm jerked awake by my dad shaking my shoulder. Rubbing tired eyes, I look over at my alarm to see it's almost seven. School starts in thirty minutes and I still have my forty five minute skin regime to go through.

 

"Holy crap! I must have slept through my alarm," I bolt up, sleep quickly leaving as I look at my nightstand where my phone usually sits. It's not there, and I suddenly feel it against my pillow. I guess I must have fallen asleep talking to Blaine, and my phone must have died as I don't remember shutting off the call.

 

Grabbing my phone charger and heading into the bathroom, I get ready as quick as I can, knowing I'll probably end up being about five minutes late to first period as I head out to my car. I glance up and flash a quick smile when I hear the telltale clicking of cameras, knowing I'm late and unable to give them the pictures they want.

 

Even after a couple weeks, paparazzi are still here taking pictures of me. Blaine continues to do interviews about his Grammy win, and it seems each interview has to include a question or two about our relationship. It seemed a little silly to me, focusing on our relationship over his Grammy win, but Blaine explained it's because our popularity as a couple has skyrocketed. We are one of the "it" couples in celebrity news, and that means photographers continue to follow me. I've been in a couple magazines already, and Blaine teases me mercilessly when I have to buy a copy so I can keep it with the others I have of us.

 

I soon am pulling up to the student parking lot and am surprised when I manage to find a spot reasonably close to the school. Luckily, I manage to get to first period only a couple minutes late.

 

I plug my phone in and leave it to charge as I sit through French class, tuning out and doodling on the paper I was supposed to be taking notes on. When the bell rings, I quickly grab my phone and head to my next class, planning on finishing charging it in there.

 

As I head to lunch, people keep throwing looks at me in the hallway, unnerving me.  Sure, ever since Blaine and I went public, I've had to deal with the fangirls trying to get me to talk about him, and the occasional glare from jocks, but this seems different.

 

Rachel rushes towards me as I enter the lunchroom, grabbing my hand and pulling me straight back out. I notice Finn, Mercedes, and Tina follow along.

 

"Come with me," she says, pulling me into the empty glee room. She sits me down and I look at the four of them confused.

 

"Have you seen the news at all today?" Mercedes asks. I shake my head, grabbing my phone out of my back pocket.

 

"No. My phone has been dead pretty much all day," I respond, plugging in my password. Before I get a chance to open my web browser though, Rachel is handing me her phone. A news clip says **Famous Pop Star in Car Crash.**

 

My blood runs cold as I click the link the the video, seeing the photo of a familiar black town car practically crushed.

 

"Tragedy has struck us today in New York City. Famous pop sensation Blaine Anderson was in a car crash this morning on his way to his studio when a drunk driver appeared out of nowhere and rammed into the car at full speed. There has been no word about the star's injuries, and both Anderson and his driver were taken to the hospital quickly following paramedics arrival. The drunk driver appears to have walked away with only minor cuts and scraps. Stay tuned for more news here-" I turn the phone off and immediately grab my bag, moving to head to my car and home so I can pack.

 

"Kurt, wait," Finn grabs my shoulder, and I look up at him, trying to blink away the tears in my eyes I think of all the worst case scenarios.

 

"I have to get home. I need to pack, I need to get a plane ticket-"

 

"Kurt, you are in no condition to drive, and you don't even know if what you're thinking is true. Call Blaine first, he might pick up," Tina suggests. With shaking hands, I grab my phone and immediately call Blaine. It rings, and rings, and rings.

 

"Hey! You've reached Blaine Anderson. I can't get to-" I hang the call up, dread seeping in my stomach as I feel a tear roll down my face. Ignoring my friends, I look through the contacts of my phone until I find the one I'm looking for. I call it, and wait as it rings.

 

"You've reached Julia Chard, I can't get to the phone right now. But if you'd leave a message, I will get back to you shortly," says her voicemail message. I wait for the beep before speaking, trying (and failing) to keep the fear out of my voice.

 

"Julie, I just saw the news. I've called him and he hasn't answered, please tell me he's okay?" I plead, my voice breaking off in the end as I can't keep the sob from escaping.

 

"Come on, I'll drive you home. Burt should be there waiting for us. I texted him to let him know what's going on and that I was taking you home," Finn says, grabbing my shoulder in a gentle way. I take a deep breath, trying to wipe the tears from my face but they just keep falling. I can't help thinking of all the worst case scenarios as I have no clue how Blaine is. I just keep thinking about having to bury him, watching as his coffin is lowered into the ground and another sob escapes me. Finn leads me out of the glee room, and I quickly hurry past everybody and towards my car, handing Finn the keys as I know I'm in no condition to drive.

 

As we head home in silence, I start preparing myself for battle. I know, no matter what my dad says, I will be going to New York with or without his permission.

 

Finn pulls up outside our house, and it seems the paparazzi got the news before I did. There was a ton of them in front of our house, and Finn does a good job of shoving his way through. I know they are probably getting tons of very unflattering photos of my breakdown, and I wish I could just yell at all of them to fuck off and stop asking me questions about Blaine.

 

"Good, you two are home. Kurt, if you could go upstairs and pack, we are leaving in an hour," my dad says as soon as we walk in. I look at him confused.

 

"I know you are going to New York with or without my blessing, and right now I'm sure you are in no condition to get yourself there safely. So go pack, we have a plane to catch," he tells me, and I let out a little sigh of relief as I realize we will be getting to New York today.

 

I rush upstairs to pack, and it's a half hour later when my phone rings. I practically dive towards it, answering it quickly.

 

"Blaine?" I quickly ask.

 

"Not quite, Hun," Julie's voice greets me.

 

"How is he? Is he okay?" I rush out, hoping that she's going to tell me he's fine, he's just asleep.

 

"He'll be alright. He got some cuts and scrapes, as well as a concussion along with some whiplash from the motion of the car. What worries doctors is he got debris in his eyes, scratching it pretty bad. He's going to need surgery for it, and we'll see how it goes from there," she explains. I let out a sigh of relief when I hear he's going to be fine.

 

"What do you mean, we'll see how it goes from there?" I ask, a little worried at her phrase.

 

"There's a slight possibility that the damage is too severe to reverse, and he would end up losing his sight in that eye," Julie explains. My worry increases tenfold, and I turn back to my packing, shoving more clothes into my suitcase.

 

"My dad and I are flying out on the next flight to New York. We should be there around seven," I tell her.

"I'll have a car waiting for you," Julie promises.

 

"How's Robert? I assume Blaine wasn't driving himself," I ask, hoping that he's okay. I've grown kind of fond of the driver, and it would kill me if he was severely injured from this wreck.

 

"He's fine. Like Blaine, he's got some cuts and scrapes from the glass, and a slight concussion. He's being held overnight for observation," she explains. I grab my bathroom kit and shove it in my suitcase, zipping it shut.

 

"Do you think- can I talk to him?" I ask quietly.

 

"He's asleep right now, Hun. I can wake him up if you'd like?" She suggests, and I shake my head even though I know she can't see me.

 

"No, don't do that. He needs his rest. I'll see him shortly anyways," I tell her, heading downstairs to where my dad is waiting. He sees me on the phone, and looks concerned. I smile slightly at him, watching as he practically collapses with relief at knowing Blaine is going to be okay.

 

Well, he might be.

 

"Alright. I'll be seeing you in a couple hours then," Julie says.

 

"See you soon. Thank you for getting back to me, Julie. I was freaking out not knowing anything," I tell her honestly.

 

"I know, I could tell from your voicemail. When you land, text me and I'll send you the hospital information and his room number," she says. I thank her again and say goodbye, hanging up and turning to my dad.

 

"He's going to be okay," I breath out, collapsing into him as I feel him wrap me in a tight hug. I know he's thinking of the last time someone I loved was in a car crash, and that result was so different from this one.

 

"That's good new, kiddo," he says. I feel another tear roll down my cheek as my dad hugs me, and I just wrap my arms tighter around him, needing to feel his comfort.

 

"His eye was hurt though. He needs surgery and even then it might not reverse the damage and he could lose his sight," my voice is muffled against his shoulder, but I know he hears me.

 

"But even if that happens, the important thing is that he's going to be okay," he says. I nod, pulling back and taking a shaky breath. I grab my suitcase, and look up at my dad.

 

"Come on, we have a plane to catch," I tell him. He smiles and grabs his own suitcase, leading the way to his car. Luckily, it was in the garage so we didn't have to deal with the crowd of photographers on our lawn. I grab my phone and send out a quick text to the Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina.

 

_Blaine is going to be okay. I'm on my way to New York with my dad for a couple days. Will keep you guys updated._ I send. I know it will make it's way around the rest of the New Directions eventually.

 

We get to the airport, and my dad hurries me through check in and security, where thankfully the line isn't too long. We manage to get to our gate on time to board, and I spend the flight trying to do my homework.

 

I can't close my eyes to sleep at all, because I just keep having the same nightmare of Blaine's casket being lowered into the ground. Even though I know he's okay, he's alive, the thought that he might not have been is going to haunt me for a while.

 

After what seems like forever, we are finally landing, and I jump out of my seat when we can unboard the plane. I wait in the line impatiently, tapping my foot as I wait for everybody to grab their carry ons and unboard. I send a quick text to Julie as I wait, letting her know we have landed.

 

Like she promised, she sent a car to pick us up and take us to the airport. As we drive to the hospital, she sends me Blaine's room number with instructions to meet her in the waiting area. She also warns me that there is a crowd of reporters outside the hospital, and that the driver doubles as our bodyguard.

 

It takes way too long to get to the hospital anyways. Although I wanted to be here the minute I found out about Blaine's car accident, so any amount of time is too long to me. Like Julie had warned, the crowd of reporters astounded me, and they quickly pounced when they saw me. Like Julie also said, the driver helped shove them out of the way while we got blinded by the constant camera flashes. They bombard me with questions about Blaine, but I stay silent as I fight my way into the waiting room, where they are unable to enter, it doesn't stop them from taking pictures through the glass, however.

 

"Kurt!" Julie's voice causes my head to snap towards her, and before I know it she's pulling me into a hug.

 

"You can go on up to his room. I have to deal with this media shitstorm and the label continuing to call me every ten minutes," as if on cue, her phone rings and she winces, pulling it out and answering.

 

"Come on, kiddo. Let's go see him," my dad grabs my shoulder, and we follow directions to Blaine's wing.

 

431....432.....433.... I count down the rooms until we finally get to room 435, pushing open the door to see Blaine sitting in his bed. I gasp as I see him, his face scraped and he even has a couple stitches in his chin. He's wearing gauze over his eye, and I can't stop the tears that come to my eyes as I see him.

 

"Kurt?" He asks as I walk in. I quickly step into his field of vision, approaching him slowly, as if one wrong move would hurt him more.

 

"Yeah, it's me," I say, tears falling down my cheeks.

 

"I'll leave you two alone for a moment," my dad says, causing Blaine to look over at him slowly. I remember he has whiplash, as well as a concussion.

 

"Okay, dad," I say, my eyes not leaving Blaine. I hear the door close, and I pull up a chair, grabbing Blaine's hand and kissing his knuckles.

 

"Are you okay?" I ask. Blaine looks down at me, and runs his hand through my hair as I try to control myself.

 

"I'm okay. I promise," he whispers, and I can't stop the sobs that escaped me. I know I'm probably scaring Blaine, but I can't stop.

 

"What's wrong?" Blaine asks, his other hand gently stroking my hair as I'm holding his other in a tight grip.

 

"I couldn't stop imagining all these worst case scenarios when I heard," I have to stop, practically choking on my tears. "I kept thinking I would have of bury you too," I whisper, placing my forehead against the back of the hand I'm holding as I close my eyes tightly. _Blaine's here,_ I tell myself. _Blaine's here and he's alive._

 

"You never told me how your mom died. Was it a car accident?" Blaine asks. I nod, taking a shaky breath and letting go of his hand to grab the tissues in the room, blowing my nose and wiping my face.

 

"Yeah. I remember my dad picking me up from school and taking me to the hospital that day. She was in the ICU for an hour before she died. I never got to see her," I whisper. Blaine looks at me, and scoots over in his bed slowly.

 

"Come here," he pats the space next to him.

 

"I can't. I'm scared I'm going to hurt you more," I tell him honestly. Blaine smiles, and I can't help feeling a little better seeing his smile.

 

"You could never. Now, come here before I have to get up and drag you," he says. I chuckle and carefully squeeze in next to him. It's actually pretty uncomfortable, and I'm half hanging off the bed but Blaine is pulling my head onto his chest. I close my eyes as I hear the reassuring sound of his heartbeat.

 

"I love you," Blaine whispers. I smile as I trace random shapes on his chest, finally smiling.

 

"I love you," I repeat, laying there with his arms wrapped around me. I calm myself listening to the sound of his heartbeat, until I eventually have to get up, the position actually way too uncomfortable.

 

So I pull up a chair and grab his hand, talking with him until he falls asleep. I smile as I watch him sleep, brushing a curl off his forehead. The door opens and my dad walks in. I don't move from my spot on the chair, and instead just look up as he and Julie walk in.

 

"His schedule is set for tomorrow at ten, and then he's going to get released afterward. I'll be taking care of him while he recovers until he can move around and stuff on his own," Julie tells me. I nod, glancing back at him.

 

"Come on, we have to go check in to the hotel down the street. We will see him before his surgery tomorrow," dad says. I sigh, and I get up from the chair, leaning in and kissing his forehead. He makes a small noise in his sleep, and I smile before following my dad out the door.

 

We get to the hotel without issue and quickly get checked in. I fly through my skin care routine and change into a pair of sweats, collapsing into bed and falling asleep. The events of today may have been exhausting, and even though I'm still worried about Blaine's eye, I know that no matter what he will be okay.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

I sleep terribly that night. I keep tossing and turning, every time I fall asleep, I end up bolting awake because of a nightmare. It was the same one I used to get when my mom had just passed, and I guess it's coming back. But it's changed.

 

It used to be me watching my mom get buried, and then my mom morphed into my dad. Now, instead of becoming my dad, my mother becomes Blaine and I'm forced to watch as he gets buried.

 

I wake up in a cold sweat each time I fall asleep. Needless to say, I was exhausted the following morning when my dad finally woke up so we could head over to the hospital. I grab my school bag I brought with me, figuring I'd at least try to get some work done while Blaine is in surgery.

 

Despite my exhaustion, I know I need to still look presentable, seeing as I'm sure the amount of reporters outside the hospital has grown. Julie announced to everybody what happened, and the surgery Blaine will be getting. She also requested that they leave both Blaine and me alone as we deal with this, which I know won't happen. So I'm not surprised when we pull up to the hospital to see the crowd of reporters.

 

"I'm going to drop you off at the front and then park. I don't think they will care about me," my dad says, slowly pulling up at the front.

 

"Thanks dad," I say, shooting him a small smile before getting out. I keep my head down and have to practically shove my way through the crowd to get to the doors. I do say sorry and excuse me, but refuse to comment on their questions. I'm able to take a breather when I get through the doors, fixing my clothes so they don't look wrinkled or out of place. I quickly head towards Blaine's room, checking in with the lady at the front briefly before heading back. I smile as I enter, seeing him still sleeping.

 

I pull up a chair and grab my bag, doing some homework while I wait for him to wake up. Thankfully, I don't have to wait long before he does.

 

"Kurt? Is that you?" He asks, his voice heavy with sleep and I'm sure drugs as well. I reach over and grab his hand, smiling down at him. He looks so helpless, lying there in that bed.

 

"Yeah. How are you feeling?" I ask.

 

"I'm okay. I think I'm a little high on painkillers at the moment," he laughs, and I can't help but to chuckle and roll my eyes at him.

 

"So you have an hour until your surgery today," I tell him. Blaine sighs, and he squeezes my hand in his.

 

"You'll be there when I wake up, right?" He asks.

"Of course I will," I promise. We stay there in silence for a couple moments, and I look up when my dad and Julie walk into the room.

 

"Hey, kiddo. How are you feeling?" My dad asks. Blaine smiles and turns to look at him when he walks in.

 

"I'm alright. Be better if I could see out of my other eye but other than that, just peachy," he laughs, and I roll my eyes at him again. But I still laugh along with dad and Julie.

 

"Well, they are going to fix you right up here soon," Julie tells him, ruffling his hair a little. I laugh at the disgruntled look Blaine gives her, even though his hair is free of gel, he still seems to not want people to touch it. Which is weird because he seems to love when I play with his curls. 

"Well, that certainly is the plan," I jump in surprise when a couple doctors walk in, followed by what have to be several interns. I immediately think of Grey's Anatomy when they surround his bed, and fight back a laugh. Instead, I grip onto his hand tighter.

 

"So, the surgery should be relatively simple. We just have to get in there and clean up the debris still in your eye, as well as repair the damage done to it. It shouldn't take longer than two to two and a half hours," the main doctor says. I nod, shooting Blaine a worried look that sadly doesn't go unnoticed by him.

 

"Hey, I'll be fine. They'll fix me right up," Blaine smiles reassuring at me, but I still can't help but be a little skeptical. What if they can't and he lose the sight in his eye? Yes, I know it's not the end of the world, but what if he won't be able to see the chords he needs to strum anymore, or what if he can't play a keyboard again?

 

"You know it. I'm not going down as the doctor who screwed up Blaine Anderson's sight," the doctor laughs, and the interns around chuckle slightly as well.

 

"Alright, I'll be back in about fifteen minutes to do a final check up, and then we will head to the operating room," he says.

 

"Thank you, Dr. Gerald," Julie thanks him, and I finally know his name. I guess I could have looked at his white coat to see the name stitched on there, but I wasn't thinking.

 

"Of course," Dr. Gerald smiles at Julie, and squeezes Blaine's shoulder reassuringly on his way out, followed by the interns who keep glancing over at Blaine in wonder. I fight the urge to glare at them as they take their sweet ass time leaving the room, knowing I only have limited time with Blaine before his surgery. Finally, they leave and both my dad and Julie take seats by the window.

 

"So, I talked with the label, and they obviously are going to hold off on everything while you recover. They want to be kept up to date on your recovery process, which I told them I would do. But once you are healed, they want to go full steam ahead with interviews galore," Julie says. Blaine sighs, and I feel his hand tighten in my own.

 

"So I'm guessing I'll be pretty busy once I get myself healed up?" He asks. Julie nods, looking at her phone, probably at the calendar.

 

"Yeah, you will be. And there's talk of you going on another national tour this summer, so be prepared for that," she tells him. I look over at Blaine to see he's staring at me, his one eye looking at me with an obvious apology. I smile and scoot myself closer, leaning down to kiss his cheek, aware we aren't alone.

 

"Hey, it's okay. I know you are going to keep going on tours, and I'm excited for you. Sure, it means we won't be able to chat that much over summer, but we still have New York next year," I whisper, trying to reassure him I don't care how long he's going to be gone.

 

"I'll always keep asking myself what did I do to deserve you?" Blaine whispers back. I laugh and kiss the bridge of his nose lightly.

 

"And I guess I'll have to keep reminding you that you ran off without giving me an autograph," I laugh, and he chuckles along with me.

 

I let out a sigh a couple minutes later when I see Dr. Gerald enter the room, scooting back from Blaine's side so he can check over him. It's only a couple more minutes until more doctors come in, and start to wheel Blaine towards the operating room.

 

"I guess I'll see you guys when I wake up," Blaine smiles. Both my dad and Julie say a quick goodbye, heading towards the waiting room. I walk to his bedside, grabbing his hand and bringing it to my lips, kissing his knuckles.

 

"I love you," I tell him. Blaine smiles and motions for me to come closer. I laugh and quickly descend on him, knowing all he wants is a kiss. I give him that, pulling away way too soon, and smiling at him.

 

"I love you too. I'll see you in a couple hours, okay?" He asks.

 

"See you soon," I tell him, stepping back and watching as the doctors take him away. I sigh as I stand there in the empty room, crossing my arms tightly across my chest. I finally head towards the waiting room, knowing the next few hours are going to be pretty restless for me.

 

I manage to get some work done during the time I'm waiting for him, but I'm just a little too distracted to do much. Despite the doctor's reassurances that the surgery will go fine, I still can't help but worry. I'm scared the damage will be too severe for them to fix, I'm scared Blaine is going to become blind in one eye. I guess I'm just way too worried something is going to go wrong.

 

"Hey, he's going to be okay," my dad says, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I sigh, unable to look up at him. My fists clench as I take a shaky breath.

 

"I keep thinking about Mom. And how she got in an accident and she was so far from okay," I admit. My dad is silent for a couple moments, and I finally glance up at him. He's looking down at me with unshed tears in his eyes, and I watch as he smiles slightly.

 

"Yeah, I guess we don't have a really good experience with hospitals, do we?" He says. I laugh humorlessly.

 

"Yeah. Between Mom's accident, your heart attack, and now Blaine. If I have to spend another day in a hospital it'll be too soon," I tell him. "It got so bad my nightmare came back. I kept having to bury you and Blaine each time I closed my eyes and I just-" I tighten my hands into fists, feeling my nails digging into my palms painfully. I welcome the pain, focusing on that instead of the fear that settled in my heart.

 

"I figured that's what happened when I woke up and you looked like you hadn't slept all night. But Kurt, Blaine's fine. I'm fine. And I can't promise in the future this kind of stuff isn't going to happen. I certainly didn't plan on getting that heart attack, but what matters is how you fight your way through it," he stops for a little, taking a deep breath before continuing, his voice choking a little from unshed tears.

 

"And Kurt, I am so incredibly proud of how you've fought through all the shit life has handed you," he finishes. I smile, feeling my own eyes well with tears. I lay my head on his shoulder, and he wraps his arm tighter around my shoulders in an awkward one armed hug, but it doesn't seem awkward to me.

 

"Come on, let's move some of these chairs and you can try to get some sleep," he says, and I smile, getting up and helping him move some chairs around so I can lay down.

 

"Thanks, dad," I tell him, looking up as I lay down. He smiles and pats my shoulder reassuringly.

 

"Get some sleep. I'll wake you up when Blaine gets out of surgery," he smiles, and I sigh, closing my eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep.

 

*****

 

"Hey, Kurt. Wake up," my dad gently shakes me awake, and I get up, seeing Dr. Gerald talking to Julie. I get up carefully, wincing a little at the uncomfortable stiffness in my back but ignoring it as I grab my bag.

 

"Is he out of surgery?" I ask the doctor. He smiles and nods, seeming unfazed by the fact that none of us is technically family.

 

"Yup. We will see how the eye looks when the swelling goes down, but I have high hopes he will be fine," Dr. Gerald says.

  
"How long will that take?" I ask.

 

"We will have a follow up appointment in a week, so we'll see from there," he tells me. "Would you guys like to head on back to his room? He should be waking from the anesthesia soon," he continues.

 

"Yes please," I quickly say, causing Julie and my dad to chuckle. I shoot them a glare, but they both just ignore me. We follow the doctor to Blaine's room, where he takes some notes on what some of the various machines are saying. I grab a chair and pull it up to his bedside, grabbing his hand in mine. I bring it up to my lips, kissing his knuckles lightly before putting it back next to him.

 

It's about another hour for him to finally wake up, and I watch as he stirs, his one eye blinking furiously.

 

"Hey, hey," I quickly grab his hand, watching as he turns to look at me. He smiles, and I laugh at the goofy look on his face, obviously from his drugs.

 

"Did I die and go to heaven? 'Cause you have to be an angel," he mumbles, and I laugh at the cheesy pick up line.

 

"God Blaine, that was so cheesy it's not even funny," I laugh. Blaine chuckles, looking at me sheepishly.

 

"You're laughing, aren't you?" He states. I roll my eyes, continuing to laugh at him.

 

"Here's another one, are you an alien? 'Cause your ass is out of this world," he grins, and I slap his chest lightly, a blush rising when I see my dad look away uncomfortably.

 

"Blaine! My dad is here!" I scold him. Blaine blushes and looks over at the corner, where my dad is sitting.

 

"Oops. Sorry, Mr. Hummel," he tells him, and I just sit there embarrassed as my dad rolls his eyes.

 

"I'll let it slide considering you're probably high out of your mind right now," he says.

 

"I wonder, is this what Brittney feels like most of the time?" Blaine asks, and I can't stop laughing at him.

 

"I'm not sure, Blaine. You're lucky no press is in here. God, they'd have a riot watching a video of you," I say.

 

"Guilty as charged," Julie suddenly says, and I look over at her to see her phone pointed towards us. I laugh as I realize she's recording Blaine drugged up.

 

"I'm planning on showing it to him when he's more conscious of what he's saying," Julie explains to me and my dad. We both laugh while Blaine just continues to say the most random things ever. At one point, he even goes into why Katy Perry is the best pop artist in the world.

 

"Alright, Blaine. Kurt and I should head back to the hotel. We have to pack and get back to Ohio later tonight," my dad says, glancing at the clock. I sigh, not wanting to leave him while he's still so fragile. But I know I need to get back to school, Regionals are approaching and we still haven't nailed our final set list yet.

 

"No, don't take away my Kurtikins," Blaine whines, holding onto my arm. I blame it completely on the drugs still in his system, and I smile at him, gently pulling away from my grasp.

 

"Have Julie set up Skype for us when you can talk, okay? I love you," I whisper, low enough so he can hear. He nods, and I smile, leaning down and kissing him lightly.

 

"Thank you for taking care of him, Julie," I tell her. She smiles at me.

 

"No problem, Kurt. I may be his manager, but he's also someone I've grown pretty fond of," she tells me.

 

"Aww. I knew you liked me," Blaine teases, and I laugh at his tone. Julie chuckles and I smile back at him again before heading out the door.

 

"Wait! Kurt," Blaine shouts as I'm heading out the door. I look at him curiously, and he just smiles.

 

"I couldn't let you leave without saying I love you," he blows me a kiss, and I laugh, rolling my eyes at him. I wonder how much of this he will actually remember.

 

"I love you too, Blaine. I promise to talk to you later," I tell him, shooting him one last glance before leaving, following my dad down the hallway and back to the car.

 

The photographers are still outside, and hound me again as we walk out. However, this time I answer some of their questions as I fight with my dad to the car.

 

"Yes, he's out of surgery, and he's doing fine. His eye is healing. Of course I'd like to stay but I have to get back to school," I answer, getting into the car where my dad drives us to the hotel. We pack in silence, and I'm really not looking forward to the long flight back to Ohio.

 

*****

 

I return to school the next day, multiple fangirls approaching me asking how Blaine is doing. I sigh as they keep coming up, telling them he's fine at least twenty times by first period.

 

"Yes, yes. We are all worried about Kurt's beloved, but he has more important matters to deal with over answering your idiotic questions that were answered in last night's statement. You know, that one I'm sure you all watched that told you Blaine is fine. Now, if you'll excuse us," Rachel suddenly steps up and grabs my arm, telling the fangirls off and pulling me away. I couldn't have stopped myself from laugh as she pulls me away if I tried.

 

"Thank you for that. I keep trying to avoid them but nothing I do seems to work," I tell her, walking through the hallways. We stop outside my classroom, but I don't feel like going in yet, preferring to talk to my best friend until the bell rings.

 

"No problem, Kurt. Besides, we couldn't kill it at Regionals without you, so I obviously couldn't let those fangirls kill you with their constant bombarding of questions," she says. I look down at my phone, waiting for Julie's text that says she and Blaine are at his apartment.

 

"When are they releasing him?" Rachel asks, seeing my phone.

 

"Ten. Which I know is in another hour but you never know if they will release him early," I smile, but next comment about glee cut off from the bell ringing.

 

"I should go. I'll see you for lunch!" Rachel says, rushing towards her class before the second bell rings. I sigh, walking into first period and taking my seat at the back.

 

Ten o'clock comes and goes, and I wait anxiously for word from Julie. Instead of a text, I'm surprised when my dad and Mr. Shue walk into my third period, pulling me from class. I quickly walk with them into the hallway, a little bit of fear in my heart.

 

"What's going on? Is Blaine okay?" I ask, looking at my dad. He chuckles, and quickly reassures me he's fine. I look at him confused, not knowing why he would be here.

 

"This just came in the mail for you," he reaches into his bag and grabs a white envelope. My heart drops to my stomach when I see the address, as well as the seal on the front.

 

"NYADA," I breath, reaching out and grabbing the envelope with shaking hands. I look around, knowing that this isn't where I should open it.

 

"This isn't right. Come on," I say, walking into the glee room. Knowing that this is where my dreams started, the first place I felt safe. I need that safety as I hold the envelope in my hands.

 

"Come on, kid! Open it!" Dad bursts, obviously excited to see what it says. Me, I'm just plain terrified. I take a deep breath and tear open the envelope, pulling out the letter that holds my fate.

 

My eyes widen as I read, my heart seemingly stopping.

 

"So? What's it say?" Dad asks. I look up at him, grinning.

"I'm a finalist!" I tell him, happiness causing me to burst out laughing. He looks at me in shock, and then quickly grabs me in a hug, practically lifting me off the ground while we laugh together.

 

"That's incredible, Kurt! I'm so proud of you. You know, despite everything life has thrown your way. In this moment, right here, you've won," I grin at my dad's words, knowing he's right.

 

My phone buzzes at that moment, and I quickly look at it, my smile widening when I see the text message.

 

_Just got to Blaine's apartment. He's asleep now, but wants to know if you can skype tonight?_ Julie texts. I quickly text back.

 

_Of course! I have news to tell him. Guess who's a finalist for NYADA?!_ I tell her, unable to keep my excitement to myself. I feel the need to just shout it from the rooftops.

 

_Congrats! I'll let you tell him tonight._ Julie texts back, and I give my dad one last hug. He smiles and with a final goodbye, heads back to the garage. I hug the paper to my chest, looking around the empty glee room, laughing.

 

My dreams seem so close I swear, I can almost touch them.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new character makes an appearence and little bit of sexy times occurs at the end, just letting you all know ;)

"Come on, Kurt. You look like someone just killed your cat," Mercedes says to me. I sigh, holding my books closer to my chest. I look around at all the Valentine's Day decorations littering the hallways. The couples who walk down the hallways hand in hand.

 

"I guess I'm just upset Blaine can't come out for Valentine's Day," I sigh.  It seems like everybody in my life is able to spend time with their significant other. Finn has Rachel, Santana has Brittany, even Mercedes has her thing with Sam.

 

"But you guys will skype, right?" She asks. I sigh again as we start heading to glee club, preparing myself for the onslaught of love songs to be sung.

 

"Yeah. But it's not the same as being with him in person," I say, glancing at my brother and Rachel as I walk into the glee room.

 

"I'm sorry, boo," she tells me, placing a hand on my shoulder before walking over to Sam. I take my own spot and glance at my phone, wishing I could at least text Blaine.

 

He's not allowed to use his phone at all while his depth perception is so screwed up right now. Which means that during a time he would be available to talk all the time, he can't. I try to call him between periods and during lunch, but it's not like texting constantly during class.

 

"Alright, guys.  To celebrate Valentine's Day, we are going to do some love songs!" Mr. Shue announces, causing groans to come from the guys and squeals from the girls. I just sigh, knowing I won't be able to spend my favorite holiday with my boyfriend. Which for once I have during it too.

 

*****

 

"Do you know what song you're going to sing for your audition yet?" Blaine asks me later that night. I sigh, looking up from my French homework at the computer.

 

"Not yet. I was waiting for Rachel to get her letter so we could discuss it together. She would kill me for making a choice without her opinion," I try to laugh, but only a pathetic chuckle comes out.

 

"She still hasn't gotten hers yet?" Blaine asks, surprise clearly on his face. I sigh, looking down at my homework and marking a sentence before looking back at the computer.

 

"No, she hasn't and it's freaking her out," I tell him. "I have to keep listening to her constant streams of _why haven't I gotten mine yet? I mean, you've gotten yours Kurt!_ And don't get me wrong, I'm nervous that she hasn't gotten hers yet either. But she's getting kind of bitchy about it now," I continue.

 

"She's just worried about not being good enough. And she's taking it in her Rachel Berry way. Just give her time," Blaine smiles.

 

"I know. I just hope it's not just going to be me out there without her. NYADA wasn't just my dream, it was both of ours. And as much as she annoys me sometimes, she's my best friend and I can't imagine New York without her," I say. I smile slightly at Blaine, glancing at the black eye patch over his right eye.

 

"I'm going to miss you a lot tomorrow," I whisper, looking at him longingly. Blaine sighs, and the smile he had drops slightly.

 

"I know. It sucks that it's our first Valentine's Day together and we can't spend it actually in person. But I promise, as soon as I'm able to, I'm flying out to you," he says.

 

"I love you," I have to say. He looks so upset at not spending the holiday together, and so am I. But at least I have my friends to keep me company, while he's stuck in bed recovering.

 

"I love you too," he grins, and I look back down at my homework again. He plays the movie he was watching before I called, and we just hang out like that. It's not as comforting as if he was here with me in person, but at least he's there. He's with me, and I can deal with that until next year in New York.

 

*****

 

"Kurt! Kurt!" I turn around and lean against my locker when I see Rachel running up to me, in her hands a familiar white envelope.

 

"Is that?" I ask, pointing to the letter in her hand. She nods, excitement not letting her stay still.

 

"Well? Are you a finalist? Tell me!" I demand. She grins, and I already know the answer but I need to hear her say it.

 

"I'm a finalist for NYADA!" She screeches, and I laugh and pull her into a hug, ignoring all the looks we get.

 

"Oh my god! This is amazing. We have to pick out what we will sing together," I ramble out some different song titles, excited to know my best friend and I are one step closer to New York.

"What are you doing? This is a school! Happiness is not allowed," the voice of Sue Sylvester yells at us. We immediately shut up, and she glares at us. I grab Rachel's arm and pull her into the glee room, where we both gush about our auditions.

 

As it's Valentine's Day, most of the couples end up singing love songs to their significant other. I sigh as I watch Rachel sing to Finn, once again wishing that Blaine was here so I could sing to him. Or he could sing to me. Or we could just be together.

 

Sugar ends up inviting lol of us to a Valentine's Day party at Breadstix, singles banned. She made an exception for me, but I'm not sure if I'm going to go. Being surrounded by couples when my boyfriend is so far away doesn't seem like my idea of a great time.

 

But I probably will because of the note I got earlier in the day. All week I had been getting secret admirer notes, and each one made me smile as I read them. I had a strong suspicion they were from Blaine, and when I got the one today asking to meet at Breadstix, I was ecstatic. Blaine must have somehow gotten out to surprise me with a dinner before the party.

 

Rachel warned me against it, saying they might not be from Blaine. But I just said this is Lima, Ohio. There just aren't gay guys bursting out of lockers wanting to date me here, which just reaffirms my belief that it has to be Blaine.

 

Which is why when glee ends, I have to rush home to pick out the perfect outfit. I spend at least an hour trying to decide what to wear, but it's worth it when the ensemble comes together. I just know it will drive Blaine crazy, which is exactly what I want. I restyle my hair, which only takes a half hour to do, and then I'm heading out towards Breadstix, the invitation in my hand.

 

"Private party here tonight, kid," one of the workers says to me as I walk in. I smile, holding the card closer to my chest as I look around for Blaine.

 

"I know, thank you," I tell him, feeling a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see a guy in a gorilla costume, and almost laugh at Blaine's adorableness. Wordlessly, the guy hands me a note that I read outloud.

 

"I think I love you."

 

*****

 

"Kurt, seriously, cheer up," Mercedes bumps into my shoulder. My mind is still reeling from the conversation I had earlier. Rachel was right. My secret admirer hadn't been Blaine. Instead, it had been someone I didn't think I'd see ever again.

 

David Karofsky had been the one when gave me all those notes.

 

He had confessed that he transferred schools, that he was working on trying to accept himself. And then he dropped the biggest bomb on me. He told me he liked me. And I think I handled it in the absolutely worst way possible. I basically told him he had no chance. And the make it worse, one of the guys from his school saw us, and now I'm worried that he has been outed because of that.

 

"I guess I'm just missing Blaine too much. I should just leave," I say, moving to get up from the table.

 

"And now, a very special surprise for you!" Sugar's voice rings out from the microphone. I look up, a little curious what the surprise is before I head back home.

 

"Back from the dead, and cute and compact as ever, Blaine Anderson!" My heart stops as I follow the spotlight to the entrance, where Blaine stands. He grins and I laugh at the heart shaped eyepatch he wears, happiness bubbling in me as I see him.

 

"Happy Valentine's Day everybody! This one goes out to all the lovers in the room," he grins, raising a microphone to his mouth and starts singing.

 

When he rips off his eyepatch, I practically explode in cheers when he turns to look at me, both of his eyes sparkling with that light Blaine always has in them.

 

We sing together, and at the end of the song, balloons drop from the ceiling, raining down all around us. I grab him and pull him into a hard kiss, not caring who's watching because he's here. He's here and he's okay.

 

"I thought you weren't allowed to come," I say when we pull away. Blaine grins and wraps his arms around my waist when a slow song starts playing. I immediately wrap my arms around his neck and we sway in our spot together, surrounded by other people but I didn't see them. All I saw was Blaine at the moment.

 

"I managed to get into an earlier appointment. They said I was fine and I went straight to the airport. I managed to hold the label off my back for this weekend," he explains.

 

"So I have you to myself all weekend?" I ask, grinning. Blaine smiles widely and kisses me lightly.

 

"I have to be back Monday, but until then, I don't plan on spending a second away from you," he whispers in my ear, laying his head on my shoulder as we sway to the beat together. When the song ends, we slowly separate, and I grab his hand. I pull him towards the door, and he looks at me confused.

 

"Where are we going?" He asks. I smirk as I look at him.

 

"Well, my dad took Carole out on a date this evening and won't be home until late. Finn's with Rachel all night, and I am planning on taking you to my bed," I tell him, watching as he grins and quickens his pace to my car. I laugh when he pulls me into a kiss as soon as we get into the car, and break only a few speed limits on the way to my house.

 

I barely have time to close the door before Blaine is pulling me into a kiss. I moan when his tongue enters my mouth, tasting him once again. I pull him into my body, nearly gasping when he pushes me against the wall. His kisses began to trail down my neck, and I roll my eyes in pleasure when he sucks lightly on the spot behind my ear that makes me lose my mind.

 

"I love you so fucking much," I say, grabbing onto the back of his shoulders as he continues to lick and suck on my skin. He pulls away with a grin, and I take my chance to pull him up into my bedroom.

 

We fall into bed together, him on top of me. We work to get the each other's clothes off, and I greedily eye each inch of exposed skin as it's revealed to me.

 

What can I say? My boyfriend is hot.

 

"Kurt," Blaine moans as I take him in my hand. I smirk as his head tilts back in pleasure, watching his face as I move my hand up and down his length. He suddenly looks at me and with a sound that most resembles a growl, knocks my hand out of the way.

 

"Keep that up and I'm going to be finished before we even start," he says. I blush and quickly roll out from under him, reaching into my nightstand for lube and a condom from the box I bought last week. I blush an even darker red as I hand the items to Blaine, watching his face look down at me hungrily. He leans down and kisses me with near bruising force, and I can't help but gasp into the kiss.

 

I hear the bottle cap opening, as well as the squelching of liquid before Blaine's fingers are suddenly at my hole and stroking. I cry out and arch my back in pleasure, giving him more access to gently push a finger inside me. One finger quickly becomes two, and then three.

 

"Blaine. Please, I need you," I cry out as he rubs against that spot deep inside me that causes me to see stars. I practically whimper when he removes his fingers, the tear of the condom wrapper seemingly drowned out by the pounding of my heart in my ears. And then I'm crying out because he's pushing inside me and the burn and the pleasure is almost too much. It takes me a moment to adjust, but as soon as I do Blaine starts thrusting inside me and it's all I can do not to scream.

 

I feel a need to look at him and actually do whimper when our eyes connect. The fear I had for his vision disappears as I look at his eyes. Both of his eyes that are both completely fine. I'm unable to tear my gaze away, and Blaine just has to thrust against that spot a couple more times. His hand grabs at me and strokes in time with his thrusts and that's all that I need. My vision blurs and all I see are stars as I release all over both of our stomachs. Blaine follows not too far behind, and I feel the heat of his release through the condom.

 

I'm dimly aware of him cleaning both of us off, and we fall asleep there gross and sticky and sweaty but for once I don't care. All that matters is Blaine is here and he's going to be fine.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this note is actually pretty important. There are mentions of the events in episodes On My Way and 2009 in this. There will be mentions of suicide, as well as homophobic slurs. Please, please, please, do not read if you are sensitive to this stuff.

The next morning, I wake up to the continuous ringing of my phone. I groan and reach a hand over to grab it, my arm instead falling on warm flesh. I jolt awake before I can remember that the person lying asleep besides me was my boyfriend. I smile as Blaine continues to sleep, his bare chest rising and falling with his breaths. My phone rings again and I quickly find that it's still in my pants which lay forgotten on the floor. Quickly, I grab it, trying not to wake Blaine up.

 

"What is it? And why are they calling you this early in the morning?" Blaine groans as I dig through my pant pocket to grab my phone. I groan as I see it's a text from Rachel.

 

"It's Rachel," I say, falling back into bed, this time with my phone. I open the text she sent, confused.

 

_Saw this on a TMZ's website this morning. Figured you should warn Blaine. And what were you doing with Karofsky yesterday??_ She sends a link to the website, and I open it.

 

"Oh, fuck," I whisper, looking at the picture of me and Dave at Breadstix yesterday. The headline makes it seem like I'm cheating on Blaine with him, which causes my stomach to clench in more ways than one. Blaine eyes the picture curiously, looking up at me without an obvious expression.

 

"Anything you want to tell me?" He asks.

 

"It's not what it looks like. I mean, yes, it is. But they have it all wrong," I stammer quickly.

 

"What were you two talking about?" He asks. I sigh, knowing I'll have to explain a lot. Not just to him, but to Rachel as well.

 

"It's a long story, and you're not going to like any of it," I start, looking down at him. Blaine moves to sit up, and I miss the warmth of his head on my chest instantly. Instead, I sit up as well, resting my back against the headboard of my bed, facing him.

 

"So, you know how I told you last semester about the bully who kissed me?" I ask, carefully watching Blaine's face for emotion.

 

"You mean?" He raises his eyebrows in surprise. I nod in answer to his unspoken question.

 

"Yeah, that's him. He transferred schools a while ago, after he got suspended. Which I think I told you about? Anyways, all week he apparently had been sending me notes, all signed by your secret admirer. I didn't bring it up because honestly, I thought they were from you trying to be cute. But yesterday he asked to meet, and told me that he liked me. I sat him down and told him that I was with you, and that I was happy and we would pretty much never happen. I probably handled that in like the worst way possible, but I mean, I was in shock," I sigh, glancing up to look at Blaine. He sighs and reaches over to grab my hand, which makes me feel better.

 

"And that's not even the worst part. I'm pretty sure he outed by a guy at his school who was there, and this picture just isn't going to help matters any," I continue.

 

"We have to have Julie issue a press release saying that the gossip is wrong. We can say you two were just friends hanging out. Try to keep what happened a secret?" Blaine suggests.

 

"Yeah, I agree. I'd feel terrible if this was how he was outed to people. As someone who doesn't believe in outing at all, this makes me feel really bad," I admit. Blaine scoots closer and wraps his arms around me, pulling my body into his. I gladly lay my head on his chest, letting him envelop me.

 

"I know you do. I'm sorry people try to twist everything up, especially the tabloids," Blaine says.

 

"I guess now would be a bad time to mention how I was hit on in a coffee shop then, huh?" I say. Blaine laughs, and I can't help but chuckle along with him, the somber mood lifted.

 

"God my boyfriend is a boy magnet," he laughs, and I roll my eyes at his laughter. We stay in that position for several long moments, and I even close my eyes just to stay in this moment for even longer.

 

"We should get up. I need to make us breakfast, and I'm sure you need to give Julie a call," I eventually tell him. Blaine sighs, tightening his hold on me briefly before letting go. I practically groan as I get up off the bed, running a hand through my hair to push it away from my face. I grab my phone and head downstairs to the kitchen, giving Blaine privacy to talk to Julie as well as take a shower should he want to.

 

I quickly get started on breakfast, cooking for just the two of us because I have no clue where Finn is, nor do I know where my dad and Carole went off to. I dimly hear the shower start, and assume that Blaine is done talking with Julie and decided to take a quick shower. And I'm proven right when he walks down about ten minutes later, dressed in an old pair of my sweatpants and t-shirt from my cheerleading days and curls damp on his head. I smile when is see his curls, free from the gel it's always imprisoned in.

 

"Hey," I say, pulling the eggs off the stove and scraping half of them onto one plate, and the other half on another. I grab the silverware and smile at him.

 

"Hi," he grins, accepting the plate I hand him. We eat there in the kitchen on the island table.

 

"What time's your flight today?" I ask, curious how much time we actually are going to have together today. I know that he's going to be pretty busy these next couple weeks, getting back to work after his injury.

 

"I take off at six tonight. So I should probably get to the airport about five," he explains. I nod, mentally going over various things we could do today.

 

"Did you have any ideas what you wanted to do?" I ask him, curious what he was thinking. He smiles and grins, a mischievous glint in his eyes that I know all too well.

 

"No way, mister. I have no clue when my dad is coming home with Carole and the last thing I want him walking in on is us in my bed," I immediately say, although part of me definitely doesn't want to reject his idea. In fact, part of me is in complete agreement of his plan, but am serious about not wanting my dad to walk in on me and my boyfriend.

 

"Alright, party pooper. How about we hang out here, having a movie marathon? I just want to be with you today, no distractions," Blaine suggests. I smile graciously at his suggestion, and immediately agree.

 

So that's how we spend the rest of the day. Blaine grabs several movies from my collection and I grab pillows and blankets. We make ourselves comfortable on the living room floor and watch movies the entire day. My dad and Carole come home about noon, giggling like teenagers when I look at them pointedly, resisting the urge to make a disapproving glare. A bit hypocritical considering the events Blaine and I got up to last night after all.

 

But unfortunately, it got to be time that Blaine had to go to the airport. Dad immediately offers to drive us, but I turn him down, wanting to spend my last couple hours with Blaine alone. The drive from my house to the airport is over way too quickly, as it always is whenever I'm dropping him off. We stay in my car, kissing each other goodbye, knowing we won't be able to kiss each other for an unknown amount of time. At the very least, I have until my spring break in about a month when I'll be free. Blaine will probably be busy with creating another album, but he might be able to come visit.

 

"I can write songs anywhere, anyways," he told me.

 

I watch him retreat into the airport, the smile dropping from my face as I watch him walk away. The familiar ache in my heart begins, an ache that only goes away when he's there next to me. I sigh as I put the car back into drive, pulling out and driving back home.

 

*****

 

**The Rumors Are False!**

 

_Kurt Hummel, boyfriend to singer/songwriter Blaine Anderson, was subjected to many cheating rumors last week when photos of him with another guy surfaced on Valentine's Day. Hummel appeared to be deep in conversation with the man, both seemingly oblivious to surroundings. However, Anderson's team dispelled the rumors quickly, stating that the two are just friends._

 

_"Blaine actually flew to Ohio to surprise Kurt for Valentine's Day the minute his doctor cleared him," Julia Chard, Blaine's publicist and manager, says. Photos of the two of them can be found here._

 

_Thankfully, it doesn't seem like this couple is going through any issues! That's a big relief to many of Blaine's fans, as they have already dubbed the two 'Klaine'-_

 

I roll my eyes as I read the article, handing Rachel back her phone. I lean against the lockers as she grabs her books out of her own locker.

 

"Are you ever going to tell me why you and Karofsky were talking?" Rachel asks, accepting her phone back. I sigh, crossing my arms over my chest.

 

"I already told you. We ran into each other and talked. He apologized for his actions last semester and told me about his new school," I tell her, trying to steer clear from talking about Karofsky. I may have forgiven him for what he did to me, but it still makes me uncomfortable to talk about.

 

"I still find it weird that you and him were talking. He made your life a living hell, and you're just forgiving him? Like that?" Rachel asks, looking at me like I'm an idiot. I glare at her, trying to get off this topic.

 

"Of course I didn't forget, Rachel," I snap, looking away from her angrily to see Mr. Shue walking down the hall quickly. I wave at him as he passes, but he doesn't seem to see me and instead of walking into his room, walks instead the opposite direction. I look at him, confused, and seconds later Coach Beiste is heading the same direction.

 

"Come on, we have to get to glee. I wish Mr. Shue would stop scheduling them in the morning, it takes my vocal chords until at least ten am to perform at full capacity," she says, interrupting my confusion. I shake it off and follow her to glee, waiting for Mr. Shue to appear.

 

He never does, and most of the glee club is immediately worried. Luckily, Finn has Spanish with him first period, and sends a mass text saying Mr. Shue is fine. That the reason he wasn't at glee was because he was called into Principal Figgins's along with Sue, Ms. Pillsbury, and Coach Beiste.

 

It wasn't until third period that I started to think something was wrong. Coach Beiste walked into my class, talking with my speech teacher with hushed whispers. He nods, and one of the football players is called out of class. He doesn't return at all, and I don't think anything of his absence. During passing period, I notice him at his locker, stunned. His friends surround him, and he seems deep in conversation with Azimio.

 

At lunch, I see most of the football players aren't the loud and boisterous group they normally are. Instead, they sit at their usual table talking lowly, glaring at anybody who looks at them for too long.

 

"What's going on with the football players today?" I ask Rachel. She looks at me surprised.

 

"You didn't hear?" She asks. The other glee club members seem interested in the conversation, the conversations turning silent as everyone listens in.

 

"Yeah, I noticed it during first today. Ms. Pillsbury called out Azimio and he didn't come back at all," Mike chimes in.

 

"It's all over Facebook," Rachel starts. "Apparently, Karofsky's in the hospital," she continues.

 

"Why? Did he get into a car wreck?" Tina asks.

 

"Nope. Apparently he decided to give himself a belt for a necklace," Santana chimes in, and despite her harsh comment, the tone she says it in was much kinder than it normally is.

 

"Wait, he committed suicide?" Tina's eyes widen in surprise. My heart stops cold in tht moment.

 

"He tried to. His dad got him down in time," Rachel states. I swallow past the lump in my throat before I can speak.

 

"Why?" I manage to choke out.

 

"From what I saw, his classmates outed him for being gay," Rachel softly tells me. I blink, grabbing the tray of food and quickly getting up.

 

"I have to go," I announce, ignoring the confused looks on my friends faces as I throw away all the uneaten food and quickly head to the auditorium, needing the peace and sanctuary it brings me. I sit on the empty stage, pulling out my phone and opening Facebook. My hands shaking as I pull up Karofsky's.

 

_Go back in the fucking closet, faggot._

 

_Don't come back to school-or else._

 

_Why don't you go do us all a favor and kill yourself?_

 

_Fucking Fag._

 

I scroll through all the hate, unshed tears brimming in my eyes. I gasp as I see the most recent ones, unable to understand how people can hold so much hate.

 

_Better luck next time._

 

_Why don't you try a gun the next time you try?_

 

I clench my hands into fists, turning my phone off. I instantly remember sophomore year before glee club started. The dark place I was in.

 

The pamphlet I looked at.

 

I stand up suddenly, trying to stop thinking about that. I look around, not seeing anybody, but knowing I need to get everything off my chest. I take a deep breath, the words to the song just tumbling out of me.

 

_"Put your makeup on_  
_Get your nails done_  
_Curl your hair_  
 _Run the extra mile  
Keep it slim so they like you, do they like you?"_ I start, looking out at the blank audience. I close my eyes as I continue the song, and when I open them again I'm looking at sophomore me.

 

_"You gotta get up and try, try, try, try," I_ see Karofsky now, the image of him hanging burned into my mind. It's probably nothing like what actually happened, but it's what I think would have happened.

 

I continue with the song, Karofsky slowly slipping out of the meaning and starting to sing to myself. The last notes are ringing through the air, and I stand there in the middle of the stage, my fists clenched and tears flowing freely down my cheeks. My back to the audience as I look towards the back of the stage.

 

"You okay, Kurt?" Mr. Shue's voice startles me. I jump, immediately reaching up and trying to wipe the tears from my eyes. I think of how many times somebody's asked me that question, how many times I lied in answer.

 

"Not really," I find myself saying, turning around to see him walking down the stairs and towards the stage. He doesn't say anything else until he walks up the steps to the stage.

 

"You heard about David, didn't you?" He asks. I nod, my posture a little too stiff as he slowly approached. I swallow, my throat suddenly too dry.

 

"But that song wasn't just for David, was it?" He asks gently, looking at me with that look. The look that only certain people have, the one that says they actually do care. The one that says you can tell me. The only person I know that has that look are my dad and Mr. Shue.

 

"It was at first," I tell him honestly, unable to look fully into his eyes. Instead, I look at his forehead, then his nose, and when I finally look him in the eye, the tears I just cried seem to well up again. He doesn't say anything, but instead just pulls me into a tight hug. I squeeze my eyes shut as my throat tightens, letting myself fall into the embrace of my mentor.

 

"Lay it on me, Kurt," he says. I take a deep breath, not wanting to go into detail. I told myself I wouldn't tell anybody, knowing that they would look at me different, like I was broken. So I don't tell him about the pamphlet Ms. Pillsbury had. I don't tell him about my dad threatening to take away my sewing machine if I didn't join a team. I don't tell him about all the dark thoughts I've ever had. Instead, I keep it simple.

 

"Thank you for coaching glee club," is all I say. But apparently it speaks volumes with Mr. Shue. He pulls away, and when he speaks his voice cracks a little.

 

"Kurt," he coughs to get his voice back down to its normal tone, "how would you like to sing that for regionals?" He asks. I look at him, a small smile on my face at the thought. As much as getting a solo means to me, I know that isn't the most important thing in the world right now.

 

"I'd love to, Mr. Shue," I tell him anyways. The bell rings, causing both of us to jump in surprise. We both let out a little laugh, the serious mood between us lessening.

 

"Come on, you should get to class," he says, and we both head out of the auditorium together. I take a deep breath before editing the safety of the auditorium, knowing I still have so much more I still need to do before any of this will be remotely fine.


	28. Chapter Twent Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a continuation of the previous chapter, so the warnings for those still apply. Mentions of suicide, and the events of On My Way and 2009 are contained in this chapter. Please don't read if you are easily triggered.

I walk out of the auditorium quickly, heading to my car. I have the next period off, and I need to be alone as the feeling of guilt creeps up on me.

 

If only I had picked up one of his phone calls. If only I didn't ignore him, like people had ignored me. If only, if only, if only.

 

The ringing of my phone startles me out of my thoughts, and I look at the caller ID. It's Rachel, who's probably snuck out to the bathroom so she could call me because I know for a fact she has a class. I let it ring, putting the phone on silent as I let myself collect my thoughts again. I can't go back into school a mess over somebody who everyone believes I hate. God, wouldn't that be something for the papers?

 

Way too soon, school ends and I have to endure glee club. Glee club and then I can go home and call Blaine. I need him, he can help be feel less guilty. He can help be remember I'm not alone anymore. He can help me banish those dark thoughts from my past.

 

Instead of going to the classroom, we all meet in the auditorium. I brace myself for the hour and a half of dance practice that is sure to follow, but everybody is sitting in a circle by the time I get there. I sit down on the floor, wrinkling my nose in a bit of disgust at the dirt getting on my clothes, and look up at Mr. Schue. Thankfully, besides a reassuring glance, he doesn't reveal what happened between us earlier that day.

 

"Mr. Shue, why do you have a jar of peanut butter and only one spoon?" Mercedes asks.

 

"Well, it has come to my attention, that our good friend Rory Flanagan has never tasted peanut butter," he states, causing everybody to look surprised and start asking why. I watch as Rory eats a spoonful of the peanut butter, saying it was really incredible.

 

"Mr. Schuster while that's incredibly moving, it's kind of been an emotional week for most of us," I snap, wondering why we would be here watching Rory just eat peanut butter. He looks at me, not mad at all. Instead, he just smiles slightly, sitting back on the ground with us all. He starts talking about how Rory just had a new experience, and the weight in my stomach gets even heavier as he asks us all to consider them should we ever feel depressed.

 

"I know we all are a little dramatic sometimes, but I don't think any of us would ever consider taking our lives," Mercedes states. I swallow past the lump in my throat, unable to meet anyone's gaze for fear they would see right through me.

 

"I did," my eyes snap to Mr. Schue immediately, listening to his story about getting caught cheating. Puck makes some stupid comment, but Mr. Schue just continues with his story.

 

"Is that true?" I ask at the end of the story. I can't imagine him ever going through something like that. Mr. Schue has always been Mr. Schue. The strong one. The leader. The teacher.

 

"There is something, everyone has something that might take them up to that edge," he says, looking around at all of us. He has us go around saying what we are all looking forward to. Some of us tried to be funny to defuse the tension, like when Mercedes said she most looked forward to seeing Rachel's children. I managed a small smile at that. Then you had Puck saying he looked forward to graduating high school, or Artie saying he looked forward to seeing his children's first steps. It gets to me, and I tell everybody about the change I'm hoping will be made.

 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Schue, this stuff is just really good," Rory swallows past a mouthful of peanut butter. I shake my he'd laughing at his statement, and he grins at all of us.

 

"I'm looking forward to winning regionals!" He states, and we all cheer in response. We end the meeting there, having rehearsed all we could. I quickly grab my things, shooting a smile at Mr. Schue on my way out. He nods in response, turning to talk with some of the other glee kids and I head home.

 

Blaine doesn't call me until after dinner, and I quickly place the laptop on the foot of my bed, leaning my back against the headboard as we make ourselves comfortable.

 

"Hey," I say, wrapping my arms around my knees. Blaine looks at me curiously, and sometimes I wish he didn't know me so well.

 

"What's up? Is something wrong? Are you okay?" He asks. I'm silent for a few seconds, debating if I should just tell him everything's fine.

 

"No," I whisper, almost too softly for him to even hear. But he does, and I watch as he scoots closer to the camera, worry clear on his face.

 

"Hey, what's up?" He murmurs, his golden hazel eyes lined with worry. I would have smiled if I wasn't so upset and guilty.

 

"It's kind of a long story," I tell him, hugging my knees to my chest tighter in hopes of just curling myself into a ball and letting the world keep moving around me.

 

"We have time," he says. I sigh, resting my forehead on my knees before taking a shaky breath. When I look up, Blaine's clearly worried, and I feel even more guilty about that.

 

"Do you remember that guy on Valentine's Day the press took pictures of me with?" I ask.

 

"The guy you said was the bully who kissed you, right?" He asks. I nod my head in confirmation, trying to prolong the silence so I don't have to explain anything.

 

"Yeah. For the past week he's kept calling me, and I've been ignoring them because I didn't want to continue to tell him I wasn't interested. Well, today I found out after that night he was outed at his school-"

 

"Kurt, you know you're not responsible for that," he interrupts, probably thinking that was the worst of it. I ignore his statement, pulling my knees even tighter to my chest.

 

"Let me finish. Because of all of that, he tried to kill himself," I look over at the computer to see Blaine sitting there, a shocked expression on his face. If it wasn't for the movement of his shoulders as he breathed, I would have thought the screen froze.

 

"Oh," he finally says. If I wasn't so upset, I'd probably laugh at his dumb response.

 

"His social medias are full of comments, all of them degrading him. You know what they are saying? They're telling him better luck next time and try again. God, how are people so cruel?" I rant, unable to stop thinking about the times I've been thrown in a dumpster, or the slams against the lockers, or the slushie facials.

 

"Because people are ignorant, who lash out at anyone different from themselves," Blaine suggests, trying to answer the question that wasn't really meant to be answered.

 

"I know that. They have to be in order to throw you in a dumpster every day, or beat you up at a dance, or spray paint fag across your locker," I can't meet his gaze, unable to look in those hazel eyes and have him see that I'm just that cruel too. I ignored him, when he needed somebody to talk to the most.

 

"Kurt, you can't blame yourself," Blaine whispers. I shut my eyes tight, placing my head on my knees and looking down.

 

"You didn't know this was going to happen, you couldn't have known. You can't blame yourself for ignoring his calls," Blaine continues.

 

"Yeah, but what if I hadn't? What if I picked it up and he had somebody to talk to about it? Would he still have done what he did?" I ask, not moving my head as I fight the tears of guilt that rise in my eyes. I don't deserve to cry, I don't deserve to feel bad because I'm just as cruel as those people who posted all those comments on David's social media.

 

"You can't think about that, because you have no way of knowing what might have happened," he says.

 

"At least he would have been able to talk to somebody who knew what he was going through," my voice cracking as I speak, hoping Blaine is oblivious to the other meaning. But of course he isn't, he's Blaine after all. And even though he's completely silent right now, I know it won't last for long.

 

"Did you? Have you ever tried what he did?" Blaine asks, his voice cracking. I refuse to look up at him, unable to see what has to be pity.

 

"I never tried," I manage to glance up, seeing Blaine's worried eyes staring intensely at me. I focus my gaze on the keyboard, not able to see the pain in Blaine's eyes.

 

"But I thought about it. My guidance councilor has these pamphlets for all these different things. She had one about the pros and cons to ending it all, and I picked it up," I tell him, swallowing past the lump in my throat and finally looking at his face on the screen. I was right, there it is, the pity. But these also the fear there and that's what finally makes the tears start rolling.

 

"How- how long ago was this?" He asks.

 

"Sophomore year. Before I came out of the closet," I tell him. Blaine takes a deep breath, and I wipe the tears from my eyes.

 

"What happened- I mean, how- why didn't you end up trying?" Blaine stumbles. I smile slightly.

 

"Ms. Pillsbury came up and I dropped the pamphlet, and she obviously knew what I was looking. She called me into her office and I think she talked to my dad. Because the next thing you know, he's threatening to take away my sewing machine if I didn't join a team by the end of that week. I know he meant the football team or something, but Mr. Schue had just started glee club. So I joined glee club and yeah, there were still hard days and bullying, but I had a group of other losers and I wasn't alone anymore," I smile, feeling a weight lift off my chest that I didn't even know was there.

 

"So when you say glee club saved your life," Blaine trails off. I nod, knowing where he's wanting to go.

 

"I don't think I'm joking," I finish, looking into his eyes once again. I smile as I look at him, knowing there had been a time I wouldn't have even imagined I would. Be with a guy like Blaine.

 

"If someone had told me then where I'd be now, a finalist for the college of my dreams, getting ready to sing a solo at regionals, your boyfriend, I'd probably think they were on something. But despite all of that, all the shit I've had to go through, if I had to do it all again to get to where I'm at now? I'd do it in a heartbeat," I tell him.

 

"I love you, so much," Blaine breathes, and I smile and yawn, looking at the time.

 

"You look exhausted. You should get to bed," Blaine suggests. I shake my head, not wanting to because I just laid out pretty much all my secrets and I'm way to vulnerable to go to sleep without him holding me right now.

 

"As weird as this might sound, I don't want to go to bed right now if it can't be in your arms," I tell him.

 

"What have I said about saying stuff like that when we are thousands of miles apart? You can't because I can't kiss you when you say it," Blaine teases. "How about we hang up and you can wrap yourself in your blankets. I'll call you and talk to you until you fall asleep. How's that sound?" I smile, and look at him shyly before yawning once again.

 

"Can you sing to me too?" I ask. Blaine smiles and chuckles lightly.

 

"Of course I can," he promises. I nod and reach for my phone, calling him even as I'm pressing the end call button on skype. Blaine quickly answers and I put my laptop back on its desk.

 

"Are you in bed yet?" He asks. I pull the covers around me, burying myself in their warmth.

 

"Yeah, I am," I whisper.

 

"Close your eyes and just pretend I'm there with you," Blaine requests. I do what he says, closing my eyes and trying to trick my brain into thinking the warmth from the covers is the warmth of Blaine's body pressed against mine. Blaine starts singing softly in my ear, causing me to smile.

 

"I should have known you'd sing that song," I whisper once he's done.

 

"You can't blame me. _Teenage Dream_ is the song I think of when I think of you," Blaine defends himself. I just laugh and fall silent again. Blaine takes this cue to start singing again, one of his songs this time, and I fall asleep with his voice in my ear, swearing I could feel the ghost of his breath washing over my neck as he continued to sing.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

Time has a funny way of going from passing quickly to dragging on. It seems like every time Blaine is able to visit, someone sets the clock to go by twice as fast, and when he's not around, it goes twice as slow. The days trudge on, days slowly passing into weeks. Blaine wasn't joking, he was as busy as he'd always been, doing interviews and promos and eventually dropping the news that he would be doing another twenty city tour over the summer.

 

But eventually, the next time I'm looking at the calendar, it's not because of an impending Blaine visit. The date circled in red sharpie instead marks audition day. Two weeks. Two weeks until the most important day of my life. Rachel and I had been practicing practically nonstop together, having settled on our song choices a month ago. She was going to do Barbra Streisand's _Don't Rain On My Parade_ of course, while I'm still going back and forth between _Phantom of the Opera_ and _Not The Boy Next Door._ Rachel and Blaine both agree that Phantom would be the safe choice, but I can't help but think that safe is not who I am.

 

My thoughts are interrupted by the familiar ringtone from my computer. I smile when I see Blaine's Skype username requesting a call, which I eagerly accept. I smile wider when I see his face in front of me, a little bit of a five o'clock shadow on his cheeks, revealing his tiredness.

 

"Hey," I say. Blaine sighs, smiling at me and resting his cheek on his hand.

 

"Hey you. What's up?" He asks, his voice a little deeper from what I know must be exhaustion. I feel sorry for him for a minutes, wishing they would let him take a little but of a break. Can't they see how tired he is?

 

"Just freaking out about NYADA auditions in two weeks. You know, the usual," I shrug, trying to be funny while stress begins to rise up inside my stomach at how fucking close I am to reaching my dreams. And if I fail at this audition, I'm terrified I'll never reach New York.

 

"You will do amazing, Kurt. You can sing your audition song in your sleep by now, I promise," Blaine is quick to reassure me. I smile at his efforts, knowing I won't fully relax until after I'm holding my acceptance letter in my hand.

 

"What about you? You look like they are running you ragged," I remark. Blaine chuckles, which is broken off by a yawn.

 

"Ever since I came back after Valentine's Day, I swear the label has had me doing something every day. And they want another song done by the end of the month, they need promos done for the tour, they are still getting calls to do interviews with me about the Grammys and the injury. I swear, I want to get surgery on my other eye just to get a break," Blaine groans. I sigh and wish I could do something to help.

 

"I'm sorry B. But hey, at least you have next weekend to get a break, right? And believe me, I think I'm going to really need you to help me calm down. I mean, if you think I'm bad, you should also see Rachel. She's kind of going crazy," I remark, laughing a little. Blaine doesn't perk up at the mention of his impending visit, instead he looks even more dejected. My heart sinks before he even tells me the bad news.

 

"I think I'm going to have to cancel, Kurt. The label has me doing an interview that weekend," he says.

 

"But, don't they know you were planning on coming out that weekend?" I ask, unable to keep my disappointment out of my voice.

 

"Believe me, I was livid when they said that I had to cancel. But they told me that you can't reschedule Jimmy Fallon," Blaine tells me. I sigh, already mentally canceling all the plans I had.

 

"Okay," I say.

 

"Kurt, honey, you know that I would much rather be with you, right? I'd tell Fallon to suck it if I didn't think the label would drop me immediately after I set foot back in New York," Blaine murmurs. I laugh slightly, a sad smile staying on my face as I look up at him.

 

"I know. I just, I miss you and was really looking forward to seeing you again. Especially with your summer tour," I'm unable to keep the fact that I miss him to myself. Blaine sighs loudly, and I feel bad for making him upset, because I'm not upset at him. No, I'm upset at our situation. I'm getting tired of being too young, of being separated by the distance, of the circumstances.

 

"I miss you too. I promise, I'll come out as soon as I can. And call me before your audition and immediately after," Blaine whispers. I nod, sighing audibly again as I look at him on the computer.

 

"Kurt! Dinner's just about ready," my dad says behind me. I jump in fright as he leans against my doorway. He looks at me and then my computer.

 

"Hello, Blaine," he says.

 

"Hi, Mr. Hummel," Blaine responds, smiling slightly at him. Even though Blaine isn't physically in the room, the tension between us is still palpable, enough to have even my dad feeling it.

 

"I'll let you two say goodbye," he tells me, walking back downstairs. I turn back to look at Blaine and smile sadly, wishing I could kiss him goodbye instead of a measly wave. I lean back against my chair and sigh as we end the call, looking at my calendar on the wall. With a heavy heart, I erase the words Blaine Visits! from the designated weekend. I head downstairs to join my family to visit, informing them of the bad news and not speaking much after that.

  
These next couple weeks are going to suck, I can already tell.

 

******

 

I guess I should have realized something happened when the amount of reporters on the street practically double overnight. It was the day after Blaine was supposed to have flew out, and I decide to meet Rachel at the Lima Bean to take my mind off of how much I miss my boyfriend right now. When I step outside, I'm practically assaulted by reporters, asking if Blaine is really cheating, how I'm doing, etc. I look at them like they are crazy as I continue to fight my way to my car.

 

I get in and drive away, waiting until I'm in the parking lot of the Lima Bean before I even think about what they were asking. Blaine cheating? Where the hell would they get that idea?

 

I pull out my phone and open my internet browser, typing in Blaine Anderson into the search engine. After the Wikipedia entry, I spot the headline.

 

_**Blaine Anderson Seen with Ex.** _

 

I swallow past the lump in my throat as I click the link, pulling up one of the more famous tabloid sights that I know Rachel follows religiously. Staring in my face is a picture of Blaine obviously at a party, dancing with the most gorgeous man I've probably ever seen. They were dancing pretty close together, not quite grinding but definitely close enough so that there is limited space between the two. I scroll up to see the story.

 

_Blaine Anderson seen with dancing at a club in New York with ex-boyfriend and famous Youtuber Eli.C. Anderson had just finished an interview with Jimmy Fallon when only an hour later he was seen. Anderson is currently in a relationship with Kurt Hummel, a boy from a small town in Ohio, however these two seem to be rekindling their close relationship in this photo. Is a Klaine breakup in the future? Or is this all just one big misunderstanding?_

 

A knock on my window causes me to jump, and I nearly scream when I see Rachel outside my window. I unlock my car and she slides into the passenger seat.

 

"Kurt, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" She asks. I am? I reach a shaking hand up to touch my cheeks, realizing they are indeed wet.

 

"I. Um. Blaine-he," I break off, unable to speak because of the shock going through me. Instead, I hand Rachel my phone, where the article is still up. Rachel looks at me with sympathy after she finishes reading it.

 

"Kurt," she whispers. I take a deep breath, trying to get my thoughts together so that I could at least drive home. Wait, home, where all the reporters are waiting. God, I do not have the patience to deal with them right now.

 

"Can we just go to your house? I really don't want to deal with the paparazzi outside of mine right now," I whisper, struggling to even speak past the lump in my throat. Rachel nods, and I mindlessly drive the familiar route to her house. I've been spending so much time here practicing for my audition.

 

God! My audition was in a week and I'm supposed to be practicing with Rachel today.

 

"Kurt, what do you want me to do?" Rachel asks, her voice painfully soft. Almost like she was afraid if she spoke too loud that I would break into a million pieces. I wonder if that's how I look right now. Before I can even speak, my phone rings with the familiar ringtone. I look at it and shut it off, not wanting to have to deal with him right now.

 

"I want to practice for NYADA," I tell her, aware that my voice is pretty emotionless at the moment.

 

"You sure?" Rachel asks, glancing at my hand which still holds my useless phone. I toss it into my bag and nod, heading towards her front door, which I know will be unlocked. I'm aware of Rachel's dads saying hello to me, but I breeze past them on the way to the basement, not stopping. I can faintly hear Rachel explaining the reason behind my rudeness before I close the door behind me, looking at Rachel's makeshift stage. Quickly, I step up and start running through the steps of my performance. I hear the door open and look up to see Rachel walking down the stairs, my bag in her hand.

 

"You left this in your car. I locked it for you too by the way," she explains, smiling. I nod my thanks.

 

"Thank you. So, I was thinking that instead of dancing here, I should just stand and sing. Because even though in the original they were dancing, I feel like it would create more of an impact if I just stood here and sung," I say.

 

"Kurt, do you wanna talk about it?" Rachel asks softly. I shoot her the hardest glare I've ever given her, feeling a strange sense of satisfaction when she visibly recoils.

 

"No. I want to just stand here and sing and worry about my audition, okay," I snap, trying to run through my steps in my head, trying to get the image of Blaine in another guys arms out of my hands. The image of his lips on someone else's. The image of his body moving with another's.

 

"Okay. Well I agree. I think the dancing is just a distraction from the music," Rachel states, and we spend the rest of the day working on each other's auditions together, my phone staying in the bag and turned off.

 

But eventually, I do have to return home, and I have to turn my phone back on again to see five missed calls from Blaine. Each is accompanied by a voicemail, which I delete without listening. I don't want to hear it right now.

 

_Kurt. Please call me back._

 

_Kurt, it's not what it looks like, I promise. We were just having fun._

 

_Kurt, you know I love you, I'd never betray you like that, I promise._

 

_Please Kurt, just talk to me._

 

The texts start coming in, and I swallow down my tears as I glance at each one. Before I know what I'm doing, I'm shutting myself in my room and slamming the door closed, not even caring about what my dad and Carole will think. With shaking hands, I dial the familiar number, the phone barely ringing even once before it's picked up.

 

"Kurt! Thank god-"

 

"Talk. Now," I snap, unable to keep the betrayal out of my voice.

 

"Yes, I did hang out with him, we were dancing and got a little drunk but I swear that nothing happened. We just talked about our past and he told me about his boyfriend and I talked about you. I'm sorry that the media threw it in a whole different direction that it actually was," Blaine rambles.

 

"Well, I'm not surprised that's the direction the media went. You two were practically grinding on each other," I growl, anger seeping clearly into my voice and I surprise even myself with the intensity of it.

 

"Like I said, we were a little drunk," he says defensively.

 

"It doesn't matter! God, Blaine. I really needed you here this weekend, and I do not need this shit a week before my audition," I yell, not caring that everybody is home and can probably hear me right now.

 

"Hey, don't go there. You know I tried to be there for you this weekend," Blaine snaps, his own anger showing in his voice and it just fuels my own anger. How dare he be angry when he promised to be here this weekend.

 

"Yeah, you clearly were upset about it! You look absolutely miserable," I say, my voice shaking slightly in anger and rising in pitch which just causes me to get even angrier.

 

"You seriously can't be angry that I actually have a life outside of you, can you? I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was hanging out with an old friend, I didn't know I needed permission," Blaine snaps.

 

"Oh, is that what it's being called? Is old friend code for somebody I used to fuck?" I yell.

 

"Obviously the amount of trust in this relationship must be lacking for you to actually think that I would ever cheat on you," Blaine's voice suddenly gets deadly calm, and I finally snap and let the tears fall.

 

"I'll talk to you later, when we both aren't so upset," Blaine says, hanging up without another word. I stand there in the too silent house, aware that my shouts had filled the empty room, and now the room seemed way too big, way too empty. I fall into bed, silent sobs shaking my body.

 

Oh god, what have I done? Will he realize how stupid I am? How could I ever think that he would even think about betraying me like that? What if he realizes that he would be better off without me now? Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.

 

"Kurt?" My dad's voice sounds outside my door. I know that everybody heard our fight, and now he's checking in on me.

 

"Go away," I say, my voice muffled by the pillow I was using the hide the sounds of my sobs. Instead of leaving, my door is being opened and I hear my dad walking across the room before the weight of the bed shifts as he sits on the edge.

 

"You wanna talk about it?" He asks.

 

"I'm such a goddamn idiot," I tell him instead, not wanting to go into detail, even though he probably heard all the detail he needs to hear.

 

"You'll be fine, kiddo. First fights are always the hardest, but they prove how much you two love each other," he pats my shoulder awkwardly, and would have rolled my eyes if I wasn't feeling so sorry for myself.

 

"Believe me, kid. You two will get through this, even if it doesn't seem like it right now," he continues. I sigh, glancing up at him through blurry eyes.

 

"But I'm an idiot," I say. Dad laughs, and I look at him confused. Why would he be laughing when I feel this bad?

 

"So is he. You guys are kids, of course you're idiots. And you guys are going to fight, it's what happens when you're in a relationship. But the important thing, is that you remember how much you love each other, and all the stupid things you fight about will quickly seem irrelevant," he tells me. I sigh, and wipe my eyes, laying my head on the pillow this time.

 

"Now come on. Carole made Mexican," he gets up off my bed and wraps an arm around my shoulders when I finally get up. And I head downstairs with him, despite the fact that my cheeks are tear stained and my eyes are red. And luckily, nobody makes a remark about that at dinner.

 

But when I fall into bed that night, I can't help but look at my phone, laying on my nightstand silently. I wait for a text or call from Blaine, saying I'm sorry or let's talk now.

 

But nothing comes.


	30. Chapter Thirty

I wake up the next morning more tired than when I went to sleep. Every time I would fall asleep, my dreams would turn into nightmares and I would wake up with a whimper that was barely withheld from being a scream.

 

So it's safe to say, the next morning I was quite a bit bitchy to everybody. I barely get through my skin care regime, grabbing coffee on the way to school, and practically glaring at all the freshman who _keep getting in the fucking way._ Rachel finally has enough of my attitude at lunch.

 

"Listen, Kurt. I know you are stressed about our auditions Friday but there is only room for one of us to be a diva at a time and right now we all know I hold the title-"

 

"Oh shut up, Rachel," I snap, glaring at her over my second cup of coffee. Rachel doesn't seem fazed by my bitchy response.

 

"Seriously, Kurt. You need to chill out, you are going to kill your audition," Rachel continues. I glare at her and grab my satchel, seething in barely controlled anger that she doesn't know me at all it seems. Of course I was worried about my audition, but what's really getting to me is the fact that Blaine and I are fighting.

 

"Rachel, I love you, but fuck off right now," I retort, storming out of the cafeteria. I rush out and pay no attention to where I'm going, finally arriving at the choir room. I quickly shut the door, leaving me all alone in the room. I sigh as I feel the anger leave me and regret fills the empty hole.

 

I should go back and apologize to her. It's not her fault Blaine and I got in an argument, I reason to myself. But I really don't want to talk to anybody about it, which I know she will ask me to do if I tell her.

 

So instead, I pull out my phone, my heart twisting painfully as I see no message from Blaine.

 

_I'm sorry._ I send to my best friend, looking at the phone and hoping that Blaine will text me, or call me, asking for forgiveness.

 

The lunch bell rings and it hasn't happened. I sigh, heading to the rest of my classes with a heavy heart.

 

*****

 

"I'm going to throw up," I tell Rachel, holding onto her arm in a death grip. She just scoffs, gently prying my hands away from her arm before they leave red marks on her skin.

 

"Kurt, believe me, you got this. Just go up there, and rock it like you always do," she comforts.

 

"But what if it's too safe," I voice my concerns at my audition choice, glancing across the stage where Mercedes and Britney are both waiting as backup. My costume is a little tight, seeing as I'm wearing my clothes for _Not the Boy Next Door_ underneath.

 

"Safe is what we need, something we can rock and show Carmen Tibideaux who we are and why NYADA deserves us," she continues. I sigh, and watch as she leaves to take her spot up in the auditorium seats. I swallow past the lump in my throat, and walk out on stage.

 

Five seconds into the audition, I know exactly what needs to be done.

 

After finishing a flawless rendition of _Not the Boy Next Door_ , the last thing I expected to see was Blaine giving me a standing ovation. I look at him in shock, our eyes connecting briefly and my heart stops when I see him. Then Carmen Tibideaux begins speaking and then my heart stops again for a different reason. She said Hugh Jackman himself would be proud of that rendition. Holy crap, holy crap, holy _fucking_ crap she's still talking.

 

"T-thank you," I stumble over my words in my haste to get them out, walking off the stage with my mind blown. I collapse into the arms of my friends, who thankfully managed to perform backup to me absolutely flawlessly despite the limited time to prepare.

 

"That was amazing, Kurt!" The familiar shriek of my best friend sounds, and she's jumping into my arms laughing. I can't stop the smile on my face as I hug her tightly.

 

"Now go kill yours," I whisper in her ear. She grins, and holds her chin high as she walks onto the stage.

 

"She wasn't joking. You really killed it," he says behind me. I take a deep breath and turn around, looking at him for what honestly seems like the first time in a long time. I don't know if it was the fight or the distance is finally getting to me, but there seems like there is something difference between us.

 

"What are you doing here?" I ask, unable to keep the sharpness out of my voice. Don't get me wrong, part of me is ecstatic Blaine surprise me, especially considering his busy schedule and our fight. There have been many times this past week that I've looked at my phone, tempted to call him and apologize for my words. But my pride kept me from making that one phone call.

 

"I feel terrible and miss you way too much. Oh, and I love you," he shrugs, trying to keep the mood from falling too dark. I don't say anything as I watch Rachel finish a flawless rendition of _Don't Rain On My Parade_ , purposely keeping my back to him as Carmen thanks Rachel for her performance. She looks towards me and I smile, watching as she winks and leaves me alone with Blaine. I sigh as I hear him walk closer, finally turning to see the dark bags under his eyes that I know must mirror my own.

 

"I wanted to apologize in person for being a dick. I should have known how it would look dancing with Eli and-"

 

"I was an asshole too. I know you have a schedule and can't fly out here every other weekend and I shouldn't blame you for that," I interrupt. Blaine smiles, and I finally sigh, reaching for him and we collapse into a hug. I breath deeply, smelling that distinct scent that is only Blaine as I feel his face bury itself in my neck.

 

"I love you too, Blaine," I whisper against the back of his neck. Blaine doesn't say anything, just buries himself in my neck and presses himself against my body.

 

"Let's never fight again, okay? I have been absolutely miserable this past week," Blaine mutters, slightly muffled against my neck. I choke against the tears that well up in my eyes thinking about the fact that I hurt him before responding.

 

"Can we go cuddle at my house? I haven't been sleeping the best and I just really want to feel you against me," I say quietly. Blaine nods and pulls himself back, but before he can start walking away, I press my lips against him in a hard kiss. Barely withheld passion erupts as I kiss him, trying to tell him how much I love him in that one kiss. To tell him how much I missed him and how terrible I feel but it doesn't matter now because he's here and he's Blaine and I love him way too much it has to be unhealthy.

 

"Let's go back to your house," Blaine whispers against my lips when he pulls back slightly. I nod, lacing our fingers together as we head to my house.

 

Thankfully, the photographers aren't anywhere in sight so they can't see Blaine walking into my house with me. God, they would have a field day with him unexpectedly showing up.

 

Once I get inside, I pull Blaine against me in another bruising kiss, again, trying to tell him how much I love him in that one kiss. We somehow stumble into my bedroom, our lips only parting briefly in order to somehow make our way to my bed.

 

"I'm so sorry," I whisper, tears in my eyes as he continues to kiss me. Blaine pulls away from me gently and cups my cheek, tears in his own eyes.

 

"I should be the one who is sorry, not you, Kurt. I shouldn't have blown up on you, I should've known that you needed me and made the label fly me out here themselves," Blaine whispers.

 

"But I shouldn't have not trusted you to be faithful to me. I should have trusted you," I retort. Blaine smiles and kisses my cheeks, gently kissing the tears off of them.

 

"Look at us, arguing over who should be more sorry for our fight. Let's just agree that we are both sorry and have makeup sex?" He suggests. I laugh, rolling my eyes at his hopeful expression before wiping the tears off my face.

 

"I should have known you'd have an ulterior motive to flying out," I laugh, leaning in and kissing him lightly. I pull him down with me onto my bed, feeling his body laying on mine as we kiss.

 

Blaine quickly sheds both of our clothes, and I wrap my arms around his body as he continues kissing me. His hands stroke up and down my arms, and I grip his back tightly, pulling him fully onto me. We both let out a groan when our dicks rub against each other in the most perfect way. I kiss him again, not caring that it's really not the best kiss we've ever had, it's messy and a little gross but I don't care because he keeps thrusting his hips against me.

 

"Ah, Blaine!" I groan, his lips attacking my neck and sure to leave a hickey on the pale skin. He thrusts his hips again, and he moans as I wrap my legs around his waist, creating a better angle for his hips.

 

"Kurt, I'm close," Blaine mutters, his face screwed up in barely withheld pleasure and my own hips thrust up against him. I watch as his face falls into bliss, feeling him finishing on both of our stomachs and then he lets out a long, low moan of my name. That's all it takes before I'm following him only seconds later.

 

When we both regain more consciousness, I reach a shaky arm over to the nightstand, where I grab the tissues and we start cleaning ourselves up. I lay my head on Blaine's chest, not really caring at the moment how sticky and sweaty and gross we are right now.

 

"How long can you stay here for?" I ask. Blaine sighs deeply, wrapping his arms around me.

 

"Not long. I have to fly back tomorrow morning for an interview," he tells me. I sigh, feeling the familiar sadness well up in me at the thought of him leaving me again.

 

"Only a couple more months until you are finished with school, and then after my summer tour we will be in New York together," Blaine continues. I nod, shifting so I can bury my face in neck.

 

"I know," I whisper into his skin.

 

"I love you, you know that, right?" Blaine asks. I smile as I do anytime he says those words to me as I nod.

 

"I know. I love you too," I say. We cuddle in silence for a few more moments together.

 

"Although I guess now I know why they say makeup sex is the best," Blaine laughs, and I roll my eyes and lightly smack his chest.

 

"Shut up," I tell him, laughing.

 

"No, seriously, think we have time for another round in a bit?" He asks, still laughing.

 

"Honey, no," I laugh. Our chuckles soon trail off as he holds me, my eyes falling shut and I find myself quickly falling asleep in his arms. And for the first time this week, I don't have any nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave our boys fighting for too long, I'm too much of a sap for that...


	31. Chapter Thirty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, we are on the homestretch here.... This is weird.

"How was the party?" I ask Blaine, glancing at the computer screen in between math problems. The screen is doing that funky pixelated thing again, and I want to scream when his reply is _still_ full of static. I wait for the awful sound to finish (the static, not Blaine's voice) before I smack my computer.

 

"Is it doing that thing again?" Blaine laughs, obviously seeing the screen move from my hit.

 

"Yeah. I don't know what's going on with it. But hey, hitting the computer seems to fix it for a bit," I grin, watching Blaine roll his eyes.

 

"Yes, because technology abuse is the solution to everything," he laughs, and I just narrow my eyes at him.

 

"Shut up, I don't know that much about computers, okay? Give me some fabric and I can sew it into a replica of whatever style is in, but my knowledge of computers is pretty much restart it," I reply. Blaine doesn't respond. Well, he probably would but he can't stop laughing.

 

"Stop making fun of me, otherwise you won't get any kisses when I visit New York for spring break," I retort, watching Blaine quickly sober up. Which just causes me to grin ear to ear as the news I just told him sinks in.

 

"Wait, you're coming to New York for your spring break?" Blaine asks excitedly. I laugh and nod.

 

"Well, not just me. Rachel and Finn are coming too," I explain, watching eagerly as Blaine lights up from the news. Which just causes my heart to flutter at the adorable look he gives me.

 

After he surprised me for my NYADA audition a couple weeks ago, he flew back the next morning, which didn't give us a lot of time to catch up. In fact, most of the time we had spent together we were catching up on the missed sleep we both lost. So to be able to spend a whole week in the same state with him after just quick visits makes me as ecstatic as him. Plus, it will be in the city of my dreams with my best friend and step brother too, which is a bonus.

 

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" He asks. I smile, unable to focus on my math homework anymore when Blaine looks that damn happy.

 

"I didn't want to say anything until I was sure it was happening. But my dad got our tickets and Rachel's dads have booked the hotel-"

 

"Hotel? No, you guys don't need to stay in a hotel! I have plenty of room here," Blaine interrupts. I smile, looking at him almost like a parent looks at a child.

 

"If it was just me, I'm sure that would be fine. But I doubt you want to host Rachel who is as much if not more of a diva than me, and she hogs the bathroom. And Finn doesn't understand how to pick his clothes up and I really don't want them to bother you," I rant. Blaine laughs.

 

"Kurt, it's no problem. You've seen my suite, I have tons of room for those two. Tell Rachel's dads they can cancel the hotel rooms. If they have any questions, they can call me. Or Julie. You have our numbers," Blaine tells me gently. I laugh and bite my lip as I look at the screen.

 

"You're absolutely positive, right?" I ask, just needing to be sure. Blaine laughs at me before quickly stopping when he sees the serious look on my face.

 

"I promise, I want you and your friends to stay with me. Besides, I'm being selfish and want you in my bed again. I had to wash my sheets soon after you left last time so they haven't smelled like you in ages. I miss it," Blaine replies. I sigh, before grabbing my phone and sending a quick text to Rachel.

 

"Okay, done!" I tell him after it's sent. I look back at my trig homework, eyeing it with distaste.

 

"I see that look. I'm going to go before you decide to ditch your trig homework," Blaine says quickly.

 

"Hey, I was not," I lie. And what sucks is Blaine totally knows I was about to shove it off my bed in order to spend more time talking with him.

 

"Don't blame me. You were the one who put it off until the last minute. Besides, I should go work on a new song, I'm feeling inspired," Blaine blows me a kiss, shooting a quick "I love you" before the screen signals the end of the conversation. I sigh, pulling my math homework closer to me. I glance at the calendar, seeing another week until spring break.

 

Just gotta make it through another week.

 

*****

 

"I can't believe our parents agreed to this!" Rachel laughs gleefully as we walk through the airport arm in arm. I laugh as Finn carries both his and Rachel's suitcase behind us, feeling slightly bad about it.

 

"I know. But I guess we did kind of bribe them with a whole week to themselves without the kids," I respond, trying not to think about what my dad and Carole might be doing together. Ew, just no.

 

"And it was really nice of Blaine to let us stay with him for the week. He's not doing anything important, right?" Finn interjects in our conversation. I smile at my stepbrother, leading the way to the gate.

 

"Well, he is in the midst of writing his next album, but otherwise not that I know of," I tell him.

 

"But just because we will be in the same city as your boyfriend, don't think for one moment that we aren't spending time together," Rachel says. I laugh and smile down at her, enjoying the height difference I have with my tiny best friend.

 

"Of course. We will have breakfast at Tiffany's again, and I thought we could maybe tour NYADA together, as well as maybe look for an apartment?" I ask, wondering what her thoughts on my plans were.

 

"Of course! Oh my gosh I heard that the NYADA campus was absolutely beautiful and-" she continues ranting on and on and on about something. I just tune her out for most of it, looking at my phone when Blaine texts me.

 

 _Have a safe flight! See you when you land ;)_ I smile at the text and look up when Rachel finally finishes talking about NYADA. Even though we both are still waiting anxiously for our acceptance letters, we both know that we killed our auditions. So, if all goes well, we will be joining NYADA's freshman class together next year.

 

"I'm so excited to see where Blaine lives. You keep raving about it when you come home from visiting him," Rachel says. I smile at her.

 

"You'll really like it, I promise. He has the penthouse suite in this apartment building, and it's right down the street from this amazing Italian place that makes the best tiramisu you've ever had. I made Blaine promise to bring us all there sometime this week," I gush, laughing with her.

 

We eventually board our flight, and I'm way too excited to get to New York to even attempt to sleep. So I pull out some Vogue magazines and flip through them, even though they are old editions that I've already seen.

 

A couple hours later, we are landing in New York. I pull out my phone and send Blaine a quick text saying we landed. He calls me almost immediately.

 

"Kurt! Hey, can you hear me?" He asks, the crowd around him screaming. I look confused, which causes Rachel and Finn to stare at me.

 

"Yeah, I can. Where are you?" I ask.

 

"I don't know why, but the paps are here, and they are going crazy taking pictures. Richard is inside waiting for you guys, but I'm stuck out in the car. I just wanted to warn you so you could tell Rachel and Finn," he explains, yelling some comment to the reporters.

 

"Alright, thanks for the warning. I'll see you soon," I sigh, hanging up and looking at Rachel and Finn.

 

"That was Blaine. Apparently the paparazzi are outside the airport and he just wanted to give us a warning," I explain. Rachel's eyes widen in shock, and I know she would have screamed if we were alone. And not in a crowded airplane.

 

"I'm going to get my picture taken by paparazzi? Oh my god this is so great! It'll be great practice for when I'm on Broadway and famous and getting my latest Tony!" Rachel squeals, and I roll my eyes.

 

"Oh god, do I look horrible? I probably do, I mean I just spend almost two hours on an airplane," she runs her fingers through her hair, and I sigh, already feeling the familiar headache that only comes along when Rachel is being, well, Rachel.

 

"You look good, Rach," Finn chimes in, and she just ignores him and continues to finger comb her hair. I laugh and lead them through the semi-familiar airport by now. As we head towards baggage claim, I see what Blaine meant. Cameras flash inside as soon as they see us-well, me-through the glass walls of the airport. I sigh and put a smile on my face, waving as we head towards the luggage claim, which is thankfully already moving.

 

"Are they always like this?" Rachel asks, looking at the cameras which as still flashing. I smile at her, chuckling.

 

"Well, the ones in Ohio aren't this bad because it's Ohio. But here it's generally like this at the airport. I mean, Blaine was mobbed by them one time when he was coming back from recording, but other than that, you generally don't notice them," I explain, shooting another smile in the direction of the cameras.

 

Cue lots of flashes.

 

I look around to see most of the people on are glancing curiously at me, probably trying to figure out why I'm getting my picture taken. Some of the younger kids seem to recognize me, but thankfully nobody approaches. Finn grabs the last bag, his, and we head towards where Richard is waiting with a smile.

 

"Welcome back, Mr. Hummel. And I trust this is Miss. Berry and Mr. Hudson?" Richard asks. I fight back the urge to laugh at the awestruck expressions on both Rachel's and Finn's faces and instead respond to Richard.

 

"How many times do I have to say please call me Kurt, Richard. And yes, this is my best friend Rachel and my brother Finn," I tell him, probably for the hundredth time now. Richard just gives me a knowing smile, and gestures to head to the car.

 

"Blaine is waiting in the car, he tried to distract most of the photographers so you weren't bombarded as you walked out," Richard explains, and then he's opening the doors and everybody turns to get pictures of us.

 

"Kurt, is it true that your going to school here?"

 

"Kurt, who are these people with you?"

 

"Kurt, are you excited for Blaine's summer tour coming up?" Everybody screams questions over each other, and I grab Rachel's hand and help pull her through the flashing lights, where I see Blaine leaning casually on the side of the car, seemingly unfazed by the crowd of photographers surrounding him. I smile as I see him, and he stops mid sentence when our eyes connect. He opens the door for us, and I shove Rachel through, who's trying to pose for pictures. I can't help but laugh at her protest and Finn hands the bags he was carrying to Richard, who puts them in the trunk.

 

"Hey, you," Blaine says, practically yelling over the reporters. I laugh as the flashes from the cameras continuously illuminate his face, and Finn enters the car next, taking the passenger seat.

 

Once both me and Blaine are inside, I feel like I can finally breathe again.

 

"That was crazy!" Rachel practically squeals, causing both me and Blaine to laugh at her.

 

"Yeah, they can get a little out of hand," Blaine remarks, and he has to put up with Rachel's constant bombardment of questions for the entire trip after that. At multiple times, I'm about to just ask her to stop but Blaine tightens his grip in my hand and smiles at me to let me know it's okay. So I just let her grill him, instead talking with Finn about what he wants to do while in the city.

 

We get to Blaine's building and both Rachel and Finn look up at the building in awe, and seem like they are even more in awe when we enter the penthouse that Blaine lives in.

 

"This, this is incredible, Blaine. Thank you for letting us stay here," Rachel babbles. I almost laugh at her expression but hold it back because I know that was how I was like the first time I visited.

 

"It was no problem. So, I don't know how you guys did rooms, but I set up two right across the hall for you guys," Blaine explains, pointing out the two rooms for Rachel and Finn.

 

"Thank you. Kurt, where do you usually bunk?" Finn asks. I blush, just now remembering that I have to explain to them that I sleep with Blaine.

 

"Um, with Blaine. You won't tell my dad, right?" I ask, my cheeks warm. Rachel grins and Finn looks slightly embarrassed, but thankfully promises not to tell my dad.

 

"Great, so I hope you don't mind, I ordered pizza for everybody because I know you probably won't want to go out and everybody loves pizza, right?" Blaine asks, and Rachel laughs.

 

"Thank you, Blaine. That's very thoughtful of you, but right now, I'm exhausted!" She says. "It's almost eleven after all," she continues. I look at the clock on the wall, and am shocked by the fact that it is that late.

 

"Yeah, I think we will just head to bed," Finn confirms.

 

"We ate at the airport before coming here, I didn't think you'd order us pizza, sorry," I explain to Blaine. He nods, not upset at all.

 

"No problem! I guess we will see you guys in the morning," Blaine states, placing his hand on my lower back as we head towards the familiar bedroom.

 

Let's pretend I can't feel Rachel's stare as we walk into Blaine's bedroom together.

 

As soon as the door closes, Blaine's mouth is on mine. Despite the initial surprise, I quickly kiss him back with as much passion.

 

"Finally, I've been waiting to do that all day," Blaine whispers as he pulls away. I laugh and lean in, kissing him lightly.

 

"I missed you," I tell him when I pull back again. Blaine smiles and leans his head on my shoulder.

 

"I missed you too," he says, and we stay there for a few moments, just embracing each other. Reluctantly, I pull back because I know the sooner we get ready for bed, the sooner we can cuddle together in it.

 

"Let's change, and then we can sleep, okay?" I suggest, already heading to grab my bathroom kit out of the suitcase, which contains travel sized bottles of all my skin care creams. Blaine agrees, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and changing into those as we go about getting changed for bed.

 

Finally, we fall into his bed together, and he immediately places his head on my chest. I wrap my arms around him, holding him tight as I close my eyes, leaning my cheek against the soft curls on his head.

 

"Goodnight, Kurt," he whispers. I smile and kiss the top of his head, letting him lull me into a peaceful state.

 

"Goodnight, Blaine."


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

I wake up the next morning with my face buried in Blaine's neck, his arms surrounding me and the warmth from the blankets and our body heat just this side of uncomfortable. All in all, it's the best way to wake up. Slowly, I pull away so I can look up at his face, smiling as I watch his eyelids flutter in his sleep. His lips are twitching so slightly it wouldn't have been noticed if I wasn't inches away from him. I lay my head back on his chest and close my eyes, sighing contently when he tightens his grip around me unconsciously. I could stay here forever.

 

"Kurt!" Rachel hisses from the door. I jump in fright, causing Blaine to wake up and rub his eyes groggily.

 

"What's going on?" He mumbles almost unintelligibly. I glare at Rachel, who's standing in the doorway still.

 

"Oops, sorry Blaine. Kurt, come on. We said we were going to go see NYADA today," Rachel says at her full, annoying volume.

 

"And this couldn't have waited until I got out of bed?" I snap, a little angry at her for ruining my moment of bliss.

 

"Let's go, Kurt. We can't deprive NYADA of our presence any longer," she practically sings, turning and leaving the door open on her way down the hallway. I groan and look down at Blaine.

 

"Regretting the decision to let us all stay here yet?" I ask. Blaine chuckles, running a hand through his curls which are even more unruly than normal from sleep.

 

"I will never regret having you here," he says. I laugh and kiss his forehead before getting out of the covers.

 

"Way to avoid the question," I call back over my shoulder before I start the shower. I don't have to wait long before the water warms, and I quickly hop in and let the steam surround me.

 

An hour later, which was filled with multiple Rachel Berry poorly concealed exasperations, both me and her are walking through the streets of New York City. Okay, we are riding the subway underneath the streets of New York City to be honest, but it's the thought that counts, right?

 

"Kurt, I can't believe we will be here next year!" Rachel squeals for the umpteenth time this day, holding onto my arm in a death grip. However, despite all that, I still feel my stomach bubbling with excitement at the prospect of being here with my best friend. The subway lines are a little difficult to navigate, coming from Ohio and never having to worry about them, but somehow we manage to get to the stop we need to go without getting terribly lost.

 

"Rachel, the map says turn right here, just trust me okay?" I tell her, looking down at my phone which is pulling up directions to NYADA's campus. She elbows me in the side, causing me to wince.

 

"Enough with the sass, Kurt. I'm excited," she retorts. I bite back my remark about her excitement seeming more like nerves, but I don't want to fight with her this week. I instead just roll my eyes and let her grab onto my arm as we walk towards the college of our dreams.

 

And when we see it for the first time, both of us can't help but hold back a gasp of shock. It was beautiful. Several tall buildings, though not nearly as tall as some of the surrounding skyscrapers in the city, make up the currently visible part of the campus. A sign is in front of the nearest building, the words _New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts_ practically gleaming at us on the concrete. Students rush about, oblivious to the surroundings as they walk around the campus.

 

"Let's go!" Rachel pulls me out of my stupor, dragging me towards the college. I quickly pull her back to a normal pace, and we walk past that sign and walk around the campus in awe. I try to keep my observations from being too obvious, not wanting to seem like the outsiders that we actually are.

 

"Can you imagine it, Kurt? We are going to be here next year, together. Look, we can get coffee at that cafe right there! Oh, and we can study on our musical theatre classes under that oak tree, because we all know we can't be out in the sun otherwise you'd burn to a crisp," Rachel rambles, causing me to laugh. However, despite all the excitement at seeing the campus for the first time, nerves start to creep in as I watch several students in the distance, laughing at something one of them said.

 

"We haven't gotten our acceptance letters yet, though," I can't help but say. Rachel stops walking, and I ignore the annoyed rumblings from the group behind us who have to walk around as we stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

 

"But we will. Because we both blew away Carmen Tibideaux with our auditions and she has no choice but to accept both of us for next year. Watch, when we get home this week, our counters will have two gleaming envelopes welcoming us to the freshman class. Now, come on, I'm craving some caffeine right now," she drags me to the before mentioned cafe, where we order nonfat mochas for both of us. After paying the ridiculous amount without complaint, we continue our self guided tour.

 

Walking around the campus only reinforces my desire to come here, and it seems Rachel agrees. We are both too chicken to actually go into the buildings, scared that no one will let us in because we aren't students, ("not yet, Kurt!") but we get a decent idea where everything is. By the time we exit the campus, both of us are giddy with excitement, nerves and anticipation at the letters still to be sent out momentarily forgotten.

 

Rachel and I walk around New York together for a while. We don't really have any aim, just walking through the busy streets and taking in everything around us. She doesn't really let go of my arm that much, the crowd pushing both of us around and reminding me terribly of the unforgiving halls of McKinley for a second. But we power through, looking at several different stores and even going into some random ones. There seems to be a Starbucks on every single corner, and we laugh when we see two across the street from each other.

 

"Oh, hang on! Blaine's calling," I interrupt Rachel's current statement/rant about what our inevitable Broadway roles are going to be when my phone starts ringing with one of Blaine's songs. The one he said he wrote about our first meeting, the one I was able to watch him record. I always smile when I hear that song, and that smile doesn't disappear when I pick up the phone.

 

"Hey! What's up? Are you finished recording for the day?" I ask, knowing he's probably calling me from the studio.

 

"Yeah, I just finished. I still have the piano track to record but that can wait until next time. I told them my boyfriend and his friends are visiting this week, so they understand," he says, his voice slightly hoarse from constant use. I smile sympathetically, knowing that feeling after several hours of glee club rehearsals.

 

"Okay, Rachel and I are walking around New York right now. Finn should be back at the apartment by now, he was visiting NYU while we visited NYADA," I explain.

 

"No problem. How was it? Was it everything you dreamed of?" He teases, but I can't help but start gushing.

 

"Oh. My. God. It was everything and more! I cannot wait to graduate and come here and go there and-"

 

"Kurt, breathe," Blaine laughs, interrupting my rambling. I laugh and blush a little at the excitement, refusing to admit that I totally just sounded like Rachel then.

 

"Anyways, where are you? I can have Richard come and pick you up before we all go out to dinner," Blaine asks.

 

"No, it's fine. We can just take the subway back. Besides, you kind of need him too if you want to get back to your place without getting mobbed," I tell him. He laughs and sighs.

 

"Stop being right. It sucks," he groans, causing me to laugh, getting a strange look from Rachel.

 

"You should just get used to it, honey. Because I'm always right. Anyways, we are about to go underground, so I'll probably lose you. Love you, see you soon!" I say, walking down the stairs to the subway station with Rachel. He shoots me a quick "I love you" back before the line clicks off just as I thought.

 

"So, once we get back, we can shower and change because it sounds like Blaine is taking us out for dinner," I explain to her. She nods, and we study the map together, trying to figure out the fastest way back to Blaine's apartment.

 

"You paid for the first trip, so I got this," Rachel stops me from paying for the tickets, reaching for her wallet. I step back and let her pay, not complaining about having to pay for the relatively expensive subway ticket. I will definitely be getting a metrocard when we move out here, as that will save us a ton of money in the long run.

 

The ride back to the apartment is relatively quick, with only one train change along the way. Rachel and I pass the time by people watching, with me judging their fashion sense and she judging their voices. The loud and obnoxious businessman who is yelling into his phone every few seconds takes the main brunt of her criticism, but the middle aged lady in the tragic ensemble takes the win for me.

 

"I swear, Rachel, she dresses worst than you! And that's saying something, Miss. Cardigan," I end up telling her. She ignores my fashion advice, as usual.

 

I wave hello to the doorman in Blaine's apartment building when we enter, heading straight for the elevator where I enter the keycard to Blaine's apartment. We head up, still laughing and smiling even after the long day of walking. The door opens, and I see Finn has taken over Blaine's living room, where he is sprawled out on the couch watching a basketball game. What doesn't surprise me is seeing Blaine sitting with him, both of them engrossed in the game. Blaine glances up when he hears the ding of the elevator, but Finn doesn't move a muscle.

 

"Hey, babe. How was your day?" Blaine asks, smiling when he sees me. I roll my eyes when his gaze returns back to the television before I can say anything, biting back a remark about our sport obsessed boyfriends to Rachel.

 

"It was fine. When is that game over because I'm going to take a shower before we go out for dinner?" I ask, already starting to head to our room, and the large bathroom.

 

"It's the third quarter, now shh," Finn pipes up, and I roll my eyes again at his remark. I look over at Rachel, who shrugs before plopping herself on the couch next to Finn. He wraps an arm around her shoulders, but his eyes don't stray from the television.

 

I quickly wash away all the grime it seems I've accumulated from the day of walking in the shower, hungry and wanting to leave for dinner as soon as possible. I'm walking out of the shower with the towel wrapped round my waist, when Blaine walks in from the living room.

 

"You are making it very hard to remain PG around your brother and best friend," he says, making it plainly obvious when his eyes travel over my body. A blush seeps across my cheeks at being blatantly eye fucked, and I grab a pair of briefs from my suitcase and manage to put them on without taking the towel off.

 

"Well, you are still doing a good job at it," I remark, unable to think of anything else to say.

 

"Thank you, and I'll bite back the request that I'm rewarded for my good behavior on the grounds that I know we can't be quiet," he says. I raise an eyebrow in question, almost abandoning my search for a specific shirt.

 

"I think you mean you. We both know _I_ can be quiet," I can't help but say. Blaine walks towards me, his eyes darkening in lust as he gets close enough to place his hands on my hips.

 

"We should test that," he murmurs, letting his lips make contact with the skin on my neck, lightly trailing them up my neck until he gets to that spot that makes my knees weak. And then the bastard latches his lips there and sucks and it takes a lot to keep from crying out because I damn well know he's teasing me.

 

"Blaine," crap, that was not supposed to be a moan. That was supposed to be a cry for him to stop because I'm actually hungry, and my brother and best friend are in his apartment with us. And we definitely don't have any time or privacy for me to throw him on his bed and continue where we both know this would continue.

 

"Hey, guys. Where are we- oh god! Sorry!" We break apart when Finn's voice snaps through the lust induce haze surrounding us. I glance at the door to see the red face of my step brother standing in the doorway.

 

"Finn, how many times do I have to tell you there is this thing called knocking? How about you try it sometime?" I snap angrily, redness creeping up the back of my neck because it's not like he caught us in the middle of Blaine and I having sex or anything. But the fact that he caught us when my mind was on Blaine and I in bed together puts me in a very embarrassing position. And the damn towel isn't helping any. At least a quick glance confirms that Blaine is in a similar embarrassing position.

 

"Sorry, dudes. I was just curious where we were going to go for dinner? Cuz Rachel needs to know how fancy she needs to dress up," he asks, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck awkwardly.

 

"The fancy dinner is for just you two later this week. I made you reservations at a nice restaurant so you can spend some time together, and you don't have to worry about anything. Today I just thought we'd go to Eli's," he explains, turning to me and watching as I grin at the mention of the Italian who's restaurant is definitely my favorite.

 

"Sounds amazing," I fight back the urge to kiss him again because he looks so damn cute standing there all flushed and embarrassed like that, but remember the reason why he's blushing is because my brother is still in the room and I just really want Finn to disappear right now.

 

"Oh, okay. I'm just going to go get ready then," Finn says awkwardly. I nearly laugh in relief at his statement, barely waiting for the door to close before I'm pulling Blaine back towards me in a hard kiss. We pull away panting, and I force myself away from Blaine before I do something stupid like pushing him onto the bed.

 

"As much as I'd really like to continue, I do have to finish getting ready," I explain, grabbing the rest of my clothes and putting them on. Blaine, for the most part, just shamelessly watches. However, an hour later, I manage to fix my hair enough so that I can venture outside, and when I stand up Blaine does as well.

 

"Sweet, Kurt's ready!" Finn calls out to Rachel as we walk into the living room. Moments later, Rachel walks out of her room, and takes Finn's hand in her own.

 

"You guys ready?" Blaine asks, bumping into my hip with his. I roll my eyes but reach down and grab his hand, knowing it's meant to be a dig on me. But he can't complain, the hypocrite. It takes him just as long to gel down all those curls he has, which currently are trying their best to escape that prison.

 

"Yeah, I'm starving, let's go get some food!" Finn remarks, already walking towards the elevator. Blaine chuckles but says nothing of the obvious excitement from Finn at the prospect of food.

 

We head down the street to the familiar restaurant, where it seems Blaine has gotten the four of us reservations. We are quickly seated, and I watch Finn and Rachel's reactions to seeing the place.

 

"This is beautiful," Rachel remarks, looking around at the decor. The soft lighting filled the room, with plush booth and candles giving it a cozy feel. And despite the number of people already in the restaurant, it wasn't too loud to the point we couldn't hear each other comfortably.

 

"What is this, Blaine? You bringing in more people for me to meet?" The familiar boon of Eli's voice sounds behind us, and I quickly turn around to see the smiling Italian walking confidently through the tables and booths towards us.

 

"Hello, Eli," Blaine smiles, looking up from his place next to me at the owner. Eli looks over to Rachel and Finn, who are watching the exchange with curiosity clear in their eyes. Well, Rachel is. Finn is looking between Eli and his menu.

 

"And lovely to see you again, Kurt!" Eli says. I smile and lean back against the booth.

 

"Likewise, Eli," I tell him.

 

"I have a plate of my tiramisu with your name on it!" Eli winks, and I laugh, unable to help myself.

 

"God, Eli. You know just what to say to me," I place a hand on my heart as Eli and I laugh, Blaine chuckles along and I feel him wrap an arm around my shoulder. Wordlessly, I lean into him.

 

"So, who are these new guests of Blaine Anderson?" Eli directs his gaze onto Rachel, who sits up a little straighter.

 

"This is my best friend, Rachel Berry. And my step brother, Finn Hudson," I introduce to him. Eli reaches over to shake Finn's hand, and kisses the knuckles on Rachel's, all somehow flawlessly despite the fact that we are sitting in the booth and he's standing next to it.

 

"Well, as I told Kurt when he first came here, any friend of Blaine's is welcome here. I hope you enjoy your meal," Eli finishes with a dramatic bow, before walking away, quickly disappearing through a door that obviously leads to the kitchen.

 

"How do you know him, Blaine?" Rachel asks.

 

"I helped him out when he was first starting up. Now his business is expanding so he feels the need to always say hello when I come here. Which is often. Because his food is amazing," Blaine says. Rachel nods and returns to looking at her menu, probably trying to find something that is vegan, which I hope there is some because if not I will never hear the end of it from her.

 

We spend the rest of dinner talking about past stories. Blaine wants to know everything about our glee club, especially once he heard about the diva off.

 

"But Kurt ended up losing and I sung it," Rachel finishes smugly. I roll my eyes at her.

 

"Yeah, but didn't you hear me? I blew the note. I could hit that high F in my sleep now, Rachel," I snap back.

 

"When and where, Kurt. Just name it," she remarks back. I'm about to respond, when our food arrives and signals and end to that conversation (probably luckily too, Blaine was looking like he was about to step in and stop us).

 

We finish our food, continuing telling various stories. Blaine talks about the time he was a Warbler before he moved to New York. ("In another lifetime, Kurt you might have been fraternizing with the enemy!") We continue talking about the New Directions, as well as our preparations for Nationals coming up in a few months. We talk until almost all the candles have been blown out and are yawning and dragging our feet back to the apartment.

 

Rachel and Finn quickly disappear to their separate rooms when we enter the apartment, and Blaine and I head back to his bedroom. I barely stay awake for my skin regimen, probably skipping several steps in my tiredness but I couldn't care less at the moment. Especially when I fall into bed and Blaine easily wraps his arms around me. I lay my head on his chest, the rhythmic thumping of his heartbeat lulling me to sleep quickly.


	33. Chapter Thirty Two

I'm dreaming about something when I'm gently prodded awake. I grumble and roll over, away from then shaking that is pulling me from the dream. Bright lights, people screaming my name, over and over. I think I'm being handed a Tony award when the screams of my name become clearer.

 

"Kurt, wake up!" Blaine is shaking me gently again. I open my eyes, sleep blurring my vision until he becomes clear in front of me, already all dressed and his hair in its signature gel prison.

 

"About time, you slept through the alarm. We have to leave, remember?" Blaine asks. By my confused stare, he obviously gets that I don't.

 

"My interview, Kurt. The one I said I'd bring you along with? And then we would go out for lunch afterwards and spend the night together while Rachel and Finn go out on their date?" He explains. Understanding causes me to bolt up, adrenaline shooting through me as I remember us talking about it before I came here.

 

"Crap. Sorry, I completely forgot! When do we have to leave?" I ask. Blaine sighs, and I know it's not good.

 

"Twenty minutes," he says. I bolt out of the bed, rushing to the closet and trying to frantically piece together an outfit worthy of being seen in public.

 

"Twenty minutes? _Goddammit_! Okay, I'm sorry, I'm not pissed at you-" I cut myself off, seeing the hurt expression on Blaine's face when I started talking in anger. Obviously he probably thinks it's at him for not waking me up when I clearly should have woken up with the alarm.

 

"Fuck, how am I supposed to get an outfit together on such short notice?" I say to myself. I scan the clothes I brought with me, pulling out a pair of black and white striped pants. I nod, looking around quickly for some matching shirt or anything that would go with the pants. Finally, I end up deciding on a simple white turtleneck and blue jacket, grabbing some black shoes to go with it. I hurriedly shove my legs into the pants, momentarily cursing at how tight they are as I hop out of the closet, pulling one pant leg up my leg.

 

"How much time?" I ask, seeing Blaine making the messed up bed. He glances at his phone.

 

"Fifteen minutes," he says, and then he turns to look around just as I finish getting the pants on.

 

"God you look hot in that," he mutters, low enough for me to hear. I feel the familiar blush I always seem to get whenever Blaine compliments me rise in my cheeks.

 

"I'd kiss you, but a, I haven't brushed my teeth. And b, I only have fifteen minutes to get my hair done as well as brush my teeth, so I'm just going to be in the bathroom," I state, turning and making quick strides to the bathroom where I somehow manage to get my hair done _and_ brush my teeth.

 

And we are leaving only five minutes late.

 

Richard is driving us to Blaine's interview today, of which I still have no idea where it is. It's still early morning in New York, and traffic seems like it's worse than normal. But that is probably just because we are running a little late.

 

"I wasn't joking when I told you that you look incredible in that, by the way," Blaine suddenly blurts out in the silence. I blush again and turn to look at him, abandoning my people watching and seeing Blaine eyeing me up and down.

 

"You don't look too bad yourself, you know," I respond back, smiling when I see the slight blush that he has at my comment. It's good to know that even after almost half a year of dating, I can still make him blush.

 

"Remind me again why we haven't been able to get have any alone time this week?" Blaine groans, unbuckling his seat belt and scooting over so that he's right next to me. My breath unconsciously picks up when he places a hand on my thigh, slowly stroking up and down.

 

"Because somebody thought it'd be a good idea to have Rachel and Finn stay just down the hall from us," I whisper, not needing to talk much louder because of the lack of space between us. I'm definitely not complaining about it though. Although, I guess I am because he refused to make that 'lack of space' into a 'no space.'

 

A loud honk from outside ruins the mood between us. Blaine jumps and I laugh at the frightened kitten look he gets when the honking intensifies.

 

"I'm sorry-just-your face," I breathe out in between laughter, trying to explain while Blaine just pouts, reminding me of a puppy who was just scolded at for the first time.

 

"And hear I thought I would be nice to my loving boyfriend and take him with me on the Today Show," Blaine grumbles. My laughter instantly dies when he mentions (finally) the location of his interview.

 

"Wait, the Today Show? You're going to be on the Today Show? And you are just telling me?" I have to get clarification, thinking I just heard him wrong. Seriously, I had to have, right? Because there is no way I ever thought I'd get near enough to see the Today Show live. And now, here we Blaine, saying that's where we are going.

 

"Yup. They want to talk to me about my tour coming up this summer, and then I'm going to sing," he explains, smiling in that goofy grin that only he can pull off.

 

"We are here, Mr. Anderson," Richard interrupts, pulling into an empty space on the sidewalk for us to exit. I look out the window to see a large crowd has already formed, but luckily it seems like a stage crew member sees the car immediately, as they hurry over to us. Blaine exits the car first, and quickly reaches for my hand. I get momentary flashbacks to the Grammy night when the exact same scene happened then as I step out of the car.

 

Only this time, it seems like the crowd knows my name. As I walk towards the main stage, where I see Matt Lauer and Savannah Guthrie talking, I think I hear somebody say "oh my god, he brought Kurt!" I'm pulled back to Blaine when his arm wraps around my waist and I notice the crew member is talking.

 

"-so you'll be on for about five or ten minutes depending on the amount before break, talking with Matt and Savannah. then after the commercial you'll sing. Stage crew set up the mike and your manager said you'd just sing an acoustic version of one of your songs so they have a guitar all set up for you," she explain. I watch Blaine smile and agree, and the lady disappears after explaining everything, leaving Blaine and I alone on the sides. Although, not really alone as we are surrounded by fans. Blaine looks at me apologetically as they all start asking for an autograph, crowding the closed off area set aside for the guests of the show.

 

"Go, I have you all afternoon, give your fans what they want," I laugh, gently pushing him in the direction of the fans. He smiles and shakes his head slightly at me, looking dumbstruck for a second before turning back to his fans and signing autographs and posing for pictures. I watch him, smiling and can't help feeling amused as he interacts with his fans, a big goofy smile on his face that hasn't really left since we got here. I've seen Blaine interact with his fans before, I've seen him in concert for crying out loud. But just being able to sit here and just watch, I can clearly see how much he loves them, how much he enjoys talking to them and enjoys their input on his music.

 

Eventually, Blaine comes back to me a couple minutes before he's set to go on, his grin hasn't disappeared once. I lean in and peck his lips, unable to help myself at how damn happy he looks.

 

"What was that for?" He asks, grinning stupidly and looking completely adorable.

 

"I love you," I say in response.

 

"I love you too," he quickly says back, "come on, I want you standing front and center during my interview." He grabs my hand and pulls me towards the cameras with him. We let go of each other when I'm just behind the cameras, far enough to be out of everybody's way, and close enough so Blaine can clearly see me. Blaine follows the directions of a stagehand, and waves at me from his spot on the opposite side of the stage. I laugh and wave back, digging my fingers back into the coat I was wearing because damn is it cold.

 

"And now, please give a warm welcome to Grammy award winner Blaine Anderson!" I look up when Matt Lauer announces Blaine, and then my eyes trail to Blaine once more. Honestly, I can't help it, my gaze always seems to fall on him anytime he's around.

 

Luckily, I can just sit here and watch him during his interview. I can watch him act his goofy adorable self as he answers questions enthusiastically. He eagerly talks about his tour, as well as the newest album he's trying to record. And then they throw a curveball at him. Or I guess I should say us.

 

"So, I heard you didn't come here alone, Blaine. Is that true?" Savannah asks, looking at Blaine with a smirk. Blaine cautiously answers.

 

"Yes, that's true," he says.

 

"Mind if we bring him out here?" She continues, glancing between Blaine and me, where she can obviously tell that I'm here with Blaine. She looks back at Blaine, but he's looking over at me, questioning clear in his eyes. I shrug, not really minding. Okay, I smooth down non existent wrinkles in my pants, feeling my palms get slightly sweaty (gross).

 

"If he doesn't mind," Blaine asks, clearly looking off camera at me. I nod, and I guess Savannah sees.

 

"Great! Let's bring him out!" She grins, and I see a stagehand quickly run to me and attach a microphone to my shirt. I then walk up and shake hands with both Matt and Savannah. I sit on the couch next to Blaine.

 

"So, this is Kurt I'm assuming, your boyfriend right?" Savannah asks. Blaine grins, and reaches across for my hand, squeezing lightly before releasing it to lean back, resting his arm on the couch behind me.

 

"Yup! This is Kurt Hummel, the love of my life," he gushes, causing me to blush, Matt laughs, and Savannah just says "aw."

 

"Kurt, how do you feel about Blaine's next tour?" Matt asks, jumping in with some undoubtedly improv questions.

 

"I'm really excited for him, especially seeing as this is his first tour since his Grammy win," I answer, shooting him a smile which he easily matches. I almost forget we are on camera and lean in to kiss him. Almost.

 

"Okay, so I admit in the research we did of Blaine, I became a little interested in you, Kurt. How does a small town, Oklahoma?" Savannah trails off on Oklahoma, obviously wondering if she got it wrong.

 

"Ohio," I correct, watching her nod.

 

"How did the small town Ohio boy snatch Blaine Anderson?" She asks curiously. I laugh along with Blaine when we remember the story. I look over at him before I answer, smiling widely before turning back to Savannah and Matt.

 

"It was really funny actually. I went to one of his concerts- I admit, I'm a fanboy which this one here makes tons of jokes about-"

 

"Hey, you know I love your fanboy side of you!" Blaine interrupts, causing Savannah and Matt to laugh. I playfully glare at him before continuing.

 

"Anyways, it was on his last tour, and he played in Columbus. So me and my best friend went to see him, and we ended up getting back stage passes. I'm the last person in line and he suddenly rushes up and forgets his cell phone. Me being the creeper I am, I grabbed and tried to follow him-"

 

"It was an honest gesture, you weren't being a creeper!" Blaine interrupts again. I raise my eyebrow up at him, just daring him to interrupt me one more time. He holds his hands up in surrender and I continue the story (more laughter from the crowd as well as Savannah and Matt).

 

"So he gets back and I give him the phone, and my friend is just going on and on, until eventually by some miracle she leaves, leaving us alone to talk. He gives me the autograph I was waiting for and I don't realize it until we got back to the hotel that he had written his cell phone number on it," I finish, smiling over at Blaine once again.

 

"That is so sweet," Savannah gushes, and she looks over at the camera, seeing a stage manager motioning something.

 

"Stay tuned to watch Blaine Anderson perform here live on the Today Show!" She says into the camera. She waits a couple seconds before turning back to Blaine and me.

 

"I apologize for the surprise interview, Kurt. But I heard that you came along with Blaine, and I couldn't resist" she tells him. I smile and lean into Blaine's body, his arm still outstretched on the couch behind me.

 

"It's no problem. I don't mind, I'm definitely not stage shy," I tell her, causing Blaine to laugh.

 

"That's an understatement," he remarks. I smack his chest lightly at that comment, having to move off him anyways because he has to get up to perform.

 

"I have to leave you by yourself again," Blaine says, kissing my cheek quickly before leaving with Savannah. I get up and resume my spot behind the cameras, watching as Blaine grabs and acoustic guitar and starts strumming.

 

They return from commercial break, and Blaine quickly takes it in stride, smiling at the camera.

 

"Hey, guys! So this is an acoustic version of one of my songs on my latest album, Dreams. Hope you like it!" He says, and the crowd around us cheers. He plays the opening melody to my favorite song, different at the same time familiar. He glances up and smiles at me, obviously telling me he's playing the song for me right now. I fight  the urge to close my eyes and listen as Blaine plays, his voice so smooth and emotional as he sings, the acoustic version of the already emotional song quickly becomes my favorite. The way Blaine sings, if I didn't know he meant every word before, I would have no doubt after hearing him sing this time.

 

At the end, I try to cheer the loudest for him, but my one voice is drowned out by the many surrounding us, but I just smile and cheer as loud as I can. He sets the guitar down and waves goodbye to the audience, heading back to me. I smile and he grins, and once he's within reach he pulls me into a hug. I gladly accept his arms, and we pull away still grinning.

 

"I don't know about you, but I could use some lunch. You want to head back to your apartment and grab some food?" I ask.

 

"Whatever you want, Kurt. I'm good with whatever as long as it's with you," he says. I blush and accept the hand he offers me. Fans continue to cheer and I know they are all probably taking pictures, but Blaine just waves goodbye and we walk towards the curb where Richard is waiting for us.

 

"I swear, I had no idea that they were going to call you into the interview. Just so you know," Blaine says when we start moving back to his apartment. I smile as warmly as I can back at him.

 

"Don't worry, Blaine. I'm not mad, or upset at all. I honestly didn't mind it. I kinda liked it to be honest," I admit.

 

"Really? I would have thought you'd be freaking out about being on live television and not having planned that in your outfit," he tries to joke, but I know he's still worried I have some residual anger or something about the interview.

 

"Please, you know me. I always plan to be on national television when I picking out my outfit," I smirk, and then he finally laughs. I grin as we fall into a comfortable silence, holding hands in the middle between us as Richard drives us back to Blaine's apartment.

 

"What time is Rachel and Finn's reservation?" I ask.

 

"Seven. So we have a couple hours with them until they leave," Blaine explains, looking at me with that familiar dark look in his eyes.

 

"I still can't believe you are kicking them out so we can be alone," I laugh breathlessly, even though he hasn't even kissed the breath out of me or anything. Blaine just smirks, still looking at me with those smoldering honey filled eyes.

 

"It's a three star restaurant, Kurt. I'm hardly kicking anybody out," he starts to stroke the back of my hand with his thumb.

 

"Besides, you were the one who said that the only downside of this trip was not getting to spend enough alone time with me, so I'm just trying to help you fulfil your wish," he continues. I raise my eyebrow as I look at him, not believing a word he said for a second.

 

"And what are you hoping to get out of this," I can't help but murmur, watching as Blaine inhales, barely noticeable, and his eyes darken just slightly.

 

"Well, I was thinking-" he's cut off at that exact moment by my phone ringing loudly in my pocket. Blaine leans back with a groan while I look at him apologetically, fighting with my pants which don't exactly want to let go of my phone. Finally, I grab it and almost growl when I see the caller ID.

 

"Yes, Rachel?" I answer, unable to keep any anger out of my voice at the moment she just ruined.

 

"I can't believe you were on the Today Show without telling me! What kind of best friend are you?" She demands, completely oblivious to the tone of my voice. I sigh, resisting the urge to run my hand through my hair in annoyance. But I definitely didn't want to ruin it, even though from the conversation Blaine and I were about to have, that probably will happen later.

 

"As I told you before, I had no idea that's where Blaine was getting interviewed, and they pulled me in without me expecting it. Now, did you need anything?" I ask, trying to get back to that moment she interrupted between me and Blaine, which probably would have resulted in some making out.

 

Sorry Richard.

 

"Yeah! I was wondering if you and Blaine were finished? Because Finn and I are going to grab some lunch at this place we found and were wondering if you two wanted to join us?" She asks. I look up at Blaine, who is watching our conversation curiously.

 

"You want to grab lunch with them?" I ask.

 

"Sure, sounds like fun. And it's not like we won't get any alone time later tonight," he smirks, watching my cheeks blush as I try not to make a remark with my best friend on the phone.

 

"We will be there soon," I tell Rachel, hanging up and unbuckling my seatbelt, sliding closer to Blaine at the same time he makes room for me. I just manage to tell Richard the change in plans before Blaine's mouth descends on mine for the before mentioned making out.

 

Actually, I'm not that sorry.

 

*****

 

"See you guys later!" Rachel's voice says moments before the elevator doors close on her and Finn. A couple seconds pass before I turn to Blaine, finding him grinning at me.

 

"So, they are gone, shouldn't be coming back until at least ten," Blaine remarks.

 

"That gives us enough time to order a pizza and plug in a movie," I say, already heading in the direction of the bedroom.

 

"Kurt, I finally have you all to myself, I intend to spend every moment of that time without clothes!" Blaine whines. I laugh and look over my shoulder at his crestfallen face.

 

"I never said we would be watching it," I retort, watching as his face breaks out in happiness. I laugh as he eagerly rushes towards me, grabbing my waist and spinning me against the wall the minute he gets within arm distance. His mouth is on mine before I can make any other remarks, where I eagerly kiss him back. I have to let myself fall down the wall a little because of the height difference, but I definitely don't mind when he is kissing me like that.

 

"So, about that pizza? Did you actually want food or are we falling into bed so we can ravish each other right now?" Blaine asks breathlessly. I laugh when moments later, the intercom buzzes from the doorman saying our pizza is here.

 

"I ordered it while you were in the shower. We do need food before sex you know," I respond, pecking his lips before walking to the elevator, where I quickly grab the pizza from the guy.

 

When I return to the apartment, I smile. Blaine has set out paper plates on his kitchen table, which look out of place on his nice glass table.

 

"Breaking out the fancy china now, aren't we?" I tease, seeing him pulling some diet coke out of the fridge.

 

"I don't really feel like wasting any time cleaning dishes, you know," he replies. I roll my eyes, but put the box on the table and watch as he eagerly digs in. The entire time we are eating is filled with so many laughs, innuendos (all from Blaine, I swear), and even a little footsie under the table (again, Blaine started it). We just eat and laugh, eventually talking about what we are going to do next year when we are together. However, eventually we finish and put the pizza box back in the fridge. As I'm closing the refrigerator door, Blaine grabs my hand and practically drags me down the hall.

 

"Someone's a little eager now, are we?" I can't help but tease, laughing as I quickly pick up my pace to match his purposeful march to the bedroom.

 

"Can you blame me? After all, this is the first time we've been able to do anything but sleep in this room since you got here," he says as we walk into the bedroom together. Blaine quickly wastes no time pushing me onto the bed and climbing on top, putting his weight on his knees that lay on either side of me. I laugh before he's kissing me, and even then we are smiling into the kiss. He pulls away from my lips and starts trailing kisses down my neck, causing me to tilt my head back and groan. I place my hands on his waist, tilting my neck towards him when he starts kissing that spot that drives me crazy.

 

"Blaine, if we aren't naked here soon, I'm going to murder you," I groan, feeling the bastard sucking on that one damn spot. He smirks and pulls away, looking down at me.

 

"And who were you calling eager?" He grins, and I just glare.

 

"Shut up and take off your clothes," I say, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and practically yanking it over his head. Blaine laughs as he gets a little tangled up, and he is momentarily a mess of limbs and cloth until the shirt is off and I throw it far away. His laughter dies however, as I move my hands to his pants, feeling his hardness through the jeans.

 

"God, Kurt," he groans, leaning back down to kiss me. We are a mess as we struggle to take our much of our clothes off as possible without looking, kissing each other sloppily. Somehow, I end up laying on top of a (finally) naked Blaine and he is pulling down my briefs. I kick them off, hearing them land somewhere on the floor behind us and crash my lips against his again. Jokes are long forgotten and passion quickly takes its place as hands fumble for each other. Lube and a condom are thrust into my hands and I just roll with it, kissing Blaine passionately. The squelching of lube sounds, moans thrown out, and then my eyes are crossing as I push inside tight heat, groaning out Blaine's name.

 

"God, Blaine. I love you," I breath, my forehead resting against his shoulder as I feel my hips make contact with his, resting myself against him while I wait. Sweat drips down my forehead already from the effort of holding back, not wanting to hurt him by moving too quickly. Until finally, he thrusts his hips up against me in that way and I take that as permission to move.

 

"Kurt! Fuck!" Blaine cries from underneath me. I fist my hands in the sheets next to his head, my eyes closing as I struggle to hold myself back already. It is way too soon and it's too much and not enough and are those groans from me? I somehow balance myself to keep thrusting and reach down to grab his dick and stroke in time with my thrusts.

 

"Oh god, Kurt! Don't stop," Blaine continues to babble unintelligently, and I make the mistake of opening my eyes to look at him. I gasp, his face is screwed up in pleasure and he keeps mumbling things that I really don't hear. Then I watch as his body tightens and suddenly, he's releasing in my hand and I really have no choice but to follow him.

 

Seconds, minutes, maybe hours later, the ability to think returns to me and I feel Blaine reaching over me to grab tissues. With a shaky hand he hands them to me, and we spend a couple minutes in blissed out silence cleaning ourselves off.

 

"I know tissues are an inadequate replacement to a shower, but we will take one later, okay?" Blaine murmurs next to me. His head rests on my sweaty and sticky chest, but I'm too comfortable with the weight of it to ask him to move. Instead, I just wrap my arms around him and hum happily, my eyes closing in content.

 

"Hmm, okay," I murmur, happy to just lay there and just be there with him in that moment forever.


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

Eventually, the week passes and it's way too soon that Rachel, Finn and I are heading the the airport. Blaine rides along, sitting in the middle of me and Rachel, while Finn takes the passenger seat next to Richard. We all talk about what we can't wait to do once we get here next year, thinking about all the things that will finally be available to us as adults.

  
Once we get to the airport, Blaine is able to walk me to security unnoticed, where we actually share a kiss goodbye this time. I smile as I head towards the security line, glancing back every so often to see Blaine is just watching with a smile on his face. He keeps watching until I get past security and walk out of sight.

 

*****

 

" _Goddammit_ , Mike! What crawled up your ass and died?" Santana groans from her spot on the floor, not moving a muscle. Everyone seems to be in the same boat, well, everyone but Mike and Brittney. Finn is panting heavily, leaning against the wall and looking like he would fall any second now. Mercedes and Tina are both claiming spots on the floor against the wall opposite of Finn. Artie is sitting in his chair with an obvious line of sweat, his yellow fingerless gloves damp with it. Rachel is actually quiet for once, which just goes to show how exhausted she is.

 

"Guys, if we seriously want to win Nationals this year, we have to step up the dancing even more than we did for Regionals!" Mike responds. "Now, let's run through it again from the top, without vocals this time. We will play the track."

 

"If any of us attempts to move, Mike, I'm pretty sure Frankenteen will actually topple over and kill all of us under his giant self," Santana says. Brittney walks over and sits cross legged next to her on the floor, looking down at her periodically.

 

"Yeah, Mike. We've been dancing for almost two hours now. We all have it down, I promise," Mercedes interjects her voice. Mike looks around at everyone, and eventually sighs.

 

"Alright, one more time and then we are done. But we do it with vocals this time," her concedes. We probably would have cheered, if we weren't so exhausted. But nevertheless we all push through it to run through our setlist one last time, tripping occasionally over feet that don't want to move as fast as our brains or the music need them to do, but Mike doesn't say anything. In fact, he holds up to his end of the bargain and let's us all leave.

 

"I am seriously going to murder that guy. I will go all Lima Heights on his skinny little Asian ass and bury him in the ground," Santana rants to Brittney, walking away ahead of us and holding hands. I smile as I see them, remembering all too well the constant battle Santana had about who she was.

 

"Don't kill him until after Nationals, Santana. We kind of need him," Mercedes jokes, and I laugh.

 

"Or, you know, just don't. I kind of like having a boyfriend," Tina pipes up.

 

"What time are we meeting at the airport tomorrow?" Artie asks, rolling up from behind me.

 

"Seven in the morning," Rachel answers, and we all groan once again at the thought of having to get up and drive to the airport to meet before school even starts on a normal day.

 

"As long as I don't have to share a row with the Dwarf, I'll be fine," Santana points out, causing Rachel to gasp dramatically and chaos as everyone starts calling window seats and rowmates. Luckily, by that time we have all reached the parking lot so I can quickly get out of that fight and into my car.

 

*****

 

"Rachel, if I have to hear you sing that song one more time, I swear to god I am going to cut your tiny little body up and shove the pieces in the fucking ground," Santana hisses, glaring across me to look at Rachel, who looks absolutely scandalized that she would have to stop singing.

 

"Please, Santana, you know you need me to win Nationals, you just wouldn't get by without my amazing talent. And that talent needs to be trained, which means I need to practice," Rachel snaps back. I fight back a groan.

 

Of course _I_ would be the one who is stuck in the middle seat with Rachel and Santana. Of. Fucking. Course. They continue to argue, until I have enough.

 

"Look, it's just a few hours on the plane, and then you two can deal until after Nationals. So just shut up and get along because I am not spending this entire plane ride with you two yelling at each other over me," I snap, looking between the two of them as I say it.

 

"Damn, Hummel. When did you grow balls?" Santana asks in her usual snarky way. But thankfully, she and Rachel don't say another word for the rest of the flight. Which means I can blissfully catch up on the sleep I missed, having to get up at the crack of dawn to meet in the airport this morning.

 

I wake up when the flight lands, wincing at the crick in my neck from staying in one position for so long. I roll my head from side to side as we wait for the line to move off the plane, trying to shake off the stiffness that always happens on an airplane.

 

Finally, we all get off the plane and grab out luggage, heading to the baggage claim where some people had to check because of spacing.

 

"Oh my god, Kurt! You lier!" Tina screeches next to me suddenly, grabbing my arm and making me look over at her, interrupting my conversation with Mercedes. I follow her gaze and stop in my tracks, staring in disbelief at the figure standing in front of me with his signature smirk.

 

"What the hell? You told me you wouldn't be able to make it!" I say, rushing forward and quickly pulling him into a hug.

 

"I didn't think I would," Blaine tells me, hugging me tightly before pulling away, smiling widely.

 

"How are you here?" I ask.

 

"Julia is incredible. She somehow talked the label into flying me out for a interview, and the fact that it falls on the same weekend my boyfriend has his National show choir competition this weekend is complete coincidence. I swear," he explains, grinning widely.

 

"God that woman is amazing," I laugh, giddy about the fact that he's out here.

 

"Hey, lover boy! We have a bus to catch. Take your bow tie boyfriend and let's go," Santana yells, pulling my attention away from Blaine. I roll my eyes at her, turning back to Blaine once again.

 

"Where are you staying? Do you have a cab or something?" I ask. Blaine's smirk returns.

 

"Julia said unfortunately to only hotel available was where all the show choirs staying for the competition. What a coincidence huh?" He jokes. I laugh, grabbing his hand and pulling him in the direction of the group, who are starting to put bags in the bus.

 

"Remind me to thank that woman a million times over when I see her next," I tell him, getting in the bus with Blaine and claiming a spot towards the back. Somehow, Mr. Schue refrains himself from speaking out about it, instead turning a blind eye when he obviously see the extra member on the bus, when he counts a head over the number that should be here. So we head to the hotel next, a bus full of rowdy teenagers who talk loudly and sing even more so. We run through our numbers in the privacy of the bus, running through the vocals until we arrive at the hotel.

 

Blaine separated from me in the lobby, checking into his own room, saying that he had to be up early in the morning in order to get to his interview on time. He promised that he would meet us at Nationals after his interview, promising to try to sit front row.

 

I blush when he kisses me goodbye in front of everybody, especially when someone (Santana) wolf whistles. Blaine laughs and winks at me before leaving for his own hotel room. I watch him walk away, watching as he takes out his phone and start talking to someone, probably Julia.

 

"Lady, stop staring at your boyfriend's ass and let's go! We need to put our luggage away and start practicing," Santana calls, and I turn around to glare at her, striding confidently to my suitcase despite the fact that I totally _was_ just checking out Blaine's ass. But hey, you really can't blame me for that.

 

We put all of our luggage in the room and barely have any time before getting shut inside a conference room by Mr. Schue with strict instructions that we are not allowed to leave. So we don't. We run through the numbers we know like the back of our hands over and over until I'm sure I'll be twitching dance steps in my sleep tonight.

 

"Hey guys, before Mr. Schue gets here, I think it'd be a good idea to just, go around telling why we want to win Nationals. I mean, I know we all really want to win, but I want to know why," Finn says as we all start grabbing our bags.

 

"Good idea, Finn," Artie comments, being the first to drop his bags and go to the middle of the room again. One by one, we all join him until we are standing in a circle.

 

"I guess since it was my idea, I'll go first," Finn trails off, thinking a little before speaking in an emotional tone, "Mr. Schue. I want to win this thing for him. He's put so much effort into us, he deserves this." We all are silent before Artie speaks up next.

 

"I agree with you, Finn. Mr. Schue deserves this win more than anything," he says. One by one we go around, each of us saying the same thing with determination. Mr. Schue deserves this. He's the reason we are all even here.

 

"God, do you guys remember how we were in the beginning. Like, the very beginning?" I ask, trying to laugh through the heavy air created. We all start laughing, the mood lightening just like I wanted.

 

"We were terrible-"

 

"Well, you were. I was amazing as always," Rachel can't help but interrupt Tina. Thankfully though, we all laugh at that too.

 

"Rachel, even you have to admit we were awful. We only had five people," Mercedes interjects. I smile looking back at the memories.

 

"And look at us now. Half of us are graduating this year, and I for one never expected that I'd be proud to walk that stage with Santana Lopez of all people," Tina grins over at Santana, who just shrugs.

 

"If someone had told me when I was a freshman, that I would be here today with all of you. At Nationals for glee club, standing next to losers and Cheerios and football players, I would have thought they were high out of their minds," Puck grins, looking at everyone.

 

"Aww, bring it in," Rachel places her hand in the middle, and we all instantly put our hands on top of one of each other.

 

"For Mr. Schue?" She asks, looking around at all of us. We nod.

 

"Mr. Schue!" We cry, raising our hands and hugging one another. Sure, the nerves about tomorrow are still there. Sure, we may not win. But despite all the troubles we've gone through, I couldn't imagine being here with any other group of people.


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

We wake up the next morning at the crack of dawn, once again. Only this time, it's not because we need to get to a flight to get to Nationals, we are at Nationals. The nerves that had left during our own private show circle yesterday return tenfold, and I'm freaking out before we've even left the room. There are so many groups that are _so good._

 

Mr. Schue tries to get us to eat some breakfast from the complimentary breakfast at the hotel. Unfortunately, this means that we are lumped in the same room with all the other show choirs that are staying here with us. I know it's probably in my head, but I swear I can feel them smirking at us, eerily like the way the jocks back at McKinley look before we get a slushie facial.

 

"Is your boyfriend even up yet?" Santana groans as we walk through the waffle bar. I grab a plate and look over at the yogurt section, deciding on a plain vanilla before turning back to her.

 

"No, he doesn't have to get up until eight for his interview," I answer, looking at the clock to see its about seven now.

 

"I hate him," she continues, and I nod in agreement.

 

"Tell me about it," I grab an apple, which looks like the safest choice in that fruit bowl, and sit with the rest of the New Directions. Nobody is eating much, either because we are too tired or because we are too nervous. Probably both, but mainly the latter.

 

About an hour later, Mr. Schue herds us all onto the bus to head to the venue. I sit next to Rachel, who's strangely quiet.

 

"Hey, you okay?" I ask her.

 

"I'm actually scared. I've never been scared for a competition before, what's wrong with me?" She mumbles, almost to herself.

 

"Rachel Barbra Berry, nothing is wrong with you. This is our last competition together before everything changes. Of course you're scared," I wrap an arm around her shoulder and she smiles gratefully up at me.

 

"At least we will be in New York together next year," she says. I feel the familiar flutter in my stomach at the thought of being in New York, but the more time passes that we don't get our acceptance letters, the more those flutters turn into jackhammers. But I just make sure none of my nerves show, because Rachel definitely doesn't need to hear me say I'm scared too right now.

 

"Yeah, we'll have each other," I tell her, squeezing her shoulders before pulling away. I feel my phone buzz in my back pocket and reach back to grab it.

 

_Just wanted to say good luck in case I can't call you before you go on. I love you, no matter what happens._ I smile at Blaine's text, typing out a quick _I love you too back_ because I know he's probably in the dressing room at the moment and can't talk.

 

We get to the stadium that Nationals is in this year and all head out whooping and cheering, excitement and adrenaline flowing through. I roll my eyes as I see Puck and Finn chest bump hard enough they both almost fall to the ground, watching as they burst out laughing and fist bump each other.

 

I'm in awe as we walk through the rows and rows of seats towards the gigantic looking stage, where already stagehands are hurrying past one another, doing sound checks and light checks, and whatever other checks have to be done in order to make the night run smoothly. We follow Mr. Schue backstage towards a dressing room labeled New Directions. Inside are several couches as well as our costumes, which I can only assume Mr. Schue brought last night before we all went to bed.

 

We run through our set list in the limited space together one last time before changing. And then, we run through it again so that we can "feel how we move" according to Mike. Nothing seems different moving in the suit, although I guess I'm used to wearing tight pants that could probably restrict blood flow, so I'm probably not the best judge. I'm tying my tie when my phone rings, and I quickly pick it up, hearing the opening bars to _Teenage Dream_. Blaine's ringtone.

 

"Hello?" I answer.

 

"Hey, I wasn't sure if you were going to pick up," Blaine responds, and I hear the obvious sound of a crowd around him.

 

"We are just about to get in our show circle actually. Are you here?" I ask, looking up to see the girls have started to gather around in the middle.

 

"Yeah, I'm searching for my seat right now," he tells me. I grin and look up to see the boys are now joining the girls.

 

"I have to go now," I tell Blaine.

 

"Break a leg! I love you!" He quickly responds, my grin widens at his eager response.

 

"I love you too," I say back, hanging up and taking my spot in our empty show circle. And even though the nerves, I can already feel the excitement about performing on this stage building to record heights inside of me.

 

We head to the stage, launching ourselves into our numbers with more enthusiasm than I ever remember us having in all three years I've been a part of this club. Through all of our troubles, through the boyfriend/girlfriend problems, the quitting and rejoining, all the problems we might have had with one another at any point in time, it all disappears during this number. Even if the judges don't say we won, it feel like we did. And the standing ovation we get at the end makes it all worth it.

 

Not that I'm saying I don't want to take home that ginormous trophy. Because I definitely do. I _really really_ do.

 

"You guys were amazing!" Blaine's voice makes me turn around, smiling as I fall into his outstretched arms.

 

"Really? You didn't see when I stepped right instead of left? Or when I was slightly high? Or when-"

 

"Rachel, shut up. You are making us want to punch you more than we normally do," Santana interrupts Rachel's ranting. I smile as I watch her retort back to Santana, jumping when Blaine's arm wraps itself around my waist. I had almost forgotten he was there for a moment.

 

"You were incredible. I couldn't take my eyes off you," he whispers in my ear. I blush as I turn to him, grinning.

 

"You have to say that. It's kinda your job as my boyfriend," I say. He laughs, and I can't help but chuckle along with him.

 

"I love you. And no matter what happens, you guys were amazing, and deserve to win," he tells me.

 

"Even if we get twelfth place again?" I can't help but ask. Blaine grins and leans in, kissing the tip of my nose quickly.

 

"Even if you place last," he repeats, kissing me properly this time.

 

I pointedly ignore the wolf whistles from Santana and Puck.

 

"How was your interview?" I ask when we pull away, partly to distract myself from the nerves, partly to try and rid the blush on my cheeks. Blaine grins, making me instantly nervous for a different reason.

 

"Great. They seemed pretty interested in my life outside of music actually," he states. I look at him, raising my eyebrow at my boyfriend, who is suddenly bouncing around like a five year old once more.

 

Oops, sorry. I forgot. Five and a half.

 

"What did you say, Blaine?" I ask.

 

"Nothing bad, I promise! But you said we'd watch it together after Nationals, and that is what we are going to do," he looks offended that I would even think he would say anything embarrassing about me.

 

"You realize now that I'm going to be thinking about what you said about me on National television, on top of worrying about our results, right?" I tell him. He soles at me in that "I'm completely innocent and I have no idea what you mean," look that I know by now really means "that was my plan all along."

 

"Well, I guess I have to distract you now," he whispers, stepping closer to me. Instinctively I look around, but it seems as we were walking, Blaine was leading me away from everybody without me even knowing. We are in an abandoned hallway, completely alone. I blush at realizing I was way too absorbed in him to realize where we were walking.

 

"You do seem to do a good job about that," I reply, unable to fall into his plan completely willingly. Despite the fact that he blatantly manipulated me solely on the fact that I always get distracted when he's around.

 

Especially when he's pushing me lightly against the wall and looking at me with that look in his eyes.

 

Even more so when he's kissing me this hard like he's trying to kiss all the stress out of my body. But hey, I'm not going to complain. In fact, I quickly wrap my arms around his shoulders, closing my eyes and just letting myself be surrounded by Blaine. I feel myself sagging into his body, kissing back with all I have, giving as good as I'm getting.

 

"You know that everybody is going to be looking for us, right?" I whisper as Blaine starts moving kisses down my neck, shuttering when he starts nibbling along that special spot that he knows turns me into putty in his hands.

 

"Really don't care. Need to kiss you," he mumbles into my neck, kissing my response away. I sigh as we continue to kiss, finally getting time alone with him after almost three weeks. And while that might not seem like a lot to some people, it does to me. It sometimes makes me jealous of Finn and Rachel, or Santana and Brittney, or any of the other guys who get to see their boyfriend/girlfriend every day in person.

 

"I'm obviously not doing a good enough job of kissing you if you are distracted," Blaine murmurs, causing me to snap out of my thoughts and return to the present. The very pleasureable present as Blaine starts kissing me again. I smile into it, completely forgetting everything else and just focusing on Blaine.

 

"If you two want to stop sucking face anytime soon, the scores are about to be posted and Rachel is freaking out," Blaine and I quickly jump back from each other and then freeze when that voice sounds through the empty hallway.

 

Of course, out of all people to interupt me making out with my boyfriend, it had to be Santana.

 

"Nice hickey, Lady," Santana smirks and I fight back a groan, just knowing she would make another comment.

 

"Santana, go away. We will be there in a second," I pipe up, not exactly wanting to leave the comfort of Blaine's arms at this moment.

 

"Why? Don't want me to see the obvious boners you two probably have?" She continues, and I look over and give her my absolute best bitch glare.

 

"Santana, I'm serious, go the hell away," I snap. She smirks even wider, completely unfazed and wiggles her fingers as she waves.

 

"Alright, I'll leave you guys to adjust your little problems. Or is it big problems?" She winks at me before turning away, walking down the hallway she came from. I let out the groan I held back, letting my forehead fall onto Blaine's shoulder.

 

"Come on, she said the scores were about to be posted, let's go see if you made top three," Blaine says, stopping back and threading our fingers together.

 

We walk into the lobby together hand in hand. I pointedly ignore Santana's looks as we all crowd around the board, where I think I see a judge posting a slip of paper.

 

"I'm too scared to look," Rachel groans, hiding her eyes behind her hands. Which would have worked if she didn't peek through the gaps of her fingers.

 

"Come on, we have to," Finn says, grabbing her hand and pulling her through the crowd. They muscle their way in, disappearing in the mass of bodies crowding around the board. I watch as teams begin to walk away, looking dejected. A cheer rises from one group, which I assume means they made the top three. More and more groups leave until Rachel and Finn are standing in front of the board, silent.

 

"Well? What does it say?" Artie asks. The two remain silent, just staring at the board.

 

"Come on guys, what does it say?" Puck pipes up. Again, they don't move.

 

"Oh, I'll do it. I don't mind being the bearer of bad news," Santana snaps, shoving her way past the two to look at the board.

 

"Holy shit. We placed. We're in the fucking top three!" Santana announces, and my heart leaps through my chest and up my throat, everybody cheers. I pull Blaine into a quick hug, and then grab Rachel, snapping her out of whatever shock she was in. She quickly hugs me back, turning to Finn and hugging him tightly.

 

"Come on guys, we have to get up on stage," Mr. Schue says, grinning. I turn to see his eyes filled with unshed tears, and happiness blooms in me. However, the nerves from earlier return at that moment tenfold. We made the final three, but was it enough to win the entire thing?

 

Minutes later, we are climbing the stairs of the stage and standing next to the two other groups. The table on the opposite side of the stage hold three trophies, giant in their own rights, but one is bigger than them all. First place.

 

"Quiet down, we are about to announce our third place winner," one of the judges says. The audience quickly shuts up, and they make a big show out of pulling out the card with third place.

 

"From California..." I tune out as I don't hear Lima, Ohio, watching as the California team cheers, not as loud as they would have if they won. They accept their third place trophy and leave the stage, leaving us and one other group. My eyes scan the audience, searching for the familiar comfort from eyes filled with honey. I search and I search, panic filling me each second I can't find him until I do. Our eyes lock and he gives me a smile that fills my stomach with ease instead of dread.

 

"...National Champions are," my focus returns to the judges as they slowly (way too fucking slowly) pull out the envelope with our fate in it.

 

"From Lima, Ohio, the New Directions!" We don't even let her finish. As soon as she announces Lima, Ohio, we are screaming. Tears well in my eyes as I'm pulled into hug after hug, embraces from all around. I look to see Rachel is crying heavily, accepting the trophy from Mr. Schue. And Mr. Schue, his eyes are filled to the brim with tears, looking at us all like this was the moment he was waiting for all his life.

 

And you know what? Maybe it was.

 

******

 

Returning home was the strangest ordeal in the world. We were all expecting nothing to change in the halls of McKinley, I didn't even dress up for the fact that I was positive we'd be getting slushie facials as soon as we walked through the doors. So when I saw the jocks coming up to us with Big Gulp cups, it was no surprise.

 

What did surprise me was the confetti. For once, we were welcomed and cheered on instead of scorned. For once, people looked at me and saw someone other than the glee loser. For once, people didn't shove me into lockers as I walked through the hallways with the other glee clubers. And it didn't make everything worth it, not all the death threats and bruises and slushie facials. But it felt pretty damn good.

 

I didn't even worry about the future until the day after we got back to Ohio when I saw the yellow envelope sitting on the dining room table with the address for NYADA in the upper left hand corner. My heart stops in my chest for several moments when I see it, my hands immediately start shaking as I pull out my phone, dialing the familiar number.

 

"Hello?" Rachel answers on the second ring.

 

"It's here," I choke out, grabbing the envelope with shaking hands. She inhales sharply in my ear.

 

"I just saw mine too. Open them together?" She asks, her voice raising in nervousness. I nod even though she can't see me, reaching under the seal with one finger.

 

"Let's do this," I tell her, already ripping into the letter. I dimly hear her doing the same, and soon enough, I'm looking at the letter in my hand.

 

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! I got in!" Rachel immediately starts shrieking in my ear as I continue to look at the letter in my hands. Disbelief fills me as I continue to read those words over and over again.

 

"Kurt? Kurt!" Rachel's voice snaps me out of my daze.

 

"I can't believe this," I whisper. I hear her gasp.

 

"They didn't reject you? Did they?" She asks. I lick my suddenly dry lips, a tear rolling down my cheek as I read over those words one last time.

 

_Congratulations, Mr. Hummel._

 

"I got in," I finally breathe. Rachel screams again in my ear, this time the joy for both of us, and not just her.

 

"Oh my god of course you did! You scared me so much Kurt, you can't do that to me again," she continue to rant, but I do a good job on tuning her out. I continue to look down at that piece of paper that holds my future in my hands.

 

New York, here I come.


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

When I wake up that morning, I realize I forgot to turn off my alarm. It blares at the usual five thirty am and I'm already halfway to the shower by the time I remember I don't have to be up anymore. I can't help but chuckle to myself as I fall back in bed.

 

This is it. Today I official graduate high school.

 

If you had asked me how I felt about this day even one year ago, I probably would have said something along the lines of _not soon enough_. Looking back on them, the four years I spent in high school changed me the most I'll probably ever change in that short span of life. Freshman year I had walked the hallowed halls of McKinley terrified of the world, terrified of myself, terrified of who I was. I wasn't honest about who I was that first year of high school, constantly denying it to even myself.

 

And then sophomore year I grudging accepted myself, going through the darkest period of my life that I hope will never happen to me again. I still hid who I was for the better part of that year, however despite the terrible beginnings, that year marked the beginning of the craziest roller coaster I've ever ridden called glee club.

 

Junior year wasn't much better, and in some aspects it was worse. But I was honest about who I was to everybody in my life, not just myself. I held my head up high despite everybody knocking me down, refusing to change to fit their view of how the world worked.

 

Finally, senior year. This past year has been absolutely crazy, in all the ways I never expected. I was finally proud of myself, accepting things I never thought I'd ever really accept about until much later in life. I learned to love myself above all else, and a large part of that reason was because of Blaine. Crazy, stupid, amazing Blaine, who taught me things about myself I never knew before him.

 

I wake up for the second time with the sun shining through my windows, the clock on my nightstand reading nine. I sit there in bed for another hour, playing stupid games on my phone _just because I can_. Because I don't have to be at Rachel's until noon in order to pick her up. I don't have to go to school, because today is the day I finally graduate.

  
God, it sounds weird still. And the twinge of fear that hits every time I think about the future and the unknown is still there.

 

"Kurt, breakfast is ready!" I hear my dad yell through the door, and I grin. I quickly get up and head down, unable to stop smiling as I walk into the kitchen, where Finn is already sitting at the table scarfing down Carole's pancakes.

 

"Someone's happy this morning," Carole remarks, giving me a knowing glance as she sets out several pancakes on a plate already full of them. I laugh, grabbing my own plate from the cupboard.

 

"Well of course. We are graduating high school today," I say, shooting Finn a quick glance to see if he was as happy as me, but he just continues to shove pancakes into his mouth seemingly faster than he's chewing them.

 

"Don't remind me. I already think I'm going to cry," Carole states, and I quickly laugh, grabbing several pancakes and sitting down opposite of Finn.

 

"Thank you for the breakfast, Carole," I tell her. Finn finally looks up to glance at his mother, mouth still filled to the brim with pancakes. He says something that sounds almost like a thank you, which just causes me to look at him in disguised disgust.

 

We quickly get through breakfast, and I'm before I know it, Finn and I are heading to Rachel's, our polyester gowns in their garment bags in the back of my navigator.

 

We quickly get to Rachel's house, parking in the driveway since we are just going to be picking her up. I knock on her door, and she quickly answers.

 

"Hey, guys! Come in, everybody's down in the basement," she says, leading the way down to her too familiar basement. I turn to look at Finn, mirroring his confused look. I thought we would just be picking her up and heading to the pre-graduation alphabetical line up together. Nevertheless, we follow her downstairs to find the entire glee club hanging around together.

 

"Finally, Frankenteen and Lady Hummel grace us with their presence," Santana snipes, making me look at her confused. I know for a fact that we did not plan a huge pre-graduation party at Rachel's. Unless that after graduation celebration at Brittney's was supposed to be here, right?

 

"I guess we all kind of wanted to go to graduation together, and they heard you two were coming over so everybody just showed up," Rachel explains, seeing our confused looks. I nod in understanding, and Finn gets it a little slower but eventually nods his agreement.

 

"And I just crashed the party just 'cuz," Blaine pipes up, worming his way through Sam and Puck and heading to me. I grin widely when I see him, not expecting him to have been able to fly out today.

 

"You're here! I thought you said you couldn't make it until tomorrow," I say, accepting a quick hug. He shrugs, looking at me happily.

 

"Julie managed to get me out here a day early. I told her I couldn't possibly miss my boyfriends graduation and she agreed," he tells me. I laugh, grabbing his hand and lacing our fingers together, happiness bubbling in my stomach every second I spend with him by my side.

 

"That woman is the best, I swear," I laugh, looking around as everybody goes back to their own conversations.

 

"We should probably head out, guys. Pre-graduation line up starts in thirty minutes," Rachel pipes up. We all agree, and the seniors of the group hug the juniors goodbye, knowing we won't see them until afterwards.

 

And so me, Rachel, Blaine, and Finn get into my car and head towards McKinley for what will probably be the last time in a while. I pull up and park in an available spot, seeing the students milling about outside already in their cap and gowns. Rachel and Finn quickly head out, grabbing a spot to wait for the rest of glee.

 

"You okay?" Blaine asks, looking at me curiously. I stare outside, watching Finn and Rachel joke around, tickling and laughing with each other.

 

"I think I'm going to miss this," I tell him, finally looking across the seats to him. Blaine smiles, and reaches across to grab my hand.

 

"Of course you are. They're your friends," he says, squeezing my hand in his.

 

"Yeah, but I guess I never expected I'd actually miss this place. I mean, I was tortured continuously for more than half the time I was here, so why would I miss it?" I wonder out loud.

 

"Because despite all the bad things that happened, a lot of good came out of here too. Those four years you spent here changed you immensely, you know," Blaine tells me.

 

"Do you regret it? Not graduating from Dalton before signing with your label?" I can't help but ask. He shrugs.

 

"Not really. I mean, I have my GED and everything, so it's not like I dropped out of school completely. But my life just took a different path, so I can't really spend much time regretting anything that helped me get to where I am today," he explains. I nod, watching as Tina and Mike pull up next to us. Mike shrugs on his gown immediately, kissing Tina quickly before putting the cap on his head.

 

"You ready?" Blaine asks, pulling my attention back to him. I nod, smiling once again.

 

"Yeah, I think I am," I say, getting out of the car. Blaine helps me put on the gown, which I leave unzipped at the moment, and accept the cap when he hands it to me. It's testament to the importance of this occasion that I am willing to deal with hat hair as I put the cap on my hair. I only wince slightly as I feel my perfectly styled coif get ruined by the ugly red cap.

 

The rest of glee club arrives, and the seniors all head inside together. I kiss Blaine's cheek goodbye as he waits for Burt and Carole, already planning on sitting with them during the ceremony.

 

We quickly get put in the assigned spots, anticipation drumming through everybody like electricity. It passes through the line one by one, making sure nobody could stand still. Everybody was shifting on their feets, talking excitedly. I look up ahead to see the back of Rachel's head. I glance back behind me to see Finn standing much closer, and smile and wave at him. He gives me a grin and waves back.

 

Soon, Principal Figgins is calling us up one by one, and my stomach swims with nerves. It seems the moment I accept that diploma, my future will be here. It's so much closer than it's ever seemed before. I'll fly out to New York with Rachel, living in a small apartment with her that's close to NYADA's campus. And then I'll be living on my own, in a whole new city.

 

"Rachel Berry," I hear Principal Figgins call out Rachel's name, and I watch as she disappears through the curtains, hearing the scattered applause from the audience. I take a step forward, feeling the butterflies increase tenfold with just that one step.

 

And then they increase again the next step I take. So much so that by the time I am next to step through and accept my diploma, I wonder if I'll actually be able to grab it with how badly my hands are shaking.

 

"Kurt Hummel," Principal Figgins calls my name and I head through the familiar curtains, onto the familiar stage. This was the stage that I spend thousands of hours in rehearsal on. The stage where my dreams were achieved, where we literally gave our blood, sweat, and tears to get the trophy sitting in the glee room at the moment.

 

I smile so widely, I think my cheeks are about to split. I rush to Principal Figgins, accepting the rolled up paper that is my diploma. I shake hands with him, barely hearing his "congratulations" before I'm taking my place on the stage. I stand there as Principal Figgins continues to call out the names of my graduating class. Finally, the last person stands on the crowded stage, and my eyes turn to the darkened auditorium, searching the audience.

 

"Now, the moment you all have been waiting for. I present to you, your graduating class of 2011!" My eyes lock with my family moments before Principal Figgins announces we have officially graduated. My dad is grinning ear to ear, whistling and clapping. Carole clearly is crying, tears streaming down her cheeks as she explodes in applause. And then there's Blaine, who is looking at me with such a clear expression of pride on his face I can't help but feel completely different butterflies in my stomach.

 

I pass my tassel to the other side of my cap, feeling the nerves in my stomach disappear completely.

 

Because yeah, the future is some scary shit. You don't know what's going to happen, one morning you could wake up and get hit by a bus. Or you could get a promotion, or a huge opportunity you never saw coming. The unknown is always scary. But I know, for as long as I have those people out there with me, it won't be so scary after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, wow... One more chapter.... This was kind of emotional for me to write because I'm graduating this year so I'm feeling a lot of different emotions and so this kinda came out of it. Anyways, the next one is going to be the epilogue, thank you so much for sticking with me!!


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven

"Kurt! Hurry up! I'm sure your hair looks perfect," I hear Blaine yell at me from the living room. I sigh, looking at my hair with a discerning eye in the mirror of our bedroom. God, _our_. It still feels weird, although it has only been a month since I officially moved in.

 

"Kurt, I'm serious, you look incredible but if we don't move now we will be late and then Michael will seriously kill me," Blaine's voice sounds from right behind me suddenly and I jump in fright, not having heard him enter the bedroom. ( _Our_ bedroom. His _and_ my bedroom.)

 

"Okay, I'm coming. Besides, you say that like he wouldn't kill me too," I grumble, letting him grab my hand and drag us to the elevator.

 

"Please, we both know Michael could never hate you. He adores you," Blaine states, making me laugh and lean down to peck his cheek. "I mean, you are the star of his show," he continues.

 

"Pretty sure Abigail would argue with that. As much as I love her, I swear that woman could give Rachel Berry a run for her money," I state, looking down at my phone and texting Michael that we are on our way.

 

Blaine grabs my hand as soon as the doors to the elevator open, and I almost groan when I see the reporters crowding outside. As soon as we move into sight, the cameras begin with their usual blinding flashes.

 

"Is Richard outside?" I ask, squinting to try and see the body of the tall man.

 

"He always is. Come on," Blaine grabs my hand and we brave the initial flood of photographers. We battle our way into the limo that Richard is driving for us, shutting the door and breathing sighs of relief in unison.

 

"God, they never get any easier to deal with, do they?" I remark, causing Blaine to laugh.

 

"I thought we'd be used to them by now, to be honest," he says. I laugh, reluctantly letting go of his hand to straighten up my tie as best I can, fidgeting nervously now that we are on our way.

 

"Are you nervous?" Blaine asks, knowing exactly why I can't seem to get my tie to lay exactly right.

 

"No," I say a little too sharply, trying to ignore the pointed look he gives me. I wait a couple seconds before letting go of my tie.

 

"Alright, I'm nervous. Why am I nervous? It's not like I haven't been to tons of these award shows before," I admit with a sigh. Blaine smiles, scooting closer so he's sitting right next to me, his presence calming me down before I work myself up into too much of a frenzy.

 

"You've been to all of _my_ award shows, there's a difference. And we haven't been to tons of them," he says defensively. I laugh, the butterflies in my stomach lessening as I do so.

 

"Please, we've been to practically every Grammy ceremony since we got together, plus the other ones we've been invited to," I tell him. Blaine smiles modestly, and reaches for my hands, which he holds in both of his.

 

"Anyways, those were all for me. This is the first one for _you_. Of course you have a right to be nervous," he tells me. I nod, trying to keep my breath from being too shaky. I glance out the window at the streets of the city momentarily.

 

"You remember your first Grammy? God I was so nervous that night," I remember, smiling as the memories fill my head. Blaine chuckles next to me.

 

"You were nervous? I didn't realize," he remarks sarcastically. I scoff and smack him lightly on his chest, making him laugh.

 

"Shut up," I tell him, making him laugh harder.

 

"Kurt, I love you, but you tend to obsess a little bit. Relax! You were nominated for best performance in a musical! It's your first Tony nomination, celebrate!" He says. I raise an eyebrow as I look at him.

 

"As I recall, we did lots of celebrating after I got the phone call," I can't help but to respond, enjoying the redness that blooms across his cheeks as I mention it. "But you're right. Still doesn't mean I'm not nervous," I say. Blaine laughs, placing a hand on my cheek and kissing me lightly.

 

"And I love you all the more for it," he grins. I smile, looking into those hazel honey eyes that I have grown to love so much.

 

"I honestly never thought my life would end up like this," I sigh. Blaine smiles that adorable little crooked smile. The one that he always makes before doing something to remind me I'm dating a five year old.

 

"What do you mean? My little fanboy never dreamed he'd be here with me?" He wiggles his eyebrows, causing me to chuckle.

 

"Shut up, I'm trying to be sappy here! God I dreamed of this. The Tony, the perfect boyfriend, the perfect life. And even though I might not get the Tony, and the boyfriend is perfectly imperfect, and the life has some downs with it, I definitely would not change a thing," I say. Blaine is silent for a moment, and then he leans in and our lips connect in a passionate kiss. The surprise quickly wears off and I kiss him back, smiling before he even pulls away.

 

"I love you," he says, and that's really all he needs to say. Because those three words are everything I need.

 

We sit there in silence for the remainder of the ride, his head on my shoulder and my arm around his shoulders, lost in our own little bubble. It gently pops when Richard announces that it's time to pull up to the red carpet, and Blaine immediately grabs my hand.

 

"You ready?" He asks. I smile as I can't help but think of the first time we were here together. We've come so far individually and together since then, gaining success and understanding along the way. I smile at him, knowing that everything similar about this situation is paired with something uniquely different.

 

"You know me. I was born ready," I state, pulling open the door and into the flashing lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Wow. So, that's it. I want to say thank you to all of you for sticking with me throughout this journey. Ever kudo, every comment that you guys leave seriously make my day. Several times throughout this I was having a shitty day and you guys turned it around with a kudo or comment, so seriously, thank you. Without you, I don't know if I would have finished it! 
> 
> Once again, thank you so much! I love you guys!


End file.
